Naat Lare - Die Geschichte eines Sith-Schülers
by sudooku
Summary: Naat Lare ist der Schüler des Sith-Lords Darth Venamis. Dies ist ein Spin-Off aus dem Roman "Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno, den man für diese Geschichte nicht gelesen haben muß. Hier die "vollständige" Geschichte von Naat Lare. Sie spielt zwischen 72-67 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Enthält Sex-Szenen und Gewalt gegen Tiere, Menschen u.a. SW-Spezies, was natürlich nicht o.k ist.
1. Aufbruch von Glee Anselm

Naat Lare – Die Geschichte eines Sith-Schülers

0\. Prolog

Diese Geschichte ist ein Spin-Off aus dem Roman "Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno, welcher 2012 erschien. Sie spielt in der Zeit von 72-67 vor der Schlacht von Yavin, also vierunddreißig Jahre vor Ep. I der Star-Wars-Prequel-Trilogie.

Man braucht den Roman nicht gelesen zu haben, um meine Geschichte zu verstehen. Rudimentäre Star-Wars-Kenntnisse reichen vollkommen aus. Ansonsten habe ich am Ende fast jeden Kapitels einige erklärende Fußnoten angebracht, die Interessierte für ein tieferes Eintauchen in die Geschichte lesen können, aber nicht müssen.

Im Roman selbst wird die Geschichte des Nautolaners Naat Lare nur über ein paar Seiten behandelt. Viel zu schnell und zu kurz, wie ich fand. Also habe ich versucht, die Geschichte bunt und rund zu machen.

Darüber hinaus hat es sich ergeben, daß auch die ebenfalls im Roman vorkommenden Sith-Lords Darth Venamis und Darth Tenebrous, welcher immerhin Plagueis' Meister war, hier ein literarisches Denkmal gesetzt bekommen, was es in dieser Form, wie ich bei meinen Recherchen festgestellt habe, weder im SW-Kanon, noch in den Legenden oder im Fanfic-Universum gibt.

Diese Geschichte wird absolut kanontreu sein. Sie hält sich an die Ereignisse in der Romanvorlage und wird auch genauso enden wie dort.

Wenn Ihr Fragen habt, so zögert nicht, mich anzumailen. Oder auch, wenn ihr Unstimmigkeiten entdecken solltet. Ich freue mich auch immer über Reviews oder Sternchen.

Und nun viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte!

* * *

Kapitel 1: Aufbruch von Glee Anselm

 _Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis …_

 _Im Jahre 72 vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

 _Die Sith sind totgeglaubt, während die Jedi unangefochten als Beschützer und Helden der Galaxis gelten. Trotzdem ereignen sich Dinge in der Galaxis, die mit gewöhnlichen Rivalitäten zwischen Planeten und Sternensystemen nicht mehr erklärt werden können. Meister Yoda hat Hinweise darauf erhalten, daß sich die totgeglaubte Dunkle Seite der Macht nach beinahe tausend Jahren wieder aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erhoben hat, um den Lauf der Geschicke in der Galaxis für immer zu verändern. In dieser Zeit versucht der Sith-Lord Darth Venamis, seinen Platz in einer sich stetig wandelnden Galaxis zu erkämpfen. Allerdings muß der junge Bith schon sehr bald feststellen, daß die Jedi nicht seine einzigen Widersacher sind._

Endlich hatte Darth Venamis die Muße gefunden, seine lang gehegte Reise nach Glee Anselm anzutreten. Das kleine Schiff, das er sich organisiert hatte, war gerade groß und gemütlich genug für vier Leute, aber er würde entweder allein oder aber zu zweit von dem Meeresplaneten zurückkehren. Eigentlich war es verboten, einen neuen Sith-Schüler anzunehmen, während der eigene Sith-Meister noch lebte. Aber Venamis hatte in letzter Zeit eine vage Erschütterung in der Macht verspürt, die es ihm ratsam erscheinen ließ, sich beizeiten Unterstützung in Form von einem machtsensitiven Wesen zu sichern, bevor die Bedrohung, die er fühlte, akut werden würde. Zu lange hatte sich sein Meister Darth Tenebrous, ein Bith wie er, nicht bei ihm blicken lassen, als daß er seine Sorgen als unbegründetes Misstrauen und übertriebene Vorsicht hätte abtun können. Was, wenn seinem Meister etwas zugestoßen war? Wer würde dann den Orden der Sith weiterführen, wenn es ihm nicht beizeiten gelänge, einen würdigen Schüler zu finden? Also hatte er einige Planeten in die engere Wahl gezogen, die in der vieltausendjährigen Vergangenheit der Galaxis bereits viele machtsensitive Wesen hervorgebracht hatten.

Da war zunächst der Planet Lao-mon in den Unbekannten Regionen, wo er einen Shi'ido aufgetan hatte, der durch seine Talente in den Casinos der Galaxis viel Geld abzockte, womit Venamis gedachte, seinen Sith-Siegeszug durch die Galaxis zu finanzieren. Schon über eintausendzweihundert Jahre war es her, dass die Sith-Lady Belia Darzu auf ihrer Festung auf Tython im Tiefkern gelebt hatte, wo sie eine Menge Anhänger um sich scharen konnte. Belia Darzu war ebenfalls eine Shi'ido oder Gestaltwandlerin gewesen und hatte Freund und Feind mit mannigfaltigen Gestalten und Formen verwirrt, in welche sie sich zu transformieren imstande war.

Venamis' zweite Schülerin war eine Iktotchi-Frau vom Mond Iktotch des Planeten Iktotchon, welche die Gabe besaß, die Leute durch ihre rhetorische Gabe und visionäre Überzeugungskraft anzuziehen und auf die Seite der Sith zu locken. So würde er sich später eine Sith-Armee erschaffen. Bereits Darth Cognus, die Schülerin von Darth Zannah, der Schülerin von Darth Bane höchstpersönlich, war eine Iktotchi gewesen, die mit ihrer Seher- und Visionsgabe das Erbe der Sith mitgeprägt hatte.

Was ihm jetzt noch fehlte, war ein gerissener, furcht- und gnadenloser Attentäter, der präzise die wichtigen Feinde seines zukünftigen Imperiums aus dem Weg räumte, die für seine gemeinen Sith-Soldaten eine Nummer zu groß wären. Also war nun die Reihe an Glee Anselm. Die Spezies der auf diesem Planeten heimischen Nautolaner zeichnete sich seit eh und je durch einen ziemlich großen, kräftigen und athletischen Körperbau aus. Genau richtig für Soldaten oder spezialisierte Attentäter. Hier auf diesem Meeresplaneten hatte vor beinahe viertausend Jahren der Sith-Lord Exar Kun die Nautolanerin Dossa entdeckt, welche ihm einige Jahre als Sith-Gehilfin gedient hatte. Womöglich gab es auf dem Meeresplaneten machtsensitive Nachkommen von Dossas Verwandten oder gar von ihr selbst. Und so, wie der Jedi-Orden in beinahe regelmäßigen Abständen seine Ränge mit Neuzugängen von Glee Anselm auffüllte, aus denen später fähige und respektable Jedi-Meister wurden, so sollte es auch für einen talentierten Sith wie ihn ein Leichtes sein, sich von diesem Nexus der Macht in der Galaxis ebenfalls hoffnungsvollen Nachwuchs zu beschaffen. Natürlich wußte Venamis, daß es einem Sith wie einem Jedi verboten war, gleichzeitig mehr als einen Schüler anzunehmen. Aber wer konnte schon wissen, welcher der Anwärter sich letztendlich als tauglich erweisen würde? Die Zeit rannte ihm davon und er konnte sich keine weiteren Jahre der verschwendeten Mühen einer intensiven Sith-Ausbildung leisten, wenn sich nicht wenigstens einer seiner Kandidaten als würdig erweisen würde.

Endlich tauchte Venamis' Schiff aus dem Hyperraum auf und nahm Kurs auf die nautolanische Hauptstadt Pieralos. Der kleine XV-Frachter ächzte und klapperte, als er auf der Landebucht des Raumhafens landete.

„Sie sollten Ihr Schiff warten lassen!", brummte der nautolanische Raumhafenbeamte, als sich in mehreren Anläufen endlich die Landerampe geöffnet hatte und der schwarzgekleidete Bith aussteigen konnte.

„Ich weiß. Das ist das Schiff eines Freundes. Er hat gesagt, daß alles in Ordnung ist", erwiderte Darth Venamis mit einer beschwörenden Handbewegung.

Seiner Berechnung nach waren es höchstens neunundzwanzig Prozent Widerstand, die der Beamte jetzt leisten würde, um seine Abfertigung zu verzögern. Der Raumhafenbeamte schaute einen Moment perplex auf den großen gelblichen kahlen, am Mittelscheitel gefurchten Oberkopf des Neuankömmlings, der ihn mit seinen großen runden schwarzen Augen intensiv ansah. Dann wich seine Skepsis einem breiten weichen Lächeln. Venamis lächelte zufrieden zurück. Seine Einschätzung des Bewegungsrhythmus' des Beamten hatte sich als zutreffend erwiesen. Der Mann war viel zu phlegmatisch und in Raumschiffdingen zu unkundig, als daß er ihm angemessene Widerworte hätte geben können oder wollen. Dieses Phlegma und diese Unkenntnis machten genau die einundsiebzig Prozent des Trägheitsmomentes in jenem Beamten zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt aus, welcher Venamis jetzt von der Landeplattform wegbringen sollte.

Während er die Landeplattform verließ, fluchte er innerlich auf seinen Meister. Darth Tenebrous war im bürgerlichen Leben ein renommierter Ingenieur und Raumschiffkonstrukteur. Der alte Bith reiste für gewöhnlich mit den schicksten und teuersten Raumschiffen durch die Galaxis, während er ihn, seinen Schüler, mit der Weisheit beschieden hatte, daß sich Venamis auf seinen Reisen sein eigenes Raumschiff organisieren solle, um zu lernen, selbst für seine Mobilität zu sorgen. Aber mehr als diese Klapperkiste von Frachter war nicht drin gewesen für das Geld, welches er von seinem Meister bekommen oder aber in sporadischen Aufträgen unterwegs verdient hatte. Um sich auf positivere Gedanken zu bringen, stellte er nun rein zum Vergnügen eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung auf, wann er den Raumhafen verlassen und sich endlich seinem eigentlichen Besuchszweck widmen könnte. Er gab sich zwanzig Standardminuten. Es waren schlußendlich sogar nur neunzehn Standardminuten, bis er das Raumhafengebäude verließ, um nun auf die Straße unter die heiße Sonne Glee Anselms zu treten und seine Suche aufzunehmen.

Zunächst schlenderte er ziellos herum, blieb hier und da stehen, um in der Macht versunken Witterung aufzunehmen. Aber er spürte nichts. Als er an einem Wäldchen hinter einem Schulgebäude vorbeikam, hielt er urplötzlich inne. Soeben hatte Darth Venamis verspürt, wie ihm dunkle unfokussierte Wellen der Macht aus dem Wäldchen entgegenschlugen. Er hielt auf das Wäldchen zu, um sich dort hinter einem Busch zu verbergen und nun auf die Wiese zu blicken, wo die Quelle dieser dunklen Energie saß. Der stämmige, mindestens zwei Standardmeter große Nautolaner saß im Schneidersitz mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Rasen, während seine großen dunkelroten Augen fiebrig glänzten. Offenbar hatte er Spice konsumiert. Eine braun-gelb gestreifte Katze lag auf seinem Schoß; Venamis sah, wie sie ruhig und entspannt war, während ihr Bauch langsam von ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen bebte.

Dann holte der Nautolaner ein Messer hervor und stach zu. Darth Venamis mußte sich zwingen, hinzuschauen, was dieser vielleicht zwanzigjährige junge Mann dem armen, völlig überraschten Tier antat. Auch als hartgesottenem Lord der Sith war ihm solches Tun nicht alltäglich und geläufig genug, um das sterbende Tier ohne jegliche mitleidige Gefühlsregung zu betrachten. Aber Sith-Sein erforderte Härte und Mitleidlosigkeit. Und es war gut, jetzt zumindest passiv einen Testlauf dieser in Extremsituationen unersetzbaren Eigenschaften mitzumachen, als später zu versagen, wenn es um alles gehen würde. Trotzdem seufzte er erleichtert auf, als der brutale Bursche mit seinem Sadismus-Spielchen endlich fertig war. Etwas ernüchtert schaute der junge Kerl nun um sich. Jetzt, wo die Wirkung des Spice langsam nachlassen mußte, würde er vielleicht ansprechbarer und zugänglicher sein für die Absichten, die Darth Venamis ihm gegenüber hegte.

Naat Lare saß ernüchtert im Schneidersitz mit gekreuzten Beinen in dem kleinen dunklen Wäldchen hinter seiner derzeitigen Schule. Er war nun schon zwanzig Jahre alt, aber er würde die zwölfte Klasse noch einmal wiederholen müssen - wohlgemerkt in der dritten Schule in diesem Schuljahr. Jetzt, wo die Wirkung des Spice langsam nachließ und seine vorherige Euphorie und Aufgeputschtheit im Verschwinden begriffen war, wurde ihm wieder einmal bewußt, wie tief er in der Scheiße saß. Er schüttelte einmal kräftig seinen Kopf hin und her, so daß seine im Licht mal blau, mal grün schimmernden steißlangen Lekkus in einer heftigen Bewegung durch die Luft schwirrten, geradeso, als könnte er damit seine Probleme von sich wegschütteln. Aber die tote Sim-Katze blieb auf seinen Schoß liegen. Vor einer halben Stunde noch war sie vertrauensvoll zu ihm in seinen warmen Schoß gekrochen, hatte sich von ihm streicheln und kraulen lassen, nachdem er ihren Geist zu seinem baldigen Nutzen manipuliert hatte, um sie schließlich vollends einzulullen. Und dann, als sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, beinahe am Wegdämmern war und wohlig schnurrte, da hatte er zugestochen – erbarmungslos. Jetzt fehlten der Katze die Augen, ihr Bauch war aufgeschlitzt und ihre inneren Organe lagen vor ihm im braunen Hamf-Gras, während der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand noch in der Po-Öffnung der toten Katze steckte.

Er schaute noch einmal auf das tote Tier, in der Hoffnung, dem toten Kadaver noch einen letzten Rest an grausamer Lust abzugewinnen, dann zog er seinen braun verschmierten Zeigefinger wieder aus seinem Opfer. Auf einmal merkte er auf und drehte spontan seinen Kopf in die Richtung, von woher er gerade die störenden Schwingungen wahrgenommen hatte. Irgendetwas war in der Nähe und beobachtete ihn. Nein – nicht der Hausmeister der Schule, dem die Sim-Katze gehört hatte. Der war viel zu tumb und zu einfach gestrickt für so etwas. Das, was Naat Lare jetzt fühlte, war viel mächtiger, dunkler. Und es könnte gefährlich sein. Er nahm den Kadaver von seinen massigen muskulösen Oberschenkeln und legte ihn vor sich in das Gras. Dann erhob er beide Hände in die Luft, um mit ihnen derart herumzuwedeln, daß die tote Katze samt den ihr entnommenen Organen wie von Geisterhand emporgehoben wurde. So würde Naat Lare das Beweisstück für sein Verbrechen schnell und unkompliziert entsorgen – wie immer. Wenn niemand hinter seine Tat käme, dann könnte er eventuell doch noch die zwölfte Klasse in dieser Schule beenden – vorausgesetzt, er ließe sich nichts weiter zuschulden kommen, was natürlich erst einmal entdeckt und ihm auch nachgewiesen werden müßte, wohlgemerkt. Wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde man ihn aus Pieralos verbannen und ihn auf eine dieser kleinen langweiligen pseudo-idyllischen Inseln Glee Anselms stecken, wo er ständig unter Beobachtung stünde und irgendwann würden dann alle auf der Insel wissen, was er für einer war.

Darth Venamis hielt die Luft an. Der kleine Leichnam der Sim-Katze samt den danebenliegenden inneren Organen des Tieres erhoben sich und wurde von den beiden grünen Händen des Burschen in eine Mülltonne dirigiert. Als er damit fertig war, drehte er seinen Kopf abrupt in Venamis' Richtung, als habe er soeben dessen Witterung aufgenommen. Offensichtlich wußte er bereits, daß seine Machtspielchen jeglicher Art bei normalen Wesen keinen Anklang finden könnten und jetzt fürchtete er, auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden. Venamis versuchte, seine Präsenz in der Macht noch besser zu verbergen und registrierte zufrieden, daß sich der unbekannte Nautolaner zusehends entspannte. Er reagierte also auf Machtpräsenz, erkannte seinesgleichen. Das war mehr, als Venamis anfangs von ihm erwartet hatte. Er begann, Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

Nun stand Naat Lare auf und verließ zügig das Wäldchen, freilich nicht zu schnell, um keinen unnötigen Verdacht zu erregen. Er steuerte auf die belebte Strandpromenade im Südstrand-Distrikt zu, wo die Perlenverkäufer und andere Dienstleister um die zahlreiche touristische Kundschaft buhlten. Er fühlte jetzt wieder die seltsam verdächtige Präsenz hinter sich, aber sie war jetzt weiter weg als vorhin im Schul-Wäldchen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und entspannte sich. Bestimmt würde das Unbekannte hier im Leute-Getümmel schon bald seine Spur verlieren. Nun jedoch fesselte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hielt er erneut inne. Jetzt war er der Beobachter.

Das Objekt seiner Neugierde war ein Quarren-Pärchen. Der Mann war gerade in ein Souvenier-Geschäft gegangen, während die Frau draußen wartete. Sie wartete eine ganze Weile, während der Mann drinnen offensichtlich die Zeit vergessen hatte. Ihre weißen Kopftentakeln, die ihr vom Kinn hingen, zitterten in einer Art zunehmender Anspannung, während ihre kleinen blauen Augen besorgt schauten. Naat Lare stellte sich bildlich vor, wie er die Quarren-Frau unter irgendeinem Vorwand in eine finstere Ecke locken würde. Eine von vielen finsteren Ecken, die er in der nautolanischen Hauptstadt kannte, um ungestört Spice zu konsumieren oder irgendein Mädchen sich zu Willen zu machen, um bestimmte Begierden zu befriedigen. Meist reichten irgendwelche eitlen Versprechungen aus für das, was er von diesen Frauen wollte. Zumal er gut aussah, zumindest sagten ihm das die anerkennenden bis begehrlichen Blicke von vielen weiblichen Wesen – Touristinnen und Einheimischen.

Aber das war es nicht, was er jetzt mit der Quarren-Frau vorhatte. Quarren waren überhaupt nicht sein Typ. Wenn, dann bevorzugte er seine eigene Spezies. Twi'lek-Frauen gingen gerade noch. Aber diese Quarren-Frau sollte dort in der toten Ecke ihr Ende finden. Und dann würde er wieder zurückschlendern, als wäre nichts gewesen, um zu beobachten, wie ihr Mann reagieren würde. Er würde verzweifelt sein, seine Frau überall suchen und er, Naat Lare, würde ihm folgen und sich an seinen Qualen weiden, so wie er es bei seinen Verbrechen dieser Art immer tat. Es tat ihm jetzt schon leid um das entgangene Vergnügen, den Hausmeister beim Entdecken seiner toten Sim-Katze aus dem Verborgenen heraus zu betrachten. Aber man konnte nicht alles haben.

Nun drang Venamis in des Nautolaners Gedanken ein und was er sah, erschreckte und amüsierte ihn zugleich. Ja, dieser junge Mann würde sich für seine Zwecke bestimmt gut eignen. Zeit, aus der Deckung zu treten und seine Präsenz als Sith-Lord zu offenbaren. Zumindest teilweise.

„Junger Nautolaner", hörte Naat Lare nun eine Stimme auf Basic ihm hinterher rufen.

Er drehte sich abrupt um, um nun einen Bith zu sehen, der ihn mit seinen großen schwarzen Augen musterte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir", fragte er aggressiv und baute sich drohend vor dem einen Kopf kleineren Mann auf.

„Verzeiht mir, ich bin das erste Mal auf Glee Anselm und ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht etwas von der nautolanischen Hauptstadt zeigen – natürlich gegen Bezahlung", erwiderte der Bith freundlich.

„Sehe ich aus wie ein Fremdenführer", grollte Naat Lare unwirsch.

„Du kennst die Hauptstadt sicherlich gut, so wie auch ich ziemlich viel von dir weiß", sagte der Bith wissend.

Bisher waren beide nebeneinander hergelaufen, wenngleich der Bith sich anstrengen mußte, mit dem Tempo, das der riesige Nautolaner vorlegte, mitzuhalten. Nach dieser seiner Behauptung nun drehte sich Naat Lare ruckartig um und versperrte dem unheimlichen Bith den weiteren Weg. Er funkelte ihn von oben herab böse mit seinen roten Augen an und zog drohend und grausam seine Oberlippe schief nach oben, dabei seine obere Zahnreihe entblößend.

„Für gewöhnlich mache ich kurzen Prozess mit Leuten, die vorgeben, zu viel über mich zu wissen und mich damit zu erpressen."

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, daß dieser Bith die Quelle seines Unbehagens im Wäldchen gewesen war. Die Bith waren generell in der Galaxis als überaus intelligente Spezies bekannt. Und dieser Bith hier schien gar aus deren höheren Rängen zu stammen. Aber Naat Lare hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er den unheimlichen Begleiter abschütteln könnte, denn mit roher Gewalt. Und das würde Aufsehen erregen. Gerade deshalb hatte dieser durchtriebene Geselle ihn genau hier angesprochen. Weil er hier in der Menge sicher war. Und ein Wegrennen Naat Lare noch verdächtiger machen würde, als er ohnehin schon war bei seinem umfangreichen Vorstrafenregister.

Darth Venamis erkannte, daß er sein Opfer allzu sehr in die Enge getrieben hatte. Das war nicht gut. Es war kontraproduktiv. Er war hierhergekommen, um einen Schüler zu finden, nicht, um in aller Öffentlichkeit einen gewalttätigen Zwischenfall zu provozieren, der für einen Tag seinen Platz auf einer Seite des hiesigen Lokalblattes finden würde. Was würde Darth Tenebrous von ihm denken, wenn er das zufällig lesen sollte? Also änderte er seine Taktik.

„Was ergibt 3784:7?", fragte der Unbekannte Naat Lare im Ton eines Lehrers.

„540,571 und noch ein paar Zerquetschte", antwortete dieser gelangweilt und wie aus dem Blaster geschossen.

„Sehr gut", lobte ihn der Bith.

„Ist das hier eine Befragung für ein Quiz irgendeiner Holo-Net-Sendung?", fragte der Nautolaner nun etwas entspannter.

Die Beiden begannen nun wieder, nebeneinander her zu laufen, wobei Naat Lare nun ein gemächlicheres Tempo vorlegte, so daß beide jetzt in den auf der Strandpromenade üblichen gemächlichen Schlenderschritt verfallen waren.

„Nein, ich möchte mich mit dir über deine Zukunft unterhalten", erwiderte der Bith seelenruhig.

„Bist du ein Klerikaler oder hast irgendeinen windigen Vertreterjob für mich?", fragte Naat Lare höhnisch.

„Sehe ich aus wie ein heiliger Mann?", fragte der Bith mit einem dünnen Lächeln.

„Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was sie von mir wollen. Sie verschwenden meine Zeit", zischte er zurück.

„Die hast du selbst schon genug verschwendet. Ich werde es dir sagen. Aber nicht hier an diesem Ort", erwiderte der Bith.

„Ihr wollt mich in eine Falle locken!", blaffte Naat Lare aufgebracht.

„Oh, erst war es dir nicht recht, dich mit mir in der Menge zu unterhalten und jetzt hast du Angst davor, mit mir allein zu sein?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht", gab Naat Lare beleidigt zurück.

Venamis ließ erneut ein dünnes Lächeln erkennen. Dieser Junge hier vor ihm trug jede Menge starker Emotionen und Schwachpunkte mit sich herum, die sich gut im Sith-Training verwenden und anderweitig ausnutzen lassen würden. Aber man müßte sie zügeln und beherrschen, um das aus dem Nautolaner zu machen, was ihm vorschwebte.

„Du hast also Angst davor, daß ich dich in eine Falle locke … Etwa so wie du deine Opfer? Und womöglich noch vollgedröhnt mit Spice?", entgegnete der Bith belustigt.

„Was wissen Sie denn schon? Reden Sie doch leiser!", herrschte ihn Naat Lare an, sich dabei irritiert umsehend, ob jemand ihrer absurden Unterhaltung lauschen würde.

„Laß uns hier einkehren." Darth Venamis wies auf eine ziemlich schäbige Spelunke mit dicken heruntergelassenen Vorhängen hinter den kleinen ungeputzten Fenstern. Der Schuppen war vollkommen leer, als die Beiden eintraten. Er diente wohl eher zur Geldwäsche denn zur Bewirtung von Gästen.

„Hier kann uns niemand hören und du kannst jederzeit fliehen, falls nötig", versicherte er seinem Schülerkandidaten, während Naat Lare nicht überrascht über die zwielichtige Umgebung schien.

Offensichtlich verkehrte er hier gelegentlich, weswegen auch immer.

„Ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst, mein großer blau-grüner Freund", erklärte Venamis, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten und der Sith-Lord zwei Getränke ihrer Wahl geordert hatte.

„Sie … kennen mich überhaupt nicht", zischte Naat Lare zurück, während seine weinroten Augen sein Gegenüber in der dunklen Schummerbeleuchtung des Lokals gefährlich anglommen.

„Was, wenn ich dir nun sage, daß ich weiß, was du mit der armen Sim-Katze gemacht hast? Und daß du darüber nachgedacht hast, die Quarren-Frau umzubringen, um dich an den Qualen ihres verzweifelten Ehemannes zu weiden?", nahm ihn der unheimliche Bith nun in die Zange.

„Bist du ein Bulle, der mir hinterherschnüffelt, oder gar ein Jedi?!", fragte Naat Lare nun eine Spur gereizter.

„Du haßt die Bullen – und die Jedi?", fragte der Bith eine Spur heiterer.

Jetzt verstand Naat Lare überhaupt nichts mehr. Das ganze ergab nun überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Das hier war viel zu grotesk, um wahr zu sein. Aber der Bith wußte viel zu viel. Er mußte verschwinden! Am besten sofort.

„Warum interessiert Sie das?", fragte Naat Lare, sich bereits nach Dingen umsehend, die er zum Töten nutzen könnte. Sein Messer am Gürtel, welches der Bith bereits kannte, hielt er dafür für ungeeignet.

„Weil ich deinen Zorn fühle. Deine Langeweile. Deinen Verdruß. Aber ich kenne den Sinn deines Daseins. Und schon bald wirst auch du ihn kennenlernen, anstatt frustriert und gierig von einer Verzweiflungstat zur nächsten zu eilen", erklärte der Bith salbungsvoll.

„Was ist denn der Sinn meines Daseins?", fragte Naat Lare neugierig, während er an seinem Glas Sapphire-Ale nippte.

„Die Galaxis von der verlogenen Gleichmacherei und der Unterdrückung der natürlichen Triebe durch die Jedi und ihre Helfershelfer bei der Polizei und der Regierung zu befreien", erklärte der Sith feierlich.

„Arbeiten Sie für die Hutts oder die Schwarze Sonne?", inquirierte Naat Lare ungläubig.

Jetzt lachte der Bith hell auf.

„Ich arbeite nur für mich selbst", erklärte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die den jungen Nautolaner beeindruckte.

Er trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus und schaute Venamis erwartungsvoll an.

„Möchtest Du vielleicht noch etwas trinken?", fragte Venamis einladend.

Jetzt begann es, interessant zu werden. Und noch war es viel zu früh, dem Kandidaten zu beichten, daß er selbst noch einen Meister hatte, dem er diente. Aber wenn alles gut gehen würde, dann würde sein zukünftiger Schüler davon nie erfahren.

„Gerne", erwiderte dieser nun.

Der der Sith-Lord machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung und die Flasche, aus der der Barkeeper, ein etwas verschlafener Mon Calamari, vor etwa fünf Standardminuten Naat Lares Glas gefüllt hatte, erhob sich von ihrem Platz hinter der Theke der Bar und flog zum Tisch der Beiden. Jetzt machte Venamis eine leichte Drehbewegung und die Flasche neigte sich über dem Glas des Nautolaners, um es nun mit der tiefblauen Flüssigkeit beinahe randvoll zu füllen.

„Habt Ihr keine Bedenken, daß der Kellner unerwartet zurückkommt?", fragte Naat Lare ungläubig.

„Ich habe ihm gerade suggeriert, daß er jetzt eine kleine Denkpause brauchen würde", gab Venamis nonchalant zurück und ließ die bunt etikettierte Flasche wieder an ihren Platz hinter der Theke zurückschweben. Es klirrte sanft, als sie beim Einschweben eine Nachbarflasche berührte. Aber der Kellner blieb verschwunden.

„Und wenn wir Zwei zusammenarbeiten, dann können wir die Galaxis von Verkommenheit und Fäulnis befreien und die ganzen verweichlichten Kriecher und Parasiten töten. Wir werden ihre Verstecke brandschatzen, so daß sie keinen Rückzugsort mehr haben werden", sagte der Bith in einer geradezu unheimlichen Ruhe.

Jetzt lächelte Naat Lare. Brandschatzen war gut. Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte er das Haus des Schulleiters seiner vorherigen Schule abgefackelt, weil der ihn von der Schule verwiesen hatte, weil Naat Lare dort in nur zwei Monaten acht Mitschüler krankenhausreif geprügelt hatte und in dieser kurzen Zeit obendrein auf der Schultoilette dabei erwischt worden war, als er gerade Spice konsumierte.

„Unser Naat macht so etwas nicht", hatten seine unauffälligen anständigen Eltern noch vor zehn Jahren dem Direktor der ersten Schule versichert, als dieser sie wegen ähnlicher Delikte ihres Sohnes in sein Büro zitiert hatte. Aber seitdem wurden Naat Lares Eltern wieder und wieder mit der schmerzhaften Wahrheit konfrontiert, daß ihr zu Hause lieber Sohn zwei Gesichter hatte.

Aber das, was dieser geheimnisvolle Bith ihm hier erzählte und gerade demonstriert hatte, war viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Eine weitere Welle von Zweifeln stieg in ihm hoch.

„Mit Verlaub, aber ich glaube, Sie sind völlig durchgeknallt und irre", warf Naat Lare dem Bith mit einem breiten Grienen an den Kopf und ließ dabei seine beiden weißen makellosen Zahnreihen aufblitzen.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht durchgeknallter und irrer als du", entgegnete Venamis ernst. „Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du das im Gegensatz zu mir auch bald amtlich und schriftlich haben, während ich dann schon längst wieder auf einem anderen Planeten sein und mir dort einen würdigeren Schüler suchen werde", drohte er dem jungen Nautolaner, um dann etwas versöhnlicher und sanfter fortzufahren: „Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Sim-Katze getötet und in den Müllbehälter hast segeln lassen – mithilfe der Macht", sagte der Bith andächtig.

„Ach so nennt man das?", entgegnete Naat Lare interessiert.

„Ich werde dir noch viel mehr über die Macht erklären – und zeigen, wie sie funktioniert – wie ALLES funktioniert. Wenn du mich läßt. Aber du mußt deine Familie und alles andere hinter dir lassen und deine Triebe noch besser steuern. Meinst du, du schaffst das?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Ihr unterschätzt mich bei weitem", erwiderte Naat Lare spöttisch.

Der Bith lächelte. Endlich hatte er den aufsässigen Nautolaner gezähmt. Sein neuer Schüler hatte seinen neuen Meister doch tatsächlich im Pluralis Majestatis angesprochen, ohne daß er ihm das extra sagen mußte. Ein hoffnungsvoller Anfang, wie Darth Venamis fand.

„Dann treffen wir uns morgen um zehn Uhr auf dem Raumhafen Südstadt, Startrampe 96. Ich zähle auf dich, mein junger Freund."

Naat Lare spürte, daß der unbekannte Bith davon ausging, daß er diese Ansage ohne Widerstand akzeptieren würde. Er schien ihn wirklich zu kennen. Das war aufregend und unheimlich zugleich. Er hatte noch niemals die Erfahrung gemacht, jemandem zu begegnen, der so ähnlich war wie er selbst. Von den Jedi hatte er nur gelegentlich etwas im Holo-Net gesehen. Er wußte von seiner Mutter, daß er sie meiden sollte, seine Fähigkeiten vor ihnen verbergen mußte, um ihnen nicht aufzufallen.

„Sie werden dich fangen und töten bei deinen Missetaten!", hatte sie ihm gedroht. Aber der Bith hier mochte keine Jedi. Ob er auch gelegentlich Katzen zu Tode quälte? Zumindest hatte Naat Lare nicht gespürt, daß dem Bith die von ihm getötete Sim-Katze auch nur im Geringsten leid getan hätte.

Venamis mußte sich etwas anstrengen, um den Kellner aus dessen fremdverordneter Denkpause zu reißen, damit dieser nun gemächlich zu ihnen an den Tisch geschlurft kam. Nun ließ sich Venamis die Rechnung bringen, zahlte für zwei Drinks und verließ mit seinem stattlichen Begleiter das Lokal. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege vorerst. Auf dem Nachhauseweg dachte Naat Lare noch einmal an das entgangene Vergnügen, den verzweifelten Quarren-Mann bei der vergeblichen Suche nach dessen Frau beobachten zu können, die realerweise noch bei diesem war. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte Naat Lare das sowieso nicht gemacht. Er hatte noch nie ein Wesen einer intelligenten Spezies einfach so zum Vergnügen getötet. Ob dieser Bith so etwas tun würde – tat – gar so etwas von ihm verlangen würde?

Zu Hause ließ sich Naat Lare nicht anmerken, daß gerade sein Leben verändert worden war. Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich in aller Frühe auf, ohne jemandem zu sagen, wo er hinging und wieso. Sollten sie ihn doch verzweifelt suchen und sich fragen, was er jetzt wieder angestellt hatte. Schade eigentlich, daß er das nicht mehr mitbekommen würde. Er würde sich an ihrer Verzweiflung weiden. Aber gleich würde er Startrampe 96 erreicht haben und dann würde er, das verkannte Genie Naat Lare, in eine neue Zukunft aufbrechen, was immer ihn da auch erwarten mochte. Die Einstiegsrampe war bereits geöffnet. Er spürte die Präsenz des Bith im Inneren des Raumschiffes und betrat es nun ohne zu zögern. Kurze Zeit später hob das Schiff ab und nach einer Weile sah Naat Lare die grüne Kugel des Meeresplaneten Glee Anselm immer kleiner werden, bis sie plötzlich abrupt verschwand, nachdem das Raumschiff in den Hyperraum eingetreten war.

Das sich nun entspinnende Gespräch verlief schließlich genau in den Bahnen, die dem Sith-Lord vorschwebten.

„Hast du schon einmal von Dossa gehört?", fragte Darth Venamis seinen neuesten Schüler, während ihr Raumschiff durch den silberweißen Funkentunnel des Hyperraumes sauste.

„Sie ist eine Urahnin von mir", erklärte Naat Lare mit leuchtenden weinroten Augen, während seine blauen und grünen Lekkus vor Stolz erbebten.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort", pflichtete ihm Darth Venamis anerkennend lächelnd bei, bevor das Schiff des Bith wieder aus dem Hyperraum austrat.

Naat Lare schaute ernüchtert auf den dunkelbraunen unwirtlich erscheinenden Planeten, der sich nun vor ihnen auftat. Er konnte keinerlei Meer oder wenigstens kleine Seen auf ihm entdecken. Zumindest nicht auf dieser Hälfte des Himmelskörpers. Und so arid und trocken, wie diese braune Kugel aussah, zweifelte Naat Lare stark daran, daß sich deren Rückseite einladender präsentieren würde. Ihm war schlagartig sonnenklar, daß dieser Planet im Gegensatz zu Glee Anselm keine Insel des Vergnügens, der leichten Lebensart oder der Geselligkeit war.


	2. Meister und Sklave

Nachdem ihr Raumschiff gelandet war, stellte Naat Lare fest, daß der Planet Orvax IV direkt an seiner Oberfläche genauso unwirtlich war wie vom All aus. Die Erde des Planeten war entweder gelb oder braun. Es gab einige kahle nackte Felsen. Von Wasser keine Spur. Die Sonne des Planeten war bereits aufgegangen und brannte genauso heiß wie auf Glee Anselm. Nur das stete laue Lüftchen, welches sie auf seinem Heimatplaneten erträglich gemacht hatte und natürlich ein Meer fehlten.

„Willkommen auf unserem Trainingsgelände", erklärte Venamis mit einem dünnen Lächeln. Dann gab er ihm einen Stab mit einem scharfen Ende in die Hand. „Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte er seinen Schüler.

„Nein, Meister", gab der Nautolaner kurz angebunden zurück.

„Das ist eine Vibro-Klinge. Dies wird von nun an deine Waffe sein, um Essen zu besorgen und um Feinde auszuschalten."

„Wann bekomme ich denn so etwas, wie Ihr habt, Meister?", fragte Naat Lare und seine roten Augen glühten den Griff des Lichtschwertes an, welches am Gürtel seines Meisters hing.

„Das hat noch Zeit", erwiderte Venamis. „Aber wenn du erst einmal den Umgang mit der Vibroklinge gemeistert hast, dann ist der Weg zu einem eigenen Lichtschwert nicht mehr weit."

Nun fand der Sith-Lord es an der Zeit, daß etwas zu essen besorgt werden sollte.

„Schau dich um, ob du etwas brauchbares erjagen kannst", wies er Naat Lare an.

„Was denn genau?", fragte dieser zurück.

„Du hast also noch nie etwas anderes gejagt als zahme Haustiere, die von selbst in deinen Schoß kriechen", fragte der Sith-Lord spöttisch zurück.

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, schaute sein Schüler mit düsterem brütendem Blick auf den Boden rechts neben Venamis. Dieser nahm den Blick als ein „Ja" und begann nun, dem Nautolaner die Grundzüge des Jagens zu erklären.

„Du mußt erst einmal gar nichts tun als deine Umgebung zu beobachten, Leben zu erfühlen. Dann dessen Schwachstelle. Und dann legst du dich auf die Lauer, überraschst die Beute. Der Rest ist dann der schnelle Zugriff", erklärte Venamis. Dann schickte er ihn los.

Naat Lare ließ seinen Meister allein und schärfte seine Sinne. Schon bald fühlte er, daß ein Tier in der Nähe war. Er ging der Präsenz nach, gelangte dabei hinter einen Felsvorsprung und entdeckte dort eine Höhle. Als er hineinging, entdeckte er, daß diese Höhle begrünt war. Es gab Sträucher, Blumen und kleine Bäume und der Boden war feucht. Er betastete die Wände und spürte, daß Wasser an ihnen hinunterlief. Als er nach oben schaute, bemerkte er hier und da einige Löcher, die den Einfall der Lichtstrahlen der Sonne ermöglichten. Die unwirtliche Oberfläche des Planeten war also nur Tarnung. Das eigentliche Leben spielte sich weiter unten ab. Das wußte er jetzt. Er ging noch tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Kletterpflanzen wucherten an den Höhlenwänden entlang. Und dieser Wandbewuchs leuchtete immer stärker in einem zarten Orange, je weiter es nach unten ging. Er spürte, daß die Luft immer feuchter wurde. Welch ein wohltuender Gegensatz zur trockenen staubigen Luft an der Oberfläche von Orvax IV das doch war.

Auf einmal tat sich eine runde Halle vor ihm auf, an deren Boden er einen kleinen See gewahrte, der mit seinem dichten Pflanzenbewuchs eher ein Tümpel war. Jetzt sah er auch das Tier, welches er oben erspürt hatte. Es musste durch das Wasser geschwommen sein, um sich auf einer kleinen Insel zu verstecken, die vollständig von Schilf überwuchert war. Naat Lare sah den braunen Umriß des Tieres und seine gelben Augen zwischen dem Grün der Schilfrohre hervorglimmen. Naat Lare schätzte, dass er seine Vibroklinge jetzt nicht brauchen würde. Das würde genauso einfach werden wie bei den Katzen. Er lächelte.

Ein mithilfe der Macht beschleunigter Satz über fünf Meter und er lag auf seiner Beute. Eine Rolle seitwärts von der Insel hinunter und er lag wieder im Wasser, das Tier unter sich. Das Tier mochte gerademal einen knappen Standardmeter lang sein. Es hatte ein braunes Fell, welches sich sehr kuschelig anfühlte. Auch oder gerade, als es ängstlich unter dem Gewicht des großgewachsenen Nautolaners zappelte. Naat Lare drückte seinen Fang unter Wasser. Das Wasser war an dieser Stelle so seicht, daß ein Teil seines Rückens und der Kopf noch oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche waren, während das gefangene Tier von seinem Bezwinger in den schlammigen Grund des Grottentümpels gepresst wurde. Gerademal die Spitzen der langen braunen aufgestellten Ohren ragten noch über den Wasserspiegel hinaus. Das Tier würde bald ertrinken, mutmaßte sein Bezwinger. Nach einer Weile wurde das Zappeln unter seinem Bauch schwächer. Naat Lare fand es nun angemessen, seine halbtote Beute zu begutachten und zu schauen, ob er noch einen weiteren Nutzen aus dem Tier ziehen konnte, bevor er es endgültig töten würde. Er richtete sich aus dem Brackwasser auf, seine Beute an einer Hinterpfote in der Hand haltend. Das von dem braunen und dem grünen Körper abperlende, abtropfende Wasser erzeugte bei seinem Aufplatschen auf der Wasseroberfläche ein mehrfaches, wenn auch nur leise wisperndes Echo von der Decke und den Wänden der feuchten Grotte.

Einigermaßen abgetropft setzte sich Naat Lare auf die Schilfinsel, legte das Fellbündel in seinen Schoß und wartete. Die langen Ohren zuckten und stellten sich auf, die Beute öffnete ihre Augen und betrachtete ihren Jäger. Jener wiederum begutachtete die angstvoll auf ihn gerichteten gelben Augen, die nervös zuckten. Wie groß war wohl ein Auge von dieser Tierart, wenn er es ganz in seiner Hand halten würde? Und wie würde das andere, noch intakte Auge darauf reagieren?

Das dunkelgrüne Wasser des Mini-Sees umspielte lauwarm Naat Lares Knöchel. Er empfand das nach dieser erfolgreichen Jagd als äußerst angenehm. Während er noch überlegte, welches Auge er dem Tier als erstes herausreißen würde, spürte er, wie sich mehrere spitze Gegenstände in seinen rechten Fuß bohrten. Von oben und von unten. Ein zuschnappendes Maul. Er hatte es nicht kommen sehen und schalt sich ob seiner Unachtsamkeit.

Jetzt war _er_ die Beute!

Er verschwendete keinen Blick mehr auf das auf seinem Schoß ruhende Tier mit dem triefendnassen Fell und den gelben Augen. Mit einer schnellen Knickbewegung drehte er dem gerade wieder zu sich gekommenen Tier den Hals um und warf den nun endgültig toten Körper mit einer schnellen Bewegung von der Schilfinsel über die fünf Meter Wasseroberfläche hinweg an den Rand des Sees, wo schwarz und orange phosphoreszierend der Ausgang der Grotte gähnte. Dann machte er eine ruckartige Drehung, vermittels welcher er seine Beine zu sich heranzog und gleichzeitig seinen Oberkörper nach vorne fliegen ließ. Sein Manöver war von Erfolg gekrönt, die Zähne an seinem Fuß waren weg, aber die Wunden schmerzten höllisch. Dieser Schmerz stachelte Naat Lares Wut und seinen Ehrgeiz weiter an.

Er landete in dieser Art Halbrolle mit dem Bauch nach unten direkt auf seinem Angreifer. Während er auf ihm lag und versuchte, ihn wie das Tier von vorhin mit seinem Gewicht festzunageln, nestelte er an seinem rechten Oberschenkel herum, wo seine Vibroklinge befestigt war. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, um sie zu benutzen! Unter ihm zappelte eine grob geschuppte Echse, mindestens doppelt so lang und breit wie sein erstes Opfer. Ihr etwa dreißig Zentimeter langes und fünfzehn Zentimeter hohes Maul schnappte leer auf und zu, als könne es den Biss von vorhin fortsetzen.

 _Reflexe – jetzt nutzlos!_ , dachte Naat Lare.

Die peitschenden Pranken konnten ihm, der auf dem Rücken der Echse lag, zwar nichts anhaben, aber der Freiheitsdrang des Schuppentieres behinderte sein Unterfangen doch erheblich. Nautolaner und Echse trieben ins tiefere Wasser ab. Er umschlang zunächst mit beiden Händen den breiten Hals der widerspenstigen Echse, während sich seine Füße abstützend und positionsfixierend in den morastigen Seegrund eingruben. Endlich hatte er einen sicheren Stand, wobei ihm das Wasser bis zum Bauchnabel ging. Er löste seine Rechte vom breiten Übergang des Rumpfes zum Kopf der Echse. Jetzt endlich gelang es ihm, an seine Waffe zu kommen. Er löste die Metallklinge aus ihrer Verankerung, aktivierte sie. Ein leises Knistern ertönte – die Klinge war geladen und bereit. Naat Lare lächelte in erneuter Vorfreude. Dann rammte er die eherne Waffe seinem Opfer seitlich in den Leib, dessen große Schuppen er an seinem Bauch spürte. Das Tier bäumte sich auf und Naat Lare wurde abgeworfen. Er ließ sich ins Wasser sinken und sah, daß das geöffnete Maul unter Wasser nun direkt auf seinen Kopf zuschoß.

 _Instinkte – jetzt meiner Beute Tod!,_ frohlockte Naat Lare.

Das Tier war durch die Schmerzen aufgepeitscht, so wie er selbst, dessen Fuß durch den Biss weiterhin unerträglich schmerzte! Und nun wurde er mit vermehrter Wucht erneut angegriffen.

‚ _Pech für die Echse'_ , dachte er, während er die Vibroklinge unauffällig neben seinem Körper in Position brachte.

Das offene Maul raste auf ihn zu. Jetzt!

In einer pfeilschnellen Bewegung streckte der Nautolaner dem langen, weit geöffneten braunen schmutzigweiß bezahnten Maul unter Wasser seine Vibroklinge entgegen und sah befriedigt dabei zu, wie sie im Schlund des in seiner Angriffsrage völlig aufgegangenen Tieres verschwand. Er konnte auf diese Art und Weise zwar nicht verhindern, daß sich die Zähne seines erneuten Angreifers in das Fleisch seines Unterarms bohrten, aber er spürte, daß kein Druck mehr hinter diesem Biss war. Der Kopf des tödlich verletzten Tieres begann unter den durch die Vibroklinge ausgesandten elektrischen Impulsen unwillkürlich zu zucken und zu zittern. Die schwarzen Augen der Echse verdrehten sich derart, daß deren schmaler roter senkrechter Pupillenschlitz auf einmal waagerecht lag. Naat Lare hielt eisern den Griff seiner Vibroklinge fest, während er mit der anderen Hand und seinem rechten Bein die beiden wild nach ihm hauenden klauenbewehrten Vorderbeine des todesverzweifelten Tieres abwehrte. Dann hörten auch diese Bewegungen auf und der geschuppte Körper sackte tiefer ins Wasser ab. Dünne Fäden roten und dicke Stränge grünen Blutes entwichen beiden Körpern und machten das ohnehin trübe Wasser an jener Stelle noch undurchsichtiger.

Der erfolgreiche Jäger packte seine Beute an einer ihrer bekrallten Vorderpranken, richtete sich aus dem Wasser auf und zog sie hinter sich her ans Ufer. Ein Ruck und er hatte seine Vibroklinge aus dem immer noch geöffneten Maul gezogen und band sie wieder an seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Dann ließ er sich selbst ins Wasser sinken und schaute sich in der dunkelgrünen trüben Flüssigkeit um, die seine rot glimmenden Augen zu durchdringen bestens in der Lage waren. Er r witterte keine größeren, gar bedrohlichen Lebensformen. Dafür sah er ein paar kleine Fische an sich vorbeiziehen. Eine Schnecke schwebte langsam an ihm vorbei, ihr gelbes Haus auf dem Rücken. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ließ seine langen Lekkus um sich herumtrudeln und die nasse Umgebung sinnesmäßig erfassen. Das Wasser war nicht so klar und rein wie die Meere Glee Anselms. Es hatte einen leicht metallischen Geschmack und ihm fehlte das Salz. Aber dieses Tauchbad hatte ihn in den zehn Standardminuten, die es dauerte, nach seiner kurzen, aber anstrengenden Jagd entspannt und erfrischt. Nachdem er wieder ans Ufer geschwommen war, ergriff er mit je einer Hand seine beiden Beutestücke und zog sie hinter sich her ins Freie, um sie dort seinem Meister zu präsentieren.

Darth Venamis war überrascht, seinen Schüler bereits nach derart kurzer Zeit wiederzusehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr mögt. Also habe ich eine kleine Auswahl mitgebracht", erklärte Naat Lare und hielt ihm die beiden Tiere hin.

Venamis machte ein Holobild von jedem Tier und tippte etwas in seinen Komlink.

„Ah, ein Ganrak", sagte er und wies auf das kleinere braunfällige Tier. „Aber der hier ist ein richtiger Leckerbissen", meinte er mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln seines feingelippten Mundes und einem Blick auf die geschuppte Echse.

„Für so ein Krokunt bekommt man auf Nal Hutta viel Geld. Es ist eine echte Delikatesse, die von den Hutts überaus gern verzehrt wird", erklärte er seinem Schüler und nahm ihm das Tier ab, um es zu betasten und in die Höhe zu heben.

„Was ist mit Trinken?", fragte er seinen Schüler und hielt ihm eine leere Flasche hin.

Naat Lare trottete wieder in die Höhle und füllte die Flasche mit dem Wasser, welches von den Höhlenwänden lief. Dann kehrte er erneut zu Venamis zurück.

„Jetzt werden wir erst einmal deine Wunden verarzten", meinte Venamis und ging mit ihm zum Raumschiff, wo er ihm corellianischen Brandy auf die Verletzungen an seinem rechten Fuß und am rechten Unterarm kippte. Dann bestrich er die Wunden mit Bacta.

„In zwei Tagen bist du wieder wie neu", versprach er seinem Schüler. „Und jetzt geh nach draußen, weide deine Beute aus und brate das Fleisch von beiden!", wies er Naat Lare an, dessen Augen ihn bei diesen Worten selig und verzückt anschauten. Venamis wußte, daß diese Tätigkeiten eine schöne Belohnung für seinen Schüler waren.

Nachdem sie gegessen und das übriggebliebene Fleisch im Kühlschrank auf dem Schiff verstaut hatten, startete Venamis das Schiff und sie machten sich auf nach Orvax-City, um dort ein paar Besorgungen zu tätigen. Naat Lare schaute ungläubig, als Venamis bei der Einreisekontrolle die Papiere für beide vorlegte. _„Kinzo Kanobe"_ las er, als er mit einem Auge auf Venamis' Paß schielte. _„Anakiss Skyler"_ , hatte sich Venamis für seinen Schüler als Alias-Identität ausgedacht. Nachdem die Formalitäten erledigt waren, organisierte der Sith-Lord einen Speeder, der sie zum Marktplatz brachte. Dort brachte Venamis den Preis für eine Krokunt-Haut in Erfahrung und schon bald war er um zweitausend Credits reicher. Das Ganrak-Fell brachte immerhin vierzig Credits ein.

„Sind das Bisswunden von einem Krokunt?", hörte Naat Lare plötzlich eine gutturale Stimme auf Basic seinen Meister fragen und mit einer Hand direkt auf ihn selbst zeigen. Er musterte den Fragenden. Der Typ war gute zweieinhalb Standardmeter groß, kräftig und hatte eine blaue Haut. In seinem Gesicht konnte der Nautolaner vier kleine rote Augen ausmachen, welche an der Stelle, wo Menschen ihre Augenbrauen hatten, von gewaltigen Wülsten überwölbt waren. Diese Wülste endeten zusammen mit anderen langen Wülsten, die strahlenförmig von seinem Gesicht nach außen hin weggingen, an den äußeren Enden in einer Art Kamm, welcher sich wie ein Diadem von einem Ohr zum anderen über den ganzen Kopf des Wesens spannte und ihn derart von vorne optisch ungemein vergrößerte. Ihm fielen noch die beiden zusätzlichen kleineren Arme auf, die die vorhandenen langen muskulösen Arme verstärkten. ‚ _Wie ein Besalisk'_ , dachte er bei sich.

„Ja, er hat es getötet", erklärte Venamis gelangweilt, als wäre das die normalste Angelegenheit in der Galaxis. Jetzt schaute der Blaue überrascht, dann sah Naat Lare seine vier roten Augen begehrlich funkeln.

„Ist der zu verkaufen?", fragte der blaue Riese, dann herrschte er zwei etwas kleinere Exemplare seiner Spezies, die neugierig dazugekommen waren, barsch in seiner Muttersprache an. Die Beiden trollten sich umgehend.

„Wie viel würden Sie denn für ihn hinlegen?", hörte Naat Lare plötzlich seinen Meister zurückfragen.

„Fünfzehntausend Credits?", begann der Große Blaue sein Eröffnungsangebot.

„Zwanzigtausend!", entgegnete Venamis entschieden.

„Guuutt", willigte der Blaue ein.

Während Naat Lare seinen Meister entgeistert anstarrte, setzte dieser nach:

„Ab morgen. Er hat heute noch einiges zu erledigen. Dann können Sie mit ihm machen, was Sie wollen."

Nachdem sie einen Treffpunkt zur Übergabe vereinbart hatten, ging der Blaue davon und Venamis zog sich mit seinem Schüler in ein Hotelzimmer zurück, wo dieser bang darauf wartete, was sein Meister nun von ihm wollen würde. Hatte ihn Venamis wirklich nur zu dem Zweck angeheuert, um schnell mit ihm etwas Geld zu machen und sich seiner danach schnell zu entledigen? Oder hatte Venamis ihn verkauft, weil er seiner überdrüssig geworden war, weil er etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Venamis sagte aber nichts zur eben stattgefundenen Transaktion. Er tat, als wäre nichts vorgefallen und ging mit seinem Schüler an den Stadtrand, wo einige Örtlichkeiten zu finden waren, die es den Beiden erlaubten, allein zu sein.

Ein paar große graue Felsbrocken lagen herum, während sich das Rankengestrüpp der Korr-Beerenpflanze in riesigen Mauern über die wellige Hügellandschaft zog.

„Hebe sie an!", befahl Venamis seinem Schüler und wies auf zwei große Felsbrocken, die in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe lagen.

„Was habt Ihr mit mir vor? Wieso habt Ihr mich an diesen Kerl verhökert?! Bin ich so übel?!", grollte Naat Lare ungeduldig, während Venamis ihn ungerührt anschaute, ohne etwas auf die ungehaltenen Fragen seines Schülers zu erwidern.

Er stand eine Weile regungslos vor seinem Schüler, dann wiederholte er: „Hebe sie an!"

„Aber die sind viel zu schwer!", protestierte Naat Lare.

„Dann nimm die Macht zu Hilfe!", erwiderte Venamis ungehalten.

„Aber das ist unmöglich!", schnappte Naat Lare, der sich verspottet fühlte, lauthals.

„Oh, ich hatte schon den richtigen Riecher, als ich dich an diesen Koll D'Anis verkauft habe. Was nützt mir ein Schüler, der weder die Schule beendet hat, noch diese lächerlich kleinen Felsen hochheben kann, mir aber ständig Widerworte gibt und nichts kann, als lustvoll Tiere auszuweiden?!"

Bei diesen Worten schaute er ihn mit der größten Verachtung an, die ihm zu zeigen möglich war. Dann drehte er sich um und ging langsam und lässig von ihm weg. Naat Lare schäumte. Alles, wofür er in diesen Tagen gearbeitet hatte, löste sich plötzlich in Luft auf. Er hatte seine Heimatwelt völlig umsonst und für nichts verlassen! Und jetzt war er allein und hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch, er ging auf seinen Meister los. Dieser wehrte ihn mit einer Handbewegung nach hinten ab und ließ ihn gegen einen der Felsen knallen. Wie konnte Venamis das so gezielt tun, ohne ihn dabei auch nur anzusehen?

Naat Lare prallte von dem Felsen ab und ging zu Boden, aber seine Lekkus hatten den Aufprall abgefedert. Er sprang auf, hielt beide Hände in die Höhe, richtete sie in seiner Wut auf einen der beiden Felsen und dieser erhob sich vom Boden und sauste gegen den davonschreitenden Venamis. Dieser hob instinktiv beide Hände nach oben, so daß der Felsen eine Weile in der Luft stand. Dann senkte Venamis seine Hände und der Felsblock fiel mit einem dumpfen Krachen auf den Boden, der dabei leicht erbebte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Schüler!", lobte ein sich wieder zu ihm umwendender Meister seinen Schüler. „Deine Haß und deine Wut sind eine wichtige Quelle deiner Kraft und Macht. Bewahre sie gut in deinem Herzen, konserviere sie und zehre davon, wenn es nötig ist. Ich wiederhole: Wenn es nötig ist!" ermahnte er Naat Lare, der ihn verdutzt anschaute, streng.

Dann setzte er versöhnlicher fort: „Der Blaue ist ein T'surr. Diese Spezies ist überaus brutal und rücksichtslos und ihre Angehörigen sind in der Galaxis vor allem als Sklavenjäger und –händler bekannt. Du wirst morgen mit ihm mitgehen und alles Wichtige über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. Dann findest du heraus, wo er sein Geld aufbewahrt, stiehlst es und kommst zurück zu mir ins Raumschiff."

„Aber wenn sie einen intergalaktischen Haftbefehl gegen uns ausstellen wegen … wenn das rauskommt…?", wandte Naat Lare völlig perplex ein.

„Natürlich wird nichts auf dich hinweisen", erklärte Venamis grinsend. „Und die T'surr sind wegen ihrer Brutalität und ihrer Unzuverlässigkeit im Galaktischen Senat nicht als Spezies mit Geschäfts- und Vertragsfähigkeit anerkannt. Sie können also keinerlei Ansprüche stellen."

Diese Worte seines Meisters beruhigten Naat Lare außerordentlich. Seine Wut war wie weggeblasen. Er hatte diesen Test bestanden.

Am nächsten Tag kam der Blaue zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt und nahm ihn mit, während er selbst kurz noch Venamis hinterher schaute, der zufrieden seine Credits verstaute, die er vor der Sklavenübergabe erhalten hatte. Koll D'Anis, Naat Lares neuer Herr, brachte ihn in eine Art Verschlag von zwanzig mal zwanzig Standardmetern Größe, in welchem etwa fünfzig gefesselte Menschen, Twi'lek und Zeltronier saßen, die offensichtlich darauf „warteten", an neue Herren weiterverkauft zu werden.

„Du registrierst die Ankunft und Abholung der Sklaven durch Bevollmächtigte, passt auf, daß sie nicht abhauen bis heute abend, wenn die Ablösung kommt. Und das solange, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage. Aber sie dürfen keine sichtbaren Verletzungen haben. Verstehst du das?"

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Naat Lare knapp.

Auf die Sklaven aufzupassen erwies sich als einfache, aber langweilige Angelegenheit. Naat Lare vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, mit einzelnen Sklaven Gespräche zu führen, die er als interessant genug erachtete, um ihn mit nützlichen Informationen zu versorgen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine blaue Twi'lek, die mit ihren großen braunen Augen verloren ins Leere starrte. Er konnte es kaum glauben, was er da sah. Sie hatte vier statt nur zwei Lekkus. So etwas war bei Twi'leks ziemlich selten. Und sie gefiel ihm darum umso mehr.

„Kommst du aus Ryloth?", fragte er sie.

„Nein, von Coruscant. Ich kenne die Heimat meiner Vorfahren nur aus Erzählungen", erwiderte sie melancholisch.

„Hast du in den Unteren Ebenen gewohnt?", fragte er, weil er einmal von diesen Ebenen des Hauptstadtplaneten von Touristen gehört hatte.

„Nein in den Mittleren. Dann hat mich jemand in der Umkleidekabine eines Einkaufszentrums bewusstlos gemacht, als ich alleine shoppen war. Seitdem bin ich hier", erklärte sie traurig, während sein begehrlicher Blick von ihren taillenlangen Lekkus weiter über ihren Busen und ihre schmale Taille glitt.

„He, du!", rief er einem Wookiee zu, der mit seinen zwei Metern groß und vor allem stark genug schien, den frischgebackenen Sklaven-Aufseher Naat Lare für eine Weile zu vertreten. „Willst du dir zweitausend Credits und später die Freiheit verdienen?", raunte er ihm ins Ohr und der Wookiee blökte zustimmend.

Dann nahm ihm Naat Lare die Fesseln ab und wies ihm einen Standort zu. Der Wookiee baute sich nun wichtigtuerisch vor seinen Mit-Sklaven auf, während Naat Lare mit der Twi'lek in einen Nebenraum ging.

„Wie lang bist du schon bei Koll D'Anis?", fragte er sie, als sie alleine waren.

„Seit zwei Wochen."

„Und da wollte dich noch niemand kaufen?", fragte Naat Lare verwundert mit einem Lächeln, während sie betreten zu Boden schaute. „Ich habe einen Plan, wie wir von hier wegkommen können", eröffnete er der völlig verdutzten jungen Frau, die höchstens achtzehn Jahre alt sein konnte.

„Warum gerade ich?", fragte sie.

„Weil du mir gefällst und ich mit dir zusammen sein möchte", erwiderte er simpel.

Nachdem sie alles besprochen hatten, gab er ihr einen Kuß, den die um einen Kopf kleinere Frau zögernd erwiderte. Dann drückte er sie auf eine Pritsche, zog ihre Hose nach unten, seine eigene aus und drang mit seiner mittlerweile hart gewordenen Latte in sie ein. Sie stöhnte auf und verzog ihren Mund, den er sofort mit seinem Mund verschloß. Dann begann er, in sie hineinzustoßen. Sie war sehr eng. Also würde es eine Weile dauern. Umso besser. Also begann er langsam, um dann nach und nach schneller und härter zu werden. Mit Befriedigung registrierte er, daß ihre Höhle mit jedem seiner Stöße etwas länger und weiter wurde. Er spürte, wie sich die Frau unter ihm während seiner nun sehr harten Stöße zusehends entspannte. Sie legte gar ihre Beine um seine Hüften, was ihn noch zusätzlich erregte. Es gefiel ihr also! Dann merkte er, da er kurz davor war, zu kommen. Nein – noch nicht!

Er machte eine kleine Pause – zog sich aus ihr heraus, um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten - dessen schmale Augenbrauen und die langen dichten dunklen Wimpern über ihren schläfrig halbgeschlossenen braunen Augen. Er strich einmal sanft mit dem Finger darüber, um zu schauen, wie sich diese Wimpern anfühlten. Sie waren ziemlich hart, aber elastisch. Ihr Auge zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen. Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg. Dann legte er seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Brüste und spielte etwas an ihnen herum, während er wohlig aufstöhnte. Es war ihm auch egal, ob die anderen Sklaven draußen sein lautes Stöhnen hörten. Bald wäre er wieder fort, während die Frau unter ihm ebenfalls von der nahenden Freiheit träumte.

Kellaya spürte, wie der muskulöse blau-grüne Mann über ihr wieder mit seinen Stößen in sie begann. Wenn das der Vorbote auf die neue Freiheit war, dann war das ein recht angenehmer Vorbote. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ihr erstes Mal weit schlimmer vorgestellt. Vor allem, wo sein Glied sich am Anfang so groß und dick angefühlt hatte. Viel zu groß und viel zu dick. Aber irgendwann hatte es sich von der Größe her genau richtig angefühlt. Genauso wie seine schmale Taille, zu welcher sich sein an den Schultern so breiter V-förmiger Oberkörper nach unten hin verjüngte. Sie konnte einfach gar nicht anders, als ihre blauen Beine um diese schmale Taille zu schlingen. So konnte sie ihn noch intensiver spüren. Dieser Mann könnte sie später bestimmt auch beschützen, nachdem sie abgehauen wären. Mittlerweile waren Naat Lares Stöße wieder schneller und wilder geworden. Jetzt konnte und wollte er es nicht länger hinauszögern. Er hielt plötzlich inne, erzitterte. Schließlich ergoß er sich mit einem Lustschrei in Kellaya und sie spürte seinen heißen Saft in sich hineinschießen, während sie erschauderte. Dann fiel er auf sie nieder. Sie hörte laut sein Herz schlagen, welches schräg über ihrem Gesicht in unmittelbarer Nähe ihres rechten Gehörknubbels war, während alles um sie herum totenstill war.

Einer seiner langen Lekkus war irgendwie in ihrer rechten Hand gelandet. Sie befühlte ihn, knautschte ihn etwas und fuhr dann mit ihrer Hand diesen Lekku nach unten entlang, bis sie dessen Spitze erreichte. Seine Lekkus waren nicht nur dünner, sondern auch weicher und elastischer als ihre eigenen. Und sie fühlten sich gut an. Er stöhnte ob ihrer Berührungen an seinen Lekkus leise auf. Offenbar gefiel ihrem neuen Freund das. Also nahm sie beide Hände und wühlte damit noch etwas in seinen Lekkus herum, bis sie dabei an deren Ansätze am Kopf anlangte, um ihm dort eine leichte Kopfmassage zu geben. Dann spürte sie, wie er sich aus ihrem Schoß herauszog. Einen kurzen Moment später sah sie sein glückliches Gesicht über dem ihren und bot ihrem Gespielen ihre vollen dunkelblauen Lippen zum Kuß dar – eine Aufforderung, der er nur zu gerne nachkam.

„Du gefällst mir auch", erwiderte Kellaya nun sein Kompliment von vor dem Liebesakt und streichelte dabei sein markantes Kinn.

Bevor Naat Lare dem Wookiee wieder seine Fesseln anlegte, ließ er ihn noch die Spuren seiner sexuellen Aktivitäten im Nebenraum beseitigen. Immerhin ließ er ihm zum Abendbrot eine Extra-Portion Fleisch servieren. Auch an etwas zu Trinken hatte Naat Lare gedacht. Er ließ seinem Handlanger ein extra großes Glas mit blauer Milch servieren.

„Hat es dir geschmeckt?", fragte er freundlich den zufrieden rülpsenden Wookiee, während er höchstselbst dessen abgeschleckten Teller und das große, nun leere Trinkglas nach dem Essen abräumte. Havocca fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Er schmiedete bereits Pläne, was er in der nahen Zeit der Freiheit mit den vielen leichtverdienten Credits auf Kaschyyyk alles anfangen würde. Die Heimat rief ihn. Das spürte er nach halbjähriger Abwesenheit immer deutlicher.

Gegen achtzehn Uhr kam ein fahlgrauer kahlköpfiger großgewachsener Umbaraner mit gelben Augen in die Sklaven-Unterkunft. Dieser Mann war Naat Lares Wachablösung.

„Du mußt Anakiss Skyler sein. Ich bin Tollsko und du wirst morgen früh um sechs wieder hier sein", sagte er unfreundlich zu seinem neuen Kollegen.

Naat Lare verspürte keinerlei Neigung, mit dem Umbaraner mehr Worte zu wechseln als nötig. In den nächsten beiden Tagen machte er sich daran, die Einzelheiten seines Planes auszufeilen, damit ihm bei seiner Mission keine Fehler unterlaufen würden.

„Ani, hast du ein Raumschiff?", fragte ihn Kellaya einen Tag später, nachdem sie sich wieder in dem Nebenraum geliebt hatten, während Havocca Wache schob.

„Ich habe Freunde, die eins haben", versicherte er ihr.

„Stellst du mich dann deiner Familie vor?", fragte sie, während ihre braunen Augen erwartungsvoll leuchteten.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er, als wäre das für ihn die einfachste Sache der Galaxis.

„Auf Glee Anselm soll es ja so wunderschön sein", träumte sie weiter.

Und Naat Lare befeuerte ihre Träume mit Erzählungen von der wunderschönen Strandpromenade von Pieralos und dem warmen Meer.

Darth Venamis sah keine Veranlassung, sich in den nächsten Tagen um seinen neuesten Schüler zu kümmern. Er hatte Naat Lare sein Komlink abgenommen, weil das bei Sklavenübergaben so üblich war. Aber sein Schüler kannte den Verbindungscode, unter dem er zu erreichen war. Er würde sich melden, wenn er erfolgreich gewesen war. Etwas ziellos schlenderte der Bith nun durch die Straßen von Orvax-City, um mit den empfindlichen Membran-Häuten seiner Wangen einen Geruch aufzunehmen, den er kannte. Dieser Geruch ging von einem Haus aus, dessen Dach ein kleines Zwiebeltürmchen zierte. Das Schild am Eingang wies einen Namen aus, der Wissenden den in jenem Haus praktizierenden Arzt als einen Bith offenbarte. Ohne zu zögern, betrat er die Arztpraxis. Das Wartezimmer war gerammelt voll, aber der Sith-Lord schenkte dem einen zufriedenen Blick. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die vielen Auszeichnungs-Urkunden und Teilnahmebestätigungen schweifen, welche im Wartezimmer an den vier grau getünchten Wänden prangten.

„Ich bin Dr. Kinzo Kanobe, ein Bekannter Ihres Chefs. Sagen sie ihm bitte sofort, daß ich hier bin", wies er freundlich, aber bestimmt auf Basic die Menschenfrau mit den kurzen braunen Haaren hinter dem Empfangs-Tresen an, die als Arzthelferin die Patientenannahme verwaltete.

„Ich kann verstehen, daß Sie sich nicht an mich erinnern. Der Kongress für Allgemeinmediziner auf Bespin ist ja auch schon eine Weile her", eröffnete er die Konversation mit dem vermeintlichen Kollegen, der seinetwegen gerade einen Patienten warten ließ.

„Was führt Sie denn zu mir, Kollege?", fragte Dr. Brymff Gaarth. Ich habe hier auf diesem Planeten geschäftlich zu tun und bin jetzt zu drei Tagen Wartezeit verdammt, weil mein Geschäftspartner auf dem Planeten Yinchorr festgehalten wird. Nun, ich kann einfach nicht abschalten, was den Beruf angeht und so voll, wie das Wartezimmer hier aussieht, wäre es doch schön, wenn ich Ihnen heute und in den nächsten drei Tagen einige Patienten abnehmen könnte. Ich will nur dreißig Prozent der Einnahmen aus den Patienten, die ich behandle. Den Rest und die Anerkennung bekommen Sie ganz allein", unterbreitete er sein Angebot.

Dr. Gaarth rechnete und kalkulierte, so wie das ein Bith durchschnittlich beinahe zwei Stunden lang am Tag tat. Er würde die fast die doppelte Menge an Einnahmen für diese drei Tage haben, wenn er jetzt die Arzthelferin anweisen könnte, all die Leute durchzutelefonieren, die schon lange auf einen Termin bei ihm warteten oder auf kurzfristige Absagen anderer Patienten hofften. Seit vor einem Jahr sein alter Kollege, auch ein Bith, in Ruhestand gegangen war, hatte er noch keinen Ersatz für ihn gefunden und ein Speziesgenosse im selben Berufsstand kam ihm wie gerufen.

„Ich kann Ihnen auch gerne meine Referenzen zeigen", bot Venamis dem vermeintlichen Kollegen an.

„Ach lassen Sie mal, Kollege. Nehmen Sie das Zimmer dort hinten."

Mit diesen Worten zeigte er ihm das Behandlungszimmer. Der Macht sei dank waren die medizinischen Geräte in der Praxis denen, die Venamis' Vater in seiner Praxis zu stehen gehabt hatte, ziemlich ähnlich. Es hatte dem kleinen Grohmo Kraht damals schon Vergnügen bereitet, seinem Vater bei der Arbeit über die Schulter zu schauen und von ihm zu lernen. Und schon bald hatte der kleine Grohmo herausgefunden, daß man bei guter Intelligenz, sozialer Geschicklichkeit sowie genügend Durchtriebenheit und Frechheit keine Lizenz oder Zulassung brauchte, um als Arzt sein Einkommen zu verdienen. Schon zwei Standardminuten später empfing Dr. Kinzo Kanobe seinen ersten Patienten.

Ludor Braash, der menschliche, leicht untersetzte Finanzverwalter der Koll D'Anis Personalvermittlungsagentur dachte sich nichts dabei, als ein gewisser Wookiee in seinem Büro mit Putzarbeiten beschäftigt wurde, nachdem die alte Putzhilfe auf ominöse Weise verschwunden war und einen Tag später tot und übel zugerichtet auf einer ziemlich weit entfernten Müllkippe gefunden wurde. Der Kriminalbeamte, der die Spuren am Fundort der Leiche sicherte, war umgekippt vor Übelkeit, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, daß der mirialanischen Putzfrau beide Augen ausgestochen worden waren und ihre inneren Organe um den Körper herumdrapiert waren. Es waren Spuren gesichert worden, aber sie waren bei näherer Überprüfung nicht zuordenbar. Noch nicht. Jetzt war Ludor Braash gerade dabei, den Vorgang der für Sklaven üblichen monatlichen Kostgeldausgabe für diese Mirialanerin zu beenden, um ihre Akte abzuschließen. Gedankenverloren strich er über sein ergrautes Haupt und seine wasserblauen Augen starrten gedankenverloren auf das Passbild der ermordeten Mirialanerin, welche ihn mit dunkelblauen Augen anschaute, während ihr von routenförmigen Tätowierungen umrahmter Mund ernst und schmal war. ‚Sie war gerade einmal fünfunddreißig Jahre alt geworden, davon zwanzig Jahre in der Sklaverei …' dachte er.

Dann spürte er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Ludor Braash wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er dachte daran, daß er in zwei Wochen doch nach Eriadu in die Heimat fahren wollte, um seinen wohlverdienten Jahresurlaub anzutreten. Daraus würde nichts werden, wenn jetzt keine Hilfe kam. Und die brauchte er gegen den stämmigen zwei Meter großen Wookiee, der ihn jetzt von oben mit seinen tiefliegenden kleinen braunen Augen ansah, während das braune Fell, welches seinen gesamten Körper bedeckte, nach allen Seiten hin zottelig abstand. Havocca zögerte nicht. Noch während Ludor Braash seinen blaß gewordenen Mund zu einem Schrei öffnete, holte der Wookiee zu einem weiteren kräftigen Schlag mit der Bronzium-Statue aus, einer alten alderaanischen Kunstarbeit, die sein Opfer damals im Urlaub auf jenem Planeten selbst als Souvenir ausgesucht hatte. Nach diesem zweiten Schlag platzte der Schädel des Finanzverwalters. Blut lief heraus.

Havocca nahm jetzt die Chip-Karte aus der Schublade des Schreibtisches seines sterbenden Opfers. Dann öffnete er damit den Safe, der an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. Er sah die Stapel Credits und erkannte, daß es fünfzehntausend waren. Er würde sich bereits jetzt seinen Anteil nehmen, den ihm Anakiss versprochen hatte. Und noch etwas mehr, was nicht weiter in dem Chaos auffallen würde, welches sich bald in dem Anwesen ausbreiten würde. Aber der wahre Reichtum lag in den Zugangscodes, die in drei kompliziert geknoteten Wollsträngen verborgen waren. Diese Quipus waren der Schlüssel zu drei exklusiven Nummernkonten auf dem Planeten Muunilinst. Und die würde er seinem nautolanischen Komplizen geben, von welchem er lediglich seinen Namen kannte. Anakiss Skyler hatte sich bislang als äußerst großzügig und zuverlässig erwiesen. Und er würde ihn auch von diesem verdammten Sklavennest wegbringen. Er sackte noch einige andere Chips und Code-Karten ein, dann verließ er umgehend den Tatort, um zu dem Speeder zu eilen, in welchem Anakiss und Kellaya bereits auf ihn warteten. Es interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne, ob das Opfer seiner brutalen Attacke bereits tot war oder noch lebte.

„Na, wo tut es Ihnen denn weh?", fragte Dr. Kinzo Kanobe leutselig seinen zweiten Patienten an diesem Tag.

„Die rechte Schulter tut so weh", sagte der ältere rote Twi'lek und zog sich unaufgefordert obenrum aus.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte da hin", wies ihn der Doktor an. Dann holte er ein Stethoskop und horchte den Patienten ab.

Plötzlich summte sein Komlink. Er sah kurz auf das Display und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Ich habe die Sachen und bin in einer halben Stunde am Raumschiff", hörte er die stolze Stimme seines Schülers.

„Du hast einen Verantwortlichen?", fragte er zurück.

„Ja. Und eine Verbündete, die uns nützlich sein kann. Dann bring sie mit", sagte Venamis beinahe fröhlich. ‚Noch ist es nicht geschafft', dachte der Sith-Lord.

„Herr … ähm …"

„Ornf", sagte ihm der Patient seinen Namen.

„Bitte warten Sie doch auf meinen Kollegen. Er wird gleich kommen", sagte er zu dem verdutzten Twi'lek.

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte dieser entsetzt.

„Das kann ich so noch nicht sagen", erwiderte Venamis geheimnisvoll und verließ eilig das Behandlungszimmer.

„Dürfte ich bitte meine Bezahlung der letzten zwei Tage haben?", sagte er zur Arzthelferin.

„Aber sollten Sie nicht noch einen Tag …?", setzte sie zu einer Widerrede an.

„Aber das hatte ich mit Dr. Gaarth doch so abgesprochen", sagte er sanft und nachdrücklich und berührte dabei über den Tresen hinweg mit seiner Rechten ihre linke Schulter. Die Frau spürte, wie eine warme Welle des Vertrauens und der Geborgenheit sie durchflutete. Eilfertig öffnete sie nun die Kasse und gab dem vermeintlichen Dr. Kanobe den Betrag, den er ihr nannte. Der Sith-Lord nahm die Credits und verabschiedete sich.

„Ach", sagte er, noch in der bereits von ihm geöffneten Tür stehend. „Sagen Sie doch bitte Dr. Gaarth, daß im Behandlungszimmer Zwei noch Herr Ornf auf ihn wartet."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Naat Lare hatte den Speeder bereits gestartet und war losgeflogen, als Havocca im letzten Moment hineinsprang. Wütend knurrte er Naat Lare mit ärgerlichem Blick an, aber jener erwiderte den Blick seines Kumpans mit einer lässigen Handbewegung nach hinten.

„Sind wir Drei nicht alle ein bisschen verrückt?", sagte er zu Beiden mit einem coolen Lächeln.

Kellaya schaute zurück und sah die Flammen, die bereits lang und orange aus zwei Fenstern des Verwaltungsgebäudes schlugen, während dunkelgrauer Qualm die Luft verpestete.

„Das wird sie erst einmal eine Weile beschäftigen", erklärte Naat Lare und hielt auf den Raumhafen zu.

Koll D'Anis war ungehalten. Der Verwalter war nicht an sein Komlink gegangen, als er ihn kontaktiert hatte, die Akte der Twi'lek Kellaya zu schließen, deren neuer Herr gerade eingetroffen war, um die ihm versprochene blutjunge und obendrein jungfräuliche Twi'lek-Sklavin abzuholen. Immerhin hatte der Duros fünfzigtausend Credits für sie hingeblättert. Aber weder der alte Ludor Braash, noch der Sklavenaufseher Anakiss Skyler hatten auf die Anrufe ihres Meisters reagiert. Schließlich kontaktierte er Tollsko. Der völlig verschlafene Umbaraner hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Aber plötzlich hörte der T'surr seinen Schrei:

„Feuer! … Ich muß die Feuerwehr rufen!"

Dann unterbrach der Sklave einfach die Verbindung. Koll D'Anis fand das unverschämt. Er mußte sich also höchstselbst in die Sklaven-Unterkunft begeben, wo er auch Tollsko vorfand, der damit beschäftigt war, mit einer Elektropeitsche auf die völlig panischen Sklaven einzuschlagen, damit sie angesichts des brennenden Nebengebäudes keinen Fluchtversuch wagten.

„Hast du schon durchgezählt?", schrie er den grauen Mann an.

„Der Wookiee und die blaue Twi'lek sind weg. Von Skyler ebenfalls keine Spur", gab der Umbaraner seinen Rapport.

„Und das erfahre ich erst jetzt?", brüllte ihn D'Anis rüde an.

Mittlerweile hörten alle, Meister und Sklaven, die Sirenen der Feuerwehrgleiter, die gekommen waren, um den Brand im Verwaltungsgebäude zu löschen. Nervös hantierte D'Anis an seinem Komlink. In seiner gutturalen Muttersprache trommelte er einige Speziesgenossen zusammen.

„Los, wir müssen entflohene Sklaven einfangen. Qurras und Snyzzell, ihr fahrt sofort zum Raumhafen!", gab er seine Befehle und die Beschreibung der entflohenen Sklaven an seine Leute weiter.

Dann rief er bei der Raumhafenbehörde in derselben Angelegenheit an, während er sich nun selbst eilig auf den Weg zum Raumhafen machte.

Naat Lare hatte endlich die Startrampe erreicht, wo Venamis mit dem Raumschiff auf ihn wartete. Befriedigt stellte er fest, daß sich außer ihm und seinen beiden Begleitern niemand in der isoliert gelegenen, abgeschirmten Landebucht aufhielt. Er atmete auf. Venamis hatte an alles gedacht. Er hatte bis zuletzt mit sich gehadert, ob er seine Twi'lek-Bekanntschaft mitnehmen sollte oder nicht. Aber was würde es schaden, wo sie doch sowieso nicht seinen richtigen Namen kannte? Er würde sie auf einem anderen Planeten absetzen und sie könnte in der Zukunft Handlangerdienste für ihn und seinen Meister erledigen. Venamis hatte ihm davon erzählt, daß in Zukunft alle Wesen der Galaxis ihre Untertanen sein würden. Warum nicht jetzt damit anfangen, sich an diese erhabene Position zu gewöhnen? Jetzt sah er, wie sich die Einstiegsluke des klapprigen Frachters öffnete. Venamis war nicht zu sehen, aber Naat Lare konnte seine Präsenz im Inneren des Raumschiffes spüren.

„Frauen und Kinder zuerst!", herrschte er Havocca an, der Anstalten machte, als Erster das Raumschiff zu stürmen, welches er seinen Frei- und Rückflug nach Kaschyyyk wähnte. Dann lächelte Naat Lare Kellaya zu und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die Einstiegsluke. Die Twi'lek zögerte keine Sekunde, in die Freiheit zu stürmen, während Havocca unmutig grollte.

„Haben diese Leute eine gültige Abreiseerlaubnis?", fragte der Raumhafenbeamte, ein Snivvianer, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor Naat Lare und Havocca erschienen war.

Der Nautolaner sagte nichts. Er umklammerte den Beamten von hinten, drückte seinen Kopf nach vorne und zog sein kurzes breites Messer, welches er stets an seinem Gürtel unter seiner Jacke verborgen trug, um es nun von vorn quer durch den nach vorn geknickten Hals seines Opfers zu ziehen. Ein Gurgeln entrang sich des schweineartigen Kopfes, dann war schlagartig Ruhe.

Naat Lare ließ die Leiche des Raumhafenbeamten los. Sie fiel schlaff nach unten. Dann wandte er sich Hawocca zu. Seelenruhig erhob er seine beiden Hände und machte mit ihnen eine energische Bewegung. Der Wookiee wurde von einer ihm unbekannten Macht nach oben gehoben und knallte ein paar Augenblicke später wieder nach unten auf den Boden. Dieses Spiel wiederholte Naat Lare so lange, bis er sich nicht mehr regte. Dann wischte er den Griff seines Messers ab, während er die Klinge so blutig ließ, wie sie nach seinem Werk war, und drückte es dem Wookiee in die rechte Hand. Nun lief er schnurstracks zur Einstiegsluke, welche sich noch während seines Hinauflaufens hinter ihm nach oben hin schloß, so daß er nach vorne purzelte.

Ein zweiter hinzueilender Raumhafen-Beamter sah gerade noch, wie das Raumschiff des Sith-Lords sich in den blauen Himmel von Orvax IV erhob. Dann eilte er zu seinem getöteten Kollegen, um ein paar Augenblicke später angstvoll in die düsteren blauen Gesichter von drei sehr aufgebrachten T'surr zu schauen, deren zwölf rote Augen ihn böse anglommen. Er wußte, daß ihm jetzt niemand helfen würde. Auf diesem Planeten galt nur ein Gesetz. Nur zwei Minuten später lebte auch er nicht mehr. Wieder auf seinem Anwesen zurück, begann Koll D'Anis mit einer Hausdurchsuchung, während welcher im Spind von Tollsko Dokumente gefunden wurden, die darauf schließen ließen, daß sich der graue Umbaraner an dem Safe des Verwalters Ludor Braash zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Die Fingerabdrücke an der Leiche des Verwalters wurden später als die des geflohenen und nun toten Wookiees Havocca identifiziert, in dessen Taschen auch die aus dem Safe gestohlenen Credits gefunden wurden. Die Polizei fand außerdem Havoccas mäßig frische Fingerabdrücke an der einen Tag zuvor getöteten mirialanischen Putzfrau.

Genau in diesem Augenblick dachte Naat Lare in der Sicherheit des bereits im Hyperraum befindlichen Raumfrachters an das riesige Glas mit der blauen Milch, welches er vor drei Tagen dem ahnungslosen Wookiee zum Trinken hingestellt hatte. Er ging die Szene noch einmal durch. Ja, der Wookiee hatte es mit seiner rechten Hand leergetrunken. Sein Alibi war perfekt. Er schaute zu Kellaya, die ihn befreit anlächelte. Dann schaute er zu seinem Meister. Dieser lächelte nicht.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Den Planeten Orvax IV kennen SW-Fans vielleicht noch von "Darth Maul - Der dunkle Jäger" von Ryder Wyndham. Außerdem kommt dieser Planet in einem Darth Vader-Comic namens "Dark Times - Der Weg ins Nichts"._


	3. Rückkehr nach Glee Anselm

Naat Lares Gelöstheit nach seinem erfolgreichen Coup auf Orvax IV war schlagartig verflogen, als er nach dem Sprung in den Hyperraum wahrnahm, mit welch eisiger Miene Venamis ihn betrachtete, ohne sich zu bewegen. Sein Meister hatte lediglich einen kurzen abschätzigen Seitenblick auf Kellaya geworfen. Dann hatte er sich mit seinen vernichtenden Blicken sofort wieder auf seinen Schüler gestürzt. Nun versuchte dieser, die Ursache der Verstimmung seines Meisters zu ergründen, aber er hatte nur einen oder zwei vage Verdachtsmomente. Und ihn in Gegenwart von Kellaya direkt zu fragen, würde er sich gewiß nicht entblöden. Er wußte, daß er es ihm irgendwann schon von allein sagen würde, wenn er den Zeitpunkt für gekommen erachtete. Aber vorher würde er ihn wieder zappeln lassen. Auch so ein Mittel, ihm seinen Platz als Schüler anzuweisen. Oh, wie er das haßte!

Venamis hatte sich seit dem Augenblick von Naat Lares holprigem Einstieg in das Schiff bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie in den Hyperraum eingetreten waren, im Cockpit an der Steuerungskonsole aufgehalten, die vom Rest des Schiffes durch eine Sichtbarriere abgetrennt war. Und sein Schüler würde sich hüten, diese Barriere zu überschreiten, solange es ihm sein Meister nicht befahl. Er hatte die mechanische Ansage gehört, daß sie sich auf den Sprung in den Hyperraum vorbereiten sollten. Sofort hatten sich Naat Lare und Kellaya in ihren Sitzen angeschnallt, während ein gewaltiges Ruckeln durch das Schiff zog. Nach einer Minute hatte sich dieses Ruckeln gelegt und die Beiden sahen die silbrigen Fäden und Punkte, die ihnen anzeigten, daß sie jetzt in Sicherheit waren. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Venamis die Abgeschiedenheit des Cockpits verlassen hatte und auf sie zugeschritten kam.

Naat Lare versuchte, die gespannte Stille, die sich nun über den Frachter namens „Raider" legte, mit Gedankenspielen zu überbrücken. Ja, dieser Name war in der Tat passend für das, was sie gerade auf Orvax IV abgezogen hatten. Er hatte es während der kurzen Zeit seiner Tätigkeit als Sklavenaufseher wirklich geschafft, Kellaya ein paar Freigänge zu organisieren, in welchen sie den Speeder mieten konnte. Kellaya hatte auch die Putzfrau von ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit weggelockt. All dies vorgeblich im Namen von Koll D'Anis. Wer würde schon gegen die Anweisungen des großen blauen Bosses protestieren, der in Naat Lare eine Art Seelenverwandten erblickt hatte, seit er ihn das erste Mal auf dem Markt gesehen hatte. Der T'surr hatte ihm nach seinem ersten Arbeitstag anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm angeboten, ihn in einer Woche zu der großen Jagd mitzunehmen, die er und seine Handlanger und Bekannten veranstalten würden, um neue Sklaven aufzutreiben. Oder aber um wilde Tiere zu jagen. Je nachdem, was sich ergeben würde, so hatte Koll D'Anis mit einem breiten Grinsen erklärt. Naat Lare hatte seine Vertrauensseligkeit beinahe rührend gefunden.

Er schaute wieder auf Venamis, aber der stand immer noch reglos da und starrte ihn finster an. Dann summte der Holoprojektor, welcher in die Steuerungskonsole der „Raider" integriert war. Venamis eilte davon, um die Verbindung anzunehmen.

„Oh, das ist ja ganz furchtbar!", hörte Naat Lare seinen Meister mit einem urplötzlich aufgesetzten betretenen Gesichtsausdruck sagen. „Aber ich bin schon längst nicht mehr auf diesem Planeten, mein Herr. Ich war nur auf der Durchreise und das habe ich Ihnen vor drei Tagen auch so gesagt. Und daß Sie nicht auf Ihre Sklaven aufpassen können, das ist nun wirklich nicht mein Problem", hörte Naat Lare Venamis nun in einem arrogant näselnden Basic seinem ehemaligen Herrn an den blauen Kopf werfen.

„Und auch nicht Ihre finanziellen Verhältnisse und Ihr gestohlenes Eigentum!", schob der Sith-Lord nun energisch nach. Es folgte wieder Stille.

„Welche Verdächtigen und Zeugen gibt es denn überhaupt?", fragte Venamis nun, als würde er sich nach dem Wetter erkundigen.

Naat Lare lauschte. Der T'surr brüllte nun derart laut herum, daß seine raue Stimme fast doppelt so laut war wie die von Venamis, welcher während der Tirade seines Gesprächspartners beide Hände vor seine empfindlichen Gehörorgane legte.

„Soso, Sie haben also den zweiten Raumhafenbeamten einfach so im Zorn getötet, weil er die Flucht Ihrer Sklaven nicht aufhalten konnte. Was, wenn dieser Beamte zusammen mit seinem Kollegen, dem Wookiee und dieser Sklavin alles geplant hat? Und mein Sklave rein zufällig Zeuge all dessen wurde und sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat, bevor er ebenfalls dieser schrecklichen Mordserie zum Opfer fallen konnte? Vor allem, wenn ich an diese arme Putzfrau denke! Versetzen Sie sich doch mal in Skylers Lage! Er hatte all die Verantwortung! … Nein, natürlich nicht! … Ich verstehe ja, daß Sie an dem säumigen Raumhafenbeamten ein Exempel statuieren wollten. … Aber Sie haben jetzt gar keine Zeugen mehr! … Was? In meinem Raumschiff? Nein! Ich habe niemanden gesehen und auch niemanden mitgenommen! … Nein, das muß alles später passiert sein! … Aber auf diese Weise werden Sie niemals Anerkennung im Galaktischen Senat bekommen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Venamis beendete angewidert die Verbindung zu seinem ehemaligen Geschäftspartner, um sich dessen weiteres Geschimpfe und Gefluche zu ersparen. Dann wandte er sich um und seine großen schwarzen Augen starrten wieder kalt und eisig Naat Lare an. Dieser warf einen Blick zu Kellaya, die völlig in Schock erstarrt war, sich nicht regte und irgendwohin ins Leere starrte, beinahe so, wie er sie das erste Mal in der Sklavenunterkunft gesehen hatte. Zeit, wieder an etwas Angenehmeres zu denken. Zum Beispiel an die großen intensiv dunkelblauen Augen der Mirialanerin. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, daß er am gestrigen Tag auf der Müllkippe Augen von einem intelligenten humanoiden Wesen in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Was habe ich mir zuschulden kommen lassen?", hatte ihn die Mirialanerin angstvoll gefragt, nachdem er sie an der Müllkippe in Empfang genommen hatte, zu welcher Kellaya die ahnungslose Frau unter einem Vorwand gelockt hatte.

„Du hast gestern das Büro von Finanzverwalter Ludor Braash unsauber hinterlassen!", hatte er sie angeherrscht, sich bereits an ihrer Furcht labend.

„Aber das kann nicht sein", rief sie mit dünner gepresster schriller Stimme. „Ich bin für meinen Putzfimmel bekannt. Ich putze alles zweimal. Genau deshalb habe ich ja diese Stelle", hatte sie ihm verzweifelt erklärt.

Aber Naat Lare hatte nur sein Messer herausgeholt und auf ihr rechtes Auge gerichtet. Den darauf folgenden Schmerzensschrei mußte er mit einem Knebel dämpfen. Unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit galt es zu vermeiden. Aber nur einen Augenblick später war er wieder voll in seinem Element. Schon seit einem Tag hatte er gespürt, daß er es wieder brauchte. Er hatte bereits den ganzen Tag über sinniert, wie die Aktion ablaufen würde, sich jedes Detail der kommenden Ausweidung im Vorfeld ausgemalt.

Beim zweiten Auge hatte die Frau dann einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Sie war blau angelaufen, hatte sich kurz aufgebäumt. Dann war ihr Körper reglos und schlaff zurück in den Müll gefallen und dort ohne ein weiteres Lebenszeichen liegen geblieben. Er fand das schade. Er wünschte, sie hätte noch etwas länger gelebt, gezuckt und gezappelt. Noch etwas mehr miterlebt von dem, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Immerhin war sie sein erstes intelligentes humanoides Opfer für diese Art Nervenkitzel. Aber so ein zu frühes Ableben hatte er bereits früher bei einigen Tieren erlebt, die er für diese Zwecke an sich genommen hatte. Zum Schluß hatte er ihr Herz untersucht. Es hatte vier Herzkammern, genauso viele wie das Herz eines Menschen, welches er zumindest einmal in zwei Querschnitten in einem bunt bebilderten Anatomie-Atlas für diese Spezies gesehen hatte.

„Wollt ihr Zwei es euch nicht noch einmal bequem machen, bevor …", Venamis machte nach diesen Worten eine unangemessen lange Kunstpause, „… wir auf Glee Anselm landen?"

Naat Lare glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du hast ganz richtig gehört, mein Schüler. Ich werde jetzt für zwei Stunden in den Meditationsraum gehen und ihr Beiden könnt derweil in die Schlafkammer gehen", erklärte er mit einem arroganten Lächeln und verließ die Zwei.

Naat Lare sah ihm hinterher, wie er in seiner Kammer verschwand. Dann ging er mit Kellaya in die Schlafkammer.

„War das jetzt ein Befehl?", fragte sie irritiert ihren Geliebten.

„Mir ist jetzt auch die Lust darauf vergangen. Ich weiß, daß er irgendetwas vorhat. Aber es lohnt nicht, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen", gab er zur Antwort.

„Wohnt er auch auf Glee Anselm?", fragte sie und er konnte spüren, daß sie eine Bejahung dieser Frage fürchtete.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er wohnt. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er jetzt dort will", erwiderte er und nahm ihre Hand.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Putzfrau geschehen, die ich für dich weggelockt habe?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Havocca hat sie umgebracht", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Und Havocca? Sollte er nicht auch mit uns fliehen?"

„Er hat es sich wohl anders überlegt. Jetzt, wo er doch die ganzen Credits hat", gab er nonchalant zurück.

„Ich hab ihn aber ziemlich laut blöken gehört vor dem Schiff. Irgendetwas muß an der Startrampe mit ihm passiert sein. Und du weißt, was. Hab ich recht?", sagte sie nun leicht anklagend und sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen eindringlich an.

„Du bist doch jetzt hier. Was interessiert dich Havocca?", fragte er leicht genervt.

Jetzt sah er, wie sich die Angst in ihr ausbreitete. Sie breitete sich immer mehr aus, je länger er schwieg. Und ihre Angst war wie ein unwiderstehliches Parfüm, welches sie jetzt schmückte.

„Ani, was hast du getan!", flüsterte sie entsetzt.

Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er zog sie zu sich heran und küßte sie, während sich ihre Augen weiteten. Zufrieden nahm er wahr, daß sich ihre Angst nun mit einer eigenartigen Erregung vermischte.

Er kannte das von sich selbst in anderen Situationen. Aber seine Angst wurde mit der Zeit weniger und weniger. Er hatte selbst über sich gestaunt, wie ruhig er die ganzen Details seines Planes eingefädelt und durchgezogen hatte, ohne dabei Angst zu verspüren. Keine intergalaktische Strafverfolgung mit einzukalkulieren war dabei äußerst amüsant gewesen. Und um wie viel einfacher würde sein Leben erst werden, wenn er wirklich bald mit Venamis über die Galaxis herrschen würde?

Aber jetzt nahm er sich, was ihm sein Meister vor fünf Standardminuten so unvermittelt generös angeboten hatte. Er drückte Kellaya aufs Bett und liebte sie. Und sie ergab sich ihm, als er begann, urplötzlich hart und schnell in sie hineinzustoßen, diesmal ohne irgendwelche langsame Aufwärmzeit. Bereits nach fünf Minuten kam er laut stöhnend in ihr. Er schaute sie noch einmal an, dann zog er sich aus ihr heraus und vergrub seinen blaugrünen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie kraulte ihm noch etwas den Kopf, dann war er urplötzlich eingeschlafen. Es war fürwahr ein anstrengender Morgen und Vormittag gewesen. Nach fünf Minuten Lekku-Ansatz-Kraulen folgte sie ihm in den angenehmen Schlummer.

Eine Sirene heulte laut, als Naat Lare seine dunkelroten Augen wieder aufschlug. Er sah zu Kellaya, die ebenfalls ihre Augen rieb und sich langsam aufrichtete. Als er zur Tür sah, stand in deren Rahmen ein ziemlich ungehaltener Venamis, welcher genervt auf sein Chrono schaute und sich wieder seine Hörorgane zuhielt.

„Ich sagte doch, zwei Stunden", zischte er das Liebespärchen an.

Dann ging er wieder ins Cockpit, um mit einem Ellenbogen die Sirene auszuschalten. Nachdem dies geschafft war, konnten seine Hände endlich wieder seine empfindlichen Hörorgane freigeben. Nach Verlassen des Cockpits stellte er fest, daß sich die Beiden zusammen in die Dusche verfügt hatten, um sich dort gemeinsam von den Spuren ihres in seinen Augen lüsternen Treibens zu säubern. Eilig huschte er in die Schlafkammer, nahm ein Reagenzglas aus seiner Tasche, entnahm aus diesem eine darin integrierte Saugpipette und nahm damit eine Probe der Samenflüssigkeit seines Schülers, welche auf dem nun verwaisten Laken des Bettes einen kleinen See bildete, um sie umgehend in sein Reagenzglas zu befördern. Dies wiederholte er noch zweimal. Dann verließ er die Schlafkammer und legte das Reagenzglas in das Gefrierfach des Schiffs-Kühlschrankes.

„Du könntest für uns jetzt etwas zu essen und zu trinken bereiten", wies er nun mit säuerlichem Blick Naat Lare an, nachdem beide geduscht und angezogen waren.

Also ging dieser in die Bord-Küche, um dort etwas von dem Krokunt-Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank zu entnehmen. Er stutzte, als er das Reagenzglas gleich neben dem gefrorenen Fleisch liegen sah. Das hatte vor drei Tagen noch nicht da gelegen. Vielleicht würde er Venamis irgendwann danach fragen. Wenn sein Meister besserer Laune war. Er machte sich nun daran, das Fleisch aufzutauen und zusammen mit etwas Fertiggemüse auf der Plasma-Kochstelle aufzuwärmen. Dazu holte er noch einige Getränkedosen, welche er neben die Teller auf den zentralen Tisch des Raumschiffes stellte.

Das Essen verlief zunächst schweigend. Dann richtete Venamis das Wort an Kellaya:

„Was für Talente und Qualifikationen besitzt die junge Dame denn eigentlich?"

„Ich habe eine Ausbildung als Schneiderin und kann ziemlich gut kochen", erwiderte sie.

„Nun ja, das andere habe ich ja mitbekommen", erwiderte er giftig.

„So sage mir doch, mein Schüler: Sind das die Qualifikationen, die uns bei unseren weiteren Plänen von Nutzen sein können?"

„Aber Meister, Ihr müsst doch zugeben, daß jeder solche Bedürfnisse hat, auch Ihr", erwiderte er.

„Das war nicht meine Frage!", zischte Venamis zurück. „Und wenn du dich auch nur ansatzweise mit den Besonderheiten meiner Spezies beschäftigt hättest so wie ich mich mit der deinigen, dann wüsstest du auch, daß Bith dererlei Aktivitäten nicht nötig haben. Und Sith genausowenig!"

„Ihr … seid ein Sith?", entfuhr es Kellaya.

„Ja, das bin ich, meine Liebe. Und er wird bald auch einer sein", sagte er, triumphierend mit einer Hand auf seinen Schüler weisend, der diese Tatsache um Venamis bereits wußte, seit dieser ihn nach der Sith-Gehilfin Dossa gefragt hatte.

„Aber Exar Kun hatte doch auch…", versuchte Naat Lare, dagegenzuhalten.

„Exar Kun war der Imperator und durfte somit alles tun, was er wollte. Und er hat sich von seinen Gefühlen nicht beherrschen lassen. Davon bis du noch parsec-weit weit entfernt!", deklamierte Venamis.

„Aber sein Schüler Uliq Qel-Droma. Er hatte Aleema Keto", widersprach Naat Lare.

„Und? Was hat es ihm genützt?", höhnte Venamis. „Uliq hat sich von ihr einwickeln lassen. Und sie hat ihn schnöde und hinterhältig verraten!", donnerte er. „Und dafür haben Exar Kun und Uliq Qel-Droma ihr die gerechte Strafe zuteil werden lassen. Genau deshalb war Exar der Meister und Ulic nur der Schüler!" Er ließ nun eine Kunstpause, um die Reaktion seines Schülers und seiner Gespielin auf seine Worte voll in sich aufzunehmen und zu genießen. Die Beiden schauten ihn an wie hypnotisiert und brachten kein Wort hervor.

Venamis lächelte tückisch und überlegen. Um nun zum weiteren rhetorischen Schlag auszuholen: „Und woher, mein Schüler, weißt du, ob _sie_ uns nicht auch verraten wird?", herrschte er ihn an und wies auf Kellaya, die ihn daraufhin entsetzt anschaute.

„Aber sie hat mir Treue geschworen", erwiderte Naat Lare, als könnte dies Venamis beeindrucken, was er nun nicht mehr wirklich glaubte.

„Und was ist, wenn sie jemand entführt und dich damit erpresst? Oder sie foltert, sie dann redet und uns als Sith offenbart? Womöglich gegenüber den Jedi? Jetzt, wo es noch viel zu früh dafür ist? Was würdest du dann tun?", nahm er seinen Schüler in die Zange.

„Ich würde versuchen, sie zu befreien und…"

„Nutzlose Zeit- und Energieverschwendung wegen so einer Person! Sie hat noch nicht einmal irgendwelche Machtkräfte!", zischte Venamis zurück.

Naat Lare schwieg betreten.

„Kennst du die Legende von Darth Malgus?", bohrte Venamis weiter. Naat Lare schüttelte den Kopf. Also begann Venamis zu erzählen:

„Darth Malgus war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith. Er hatte eine Twi'lek-Geliebte namens Eleena, die irgendwann von einer Jedi entführt wurde, um ihn zu erpressen."

„Und was ist passiert?", fragte Kellaya nervös.

„Die Jedi hat sie ohne jede Gegenleistung wieder freigelassen. Dummes Weib!", höhnte Venamis. „Und nach ihrer Freilassung hat Darth Malgus seine Eleena mit seinem Lichtschwert getötet, damit er nie – nie mehr in solch eine Situation geraten würde, wegen einer Frau derart schwach und erpressbar zu sein. Er ist dann später sogar Imperator geworden …"

Kellaya hörte nicht weiter zu, was dieser unheimliche Bith noch erzählte. In ihr war das nackte Grauen emporgekrochen – immer höher, je länger er ihr und ihrem Geliebten von den Legenden der Sith erzählte.

In diesem Moment kündigte der Bord-Computer den Ausstieg aus dem Hyperraum an. Glee Anselm nahte. Alle schnallten sich fest, es ruckelte und auf einmal hörte das silbrige Geblurre auf und das All wurde wieder schwarz, während vor ihnen die grüne Kugel Glee Anselms auftauchte, welche dort und da mit braunen Einsprengseln garniert war. Alle schnallten sich wieder ab. Naat Lare schluckte noch ein paar Bissen herunter, aber jetzt war ihm der Appetit vergangen, während Kellaya steif und starr dasaß und weder ihr Essen noch ihr Trinken mehr anrührte. Jetzt ruckelte es wieder, während das Raumschiff in die Atmosphäre des Meeresplaneten eindrang.

„Und nun, mein Schüler, wirst du dich meiner und der Sith als würdig erweisen. Führe sie zur Ausstiegsschleuse!", befahl Venamis.

Naat Lare sah ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte sich seit dem ersten Tag, an welchem er Venamis kennengelernt hatte, gefragt, ob sein Meister auch gelegentlich kleine Tiere quälte, um aus deren Schmerz und Qual Vergnügen zu ziehen. Jetzt erkannte er, daß Darth Venamis weit grausamere Spielchen vorzog. Er mußte gewusst und bewußt einkalkuliert haben, daß sein erneutes körperliches Zusammensein mit Kellaya im Raumschiff seine Gefühle für sie intensiviert hatte. Und jetzt sollten diese Gefühle brutal erstickt und ausgemerzt werden. Aber vorerst hörte er erneut den Holoprojektor summen.

„Ach Dr. Brymff, ich freue mich ja so, von Ihnen zu hören. Es tut mir ja so leid, daß ich so überstürzt abreisen mußte, aber mein Geschäftspartner ist endlich aufgetaucht und nach all seinen Strapazen auf Yinchorr wäre es unziemlich gewesen, ihn länger warten zu lassen", hörte er Venamis mit dem Bith in seiner Muttersprache reden. Hätte er verstanden, was sein Meister da von sich gab, dann hätte er seinen Meister jetzt noch mehr gehaßt.

„Nein, ich werde nicht wieder nach Orvax IV reisen. Aber sie können allen Patienten, die nach mir fragen, meine besten Grüße und Genesungswünsche ausrichten. Es war mir wirklich ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zusammenzu…", flötete er, dann blieb ihm der Rest des Wortes im Halse stecken und sein Mund für einige Sekunden offen.

Naat Lare sah seinen Meister äußerst selten derart verblüfft. Es war für Naat Lare schon ungemütlich genug, nicht zu verstehen, was sein Meister mit dem anderen Bith in seiner Muttersprache redete. Nun, als er genauer auf das Holo-Bild schaute, welches über Holoprojektor seines Meisters schwebte, sah er, wie jemand von hinten ein großes Messer an die Kehle des ihm unbekannten Bith legte, der nun ein gurgelndes Würgen hören ließ. Naat Lare war sich, der Form nach zu urteilen, sicher, daß die Hand, welche das Messer hielt, in Wirklichkeit genauso blau war wie das Holobild selbst. Dann brach die Verbindung abrupt ab.

„Nun geh schon", zischte Venamis. Zögernd stand Naat Lare auf und packte Kellaya am Arm.

„Ani, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", presste sie völlig verängstigt hervor.

Aber er zog sie ungerührt hinter sich her in die Ausstiegsschleuse. Als er den Ort ihrer Bestimmung erreicht hatte, schloß er die innere Schleusentür hinter sich, so daß Venamis sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Ich bin nicht mehr Ani", sagte er dunkel. „Und du hast keine Ahnung, zu was ich fähig bin. Wahrscheinlich ist es so besser."

„Besser für dich?", fragte sie leise.

„Um ehrlich zu sein - ich habe keine Ahnung, für wen von uns Beiden das hier besser ist", sagte er niedergeschlagen, den Blick wieder zur inneren Schleusentür richtend, wo es ein kleines Fenster gab, welches etwas Sicht auf das Innere der „Raider" freigab.

„Aber ich habe dich…", weiter kam sie nicht. Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme. Sie fühlte, daß jetzt jedes weitere Wort ihr selbst nur noch mehr wehtun würde, als daß es noch irgendetwas an ihrem Schicksal ändern könnte.

„Geh am besten gleich zu Boden, sonst muß ich richtig grob werden", sagte er kalt.

Dann gab er ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Bitte, gib mir wenigstens einen Fallschirm", flehte sie, während ihre vier Lekkus angstvoll zitterten.

„Keine Chance. Er zählt sie immer durch", erwiderte er tonlos, unfähig, sie weiter anzusehen.

Dann öffnete er wieder die Tür der inneren Schleuse. Sie hielt ihn am Bein fest, aber er gab ihr einen brutalen Tritt, der sie gegen die äußere Schleusentür katapultierte, bevor er eilig durch die innere Tür ging, um sie mit leicht fahrigen Händen nun wieder von innen zu schließen. Dann trat er wieder an die Seite seines Meisters, der sich bereits zum Cockpit begeben hatte.

„Und jetzt drück diesen Knopf hier!", befahl Venamis. Naat Lare zögerte.

„Was hast du denn? Hast du nicht ähnliches damals mit der Sim-Katze vor der Schule gemacht? Sie erst angelockt und dann getötet?", höhnte er bitter.

Und Naat Lare wußte, daß er recht hatte. Als sein Schüler nichts antwortete, setzte Venamis nach: „Ich bin als Sith-Meister noch sehr mitfühlend mit dir. Ich hätte dir auch befehlen können, es mit ihr genauso brutal durchzuziehen!"

Naat Lare fühlte, wie das Gift, welches bei diesen Worten aus der Stimme Venamis' troff, ihm geradezu entgegenwaberte. Jetzt drückte er den Knopf, wie ihm befohlen.

„Und jetzt sieh hin!", kommandierte Venamis hart, drehte das Raumschiff um etwa fünfundvierzig Grad, so daß der Fall von Kellaya auf den Planeten Glee Anselm noch lange sichtbar sein würde.

Und Naat Lare sah hin, während sein Meister ihn dann und wann argwöhnisch musterte, damit sein Schüler den Giftcocktail, den er ihm dargereicht hatte, auch bis zur Neige leer trank. Naat Lare sah, wie Kellaya einige unfreiwillige langsame schraubenartige Salti in der noch dünnen Atmosphäre seines Heimatplaneten vollführte, während ihre vier Lekkus wie ein vierstrahliger Stern von ihrem Kopf abstanden. Es würde ihr nun sehr kalt sein da draußen, dachte er. Als Kellaya nur noch ein kleiner blaue Punkt vor der immer größer werdenden Kugel Glee Anselms war, gab Venamis manuell die Landekoordinaten für den Raumhafen Pieralos ein. Die „Raider" drehte ab. Kellaya war nun nicht mehr in Naat Lares Sichtweite und Venamis gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung die Erlaubnis, abzutreten.

Dann stand er auf, um den Schrank zu inspizieren, in welchem die Überlebenswesten und Fallschirme aufbewahrt wurden. Es war alles an seinem Platz. Nichts fehlte. Venamis lächelte zufrieden.

„Wie vermehren sich die Bith eigentlich, wenn sie _dererlei_ (er dehnte das Wort) Tätigkeiten nicht nötig haben?", fragte Naat Lare seinen Meister, nachdem dieser seine kleine Revision beendet hatte.

„Ein Computerprogramm wählt passende Partner aus und dann kommen Spermien und Eizelle in ein Reagenzglas", erklärte Venamis trocken.

„Sehr romantisch", meinte Naat Lare mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Den Rest des Fluges verbrachten die beiden Männer schweigend. Bevor sich die Landerampe öffnete, gab Venamis seinem Schüler noch Instruktionen mit auf den Weg.

„Ich habe jetzt noch anderswo einige Sachen zu erledigen. Du wirst jetzt erst einmal dein gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen und weiter zur Schule gehen. Du wirst deine Computerkenntnisse ausbauen und außerdem einen Kurs belegen, wie man Raumschiffe wartet und bedient. Ich werde in zwei Wochen wieder zurücksein und dich dann weiter instruieren und ausbilden."

Mit diesen Worten gab ihm Venamis sein Komlink wieder zurück.

„Nun, meine Eltern werden meine Abwesenheit wohl eher akzeptieren und weniger hinterfragen, wenn ich ihnen mitteilen kann, daß ich in dieser Zeit einiges Geld verdient habe, meint Ihr nicht auch, Meister?", fragte sein Schüler ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Sehr gut, mein Schüler", entgegnete Venamis belustigt. „Du bekommst fünftausend Credits. Das dürfte reichen, um die Deinen zu beeindrucken. Und ich bin stolz auf dich, Naat! Du hast die Prüfungen wieder einmal bestanden. Sowohl auf Orvax IV als auch danach!"

Sein Schüler fühlte sich in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht stolz.

Dann überlegte er. Er kannte Kellaya gerade einmal drei Tage. Was, wenn Venamis recht hatte und sie ihn irgendwann verraten würde? Ja, sein Meister hatte ganz bestimmt recht. Sonst hätte sie nicht derartige Angst gehabt, hätte ihn nicht zwischen den Schleusentüren derart eindringlich gefragt: „Ani, was hast du getan?" Aber es gab keinen Ani mehr. Genausowenig wie eine Kellaya.

„Keine Sorge, mein Junge. In ein paar Tagen wird die Erinnerung an sie nur noch ein blasses Schemen sein, welches immer schwächer werden wird mit jedem Tag, der vergeht. Uns jedoch erwartet eine große Zukunft!", erklärte Venamis verheißungsvoll seinem Schüler, lächelte ihn an und berührte sanft dessen Schulter.

Jetzt spürte Naat Lare, wie Zuversicht und Stärke ihn durchflossen. Sein Meister konnte nicht nur Gedanken lesen, sondern auch seine Gefühle manipulieren. Und jetzt hatte er ihn gerade gestärkt, ihm Mitgefühl zuteil werden lassen. ‚ _Das war wahre Macht!'_ schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚ _Mein Meister kann alle Probleme lösen! Er wird mir immer helfen! Und er hat von allen intelligenten Wesen mich auserwählt, um ihm zu dienen!_ ' Jetzt durchflutete ihn eine Welle des Stolzes. Während er sich im gleichen Moment für diese Gefühle wegen Kellayas Tod schämte. Er sah noch kurz seinen Meister an, aber der blieb im Cockpit sitzen und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Die Landerampe öffnete sich und Naat Lare trat hinaus auf die Erde seines Heimatplaneten. Er überlegte noch, ob er zuerst nach Hause gehen oder doch lieber vorher ein Bad im Meer nehmen sollte. Nach einigen Schritten, die ihn von der Landeplattform wegbrachten, fühlte er, daß er beobachtet wurde.


	4. Die Verhaftung

Sobald sein Schüler außer Sichtweite war, hob Venamis mit seinem Frachter wieder ab. Schließlich hatte er noch andere Schüler zu betreuen und auszubilden. Bevor er in den Hyperraum eintrat, summte erneut sein Holoprojektor. Sofort nahm er die Verbindung an.

„Ich grüße Euch, mein Meister", sagte er andächtig, nachdem sich das Holo-Bild eines anderen Bith materialisierte hatte.

„Ich grüße dich ebenso, mein Schüler. Bist du bei deiner Mission auf Orvax IV erfolgreich gewesen?", fragte Darth Tenebrous.

„Ja, das war ich, Meister. Wir haben jetzt die Daten von Muunilinst und noch weitere Zugangscodes für die gehorteten Reichtümer von Koll D'Anis, einem berüchtigten T'surr-Sklaventreiber dieses Planeten."

„Sehr gut, mein Schüler", lobte ihn Tenebrous. „Und das hast du ganz allein geschafft?"

„Ich muß gestehen, daß ich dabei die Hilfe eines überaus talentierten Nautolaners in Anspruch nahm, der sich in der Zukunft als äußerst nützlich für unsere Pläne erweisen könnte, mein Lord", deutete Venamis das an, über dessen Befürwortung oder Ablehnung durch seinen Meister er sich noch nicht so ganz im Klaren war.

Sicher, die Sith brauchten Verstärkung. Machtsensitive und Nicht-Machtsensitive. Dieser Schüler jedoch, der eigentlich gar keiner sein durfte, war nicht wie die Schüler, von denen ihm Darth Tenebrous während seiner Ausbildung erzählt hatte. Aber Naat Lares Perversionen würden keine Rolle spielen, wenn dieser sie kontrollieren und sich in der kommenden Zeit bewähren würde.

„Hat er Machtkräfte?", fragte Tenebrous interessiert.

„Beträchtliche, Meister", bestätigte Venamis.

„Dann gebt ihm noch ein, zwei Aufträge dieser Art. Sollte er diese zu unserer Zufriedenheit erledigen, dann besorge für ihn einen Platz an der Militärakademie von Orsis, wo Meister Trezza ihn zu einer gut geölten Kampfmaschine heranschmieden wird. Geld spielt keine Rolle."

„So soll es geschehen, Meister", erwiderte Venamis befreit lächelnd.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß sein Meister diese Neuigkeit so einfach schlucken würde. Er schien sich sogar ehrlich darüber zu freuen.

„Ich erwarte Dich dann in einem Monat auf Bal'demnic, wo du mir in einigen Sachen zur Hand gehen wirst", instruierte ihn Tenebrous weiter.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister", erwiderte Venamis. Dann kappte der andere Bith die Verbindung. Aber der Jüngere wußte, daß sich Tenebrous irgendwann wieder melden würde, um nähere Einzelheiten durchzugeben. Auch wenn es eine Weile dauern würde, bis es wieder so weit war - wie so oft. Aber bis dahin mußten die ein, zwei Missionen mit seinem Schüler unter Dach und Fach sein. Das verstand er auch, ohne daß sein Meister dies extra betonen mußte.

Naat Lare überlegte noch, ob er den alten oder den neuen Paß bei der Einreisekontrolle vorlegen sollte. Er entschied sich für den alten. Schließlich wollte er weiter zur Schule gehen. Und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihn seine unter dem Namen „Anakiss Skyler" begangenen Verbrechen bei Vorlage des dazugehörigen Passes nicht doch irgendwie verfolgen würden. Vielleicht würde dann auch auf ihn irgendwann irgendwo eine blaue Hand mit einem Messer warten. Intergalaktischer Haftbefehl hin oder her. Die Einreisekontrolle verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, daß ihm jemand folgte. Er drehte sich um, aber er konnte nichts Auffälliges erkennen. Zumindest war es keine Machtpräsenz, die diesmal hinter ihm her war. Das beruhigte ihn jedoch nur unwesentlich.

Vorsichtshalber mietete er einen Speeder und brauste damit, so schnell es ging, zur Strandpromenade. Er sah sich um, aber wieder konnte er keine Verfolger erkennen. Nachdem er den Strandbereich erreicht hatte, ging er noch einige Male im Zickzack, aber er konnte niemanden ausmachen, der verdächtig oft hinter ihm auftauchen würde. Er ging zu einer massiven Durastahlwand, warf dort einen Credit in den Schlitz eines der vielen dort platzierten Schließfächer, um seine Sachen in diesem Schließfach zu verstauen, bevor er sich nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet in die grünen Fluten stürzen würde.

Während er durch die Touristen und einheimischen Badegäste schritt, durchflutete ihn ein großartiges Gefühl. Er hatte früher stets das Gefühl gehabt, nicht dazuzugehören, anders zu sein, sich, seine Gedanken und Gefühle, seine besonderen Fähigkeiten verbergen zu müssen, um unbehelligt und in Freiheit zu leben. Er war ständig innerlich und gelegentlich ganz real auf der Flucht gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, daß seine ganze Andersartigkeit einem höheren Zweck diente, daß sie gar geboten war, daß es Leute wie ihn geben mußte, damit die Galaxis überhaupt existieren und besser werden konnte. Mit stolz geschwellter Brust schritt Naat Lare durch die Menge der Ahnungslosen wie ein General durch das Spalier seiner ihm salutierenden Truppen.

Endlich konnte er sich in die mäßig kühlen blaugrünen Fluten stürzen. Das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, war auf einmal verschwunden. Entspannt ließ er sich, ohne sich zu bewegen, von den Wellen tragen, tauchte mal hier und mal da hin, um schließlich völlig abzuschalten. In etwa hundert Metern Entfernung sah er eine blaue Nautolanerin vorbeitrudeln. Ob es auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit gab, daß Kellaya den Sturz aus beinahe achttausend Standardmetern überlebt haben könnte? Nein, das war unmöglich. Am besten für sie wäre, sie hätte noch während des Falles einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Sie hätte ganz bestimmt ihn und Venamis verraten. Vor allem nach ihrem Rausschmiß aus der „Raider". Sie war eine Gefahr. Sie würde irgendwann hinter all seine Geheimnisse kommen. Und ihn dafür hassen, fürchten und verlassen. Es war gut, daß sie weg war. So oder so.

Er schwamm wieder ans Ufer und nestelte den Schlüssel vom Handgelenk, der seinen Spind öffnen würde. Nachdem er diesen erreicht hatte, stellte er erschrocken fest, daß er gewaltsam geöffnet und alle darin befindlichen Sachen gestohlen worden waren. Er besaß jetzt nichts mehr außer der Badehose, die er trug. Was würde Venamis sagen, wenn er davon erfahren würde? Daß er die fünftausend Credits verloren hatte, bestohlen worden war – er der Sith-Schüler! Er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Ob es ratsam war, diesen Vorfall bei der Polizei anzuzeigen? Nicht bei seinem Vorstrafenregister!

Er ging zur Strandaufsicht. Die gelbe, braungefleckte Nautolanerin, die gerade Dienst hatte, sah ihn mitleidig an, als er ihr seine Geschichte erzählte. Dann gab sie ihm ohne zu zögern eine weiße Tunika und eine ebenso weiße Hose, um sich zu bedecken.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht Ihre Daten dalassen, damit wir Sie informieren können, falls sich etwas anfinden sollte?", fragte sie ihn freundlich.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, daß das helfen würde", gab er scheinbar resigniert zurück. Während er sich von ihr verabschiedete, nahm sie plötzlich seine Hand, drückte ihm einen Zettel in dieselbe und lächelte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Nur für den Fall, daß Sie noch Fragen haben oder falls sich etwas wieder anfinden sollte", sagte sie und beugte sich zu ihm über den Tresen hinüber, so daß er ihren heißen Atem spüren konnte.

Nicht, daß er sie besonders hübsch fand. Aber sie hatte etwas Aufreizendes. Und ihre Oberweite war nicht zu verachten. Darüber hinaus spürte er, daß diese Begegnung eine besondere war. Diese Frau war keine gewöhnliche Strandaufsichtskraft. Sie benahm sich viel zu souverän und zu lässig, zumindest für so einen Job.

Dann spürte er erneut etwas. Sie drückte doch wahrhaftig während der Zettelübergabe fordernd ihren Zeigefinger gegen die Innenseite seiner Hand. Er spürte, wie sich auf diesen Impuls hin etwas in seinen mittleren Körperregionen regte. Er hatte die Frauen seiner Wahl sonst immer mit dominanten Posen und flotten Sprüchen beeindruckt. Daß seine jetzige Hilflosigkeit ihm eine derartige Eroberung bescheren würde, hätte er so niemals gedacht. Er würde später auf ihr Angebot zurückkommen.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte er vorsichtig lächelnd, dann verließ er sie und den Strand.

Naat Lare strebte er dem Haus seiner Eltern zu, ärgerlich an die Schlüsselkarte des gemieteten Speeders denkend, der jetzt herrenlos vor dem Strandbereich stand, sein Strafregister weiter verlängernd, es sei denn, er würde den Verlust der Schlüsselkarte sofort dem Speederverleih melden, welcher dann sicherlich die Polizei einschalten würde. Während er lief, prägte er sich die Komlink-Verbindung ein, welche die braungelbe Frau von der Strandaufsicht ihm gegeben hatte. Man konnte nie wissen.

Das zentral in der nautolanischen Hauptstadt gelegene blaue zweistöckige Haus mit den weiß ornamentierten Fenstern war merkwürdig ruhig, als er sich eine Stunde später dem großen braunen hölzernen zweiflügeligen Haustor näherte. Unwillkürlich mußte er an Kellaya denken. Ihre braunen Augen waren genauso ruhig gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er klopfte, aber niemand öffnete. Offensichtlich waren alle ausgeflogen. Es war Mittagszeit. Ohne zu zögern, schlug er die Transparistahlscheibe eines Seitenfensters ein und stieg derart unkonventionell in das Haus ein. Misstrauischen Zeugen gegenüber würde er schon nachweisen können, daß er hier wohnte. Dann ging er gedankenverloren die breite weiße Treppe nach oben in die obere Etage, wo das große Esszimmer war. Er schaute auf die großen, mindestens vier Meter hohen Wände. Sie waren so schneeweiß wie seine Kleidung. Aber in seinem Inneren war es tiefschwarz.

Auf einmal hörte er, wie von unten die Tür aufgebrochen wurde. Vier Polizisten stürmten nach oben, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Er lief zum Fenster in der Hoffnung, irgendwie hinaus in die Freiheit zu gelangen. Aber auch unter dem Fenster standen Polizisten.

„Naat Lare! Im Namen des Gesetzes - Sie sind verhaftet!", hörte er einen Polizisten, offenbar der Anführer der Einheit, zu ihm sagen. Er hätte jetzt Machtkräfte einsetzen können, aber er sah, daß von unten noch mehr Polizisten nach oben kamen.

Da war es nicht ratsam, zuviel von den Kräften zu zeigen, die in ihm schlummerten. Also ließ er sich abführen, nachdem er den Zettel mit den Komlink-Daten seiner neuesten weiblichen Eroberung aufgegessen hatte.

Auf dem Polizeipräsidium wartete bereits sein Vater auf ihn.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Naat! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, die Katze des Hausmeisters deiner neuen Schule zu töten, noch dazu derart grausam?"

Halt, das konnten sie nicht wissen. Die Müllabfuhr kam genau an dem Tag eine Stunde später, nachdem er das Wäldchen damals verlassen hatte. Sie kam jede Woche um die Zeit – das wußte er – darauf hatte er spekuliert.

„Ich war das nicht. Sie haben keine Beweise!", schnappte er.

„Die Katze war noch in der Mülltonne, wo du sie abgelegt hast. Die Müllabfuhr hat letzte Woche gestreikt. Liest du keine Zeitung, Junge?", sagte der eine Polizist, ein älterer bräunlicher Nautolaner mit schwarzen Augen, ungehalten.

Naat Lare schwieg zu dieser höhnischen Bemerkung.

„Und mit der Tötung dieser Sim-Katze ist dein Maß endgültig voll, Naat Lare! Jetzt wirst du dich für deine Taten verantworten und für eine Weile aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden!", kündigte ihm Polizeioberwachtmeister Ellmo Fiir an.

Naat Lare schwieg auch dazu.

„Sind das Ihre Sachen?", fragte ihn der ältere braune Polizist weiter und legte ihm seine beiden Pässe, die Credits und andere Sachen vor, die aus dem Spind am Strand abhanden gekommen waren.

„Du sagst jetzt gar nichts mehr, Naat. Solange, bis unser Anwalt hier ist und wir mit ihm geredet haben", sagte sein Vater, als er des gefälschten Passes und der vielen Credits ansichtig wurde.

Also schwieg Naat Lare weiter.

„Es tut mir leid. Wenn Ihr Sohn derart uneinsichtig ist, dann müssen wir ihn in Untersuchungshaft nehmen. Das kann bis zu sechs Wochen dauern. Es sei denn, er ist früher geständig", erklärte Ellmo Fiir ernst, während sich seine braunen Lekkus ärgerlich krümmten.

Er haßte diese Einmischung durch die Familie. Ohne diese Leute hätte er diesen renitenten Gesellen bestimmt geknackt. Schließlich kam ein Wärter und brachte den Verdächtigen in seine Zelle. Naat Lare sah noch einmal seinen Vater an, der genauso blau-grün war wie er. Dann verlor sich sein Gesicht in der Ferne des langen engen Ganges.

Sein neues Zuhause war klein, eng und grau. Es gab kein Fenster, dafür eine grelle Glühlampe an der Decke, die sich morgens um sieben Uhr an- und abends um neun Uhr wieder abschaltete. Am oberen Teil der Wände seiner Arrestzelle sah Naat Lare kleine rote Seesterne, welche sich an das Leben an Land gewöhnt hatten und nun hier in der Zelle ihr Dasein fristeten. Wahrscheinlich lebten sie von dem grünen Moos, welches sich in den Rissen eingenistet hatte, die sich dort befanden, wo die Zellendecke mit den Wänden zusammenlief. Oder aber von den Fliegen, die wohl durch das Belüftungsrohr hereingekommen waren. Das Essen war miserabel. Es gab früh, mittags und abends einen braunen undefinierbaren Brei aus irgendeiner Getreideart, dazu einen Krug Wasser und ein paar verschrumpelte dunkelrote Kharoo-Früchte. _‚Aber besser eingetrocknet als verfault'_ , dachte Naat Lare bei sich. Aber es machte ihm zu schaffen, daß er in einer Einzelzelle war. War er so gefährlich, daß man ihn allein einsperrte oder war das eine Zermürbungsmethode, um Informationen über seinen Aufenthalt und die Herkunft der Credits aus ihm herauszupressen?

Nach zwei Tagen kamen zwei bullige Gamorreaner-Wärter, um ihn in einen ebenfalls fensterlosen Raum mit ähnlicher Glühbirne zu geleiten, welcher sich als Verhör-Raum herausstellte. Naat Lare hörte, wie der Schlüssel von außen im Schloß knirschte, ehe sich die Beiden trollten – oder draußen Wache schoben. Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam ein anderer Polizist, ein gelber Nautolaner mit braunen Flecken überall an den Körperstellen, die er sehen konnte.

„Woher hast du die Credits, Junge?", fragte er forsch.

„Von einem Freund", erwiderte der Verdächtige.

„Wie heißt der Freund?"

„Das werde ich nicht sagen", erwiderte Naat Lare trotzig.

Das allerletzte, was sein Meister wollen würde, war, von seinem Schüler verraten zu werden. Das Vermächtnis der Sith und alles, wofür sie seit tausend Jahren im Verborgenen kämpften, was sie in dieser Zeit erreicht hatten, standen auf dem Spiel. Er hatte gesehen, wozu Venamis bei nur einem Hauch einer Möglichkeit eines solchen Verrats fähig war. Und er hatte keine Lust, Kellaya in die Gefilde des Jenseits zu folgen. Aber wenn er dicht hielt, würde Venamis kommen, ihn retten und belohnen. So war der Weg der Starken, der Weg der Sith. Und er, Naat Lare, Schüler des zukünftigen Herrschers der Galaxis, würde jetzt stark bleiben. Bis jetzt hatte man ihm lediglich seine Tierquälereien und –tötungen, kleinere Diebstähle und einige Brandstiftungen angelastet, von seinen anderen kapitaleren Verbrechen im Rahmen seiner geheimen Mission war bislang nicht die Rede gewesen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken in sich hinein.

Ein Faustschlag traf seine rechte Schläfe.

„Wer hat dir die Credits gegeben und wofür. Jetzt rede schon. Wir werden es aus dir herausprügeln, du Abschaum!", schrie ihn der Braungelbe nun an.

„Er würde das nicht wollen. Also schweige ich", gab Naat Lare so ruhig und bestimmt wie nur möglich zurück.

„Wer würde das nicht wollen? Und wo bist du in den letzten drei Tagen gewesen?!", brüllte ihn der Polizist wieder an.

„Bei deiner Mutter", erwiderte Naat Lare und ließ seine beiden weißen Zahnreihen in einem gemeinen Lächeln aufblitzen.

Der Polizist holte erneut zu einem Schlag aus. Diesmal wich Naat Lare ihm aus, so daß der Schlag ins Leere ging und der Polizist kopfüber quer über den Tisch in die Richtung seines Zieles fiel, allerdings knapp daneben. In Naat Lare wallte der Zorn auf. Er packte blitzschnell das rechte Bein seines Widersachers und zog den Polizisten daran derart in die Höhe, daß dieser mit dem Kopf nach unten hing. Dann nahm er die Macht zu Hilfe und ließ den Mann, ohne das Bein loszulassen, wieder und wieder mit dem Kopf nach unten auf den harten grau gefliesten Boden schlagen. Schließlich, als er keinen Widerstand mehr spürte, ließ er sein Opfer los. Der Polizist lag nun wimmernd vor Naat Lare auf dem Boden, während dieser wie ein massiver Turm über ihm aufragte und seine Zähne in einem triumphierenden Grinsen bleckte. Sicherlich gab es irgendwo im Raum eine Holovid-Kamera, aber das war egal, solange niemand erkennen konnte, daß er die Macht eingesetzt hatte, um seinem Peiniger Paroli zu bieten.

Jetzt hörte er, wie die Tür wieder aufgeschlossen wurde. Die beiden Gamorreaner von vorhin kamen herein, packten Naat Lare und brachten ihn wieder in seine Zelle zurück. Er ließ sich widerspruchslos abführen.

„Wo ist denn mein Anwalt?", war alles, was Naat Lare später dem Polizisten sagte, der ihn eine halbe Stunde später mit einem massiven Aufgebot an Wachleuten in seiner Zelle besuchte.

„Er hat mich angegriffen! Und dann kam es zu der Schlägerei. Er lebt ja noch", verteidigte sich Naat Lare. Eine Aussage, die später von den beiden Gamorreanern und der Holo-Vid-Kamera im Verhörraum bestätigt wurde. Alle Anwesenden kamen überein, daß man in diesem Fall dem Gefangenen Naat Lare nichts Verwerfliches anlasten konnte. Eine Geschichte, die sich schnell unter den anderen Insassen des Untersuchungsgefängnisses herumsprach und Naat Lare vorübergehend zu deren Helden machte.

Vier Tage nach Naat Lares Einlieferung in die U-Haft brachten ihn die beiden Gamorreaner in einen anderen, freundlicher eingerichteten Raum. Es gab blaue Blumen und Vorhänge an den Fenstern. Und auf einmal betrat sein Vater zusammen mit einem grünen Nautolaner den Raum, dem Anwalt der Familie Lare. Naat Lare schaute seinen Vater mit verhaltener Hoffnung an, dann schaute er auf den ihm bereits von früheren Verhören bei der Polizei bekannten Anwalt.

„Lassen Sie uns bitte allein", bat der Anwalt den Vater, der dieser Bitte widerstrebend nachkam.

„Warum willst du nicht wenigstens mir sagen, woher du das Geld hast und was du in den drei Tagen gemacht hast?", wollte der Anwalt der Familie von Naat Lare wissen.

„Es darf eh niemand wissen", gab dieser niedergeschlagen zurück. „Das ist das beste für alle, auch für Sie", fügte er mit Bestimmtheit hinzu.

„Du hast dich einer kriminellen Organisation angeschlossen?", fragte der Anwalt besorgt.

„So kann man das nicht nennen", antwortete sein Klient geheimnisvoll.

„Wie kann man es dann nennen?", bohrte der Anwalt weiter.

„Ein Verein zur Rettung der Galaxis?", schlug Naat Lare mit einem schiefen Grinsen vor.

„Was hast du für die fünftausend Credits getan?", wollte er weiter wissen.

„Die Galaxis zu einem lebenswerteren Ort gemacht", gab Naat Lare spöttisch zurück.

Jetzt schüttelte der Anwalt besorgt und ratlos den Kopf.

Nach zwei weiteren Besuchen innerhalb einer Woche hatte der Anwalt immer noch keine Fortschritte gemacht.

„Dann ist deine einzige Chance, wenn ich vor Gericht auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädiere. Du hast doch diese Tiere getötet und ausgeweidet. Das gilt als psychische Störung und also gehörst du dann in Behandlung. Und wenn du kooperierst, bist du in ein paar Monaten bis einem Jahr wieder frei, vorausgesetzt, du hältst dich an die Auflagen und schluckst ein paar Pillen!", ermahnte ihn der Anwalt.

Jetzt wurde Naat Lare sehr unwohl und er sah den Mann, der sein Fürsprecher sein sollte, ärgerlich an. ‚ _Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du das im Gegensatz zu mir auch bald amtlich und schriftlich haben, während ich dann schon längst wieder auf einem anderen Planeten sein und mir dort einen würdigeren Schüler suchen werde'_ , gellten ihm Venamis' Worte von vor zwei Wochen in der schäbigen Spelunke im Ohr. Und nun sollte es so weit sein. Er würde amtlich und schriftlich zum Idioten und Geisteskranken abgestempelt werden. Und jeder, der danach fragen würde, würde es erfahren. Und sein Geheimnis weitererzählen. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Würde er für Venamis dann noch ein akzeptabler Schüler sein?

„Nennen Sie mir fünf bedeutende Schriftsteller der Galaxis!", forderte ihn der Arzt auf. Er hatte einen weißen Kittel an und seine großen schwarzen Augen in dem blauen Gesicht schauten Naat Lare interessiert an.

„Haruk Murak, Shindo Naikk, Erkin Teles, Farous Tierks, Manoul Lieth", erwiderte der Patient wie aus dem Blaster geschossen.

„Wie viel ist 1884 geteilt durch 7?" „471", erwiderte Naat Lare genauso schnell.

„Beeindruckend", meinte der Arzt anerkennend. Es folgten noch weitere Wissens- und Logikfragen, wohl, um seinen Intelligenzquotienten zu ermitteln. Wieder einmal. Mit der Zeit wurden die Fragen immer ähnlicher und eintöniger. Um ihn einzulullen. Jetzt galt es, umso wachsamer zu bleiben. Was ihm nach drei Stunden schwer fiel, während der blaue Doktor unermüdlich weiter fragte, fragte und protokollierte.

„Warum haben Sie die Tiere gequält und getötet?", fragte er plötzlich in genau derselben monotonen Stimmlage wie bei den vorigen harmlosen Fragen.

„Warum soll ich darauf antworten? Ihr werdet doch sowieso alles gegen mich verwenden!", zischte das Testsubjekt mit einem Male alarmiert aufsässig zurück.

„Ich unterliege der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht. Und wenn Sie kooperieren, wird niemand davon erfahren. Es wird sein, als wenn Sie einen langen Urlaub gemacht hätten und danach können Sie ein völlig neues und unbescholtenes Leben anfangen", versprach ihm der Arzt.

„Wer garantiert mir das?", fragte Naat Lare mißtrauisch und zweifelnd.

„Ich", erwiderte der blaue Nautolaner schlicht.

„Wie lange würde es dauern?", fragte er, immer noch zweifelnd, aber bereits zugänglicher.

„Etwa sieben Monate", erklärte der Arzt im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, daß ungerade Zahlen bei solch intelligenten Delinquenten wie diesem hier besonders gut und glaubwürdig ankamen, so daß sie kooperativer wurden. Zu kurze Zeiten wirkten unglaubwürdig, zu lange zu abschreckend. Aber sieben Monate waren bei diesem hier, der genau wußte, wie tief er in der Scheiße steckte, genau richtig.

„Es macht Spaß, zu sehen, wie intensiv die Tiere fühlen. Wie sie einen anschauen. Wie sie leiden. Wie sie dir alles geben, was dir sonst keiner gibt."

„Gibt es sonst nichts, was positive Gefühle in Ihnen hervorruft?", fragte der Doktor weiter.

„Nun ja, Sex vielleicht", meinte Naat Lare und schaute am Doktor vorbei zur Seite.

„Aber irgendwann würden die Damen ja merken, daß etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Also beende ich es lieber gleich wieder", erklärte er beinahe stoisch, als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt.

„Solche Versteckspielchen werden Sie nie wieder nötig haben, wenn Sie die Therapie machen, die ich Ihnen anbiete", erklärte der Doktor nun mit fester Stimme.

Naat Lare überlegte eine Weile. Er würde sich für eine Weile an die Regeln halten und dann nach Abschluß der Therapie irgendwohin ziehen, ein neues Leben beginnen. Sicherlich würde die Anstalt, wo er untergebracht sein würde, in Erfahrung bringen wollen, wo er wohnte. Man würde Leute vorbeischicken, die ihn überwachen, kontrollieren würden.

Aber irgendwann, wenn sich die Zügel lockerten, würde er mit irgendwelchen Schmugglern auf deren unregistriertem Schiff fortfliegen – fort in Regionen, die so abgeschieden waren, daß niemand ihm auf die Spur kommen würde. Er würde dort ein neues Leben beginnen. Und weiter heimlich seine Pillen schlucken, die ihm jetzt bald der Arzt verschreiben würde. Und dann würde er so sein wie alle anderen, fast jedenfalls.

Und weder die Polizei noch Darth Venamis würden ihn finden. Darth Venamis - noch vor zwei Wochen wollte er mit diesem die Galaxis beherrschen. Wie töricht! Er besaß wohl Machtkräfte, aber er war weder ein Jedi, noch ein Sith. Und bislang war Venamis nicht aufgetaucht, um ihn zu retten. Oder suchte er ihn doch? Hatte Venamis bereits versucht, ihn per Komlink zu erreichen, welches jetzt abgeschaltet in der Asservatenkammer der Polizeiwache bei seinen anderen Sachen lag – unerreichbar für ihn? Er hatte versagt. In jeder Beziehung. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn sein Meister fallen lassen und hatte bereits wieder einen neuen Schüler, einen besseren als ihn. Er hatte seinen Meister enttäuscht. Aber wozu daran überhaupt noch einen Gedanken verschwenden.

Er überlegte, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Es gab doch so viele Verbrecher, die nie gefaßt wurden. Nur ein Drittel aller Mordfälle auf Glee Anselm war letztes Jahr aufgeklärt worden. Das hatte er erst vor einem guten Monat im lokalen Holo-Net gelesen. Wieso hatte man jetzt ausgerechnet ihn wegen diesen lächerlichen Bagatelldelikten eingesperrt? War er aufgrund seiner hohen Intelligenz zu arrogant und zu blind für die Fähigkeiten und Talente der Anderen gewesen, ihm auf die Schliche zu kommen? Es mußte so sein, vor allem, wenn er an die diskrete und erfolgreiche Beschattung und Verfolgung vom Raumhafen bis zum Haus seiner Eltern dachte. Oder war seine angeborene gefühlsmäßige Taubheit für bestimmte soziale Normen der Grund dafür gewesen, daß er in seiner Gier nach immer neuem Nervenkitzel jedes noch so große Warnblinklicht in seiner Umgebung ignoriert hatte, während er unaufhaltsam auf sein Verderben zugerast war?

War Venamis dabei lediglich ein Katalysator gewesen? Hätte er, wenn dieser Bith nicht aufgetaucht wäre, womöglich überwachen können, ob die Müllabfuhr auch wirklich gekommen und sein letztes Tieropfer mitgenommen hätte? Aber das war unwichtig. Er hatte versagt. Auf einmal rückten Dossa und ihre Sith-Karriere wieder in jene weite Ferne, in welcher sie in seinen Gedanken geschwebt hatten, bevor dieser Bith in Pieralos aufgetaucht war. Aber nach wie vor fand es Naat Lare ungerecht, daß andere Wesen ihre lächerlich harmlosen Lüste und Begierden straflos ausleben durften, während er sich zeit seines Lebens verstecken und Andere täuschen mußte, um seine Ruhe und sein Vergnügen zu haben. Er konnte nichts dafür, daß er so war. Ob es ihm besser ginge, wenn ihn die Tabletten zu einem anderen, womöglich besseren Nautolaner machen würden?

Wäre er dann für Venamis als Sith nützlicher? Venamis hatte ihm während seiner Sith-Legendenerzählungen von schauerlich entstellten Sith erzählt. Aber das war rein äußerlich. Sein Meister hatte während seiner Geschichten jedoch noch nie einen Sith erwähnt, der in der Psychiatrie gewesen war oder regelmäßig Tabletten eingenommen hatte. Oder Spice! Ja, so einen Schuß würde er sich jetzt gerne geben! Er hatte gehört, daß es auch hier im Gefängnis jemanden gab, der für die Verteilung des Stoffes zuständig war. Nein! Was wenn Venamis doch noch auftauchen und ihn retten würde wollen? Er wäre enttäuscht, seinen Schüler mit fiebrig-glänzenden Augen vorzufinden.

Nach zwei Wochen hatte Darth Venamis eine neue Mission für Naat Lare gefunden. Er hatte vor, einen Jedi, von dessen Mission auf den Planeten Ilum er durch einen Informanten erfahren hatte, zu stellen und zu töten. Das wollte er am liebsten zusammen mit Naat Lare tun. Dieser würde sich auf diese Weise auch gleich sein eigenes Lichtschwert verdienen können. Später würde er den blauen oder grünen Kristall durch einen roten synthetischen auswechseln lassen. Das war billiger als ein ganz neues Schwert zu konstruieren. Und es ging schneller. Also reiste er nach Glee Anselm und funkte die Komlink-Frequenz seines Schülers an. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen fragte er sich, was so wichtig sein konnte, daß sein Schüler derart unerreichbar war. Weidete er gerade wieder einmal ein Tier aus oder lag auf irgendeiner Frau? Bevor er richtig ärgerlich wurde, rief er aus einer Eingebung heraus bei der Polizei von Pieralos an.

Ellmo Fiir hatte gerade Frühstückspause, als er die näselnde Stimme des Bith hörte, dessen Bild sich über dem Holo-Kommunikator materialisiert hatte. Aber wenn es um diesen Naat Lare ging, dann unterbrach er sein Frühstück gerne. Er wollte diesen unappetitlichen Fall so schnell wie möglich abschließen. Und Naat Lare wegschließen – am liebsten für immer. Daß dieser Gewohnheitsverbrecher direkt auf der Wache einen gestandenen Polizeioberwachtmeister verprügelt und wehrlos gemacht hatte, war ein Ereignis, welches seit zwanzig Jahren hier so nicht mehr vorgekommen war.

„Er sollte auf meine Sim-Katze aufpassen, während ich geschäftlich unterwegs war. Jetzt bin ich wieder zurückgekommen, aber weder von Naat Lare noch von meiner Katze gibt es eine Spur. Ob ihm vielleicht etwas zugestoßen ist. Oder meiner Katze?", hörte Ellmo Fiir den Bith besorgt fragen.

„Zu Ihrer Katze kann ich noch nichts sagen, aber Ihr Katzensitter ist bei uns in Gewahrsam – wegen sadistischer Tierquälerei und anschließendem Mord an den Tieren!", erklärte der braune Polizist ernst.

„Was? Das ist ja furchtbar! Dabei war er doch so ein netter Junge", hörte er nun den Bith überrascht und bestürzt ausrufen.

„Sir, ich darf ihnen mitteilen, daß Sie sind nicht der einzige Geschädigte sind", erklärte der Polizist bitter.

„Aber Sie sind der erste Bith, mit dem ich spreche, der Katzen liebt. Für gewöhnlich haben es solche nüchternen Spezies wie Bith oder Muun nicht so mit Haustieren", erklärte ihm der Polizist, um den Mann für weitere Informationen aufzuschließen.

„Sie sollten sich hüten, alle Angehörigen einer Spezies über einen Stab zu brechen", dozierte Venamis vorwurfsvoll mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Oder verlangen Sie etwa noch, daß ich Ihnen etwas auf dem Sobriquet vorträllere, um bei Ihnen als Bith durchzugehen?", drohte er mehr, als daß er fragte.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie, das war nicht meine Absicht", gab Ellmo Fiir entschuldigend zurück.

Jetzt hatte Venamis ihn dort, wo er ihn haben wollte.

„Wo und für wie lange ist Naat Lare noch bei Ihnen?", fragte er nun ohne jede Umschweife.

„Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Dienstgeheimnis. Sie verstehen", erwiderte der Polizist regelgetreu.

„Ich habe verstanden, daß Sie soeben eine ziemlich saloppe und beleidigende Bemerkung über meine Spezies haben fallenlassen. Ich zeichne dieses Gespräch auf. Wie alle meine offiziellen Gespräche dieser Art. Was, wenn ich bei Ihrem Vorgesetzten eine Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde wegen Beleidigung und Rassismus einreiche? Ich und viele andere Bith sind nämlich sehr tierlieb!", deklamierte der Sith-Lord wieder mit einem drohenden Unterton.

Jetzt schluckte der braune Nautolaner. Seine Beförderung stand unmittelbar bevor. Er würde Abteilungsleiter werden. Das wäre die Krönung seiner Karriere. Und einen Skandal wie diese angedrohte Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde könnte er jetzt in seinem Alter mit fünfundfünfzig Jahren gar nicht gebrauchen. Und die notorisch als überfordert bekannte Polizei von Glee Anselm noch weniger.

„Er ist bislang nicht besonders geständig und wird wegen seiner psychischen Störung wohl in eine darauf spezialisierte Anstalt überstellt werden. Zumindest hat mir sein Anwalt dies mitgeteilt, nachdem die medizinischen Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren", gestand er nach einigem Zögern. Jetzt sah er, wie sein Gegenüber ein schwaches Lächeln sehen ließ, welches mit Genugtuung und Hohn getränkt war.

„Haben Sie da womöglich an das Sanatorium auf Chandrila gedacht? Ich habe dort von verblüffenden Erfolgen bei solcherart Patienten vernommen", sondierte Venamis nun überfreundlich.

„Das ist viel zu weit weg", beschied ihn sein Gesprächspartner. „Für gewöhnlich überstellen wir solche Kandidaten nach Bedlam, falls Ihnen wirklich noch etwas an einem Besuch dieses … ähm … Delinquenten liegt."

Der Bith bedankte sich nun artig und kappte die Verbindung. Sein Holo-Bild erlosch. Nun konnte Ellmo Fiir weiter frühstücken.

Darth Venamis triumphierte, nachdem er dem Oberwachtmeister die Infos aus der Nase gezogen hatte. Er hatte sich das schwieriger vorgestellt. Dachte, er müßte jetzt einige Höflichkeitsbesuche absolvieren, Geschenke mitbringen, diskret Leute aushorchen. Aber dieser Polizist hatte sich genauso dumm verhalten, wie über viele Wesen seines Berufsstandes in der gesamten Galaxis gewitzelt und gelacht wurde. Nach diesem kurzlebigen Triumph jedoch wurde ihm flau im Magen, als er an seinen Meister dachte. Was würde Darth Tenebrous sagen, wenn er ihm erklärte, daß sein hoffnungsvoller machtstarker Nautolaner bald in der Psychatrie landen würde? Ein Sith, der einschlägig vorbestraft war und dessen psychische Auffälligkeit aktenkundig war. Tenebrous würde ihn fragen, warum er das nicht gleich erkannt hatte. Dann würde sein, Venamis', Versagen offenkundig sein! Also würde er sich einen neuen Attentäter-Schüler für die Dinge organisieren müssen, die in dieser Hinsicht anstanden. Und wieder viel Zeit in Suche und Ausbildung desselben investieren müssen. Zumindest für die Zeit, die Naat Lare in Gefangenschaft war. Zeit, die er nicht hatte, wenn er an die Aufträge dachte, die Tenebrous für ihn hatte. Oder an seine anderen beiden Schüler. Aber auch Darth Bane, der Begründer der Regel der Zwei, war vor tausend Jahren wegen einer blutigen Schlägerei von der Polizei gesucht worden. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung für seinen Schüler.

Er dachte an das Reagenzglas, welches jetzt im Kühlschrank seiner Praxis lag. Er hatte eine Weile Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen, direkt auf Glee Anselm eine passende Eizellenspenderin zu finden. Mit der Zeit war es ihm jedoch zu mühselig und wenig Erfolg versprechend erschienen, sich durch die ganzen Daten der nautolanischen Partnervermittlungsagenturen zu wühlen, um eine passende Eizellenspenderin für das von ihm gesicherte Sperma seines nun inhaftierten Schülers zu finden. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Heimatplaneten Clak'dor VII gab es für Glee Anselm keinerlei zentrale Genetik- und Persönlichkeitsdatei für die Spezies der Nautolaner, die ihm eine schnelle und unkomplizierte Auswahl und Befruchtung ermöglicht hätte. Und sich in dieser Frage auf den Geschmack und die Vorlieben seines Schülers zu verlassen, erschien ihm falsch und absolut lächerlich. Also beschloß Dr. von eigenen Gnaden Grohmo Kraht, einen rasanteren Weg einzuschlagen, der räumlich zwar länger, zeitlich jedoch umso kürzer war, um schnell ans Ziel seiner Wünsche zu gelangen. Und sich nebenbei auch noch Verbündete zu suchen.

Ko Sai, Chefin der Klonforschungsanlagen auf Kamino, hatte ihren Kollegen Lac Nor hinzugezogen, um sicherzugehen, daß dieser Auftrag an Land gezogen werden würde. Dieser Dr. Grohmo Kraht war immerhin der Erste Assistent des renommierten Flugzeugkonstrukteurs Rugess Nome, der auf dem Regenplaneten Kamino schon einige Male mit Aufträgen verschiedenster Art aufgetaucht war. Geld hatte für den Bith nie eine Rolle gespielt und die großgewachsene Kaminoanerin mit den großen runden silbrig-grauen Augen zweifelte nicht eine Standardsekunde daran, daß sein Assistent, ebenfalls ein Bith, mit demselben für sie lukrativen Geschäftsgebaren zu ihnen kommen würde. Bith waren generell unkomplizierte Kunden. Sie kamen schnell zum Punkt, waren nicht übertrieben emotional wie Menschen oder andere Humanoide und sie zahlten pünktlich und gut.

Vielleicht würde Dr. Grohmo Kraht es ja in die Wege leiten können, daß sie wieder so einen bereits erfolgreich getesteten Prototypen eines neu entwickelten Rugess-Nome-Raumschiffes zu Vorzugspreisen zur Verfügung gestellt bekäme. Ihre Gäste und Geschäftspartner waren stets beeindruckt, wenn sie oder Lac Nor mit einem schnittig designten und mit allerlei praktischen Extras ausgestatteten Shuttle aufwarten konnten, um ihre gutbetuchten Gäste abzuholen und gut durch den Dauerregen Kaminos zu bringen, bevor es zum Geschäftlichen ging.

„Mich befremdet, daß Rugess Nome den Besuch seines Assistenten nicht vorher angekündigt hat. Das wäre üblich gewesen", streute Lac Nor seine Zweifel in die optimistische Vorfreude seiner blauäugigen Kollegin.

„Aber ich habe ihn damals selbst an seiner Seite gesehen", gab Ko Sai leicht abwehrend zurück, während sie bestimmt ihren langen Hals nach vorn schob.

„Damals war unser neuer Klient vielleicht zehn Standardjahre alt. Und das ist bereits zwölf Standardjahre her. Was, wenn sein Auftrag nicht nur nicht von Nome autorisiert wurde, sondern gar dessen Interessen zuwiderläuft?", gab ihr silberäugiger Kollege zu bedenken und wiegte bedenklich seinen langen Hals hin und her.

„Wir sind nicht verpflichtet, zu überprüfen, ob ein Auftrag den Interessen eines anderen Klienten zuwiderläuft, zumindest nicht, wenn wir keine Anhaltspunkte dafür haben. Oder hat Kraht etwa in irgendeiner Form angedeutet, daß eines seiner gewünschten Produkte Rugess Nome umbringen soll?", fragte sie sanft, in der üblichen stoischen kaminoanischen Freundlichkeit, die selbst dann geboten war, wenn es um die schlimmsten Dinge ging.

„Wer ist schon so dumm, bei uns offen einen Mord anzukündigen?", gab Lac Nor leicht indigniert zurück, um dann ein weiteres Samenkorn des Zweifels in seiner Kollegin zu säen:

„Aber was, wenn Nome herausfindet, daß sein Assistent in eigener Mission hier war?"

„Ich denke nicht, daß unser neuer Klient so dumm ist, irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wenn er im Auftrag von Nome handelt, dann fällt etwas von seinem Erfolg auf uns zurück. Und selbst, wenn er gegen die Interessen von Nome handeln sollte: Wenn Rugess Nome wegen diesen neuen Produkten ernsthafte Probleme bekommen sollte, dann hat er bestimmt andere Sorgen, als sich mit uns zu beschäftigen, wenn er denn überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, irgendwelche Probleme zu haben, meint Ihr nicht auch, werter Kollege?", fragte Ko Sai mit einer vagen Andeutung eines Lächelns und geradezu schmeichlerischer Stimme zurück.

Lac Nor erwiderte ihr Lächeln zwei Nuancen schwächer. Er war soeben überzeugt worden. Und er mochte es, wenn seine Kollegin derartige Witze machte und ihre silbrig-grauen Augen dabei derart intensiv funkelten. Sie mußte ihn wahrlich mögen und ihm sehr vertrauen, wenn sie ihm derartige Gefühle offenbarte.

Die ebenfalls silbernen Augen Lac Nors glitzerten, während Ko Sai ihren langen Hals vorschob, um das Reagenzglas zu betrachten, welches Dr. Grohmo Kraht den beiden entgegenhielt.

„Nautolanersperma", erklärte der Bith beinahe feierlich. „Es geht hier um ein machtsensitives Exemplar dieser Spezies, welches noch nicht von den Jedi entdeckt wurde. Und wohl auch in deren Reihen wegen bestimmter exzessiver Eigenschaften keine Verwendung finden würde. Ich beabsichtige, seinen Samen mit den Eizellen eines etwas sozialeren und friedfertigeren Exemplars seiner Spezies kreuzen zu lassen, um einen Nachkommen mit geringfügig sozialeren Fähigkeiten zu erschaffen, welcher jedoch in seinen Machtkräften und –Fähigkeiten ungeschmälert bleiben sollte. Wie Ihr wißt, gibt es weder auf Glee Anselm selbst noch sonst wo in der Galaxis irgendwelche diesbezüglich hilfreichen Datenbanken. Und da kommt Ihr ins Spiel", erklärte Darth Venamis den beiden Kaminoanern ihren neuesten Auftrag.

„Wir hätten da durchaus Eizellen von Nautolanerfrauen, die Ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen dürften", entgegnete Ko Sai zuckersüß. „Eine davon ist sogar eine Jedi, die hier vor dreißig Standardjahren Eizellen zurückgelassen hatte, damit hier ihr Kind ausgebrütet wird und im Jedi-Tempel niemand etwas von ihrem Nachwuchs erfährt. Natürlich haben wir nicht alles davon aufgebraucht", erklärte Ko Sai verheißungsvoll. Venamis' runde schwarze Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Eröffnung.

„Wie lange dauert denn die Aufzucht mit Wachstumsbeschleunigern?", fragte er neugierig.

„Die Brechstangenmethode wären sechs Jahre, das sanftere und erfolgversprechendere Verfahren dauert hingegen zwölf Jahre", erklärte Lac Nor.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fahren beide Schienen mit je drei Exemplaren", schlug Venamis vor. „Das wären dann für die Genese und Ausbrütung zwei Millionen Credits und für jedes weitere Jahr eine Million Credits plus einmaligen Zuschlag wegen machtsensitiver Fähigkeiten von einer Million Credits für jeden der Zöglinge", unterbreitete Ko Sai sanft ihr Angebot.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne einen Tag Bedenkzeit erbitten, um dies mit meinem Vorgesetzten abzuklären", entgegnete der Sith-Lord.

„Wie Sie wünschen", erwiderte Lac Nor.

„Er ist ganz bestimmt kein Freund der Jedi, darauf möchte ich wetten", sagte er mit einem Funken Besorgnis zu seiner Kollegin, während sie auf Venamis warteten.

„Gerade daraus resultiert unser Erfolg in dieser Grauzone", erwiderte Ko Sai augenzwinkernd. „Es hat schon immer Machtbenutzer gegeben, die sich dem Zugriff der Jedi entzogen haben und stattdessen eigene Ziele verfolgten. Und ich habe da so ein Gefühl, daß uns diese anderen Machtbenutzer bald sehr nützlich sein werden", erklärte sie zuversichtlich.

Dann kam ein Protokolldroide herein, um das Nahen des Geschäftspartners anzukündigen.

„Dr. Rugess Nome ist mit allen Bedingungen im Großen und Ganzen einverstanden. Er hat überdies den Wunsch geäußert, einen zusätzlichen Nachkommen zu generieren, welcher ganz natürlich und ohne jede Wachstumshormonzugabe aufwachsen soll. Dafür bekommt Euer Haus zusätzlich vier Millionen Credits bewilligt. Das dürfte in der Masse ausreichen, um Ihre Ausgaben zu decken und hinreichenden Nutzen aus dieser Art Auftrag auch für Euch zu ziehen", beendete er sein Angebot. Ko Sai schaute fragend Lac Nor an, der zustimmend nickte.

„Die Abmachung gilt", erklärte Ko Sai nun und bat Dr. Grohmo Kraht in den Protokoll-Raum, wo der Vertrag unterzeichnet wurde.


	5. Ankunft auf Bedlam

„Wir begrüßen alle Passagiere an Bord der „Koohrth" und wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug. Bitte schenken Sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun den Sicherheitshinweisen während unseres Fluges XT301!", hörte Naat Lare den Bith-Piloten in einem vertrauten Akzent seines Basics sagen. Er begann zu gähnen, während ein unlustiger Steward, ein bräunlicher Weequay, welcher in seinem brauen ledrigen Gesicht die für seine Spezies typischen kleinen Wangenhöcker trug, mechanisch routiniert die Atemmaske und die sich im Notfall durch Lösen eines Pfropfens selbst aufblasende Überlebensweste demonstrierte. Das alles würde er als Nautolaner nicht brauchen, wenn das Raumschiff ins Meer stürzen würde.

Viel eher interessierte ihn der Fallschirm, den der Steward nun vorführte. Aber der würde ihm auch nur dann nützen, wenn sie sich während des Notfalls zufällig über einer Planetenoberfläche befänden. Würde das Raumschiff irgendwo anders als auf Bedlam notlanden müssen, dann wäre dieser Fallschirm sein Ticket in eine neue Freiheit. Oder aber er würde jetzt sofort mit der Rettungskapsel abhauen, so wie sie es in den Holovids immer zeigten – wenn er sie denn nur bedienen könnte! Er seufzte auf. Er müßte dann sofort Venamis kontaktieren. Warum hatte ihm sein Meister während ihrer beiden gemeinsamen Flüge eigentlich nicht gezeigt, wie man im Notfall zur Rettungskapsel gelangt und was man dann für Knöpfchen drücken mußte?

Jetzt sah er, wie ihn der grüne Nautolaner neben ihm böse anschaute. Konnte es sein, daß sein ihm auf diesem Flug zugeteilter Bewacher seine Gedanken lesen konnte? Sofort dachte er an etwas anderes.

„Du brauchst gar nicht erst Pläne zu schmieden!", zischte sein bewaffneter Bewacher der Polizei von Glee Anselm böse. „Da vorne sind noch zwei Kollegen von mir, die denselben Job haben. Du wirst also schön mit uns kommen, bis unsere Ablösung kommt", erklärte er seinem Gefangenen mit einem bösen Lächeln.

Naat Lare kam spontan der Gedanke, daß er eigentlich gar keinen Fallschirm verdiente. Er, der ihn der Frau verweigert hatte, für die er das allererste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich etwas empfunden hatte. Vielleicht wäre es auch besser, der Flieger stürzte ab, bevor sie Bedlam erreichten. Wer weiß, was für grauenvolle Experimente sie mit ihm im Sanatorium veranstalten würden, um ihn zu heilen. Wollten sie ihn heilen? Wollte er das? Wahrscheinlich könnte er Venamis so oder so nicht mehr unter die großen runden schwarzen Augen treten. Warum also kein kurzes schmerzenreiches Ende? Vielleicht könnte er, nachdem das Raumschiff explodiert war, kurz vor seinem Tod während des freien Falles wenigstens noch ein richtig aufregendes Feuerwerk genießen!

Nach zwei Stunden, in welchen Naat Lare dumpf vor sich hingebrütet hatte, kündigte der Pilot den Austritt aus dem Hyperraum an.

„Wir fliegen jetzt am Pulsar Bedlam vorbei", hörte Naat Lare ihn fünf Minuten später aus dem Cockpit über Lautsprecher erklären. Er wünschte, er würde auch am Planeten gleichen Namens und damit auch am auf ihm befindlichen Sanatorium, welches sein neues Zuhause sein sollte, einfach vorbeifliegen. Er entschloß sich, die Zeit seiner Ankunft vorerst zu verdrängen und sich ganz dem Naturschauspiel hinzugeben, welches ihm nun geboten wurde. Die beiden langen schmalen silbernen Lichtkegel, welche sich in diametral entgegen gesetzten Richtungen von den beiden Polen der kleinen hellen Kugel weg durch die Schwärze der Nacht des Alls zogen und sich dabei nur unwesentlich verbreiterten, wirkten auf Naat Lare geradezu magisch. Um die Kugel herum konnte er einen feinen rötlichen Schleier erkennen: Das Magnetfeld des kollabierten Sterns, welches diesen kleinen Himmelskörper in vielen vertikalen Ellipsen von Pol zu Pol umspannte.

Ob die Eigenrotation dieses Pulsars wohl eine Sekunde oder länger betrug! Oder eher weniger, was anzunehmen war, denn so gleichmäßig, wie die Lichtabstrahlung war, mußte sich dieser aus einer verendenden Supernova entstandene Neutronenstern verdammt schnell bewegen, so daß es dem Betrachter scheinen mußte, als würde gar nichts passieren außer, daß konstant Licht abgestrahlt würde.

„Das Risiko, von einem Pulsar eingefangen und atomisiert zu werden, liegt auf diesem Flug bei 33%, hörte er den Piloten auf Basic in dem ihm bereits vertrauten Akzent sagen. Naat Lare überlegte, wie hoch wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre, das Sanatorium in den ihm versprochenen sieben Monaten wieder verlassen zu können.

Die Leute um ihn herum schienen ebenfalls nicht besonders guter Laune zu sein. Es handelte sich in der Mehrzahl um Twi'lek, Menschen, ein Pärchen einer humanoiden Spezies, welche er nicht identifizieren konnte sowie einige Gamorreaner, welche ihrer Ausrüstung nach Wachleute oder eine andere Art Söldner waren. Sie waren bereits mißmutig gewesen, nachdem das Raumschiff den Orbit um Glee Anselm verlassen hatte. Nicht, daß sie diesen Planeten zu vermissen schienen. Und genausowenig erfreut erschienen ihm die Passagiere von Flug XT301 der „Koohrth", nachdem der Bith-Pilot die Ankunft auf Bedlam ankündigte. Träge erhob sich die Masse der Reisenden von ihren Sitzen, sammelte lustlos ihr Gepäck ein und begab sich schleppend zum Ausgang. „Du bleibst sitzen, bis alle draußen sind!", herrschte ihn wieder der Polizist auf Nautila an, als er bereits dabei war, sich zu erheben.

Die Ankunft auf dem Raumhafen von Bedlam war ein Spießrutenlaufen für Naat Lare. Alle schauten ihn, dessen Hände mit Handschellen hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt waren und der gleich drei Polizisten um sich hatte, neugierig bis feindselig an.

„Er hat zahlreiche Delikte begangen, dessen letztes das krankenhausreife Zusammenschlagen eines Polizisten im Dienst war. Er kommt ins Sanatorium", erklärte der Polizist, der im Schiff neben ihm gesessen hatte, dem Paß-Kontrolleur. Naat Lare überlegte gerade, ob sie seinen zweiten Paß, ausgestellt auf den Namen Anakiss Skyler, bereits auf andere diesem Namen zuordenbare Delikte hin überprüft hatten. Offenbar nicht, denn der Beamte nickte nur und machte seine Stempel.

Nachdem die Vierergruppe den Raumhafen verlassen hatte, wartete vor diesem ein brauner Speeder, in welchem bereits örtliche Sicherheitskräfte, zwei stämmige Menschen, auf den neuen Insassen des Sanatoriums warteten. Die beiden Menschen stiegen sofort aus, als sie der Neuankömmlinge ansichtig wurden. Der nautolanische Polizist, welcher neben Naat Lare im Raumschiff gesessen hatte, unterschrieb noch ein paar Formulare, bevor er und seine beiden Kollegen auf dem Absatz kehrt machten. Dann packten die beiden Menschen den Gefangenen an seinen Oberarmen und stießen ihn in den Speeder, der sich kurz darauf in Bewegung setzte.

Durch die Transparistahlscheiben konnte Naat Lare den violetten Himmel von Bedlam sehen. Auf dem Planeten begann es gerade, Tag zu werden. Grell lila sah er den Pulsar am Horizont aufsteigen. Mit jeder Minute schien er heller zu werden, während der Himmel ebenfalls aufhellte. „Heilanstalt für kriminelle Geisteskranke auf Bedlam" las Naat Lare auf Basic auf der sich über dem gewölbten Torbogen des hohen Eingangsportals entlang ziehenden Schrifttafel. Vier schwerbewaffnete Gamorreaner lümmelten sich gelangweilt vor zwei kleinen Wächterhäuschen, um sich nun langsam zu erheben, um den Neuankömmling zu registrieren. Zwei von ihnen nahmen ihn wieder an seinen Oberarmen in ihre Mitte, während die Menschen mit dem Speeder davon schossen, als seien auch sie, genauso wie ihre nautolanischen Kollegen zuvor, froh, dieser unliebsamen schweigsamen Gesellschaft wieder entkommen zu sein.

Die beiden Gesellen mit den schweineartigen hauerbewehrten Schnauzen führten ihn direkt in ein großes Büro, in welchem ein ziemlich großer brauner Ithorianer hinter einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch saß.

„Ich bin Dr. Bogo Orba und ich leite dieses Institut. Und sie müssen Naat Lare sein", begann er das Gespräch mit seinem neuesten Schutzbefohlenen. Der Angesprochene nickte knapp. „Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?", fragte der Doktor ihn.

„Ich denke, das wird eine lange Geschichte", gab Naat Lare ausweichend zurück.

„Dann erzählen Sie sie mir!", ermutigte ihn der Ithorianer mit einem Vorstrecken seines langen nach vorne gebogenen braunen Halses, auf welchem ein großer nach beiden Seiten vom Hals abstehender hammerartiger Kopf mit zwei großen blauen, aus den Höhlen quellenden Augen und zwei Mündern saß, was für die Spezies der Ithorianer typisch war.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", versuchte der Nautolaner erneut, sich aus dem Zangengriff der Fragen des Doktors zu entwinden.

„Wie war Ihre Kindheit?", fragte der Doktor nun.

„Schön. Ich wurde nicht geschlagen, nicht anderweitig missbraucht oder vernachlässigt. Meine Eltern waren immer sehr liebevoll. Und ich habe zwei jüngere Geschwister, die auch ganz unauffällig sind", ratterte er nun mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton die Amtssprache herunter, in welcher in seiner Polizeiakte, die ihm der Anwalt der Familie Lare während der Untersuchungshaft gezeigt hatte, sein Werdegang beschrieben worden war.

„Und trotzdem haben Sie irgendwann angefangen, diese kleinen Katzen und Hornschweinchen zu quälen. Warum?", drängte Dr. Orba.

„Das habe ich doch alles bereits der Polizei von Glee Anselm erzählt!", schnappte Naat Lare. „Ich bin aber nicht die Polizei von Glee Anselm. Und ich befrage Sie nicht, um Ihnen etwas nachzuweisen, um Sie hier eingesperrt zu halten, sondern, um Ihnen zu helfen, daß sie bald wieder in Freiheit kommen", sagte der braune Doktor mit ruhiger unerschütterlicher Stimme.

„Hilfe, um wieder in Freiheit zu gelangen, stelle ich mir anders vor", entgegnete Naat Lare spöttisch grinsend.

„Die Frage ist ja, was wollen Sie, wieder in Freiheit gesetzt, mit Ihrem neuen Leben anfangen? So weitermachen wie bisher geht nicht. Und so, wie Sie in letzter Zeit aufgetreten sind, brauchen Sie Hilfe dabei, Ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen", erklärte Dr. Orba. Der Patient schwieg auf diese Frage. „Man hat mir gesagt, Sie haben drei Tage die Schule geschwänzt. Was haben Sie in dieser Zeit getan?", bohrte der Ithorianer weiter.

„Das werde ich nicht sagen", war Naat Lares eisige Antwort.

„Weitere Vergehen?", forschte Dr. Orba

„Sie beleidigen meine Intelligenz mit dieser Frage", erwiderte sein neuester Patient hochmütig.

„Dann beantworten Sie mir meine vorherige Frage: Was wollen Sie nach Ihrer Entlassung aus dem Sanatorium mit Ihrem Leben anfangen?"

„Die Schule beenden. Eine Arbeit finden. Ein ganz normales Leben eben", gab Naat Lare Allgemeinplätze von sich.

„Was wollen Sie an sich ändern, um diese Ziele zu erreichen?", fragte der Doktor weiter.

„Ein besserer Nautolaner werden", erwiderte Naat Lare lächelnd und ließ seine beiden weißen Zahnreihen aufblitzen.

„Dabei können wir Ihnen helfen. Aber vorerst wollen wir mit Ihnen ein paar Tests machen, um zu sehen, wie Ihr Gehirn funktioniert und welche Medikamente Sie möglicherweise brauchen. Schwester Marai Calrice wird Ihnen erst einmal Ihr Zimmer zeigen und Ihnen alles nötige erklären."

Damit war für Dr. Bogo Orba das Erstgespräch mit dem Patienten beendet. Dieser Bursche war offenbar eine harte Nuß, die schwer zu knacken war. Er würde Zeit brauchen, sich zu finden und umzuorientieren.

Schwester Marai Calrice war eine ziemlich kleine korpulente Menschenfrau mit dunkelblonden strähnigen Haaren, die, obwohl nur bis knapp über ihre Schultern reichend, nach unten zu den Spitzen hin bereits arg ausdünnten. Sie hatte blaßgrüne Augen und eine ziemlich unreine Haut, wohl, weil sie sich bei jeder Gelegenheit nervös am Kinn oder an den Wangen kratzte, weshalb Naat Lare viele gerötete Hautunreinheiten und Pickel an ihrer blässlich-weißen Haut feststellte. Er fand, daß sie vielen Touristinnen dieser Spezies ähnelte, die auf Glee Anselm Urlaub machten und sich dort regelmäßig einen so genannten Sonnenbrand holten.

Jetzt zeigte ihm Marai Calrice sein Zimmer, eine drei mal drei Standardmeter große Kammer mit einem Bett, einem Schrank, einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen. Alles war spartanisch, im Gegensatz zum Gefängnis in Pieralos jedoch sauber und ordentlich. Das Essen bestand aus etwas zu lange gekochten Bohnen und einem Stück Nexu-Fleisch, welches überraschenderweise perfekt gebraten war – mit so einer rosa Mitte, wie es Naat Lare liebte. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich hinzulegen, aber er hatte nur eine halbe Stunde, bis die Tests losgingen.

Elektroden wurden an seinem Kopf und an seiner Brust angebracht, ihm wurden Fragen gestellt, die von „Wie heißen Sie" bis zu „Wann haben sie das letzte Mal richtig laut und herzhaft gelacht?" reichten. Am rätselhaftesten davon erschien ihm eine Geschichte, an deren Ende ein Rätsel stand.

 _Eine Frau stößt bei einem Spaziergang auf einem Friedhof zufällig auf eine Beerdigungsfeier. Auf dieser begegnet sie einem Mann, den sie sehr attraktiv findet. Sie sprechen miteinander und sie verliebt sich spontan in ihn. Er jedoch muß plötzlich gehen, ohne, daß die Zwei Komlinknummern oder Adressen austauschen können. Aber seine Schwester bleibt noch da, redet weiter mit der Frau, erzählt ihr, wo sie arbeitet. Schließlich verlassen beide Frauen gemeinsam den Friedhof, um ihrer Wege zu gehen. Die Frau verzehrt sich vor Liebe nach dem Mann. Schließlich fasst sie einen Entschluß. Sie geht zur Arbeitsstelle der Schwester des von ihr begehrten Mannes, lauert ihr auf, als sie alleine ist und bringt sie um. Warum tut sie das?_

„Weil sie ihn wiedersehen will und auf die nächste Beerdigungsfeier hofft, wo er wieder erscheinen wird", erwiderte Naat Lare wie aus dem Blaster geschossen. Damit war die Testreihe beendet.

Darth Tenebrous hatte schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr von seinem Schüler gehört. Jetzt fand er, daß die Zeit gekommen war, daß ihm sein Schüler den neuen Attentäter und dessen Tauglichkeit präsentierte. Eigentlich wollte er noch an diesem Tag seine Forschungen an der Verwandlung von Midi- in Maxichlorianer vorantreiben. Er stand kurz vor einem Durchbruch, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, im Körper eines Anderen weiterzuleben, ohne dabei noch weiter an Raum und Zeit gebunden zu sein – solange, bis die Sith endlich wieder triumphieren und die Galaxis beherrschen würden.

Denn seine Berechnungen und Kalkulationen hatten mit 99,9prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit ergeben, daß er leider nicht der Sith war, dem dieses Glück in natura zu erleben vergönnt sein würde. Also blieb ihm nur, sein mit siebzig Standardjahren begrenztes Durchschnitts-Leben derart zu verlängern, daß er diesen Triumph anderweitig mitverfolgen konnte. Allerdings würde er in diesem neuen Maxichlorianer-Zustand nicht mehr in der Lage sein, all die ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Machtkräfte zu nutzen. Er war jedoch froh, daß es seine Entscheidung war, welche Kräfte er in seinem neuen ätherischen Zustand behalten und welche er aufgeben würde.

Jetzt war nur noch die Frage offen, welcher Körper geeignet wäre, seine zukünftige Maxichlorianer-Wenigkeit in sich tragen zu dürfen. Nach zwei Tagen erfolglosem Experimentieren kam ihm die Erkenntnis, daß der Durchbruch bei der Erschaffung von Maxi-Chlorianern doch noch etwas auf sich warten ließ. Also beschloß der derzeitige Dunkle Lord der Sith, die Zeit anderweitig zu nutzen und rief nach einem Monat Funkstille seinen Schüler an.

Darth Venamis war etwas verlegen, als ihn sein Meister nach dem nautolanischen Wunderkind fragte.

„Er ist momentan krank und für ein paar Monate in einem Sanatorium", erklärte er seinem Meister.

„Ein Sith-Adept – gerade erst gefunden – und schon krank – gleich für ein paar Monate? Wofür hältst du mich, Venamis?", fragte der Bith am anderen Ende der Holo-Projektorverbindung ihn spöttisch.

„Ich konnte ihn noch nicht erreichen. Aber ich bin nahe dran. Gebt mir zwei Wochen, Meister", versuchte der Schüler den Meister hinzuhalten.

Darth Tenebrous verlor nun die Geduld mit seinem Schüler. Er ballte die Hand zu einem Würgegriff und Venamis wurde hochgehoben. Das hatte Tenebrous so noch nie mit ihm getan!

„Schluß mit den Spielchen, Venamis! Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, was mit diesem Naat Lare los ist oder du bist für die längste Zeit mein Schüler gewesen!", donnerte er von seiner Residenz auf Clak'dor VII in den Orbit um den Mond Sojourn, wo sich Venamis befand.

Er hörte, wie Venamis am anderen Ende der Verbindung röchelte. Dann ließ er ihn los. Venamis knallte unsanft zu Boden und zog es vor, gleich zu antworten, ehe er sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Er hat eine Reihe kleiner Tiere gequält und getötet. Ein paar Brände gelegt. Und vor einem Monat hat er eine Tat zu viel begangen und sie haben ihn ins Sanatorium gesteckt", gestand er seinem Meister.

„In welches Sanatorium?", inquirierte Tenebrous.

„Bedlam", war die schlichte Antwort Venamis'.

„Ins Sanatorium für kriminelle Geisteskranke. Da hast du dir einen schönen Handlanger ausgesucht …" Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Du hast ihm von den Sith und der Regel der Zwei erzählt?", fragte er lauernd seinen Schüler.

„Ja, Meister", erwiderte Venamis tonlos.

„Was, wenn er uns verrät? Und die Arbeit von tausend Jahren unermüdlichen Wirkens und Mühens der Sith vor uns zunichte macht?!"

Venamis schwieg dazu.

„Offenbar habe ich dir in letzter Zeit zu viel Freiraum gelassen, mein Schüler", beendete Tenebrous das Schweigen seines Schülers mit einem klirrend-scharfen Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Niemand wird ihm glauben. Er gilt als Geisteskranker. Man wird denken, er steigert sich in längst vergangene Legenden hinein. Nichts deutet auf uns, auf Euch hin, Meister", gab Venamis selbstsicher zurück, als hätte er lediglich bei einem Einkauf von Kleidung eine falsche Größe gewählt.

„Du denkst immer, alles sei ganz einfach. Aber um sich die Galaxis untertan zu machen, reicht es nicht, ein paar Leute mit gleisnerischen Sprüchen zu betören und hinters Licht zu führen oder gut im Lichtschwertkampf zu sein wie du, mein Schüler. Da ist größeres Kaliber gefragt."

Venamis schluckte. Hatte sein Meister gerade eben angedeutet, er, das talentierte Lichtschwertwunder Darth Venamis, sei zu klein für die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, der Sith-Erbe Tenebrous' zu werden? Wo er ihn doch im Alter von zwölf Jahren gefunden und beinahe wie ein Vater aufgezogen hatte?

Darth Tenebrous ließ sich Zeit mit seinen nächsten Worten.

„Aber ich gebe dir die Chance, deinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. In zwei Wochen werden Jedi-Meister Yan Dooku und sein Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn zu einer Mission nach Sullust aufbrechen, um dort den Senator für diesen Planeten, Junik Provon, auf seiner Reise nach Coruscant zu beschützen, weil er im Senat eine Rede halten will, jedoch Morddrohungen erhalten hat, welche diese Reise verhindern sollen."

„Von wem kamen diese Morddrohungen?", inquirierte Venamis.

„Das ist nicht von Belang", gab Tenebrous hart zurück.

Venamis nahm diese ablehnende Antwort als Zeichen dafür, daß sein Meister irgendetwas mit diesen Morddrohungen zu tun hatte.

„Du wirst dort den Senator und mindestens einen der beiden Jedi töten. Und wehe, du versagst!", drohte er seinem Schüler.

„Ich werde nicht versagen, mein Lord", versprach Venamis, bevor der andere Bith die Verbindung kappte.

Polizeioberwachtmeister Ellmo Fiir hatte gerade Frühstückspause, als eine gelbe braungefleckte Nautolanerin in sein Büro stürmte.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, aber Ihr Kollege will mir nicht sagen, wo sich ein Inhaftierter befindet, dem ich noch Geld schulde", erklärte sie, während ihre lebhaften roten Augen dabei funkelten.

„Um wen geht es?", brummte Ellmo Fiir unlustig.

„Er heißt Naat Lare", erklärte die junge Frau mit strahlenden Augen.

„Der Geisteskranke! Seien Sie bloß froh, daß er weggesperrt ist! Er ist ein Sadist und ein Pyromane! Hat kleine Tiere gequält und getötet. Der braucht jetzt kein Geld mehr!"

„Wohin ist er denn weggesperrt worden?", inquirierte die Frau weiter.

„Auf Bedlam ins Sanatorium für Kriminelle Geisteskranke", erwiderte er langsam mit in Ekel hochgezogener Oberlippe.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Genießen Sie Ihr Frühstück, Herr Oberwachtmeister!", rief die gelbe Frau fröhlich und verschwand.

Ellmo Fiir schüttelte ungläubig seine braunen Lekkus. Vor einem Monat dieser Bith und jetzt diese Frau. Was wollten nur alle von diesem Naat Lare? Aber nur eine Sekunde später dachte er wieder nur noch an sein Frühstück.

Die Testergebnisse brachten für Naat Lare nichts Neues. Sein IQ von 160 Punkten war wieder einmal bestätigt worden. Dr. Wirwar, ein gelber Mirialaner und im Sanatorium der Leiter der Abteilung Sadisten und Pyromanen, welcher für Leute wie Naat Lare zuständig war, erzählte ihm außerdem, daß seine Antwort auf die nette Friedhofsgeschichte höchst beunruhigend sei.

„Normal veranlagte Wesen verstehen überhaupt nicht, warum die Frau die Schwester des Mannes, den sie liebte, einfach so umgebracht hat. Aber Sie haben das auf Anhieb verstanden. Das weist darauf hin, daß Sie absolut gewissenlos und skrupellos sind, wenn es um die Durchsetzung Ihrer Ziele und Wünsche geht. Solche Leute nennt man Psychopathen, aber das wissen Sie sicher längst.", erklärte Dr. Wirwar leicht gelangweilt.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß", gab Naat Lare herausfordernd zurück. „Die EEG-Auswertung Ihres Gehirns hat ergeben, daß in Ihrem Kortex mehrere Bereiche zusammenspielen, die bei gewöhnlichen Wesen für gewöhnlich getrennt arbeiten. Daraus ergab sich im Diagramm des EEG ein ganz spezieller dreidimensionaler Wellenteppich, welcher als Omikronspindel bekannt ist. Man findet so etwas nur sehr selten, z.B. bei begabten Telepathen – oder bei Machtsensitiven wie den Jedi", erklärte Dr. Wirwar und schaute Naat Lare an.

„Ein Jedi bin ich ganz gewiß nicht", erklärte dieser bissig und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sie hassen die Jedi?", fragte der Doktor begierig.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!", erwiderte Naat Lare aufgebracht.

„Mit so einem Zorn in Ihnen würden die Jedi Sie sowieso nicht nehmen. Ich verschreibe Ihnen für die nächsten drei Monate morgens und abends je eine Strugg-Tablette und abends zusätzlich noch eine Chlorofix-Kapsel. Nach den drei Monaten sehen wir weiter."

Damit war die Testreihe und deren Auswertung beendet.

Schweißgebadet wachte Naat Lare am nächsten Morgen auf. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er in der Nacht Steine geschleppt, hatte auch am Abend zuvor lange zum Einschlafen gebraucht. Ob das an den Medikamenten lag? Sie sollten ihn doch heilen, ihm helfen, nicht seine Nachtruhe ruinieren! Schwester Marai Calrice zeigte sich von der Morgenmuffeligkeit ihres neuen Patienten wenig beeindruckt.

„Das machen sie hier immer so. Wenn Sie brav sind, dann werden die Medikamente heruntergesetzt", erklärte sie ihm, sich dabei eine halblange Strähne ihres fettigen dunkelblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht streichend.

Naat Lare verzog den Mund vor Ekel. Er war sich mit Venamis darüber einig gewesen, daß Körperbehaarung bei Menschen und Wookiees absolut widerwärtig war.

„Hier ist Ihr Frühstück", zwitscherte sie fröhlich und stellte ein Tablett vor ihm ab. Darauf befand sich ein ziemlich altbackenes Brötchen mit etwas Belag und einer Shuura-Frucht, die wider erwarten völlig reif war und zuckersüß schmeckte. Naat Lare verzog den Mund, als er an dem Stimkaff nippte, den es dazu gab. Er schmeckte wie eingeschlafene Füße.

„Der ist entkoffeiniert", erklärte Schwester Calrice. „Sonst putscht er die Patienten zu sehr auf."

„Da trinke ich ja lieber Wasser", erwiderte er mit hochgezogener Oberlippe.

„Wie der Herr wünschen", flötete Marai Calrice zurück und verschwand zum nächsten Patienten.

Immerhin gab es auf dem Sanatoriumsgelände keine großartigen Bewegungseinschränkungen. Naat Lare erkundete die Flure und Räume seines neuen Zuhauses und fand auch gleich die Bibliothek, die sowohl Patienten als auch Ärzten offen stand. Hier konnte er zumindest einige Stunden am Tag produktiver Beschäftigung nachgehen. Es gab auch einen geräumigen begrünten Innenhof und das Gelände zwischen dem Sanatorium und der großen Mauer war mit Wiesen und Obstbäumen bedeckt, deren Blüte bereits abgefallen war und nun weiß oder rosa auf dem Rasen unter den Bäumen oder auf den Gehwegen lag. Vielleicht könnte man im Herbst die Bäume abernten und sich dadurch auch körperlich etwas betätigen.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie mit ihren starken Armen gut bei der baldigen Ernte helfen", hörte er plötzlich neben sich die Stimme von Schwester Marai Calrice.

„Wenn ich von den Früchten auch etwas abbekomme, gerne", erwiderte er leicht unwirsch.

„Von welchen Früchten auch immer", säuselte die anderthalb Kopf kleinere Frau plötzlich, berührte ihn sanft am Oberarm und schaute ihn mit ihren blaßgrünen Augen an, als wolle sie ihn … _verführen? Hier im Sanatorium?_ Leicht nervös kratzte sich Naat Lare die hinteren Lekkuansätze. Was, wenn die Leitung dahinter käme? Andererseits hatte er jetzt schon seit den drei Wochen, die er auf Bedlam war, keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Und gesetzt den Fall, er täte das wirklich mit der Schwester, dann wäre sie genauso angreifbar wie er. „Wir werden sehen", erwiderte er mürrisch, ohne sie weiter anzusehen. Sofort nahm sie ihre Hände von seinem Arm und ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Darth Venamis hatte seinen XV-Frachter auf Sullust geparkt, um sich dort an die Fersen des hiesigen Senators Junik Provon zu heften. Ihm war klar, daß er seine Mission, bei welcher er auf zwei Vorzeigejedi treffen würde, unmöglich allein durchziehen konnte. In Ermangelung seines nautolanischen Attentäters hatte er einen seiner beiden anderen Adepten mitgenommen. Der mittelgroße Shi'ido mit dem gelblich-ockerfarbenen Fell und den tiefliegenden gelben Augen schaute ungläubig, als ihm Venamis sein Lichtschwert hinhielt.

„Aber ich habe bislang immer nur in Kasinos den Jackpot eingesackt. Lichtschwertkampf ist nicht meine Sache", gab er kleinlaut zu.

„Du sollst ja auch nicht damit kämpfen. Zumindest nicht so wie ich", erwiderte Venamis mit einem heimtückischen Lächeln.

Junik Provon hatte alles für seine Reise nach Coruscant vorbereitet. Jetzt lag er entspannt auf einem Bett seiner Residenz, um auf die beiden Jedi zu warten, die ihn nach Coruscant eskortieren sollten. Seine schwerlidrigen, mandelförmigen Augen schauten zur Decke, während die Hautlappen, welche seinen kleinen Mund im breiten bräunlichen Gesicht umgaben, völlig entspannt herunterhingen. Er hatte, bevor er sich hingelegt hatte, noch das Fenster geöffnet, um an diesen heißen Tagen noch etwas frische Luft zu tanken, bevor das klimatisierte Raumschiff der Jedi ihn aufnehmen würde.

Jetzt hörte er, wie das Fenster leicht quietschte. Eigentlich hätten dessen Scharniere schon vor Wochen geölt werden sollen. Aber der Hausverwalter ließ sich wieder einmal Zeit mit dererlei Dingen, welche für diesen offenbar vernachlässigenswerte Lappalien waren. Er würde ihn gleich nach seiner Reise deswegen anrufen … Genüßlich schloß er seine dunkelbraunen Augen und sinnierte über seine bevorstehende Rede vor dem Galaktischen Senat.

Einige Momente nach dem Quietschen des Fensters hörte Junik Provon ein Zischen. Ein Lichtschwert! So etwas hatte er schon einmal in einem Holo-Vid gesehen und gehört. Die Jedi waren gekommen! Durch das Fenster? Er schrak hoch und setzte sich auf, um nun vor sich eine hochgewachsene in Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt zu sehen, welche eine Maske vor dem Gesicht und ein gezündetes Lichtschwert in der rechten Hand trug. Hinter der Maske konnte er etwas schwarz glänzen sehen. Die Augen des Unbekannten. Er sah, daß das Lichtschwert der Gestalt rot war. Gab es Jedi mit roten Lichtschwertern?

„Bin ich in Gefahr, Meister Jedi?", fragte er, immer noch in dem Glauben, daß hier ein Jedi seiner Pflicht nachkam.

„Bald nicht mehr", erwiderte der Schwarzgewandete und machte einen Satz auf das Bett, um den Senator in die Ecke zu drängen, in welcher das Bett stand.

„Wo ist Euer Padawan?", fragte Junik Provon nervös.

„Er konnte mich leider nicht begleiten, weil er sich zurzeit auf einem anderen Planeten mit einigen Widrigkeiten herumschlagen muß. Aber ich bin ja gekommen", erwiderte der Unbekannte in einem gönnerhaften Ton und ließ sein Lichtschwert sinken, ohne es zu deaktivieren.

„Ihr also seid der legendäre Meister Dooku", erwiderte Senator Provon erleichtert und beinahe feierlich.

Endlich nahm die Gestalt ihre Maske ab. Vor ihm stand ein Bith! Meister Dooku war kein Bith! Gab es Bith als Jedi?

„Nur knapp daneben!", wies ihn die schwarze Gestalt mit einem gemeinen Lächeln zurecht.

„Wer seid Ihr dann? Meister Yoda hatte mir gesagt …"

„Ich bin Darth Venamis, Lord der Sith!", tönte dieser nun befreit, erhob sein Lichtschwert erneut und rammte es dem erschrockenen Senator in die Brust. Er schaute noch einmal befriedigt in dessen ersterbende Augen, dann deaktivierte er seine rote Klinge wieder, legte seine Maske wieder an und sprang aus dem Fenster, seinen Sprung aus dem dritten Stock der Villa des Senators mithilfe der Macht abfedernd.

Meister Dooku sah aus etwa dreihundert Standardmetern Entfernung, wie ein schwarzgekleideter Maskierter aus einem Fenster der Residenz von Senator Junik Provon sprang. Und er sprang beinahe in Zeitlupe, benutzte also die Macht. Derart kontrolliert langsam zu springen, hatte selbst er noch nicht die Übung. Der schwarzhaarige Jedi-Meister richtete seine dunkelbraunen Augen auf seinen Padawan, der neben ihm stand und ebenfalls fassungslos das seltene Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Qui-Gon, du gehst zum Senator. Ich nehme mir diesen Kerl da vor!", gab er seinem Padawan die Anweisung. Dann lief er in Richtung des großen Schwarzen.

Deutlich konnte Dooku die Dunkle Präsenz des Unbekannten fühlen. Sie würde ihn leiten. Nach zwei Kilometern Verfolgung schwand der Abstand, welcher Dooku noch von dem Unbekannten trennte. Gleich würde er ihn eingeholt haben! Nur noch ein paar gekonnte Sprünge mithilfe der Macht und der Unbekannte würde ihm, dem besten Schüler Meister Yodas und renommierten Jedi-Meister Yan Dooku, sein Dunkles Geheimnis enthüllen!

Qui-Gon Jinn begegnete niemandem, als er die Residenz von Senator Junik Provon betrat. Alles war still, geradezu bleiern still, in dieser Sommerhitze auf Sullust geradezu unerträglich still. Als er schließlich die Schlafkammer des Senators betrat, sah er den Senator auf seinem Bett liegen, in der Brust eine charakteristische kauterisierte Wunde. Er ging zu dem Mann, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Aber da war kein Puls mehr. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und sein Meister stand vor ihm.

„Wir sind zu spät. Er ist tot", sagte Qui-Gon schuldbewusst, während seine braunen Augen melancholisch in die noch dunkleren Augen Dookus schauten.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, mein Padawan", erwiderte der Meister milde.

„Ihr habt seinen Mörder gestellt, Meister?", fragte der Padawan.

„Ich habe ihn gefangen genommen und bin danach sofort zu dir geeilt, weil ich eine Gefahr gespürt habe. Und jetzt sehe ich auch, welche", erwiderte Dooku mit einem Unheil verkündenden Ton in der rauen Stimme.

„Wer ist der Schwarze?", frage Qui-Gon Jinn neugierig.

Dooku machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Und gleich noch einen, so daß ihn von Qui-Gon nur ein paar Standardzentimeter trennten.

„Viel wichtiger ist doch, wer _wir_ sind, nicht wahr, mein junger Freund?", erwiderte Dooku leise, nahm den langen braunen Pferdeschwanz seines Padawans am Ansatz in seine rechte Hand und ließ ihn durch seine rosafarbenen Finger gleiten.

„Wie meint Ihr das, Meister", fragte Qui-Gon und wurde rot. Um erschrocken zu bemerken, wie die Lippen seines Meisters sich den Seinen näherten. _‚Wußte Dooku etwa …? Fühlte er etwa auch …?'_ Dookus Augen sahen ihn mit einer warmen Intensität an, die er so noch nie an seinem von ihm überaus verehrten Meister wahrgenommen hatte. Er spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden ob Dookus Blick. Dann fühlte er, wie sein Meister ihm einen heißen Kuß gab. Er erzitterte. Dann brach ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren.

„Meister?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme, nachdem sich Dookus Lippen wieder von den Seinen gelöst hatten.

Dooku trat nun wieder ein paar Schritte von seinem Padawan zurück. Seine Miene war auf einmal wieder undurchdringlich und eisern geworden. Dann aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert und es glühte rot. Er wählte dabei allerdings eine Position, die Qui-Gon noch nie an seinem Meister gesehen hatte. Er hielt sein Lichtschwert seitlich von sich weggestreckt anstatt nach vorn. Offensichtlich wollte Dooku ihn nicht angreifen, sondern ihm lediglich etwas zeigen. Etwa den Kampfstil des Shien, während er ansonsten den Makashi-Stil bevorzugte? Dieses Gedankenspiel beruhigte ihn jedoch nur ein klein wenig.

„Ihr seid ein Sith?", fragte Qui-Gon entsetzt.

„Merke dir diese Lektion, mein Schüler!", begann Dooku nun, mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme seinem Padawan seine Weisheit dieses Tages zu überbringen. „Glaube niemals, was du siehst! Überprüfe es! Immer! Du denkst, du kennst mich. Aber da irrst du dich. Du denkst, du kennst dich, aber da irrst du dich noch mehr! Und das, was du hier gerade erlebt und gesehen hast, wirst du niemandem erzählen! Niemandem!", sprach Dooku mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung. Qui-Gon spürte, wie sich Nadeln in seinen Kopf bohrten. _‚Das konnte nicht sein! Sein Meister wußte doch, daß er als ausgebildeter Jedi es merken würde, wenn jemand solche Gedankentricks anwendete. Das funktionierte bei ihm nicht! Warum nur tat Dooku so etwas? War das eine Prüfung?_ '

Dann wurde sein Meister etwas sanfter: „Ich gehe jetzt, um nach unserem Gefangenen zu schauen. In zehn Standardminuten bin ich wieder bei dir. Und du, ruhe dich aus, Qui-Gon." Sprach es mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung und ging. Qui-Gon Jinn wurde auf einmal sehr müde. Aber er wollte nicht im Schlafzimmer mit dem toten Senator bleiben. Er schaffte es gerade noch zum Eingangstor der Villa, wo er auf Dooku warten wollte. Dann streckte er sich auf dem Boden aus und schlief ein.

Dooku hatte den Flüchtigen schon beinahe eingeholt, da senkte sich auf einmal ein Stahlkäfig über ihn. Er saß fest, während der Unbekannte sich umdrehte und ein dreckiges gemeines Lachen hören ließ. Es war kein menschliches Lachen. Aber Dooku war sich nicht sicher, welcher Spezies der Eindringling in der Villa des Senators sonst angehören könnte. Er sah wohl schwarze Augen hinter der Maske glimmen, aber es gab viele Spezies, die solche Augen hatten.

Dooku versuchte, mit seinem blauen Lichtschwert ein Loch in das Gitter des würfelförmigen Käfigs, der ihn gefangen hielt, zu schneiden. Aber das gelang ihm nicht. Es handelte sich offenbar um mandalorianisches Beskar-Eisen. Resigniert steckte er sein deaktiviertes Lichtschwert wieder an seinen längsgeriffelten Gürtel. Dann begann er, mit den bloßen Händen ein Loch zu graben, um sein Gefängnis auf jene Weise unterquerend verlassen zu können. Als der Unbekannte dies sah, drehte er auf dem Absatz um und sprintete davon, den frustrierten Jedi-Meister allein zurücklassend.

Als Dooku wieder zu Qui-Gon zurückkehrte, fand er seinen Padawan schlafend vor dem Tor liegend. Nachdem er ihn wachgerüttelt hatte, sah Dooku, daß sein Padawan äußerst verstört war.

„Wie geht es Senator Provon?", fragte Dooku.

„Wer sollte denn hier vergessen, ich oder Ihr, Meister", fragte Qui-Gon mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Was soll das, Padawan? Was ist mit dem Senator?", fragte Dooku eindringlicher.

„Er ist tot. Ihr habt es selbst gesehen!", entgegnete Qui-Gon etwas lauter.

„Was habe ich gesehen?", fragte Dooku entgeistert.

„Ihr habt Euch offenbar selbst hypnotisiert, Meister. Kommt doch mit, wenn Ihr es vergessen habt", bot ihm Qui-Gon an, während Dooku ihn ärgerlich ansah. Nun gingen die beiden Jedi gemeinsam in den Schlafraum Junik Provons, welcher immer noch tot auf seinem Bett lag.

„Wir sind zu spät gekommen", sagte Dooku melancholisch.

„Das sagte ich bereits", erklärte Qui-Gon Jinn leicht genervt. „Aber Ihr habt ja selbst gesagt, ich soll nicht alles glauben, was ich sehe. Also … vielleicht lebt er ja doch noch", setzte er schnippisch nach.

„Qui-Gon Jinn, hast du Junik Provon getötet?", fragte Dooku nun ernst und schaute ihm forschend in die braunen Augen.

„Meister, wie könnt Ihr so etwas auch nur denken?! Natürlich nicht!", verteidigte sich der verzweifelte Padawan.

„Ich weiß. Aber du warst allein mit ihm, während ich dem Maskierten gefolgt bin. Ich muß dich das fragen."

Qui-Gon sah seinen Meister bestürzt an. Diese Mission war vollkommen aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso. Genausowenig wie sein Meister.

„Mein Padawan, offenbar geht es dir nicht gut. Wir werden jetzt die Behörden alarmieren und dann gehen wir zum Schiff", ordnete Dooku an und seufzte.

Die beiden Jedi stritten sich während des Rückflugs nach Coruscant noch eine halbe Stunde lang. Qui-Gon erwähnte wohl den Vorfall, daß Dooku ihm gegenüber eine rote Klinge gezückt hatte, aber den Kuß zu erwähnen, war ihm allzu peinlich. Wie gut, daß Dooku dies offensichtlich ebenfalls vergessen hatte – oder verdrängte? Hatte der schwarzgekleidete Fremde kurzfristig dafür gesorgt, daß die Dunkle Seite von seinem Meister Besitz ergriff, während dieser ihn verfolgt hatte? Aber das würde er seinem geliebten Meister niemals ins Gesicht sagen. Dooku äußerte schließlich den Verdacht, daß sein Padawan während seines Nickerchens offenbar etwas Schlechtes geträumt haben mußte. Allerdings bestand er darauf, die Sache vor den Rat der Jedi zu bringen, um jeglichen Verdacht, sein Padawan könne etwas mit dem Mord an Senator Junik Provon zu tun gehabt haben, ein für alle Mal auszuräumen.

Naat Lare war wieder einmal schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Er hatte auch einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf gehabt, wie so oft, seit er die neuen Tabletten nahm. Also suchte er Dr. Wirwar auf, um mit ihm über seine Probleme bei der Medikation mit Chlorofix und den Strugg-Tabletten zu sprechen. Leider war Dr. Wirwar nicht in seinem Büro. Als er es verließ, traf er auf Schwester Marai Calrice, die auf einem Rollwägelchen gerade irgendwelche Tabletten ordnete.

„Oh, da ist ja mein stärkster Patient", flötete sie den griesgrämigen Nautolaner an.

„Noch stärker wäre ich, wenn ich nicht so viele von diesen Tabletten schlucken müßte. Sie wissen, daß diese Tabletten die Patienten ruhigstellen sollen, nicht heilen. Ist es nicht so?", stellte er eher fest, als daß er fragte.

„Nun, wir können ja mal eine von den beiden Strugg-Tabletten weglassen. Die für den Abend. Probehalber für drei Tage. Und danach könnten wir ja schauen, ob es …", sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ", … angeschlagen hat", raunte sie und betätschelte dabei seinen Unterarm.

Abrupt drehten sich die Beiden um, während Schwester Calrice hastig seinen Unterarm fahren ließ. Wie aus dem Nichts war plötzlich ein Gamorreaner aufgetaucht, um Naat Lare mitzuteilen, daß er Besuch bekommen hätte, welcher im Besucherraum neben der Anmeldung auf ihn warten würde.

„Bis später dann", beschied Naat Lare die fürsorgliche Schwester und ließ sie allein, um den Gamorreaner zu folgen. Ob Venamis ihn jetzt endlich befreien würde, wo er doch bislang dicht gehalten hatte, was seine Identität und seine Bestimmung als Sith betraf?

* * *

Note der Autorin: Das Phänomen der Omikronspindel wird im Roman „Darth Maul – In Eisen", von Joe Schreiber erwähnt. Ein sehr lesenswertes Buch.


	6. Zeit wilder Orgien

Aufmerksam hörte Darth Tenebrous die Nachrichten im Holo-Net. Senator Junik Provon von Sullust war getötet worden. Sein Mörder konnte nicht gefaßt werden. _‚Und sonst nichts? Kein toter Jedi?'_ , schoß es ihm durch den gelben in der Mitte gefurchten Schädel. Den Senator umzubringen war keine besondere Herausforderung für seinen Schüler. Nicht, wenn er vor den Jedi zugeschlagen hatte. Hatte sich Venamis etwa aus dem Staub gemacht, bevor die Jedi überhaupt angekommen waren? So hatten seine Instruktionen nicht gelautet! Allerdings gelang es ihm nicht, seinen Schüler zu erreichen. Offenbar steckte Darth Venamis noch im Hyperraum fest. Aber das machte nichts. Bald würden sie sich auf dem Mond Sojourn zum vereinbarten Treffen in Fleisch und Blut sehen.

Der Kanzler hatte eine Schweigeminute für den ermordeten Senator anberaumt und einen Polizeikommissar zur Untersuchung nach Sullust geschickt. Mehr konnte man nicht tun im Moment. Meister Yoda hielt es für angebracht, Meister Dooku und Qui-Gon Jinn getrennt über den Vorfall auf Sullust zu befragen, welcher zum tragischen Tod eines Senators des Galaktischen Senats und zum Scheitern der Jedi-Mission geführt hatte, diesen zu beschützen und nach Coruscant zu eskortieren, damit er seine Rede vor dem Senat halten konnte.

„Qui-Gon behauptet hat, daß ein rotes Lichtschwert in der Hand gehalten – Ihr habt. Der schwarze Unbekannte – kein Lichtschwert – er hatte, hmmm?", fragte Yoda seinen besten Schüler.

„Mit Verlaub, Meister. Ich war die ganze Zeit hinter diesem dunklen Phantom her, während Qui-Gon die ganze Zeit allein mit dem Senator gewesen ist. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", erwiderte Dooku überzeugt.

„Und nicht zwischendurch zurückgekehrt – Ihr seid – zu sehen nach Qui-Gon?"

„Nein. Da hätte ich mich schon zweiteilen müssen, so schnell, wie dieser Kerl war", kam Dookus entschiedene Antwort.

„Dann Euren Padawan – herein mir bitte schickt", bat Yoda nun seinen ehemaligen Schüler.

„Dooku behauptet hat, nicht noch einmal zurückgekehrt – er sei. Was genau Dooku mit dem roten Lichtschwert – hat getan?", wollte der Großmeister des Ordens der Jedi nun von Qui-Gon Jinn wissen.

„Er hat … sein rotes Lichtschwert gezückt und so seltsam seitwärts gehalten. Dann hat er gesagt ich soll nicht denken, ihn oder mich selbst zu kennen. Und alles, was ich gerade gesehen habe, zu vergessen. Dann hat er mir befohlen, mich auszuruhen und ist gegangen … Das ist alles."

„Einen Widerstreit in dir – ich spüre, hmmm?"

Der schlanke hochgewachsene Padawan schwieg daraufhin.

„Qui-Gon Jinn: mehr zu sagen – du hast nicht?", fragte der Großmeister eindringlich und seine grünen Augen schienen Qui-Gon geradezu zu durchbohren.

Qui-Gon erkannte, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, dieses letzte pikante Detail vor dem Großmeister zu verbergen.

„Dooku hat mich geküßt", erwiderte er mit gesenktem Kopf und wurde rot.

„Und? … Zurückgeküßt – du ihn hast?", fragte Yoda mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Qui-Gon erstaunte.

„Natürlich nicht … Ich war … wie gelähmt. Und dann ist er zurückgetreten und hat sein rotes Lichtschwert gezogen", erzählte er Yoda die ganze Geschichte.

„Jetzt sind deine Augen und Gedanken wieder klar! Was gewünscht du dir hast in diesem Moment – nicht von Belang das ist. Stark geblieben – du bist – wie ein Jedi!", erklärte Yoda feierlich.

„Aber diese Momente – sie waren verstörend. Ich finde keine Erklärung", meinte Qui-Gon erleichtert, aber genauso ratlos wie zuvor.

„Wie der Griff von Dookus Lichtschwert ausgesehen hat? Wie immer – so?", inquirierte Yoda nun.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur auf die Klinge geschaut", erwiderte Qui-Gon.

„Konzentriere dich!", ermahnte ihn Yoda.

Qui-Gon versetzte sich nun in eine Trance bei der ihn Yoda unterstützte. Nach einigen Minuten erwachte er daraus und erklärte.

„Der Griff war irgendwie schwärzlicher, dünner als der von Dooku."

„Nicht Dooku das gewesen ist!", schmetterte Yoda ihm nun entgegen. „Deine Gedanken gelesen – ich habe. Dieses Wesen und der Schwarze. Zwei sie waren. Zwei sie sind. Immer zu Zweit sie sind – die Sith. Aber nur einer – ein Lichtschwert er hatte. Hmmm … Seltsam – das ist."

Meister Yoda ließ nun Dooku wieder hineinkommen.

„Das Rätsel – zu lösen ist. Ein Clawdite oder gar Gestaltwandler – dieser andere Dooku – gewesen könnte sein", mutmaßte der Großmeister.

„Ein Gestaltwandler? Als Dooku?", fragte Qui-Gon entsetzt.

„Das ist grotesk und infam!", empörte sich Dooku. „Einen Jedi-Meister zu imitieren!"

‚ _Vor allem, einen Jedi-Meister wie mich'_ , las Yoda die Gedanken seines ehemaligen Schülers. Zeit, Dooku einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

„Nicht so grotesk, wenn große Machtkräfte – der Gestaltwandler hat", wandte Yoda ein.

Dooku zog unwillig die dichten Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Eine Dunkle Präsenz - dieser Schwarzvermummte hatte – Ihr sagt", forschte er weiter.

„Ja, sie war sehr dunkel", bestätigte Dooku.

„Qui-Gon, wie dunkel war der Dooku mit dem roten Lichtschwert vor dir?", fragte er nun Qui-Gon.

„Eigentlich nicht sehr dunkel. Nur ein bisschen", erklärte der Padawan.

„Hmmm ... Ob dunkel oder nicht ... Verbergen – auch ein Sith – seine Präsenz kann. Ein Gestaltwandler als Sith – theoretisch jeder – es könnte sein. Beunruhigend – das ist", konstatierte Yoda und zog seine grüne Stirn in düstere Falten. Damit entließ er die beiden Jedi.

„Wieso hast du den Jedi nicht umgebracht?", knurrte Venamis böse seinen Shi'ido-Helfer an, nachdem beide wieder an Bord der „Raider" waren.

„Er ist nicht eingeschlafen – zumindest nicht sofort", erklärte der Gestaltwandler beschämt.

„Ich hatte dir extra den leichten Part gegeben. Und du hast es vermasselt!", zischte Venamis.

„Den leichten Part? Dieser Jedi war nicht so einfach einzuschläfern! Ich mußte mich in Sicherheit bringen, bevor er irgendetwas merkt. Und überhaupt. Ihr habt den Senator umgebracht. Das hätte ich gerade auch noch hinbekommen. Aber mir den Jedi aufzuhalsen - das war nicht fair!", schnappte der Shi'ido, während seine gelben Augen Venamis böse anglommen.

„Hättest du dich etwa gerne von Dooku verfolgen lassen. Hättest du die Falle paßgenau in dem Moment zuschnappen lassen können, bevor er dich stellen konnte? Das glaube ich kaum", erwiderte Venamis arrogant.

„Ich hätte mich wieder verwandeln müssen, um Qui-Gon irgendwo anders erstechen zu können. Aber fürs Verwandeln brauche ich meine Zeit. Das wißt Ihr. Bis dahin hätte mich jemand überraschen können. Also habe ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht, bevor jemand kommen und dumme Fragen stellen konnte."

„Ohne abzuwarten, ob er später einschläft? Bei Jedi und anderen Machtnutzern kommt die Wirkung dieser Suggestion vielleicht etwas zeitverzögert, aber es klappt auch bei ihnen", blaffte Venamis.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr … aber ich hatte einfach … Angst", gestand der Shi'ido.

„Angst!", fauchte Venamis und schlug in tiefster Verachtung die Hände vor dem Kopf zusammen. „Und das ist nun der Dank dafür, daß ich dich damals auf Nal Hutta vor der Glücksspielaufsicht gerettet habe, als du völlig verängstigt in meinen Speeder gekrochen bist, ehe dich die Gamorreaner schnappen konnten!", zischte der Sith-Lord ärgerlich.

„Ich habe Euch immer gesagt, daß ich nur ein Spieler bin, kein Lichtschwertheld. Immerhin konntet Ihr von meinem Talent bislang sehr gut leben", gab der Schüler zurück und bleckte dabei bissig seine kleinen gräulichen Zähne.

„Ich kann mein Geld selbst verdienen!", herrschte Venamis ihn an. „Das, was du mir als Anteil abgibst, geht auf ein Sonderkonto für die Neue Sith-Ordung!"

„Und? Wann kommt denn die neue Sith-Ordnung? Weswegen sollten wir den Senator überhaupt umbringen?", bohrte der Shi'ido.

„Er wollte im Senat ein Plädoyer für die Errichtung von weiteren Freihandelszonen im Äußeren Rand halten. Das galt es zu verhindern", erklärte Venamis streng.

„Aber Ihr Sith wollt doch Freihandelszonen. Das habt Ihr mir selbst noch vor einer Woche gesagt", wunderte sich der Shi'ido.

„Und genau deshalb mußte Junik Provon sterben. Wir brauchen einen Märtyrer, der unserer Sache ein Gesicht verleiht, welches die Transportkartelle und die Handelsföderation beständig anklagt. Glaub mir, sein Nachfolger in dieser Sache wird im Senat bei der Durchsetzung des Gesetzes über neue Freihandelszonen ein sehr viel leichteres Spiel haben als der arme Sullustaner", deklamierte Venamis mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.

Danach herrschte Stille im Raumschiff. Der Shi'ido ging zerknirscht in eine Kammer, während Darth Venamis sich wieder zum Bordcomputer begab, falls eine Übertragung kam, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert war.

Als Naat Lare in den Besucherraum kam, sah er seinen Vater mit besorgter Miene auf einem Stuhl sitzen.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Sohn", fragte der Vater.

„Wie soll es mir gehen? Ich bin hier eingesperrt und werde mit Medikamenten vollgestopft, die mich müde machen, nicht heilen", zischte Naat Lare seinen Vater an.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dich hier schnell wieder rauszuholen, vorausgesetzt, du sagst mir oder dem Anwalt, wo du die besagten drei Tage gewesen bist", sagte der Vater nun streng.

Naat Lare überlegte. Es gab keinerlei Garantie dafür, daß ihm wirklich nichts passieren würde. Genausowenig wie dafür, daß man ihn von seiner Veranlagung würde heilen könnte. Da erschien ihm die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß Venamis irgendwann auftauchte, um ihn wieder zu sich zu holen, noch weit größer.

„Ich werde gar nichts sagen", beharrte er stur auf seiner Verschwiegenheit.

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte der Vater entsetzt.

„Es ist geheim. Und es sollte auch geheim bleiben", erwiderte der Sohn hart.

„Dann tut es mir leid. Dann werden ich und deine Mutter dich enterben und wollen nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben", sagte der Vater resigniert.

„Das ist auch nicht mehr oder weniger als die anderen Insassen hier haben", erwiderte Naat Lare stoisch.

„Ach? Ist das jetzt dein neues Niveau, an welchem du dich misst? Die anderen Verrückten?!", schnappte sein Vater.

„Du kennst mich – überhaupt nicht! Und mein Niveau schon gleich gar nicht!", versetzte Naat Lare drohend.

Sein Vater schaute ihn entsetzt an, dann ging er. Für eine Weile war Naat Lare enttäuscht. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sagte er sich, daß ihm dieses Enterben ganz neue Möglichkeiten bieten würde, wenn er wieder in Freiheit käme. Er hätte dann gar keine Bindungen mehr außer denen, die er selbst wählen würde. Und niemand würde sein Vorleben kennen oder ihn damit behelligen.

Darth Venamis war es peinlich, seinen klapprigen XV-Frachter neben dem stattlichen schnittigen Rugess-Nome-Raumschiff seines Meisters abzustellen. Aber endlich sah er seinen Meister wieder, während sich unten im Hof der Festung des gleichnamigen Mondes bereits die ersten Festgäste tummelten.

„Warum sind die beiden Jedi noch am Leben?", fragte Darth Tenebrous streng, sobald sich die beiden Sith wieder Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden.

„Ich erachtete es als besser, Zwietracht und Mißtrauen unter ihnen zu säen als einen von ihnen plump zu töten", entgegnete Darth Venamis selbstsicher.

„Du erachtest also meine Pläne als plump, mein vorlauter Schüler?", zischte Tenebrous.

„Mitnichten, Meister. Aber ich habe den Padawan verwirrt, damit er später diese Verwirrung in den Tempel bringt. Genauso wie sein Meister", erklärte er vollmundig.

„Und? Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Tenebrous unwirsch.

„Ich habe einen Komplizen gehabt – einen Gestaltwandler. Dieser hat Dookus Gestalt angenommen, Qui-Gon Jinn geküßt und verwirrt, während ich Dooku abgelenkt habe, nachdem ich den Senator getötet hatte."

Tenebrous war einen Augenblick lang geschockt. Venamis' Umsetzung seines Planes verschlug ihm die Sprache. So etwas hatte ihm weder sein Twi'lek-Meister gezeigt, noch hatte ihm jemand anderes bislang so etwas aufzutischen gewagt.

„Aber wie konnte dein neuer Komplize Dooku imitieren, wenn er gar kein Lichtschwert hatte?", wunderte sich Tenebrous.

„Das war kein Problem, Meister! Ich habe ihm meines geliehen", erklärte Venamis mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Tenebrous erzürnte.

„Ich habe dir den Darth-Titel und das Lichtschwert nicht deshalb gegeben, daß du es an irgendwelche x-beliebigen Komplizen weiterreichst, die später in der Psychatrie landen!", zischte er Venamis an.

„Aber Meister, ich habe es ja zurückbekommen. Und er ist auch nicht so ein Kandidat wie Naat Lare", versetzte Venamis beinahe heiter.

„Und hättet Ihr mir zwei Lichtschwerter gegeben, die ich mit meiner Beidhändigkeit sehr gut benutzen könnte, dann wäre zumindest Dooku jetzt schon tot", erklärte er mit einem leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Zumindest Dooku!", grollte Tenebrous sarkastisch. „Und du wagst es, mir als deinem Meister die Schuld an deinem Versagen auf dieser Mission zu geben?", knurrte er seinen Schüler an.

„Zumindest der Senator ist tot. Und Qui-Gon Jinn und Dooku werden schon bald folgen", erklärte Venamis zuversichtlich.

„Wie kannst du dir immer nur so sicher sein?", fragte Tenebrous kopfschüttelnd.

„Einem Dooku mit einem roten Lichtschwert wird immer Mißtrauen und Verratsverdacht anhaften. Während ich mein Gesicht und meine Gestalt verhüllt hatte. Und ohne Lichtschwert konnte man mich nicht als Sith identifizieren. Ich war genau das, was Ihr Euch immer gewünscht habt, Meister! _Eine Dunkle Bedrohung!_ ", erklärte Venamis mit tragender Stimme.

„Heb dir dein Pathos für gefühlsduseligere Spezies wie Menschen oder Twi'lek auf! Für mich zählen nur Zahlen und Fakten!", erwiderte der ältere Bith scharf.

„Ich weiß, Meister", gab Venamis mit nur leicht gesenktem Kopf zurück, was seinem Meister noch einen bösen Blick entlockte.

Tenebrous wandte sich nun seinem Schüler ab, um sich den Festgästen zu widmen. Die Service-Droiden hatten für genügend Speis und Trank gesorgt. Die Hutts, Dugs, Menschen, Twi'lek und Angehörige anderer Spezies, die etwas in der Galaxis zu sagen hatten, saßen um die große Festtafel herum, ließen sich bedienen und ihre gefüllten Weinkelche kreisen. Rugess Nome hörte sich derweil diskret unter den Festgästen um. Schon bald würde er wissen, wie gut oder wie schlecht Venamis auf Sullust agiert hatte. Da sah er den Jedi auf sich zukommen.

„Meister Jedi Sifo-Dyas! Wie ich mich freue, daß Ihr unsere bescheidene Zusammenkunft beehrt", begrüßte Dr. Rugess Nome seinen prominenten Gast. Einen unter vielen Prominenten.

„Meister Yoda läßt Euch seine Grüße ausrichten, Dr. Nome. Wie Ihr vielleicht gehört habt, erwägt der Tempel die Anschaffung von drei Rugess-Nome-Raumschiffen, welche von Raith Sienar produziert werden könnten, da diese Werft Eure Entwürfe ja quasi gewohnheitsmäßig in die Realität umsetzt."

„Angesichts der Tatsache, daß wir sehr viele Vorbestellungen des neuesten Modells haben, werden wir ein solches Ansinnen wohlwollend prüfen. Es könnte allerdings eine Wartezeit von einem Standardjahr anfallen", entgegnete der renommierte Flugzeugkonstrukteur mit freundlicher Miene.

„Das wäre ganz sicherlich ein neuer Meilenstein in der Raumflug-Geschichte des Jedi-Tempels", parlierte der braunäugige Jedi-Meister zurück.

„Wenn Ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet. Wir werden das Gespräch später fortsetzen", verabschiedete sich der Bith kurzzeitig.

Er sprach noch mit einigen anderen Festgästen, dabei dann und wann einen Blick zu dem hochgewachsenen Jedi-Meister werfend, welcher sich gerade einer gelbhäutigen Twi'lek zugewandt hatte, welche bereits letztes Mal auf Sojourn gewesen war - genauso wie Sifo-Dyas. Schon damals hatte Tenebrous diese Bekanntschaft registriert. Und Vorkehrungen für später getroffen. Jetzt fand er es an der Zeit, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Wiedersehen sollte bekanntlich Freude machen. Vor allem dem Sith-Lord selbst. Also steuerte auf eine Hutt zu, die regelmäßiger Gast auf Sojourn war.

Gardulla hatte sich gerade ein Glas Wein nachschenken lassen, da trat Darth Tenebrous von der Seite an sie heran. „Ich hoffe, die Unterhaltung ist nach Eurem Geschmack, Verehrteste", begann er die Konversation.

„Ihr hättet Diva Shaliqa wieder einfliegen lassen sollen. Diese Theelin ist einfach unglaublich, was ihre vielen Stimmlagen betrifft", begann die massige Hutt-Frau gleich mit einer Kritik in gebrochenem Basic.

„Diva Shaliqa hatte für dieses Jahr leider bereits andere Verpflichtungen. Hätte ich freilich um Eure Vorliebe für sie gewusst … aber lassen wir das. Diese gelbe Twi'lek ist doch mit Euch gekommen, nicht wahr?", bohrte sich Tenebrous zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen vor.

„Sie arbeitet seit fünf Jahren für mich, das ist wahr", erklärte Gardulla und führte ihr Glas zum breiten geöffneten Mund.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie in den geraden Monaten des laufenden Standardjahres für Euch und in der restlichen Zeit für mich arbeiten würde? Gegen eine gute Gegenleistung versteht sich", versuchte der Bith sie zu locken.

„Hmmm. Das Standardjahr hat gerade begonnen. Ich bräuchte zwei Millionen Credits, um die Summe zu erwirtschaften, die Tayla mir in dieser Zeit einbringen würde", erwiderte Gardulla mit einem langsamen Hin- und Herdrehen ihres massigen grünen Kopfes.

„Hoho, meine Dame. Dafür könnte ich die Sklavin ja glatt kaufen", spottete Tenebrous.

„Ihr könntet einen Anteil an dem Etablissement übertragen bekommen, in welchem sie normalerweise tätig ist", erklärte Gardulla.

„Läuft der Laden so schlecht?", wunderte sich der Sith-Lord.

„Sagen wir, es ist eine Investition, die sich lohnen wird", versuchte Gardulla ihn zu locken.

„Eher bringe ich jemanden vom Bankenclan dazu, einen Fuß in solch ein Etablissement zu setzen, als mich selbst zwecks Prüfung dorthin zu begeben", erwiderte Tenebrous mit einem trockenen Lachen.

„Wieviel wärt Ihr bereit, für sie für diese Zeit hinzulegen?", fragte Gardulla nun direkt.

„Fünfhunderttausend Credits", schlug Tenebrous vor.

„Siebenhunderttausend", hielt Gardulla dagegen.

„Abgemacht", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord der Sith und hielt ihr die gelbe knochige Hand hin, welche Gardulla mit ihrem im Verhältnis zu ihrem massigen Schneckenkörper geradezu verkümmert wirkenden grünen Arm bereitwillig nahm.

Naat Lare ging mißmutig zu seinem Zimmer zurück. Er legte sich schlafen, ging am Nachmittag in die Bibliothek, um dort zu lesen. Schließlich war es Abend geworden und die Bibliothek würde in fünfzehn Minuten schließen. Würde Schwester Marai Calrice ihr Versprechen halten und die Strugg-Tablette für den Abend weglassen? Als die braunhaarige Schwester ziemlich spät am Abend vorbeikam, um nach ihm zu schauen, lächelte sie ihn etwas linkisch an.

„Heute abend keine Strugg?", fragte Naat Lare erwartungsvoll.

„Nein, dafür etwas anderes, komm in einer halben Stunde in die Wäscherei", sagte sie und setzte wieder dieses komische Lächeln auf.

Naat Lare wußte, wo die Wäscherei war. Er hatte sich alle Räumlichkeiten des Sanatoriums genau eingeprägt, um später einen guten Fluchtplan aushecken zu können. Aber allein würde er es nicht schaffen. Das war ihm klar. Während er zur Wäscherei ging, kam ihm eine Idee. Er machte einen Abstecher und besorgte sich bei der aufsichtshabenden Schwester eine Creme, die eigentlich dafür gedacht war, raue Hände geschmeidig zu halten und mit Feuchtigkeit zu versorgen. Nachdem er die Creme in seinen blaugrünen Händen hielt, war seine Laune schon viel besser.

„Und ich dachte schon, du würdest nie hierher finden", sagte Schwester Marai Calrice, kaum daß der blaugrün schimmernde muskulöse Nautolaner die Wäscherei betreten hatte. Naat Lare sah die Schwester in einem riesigen Wäschekorb sitzen, der mindestens zwei Standardmeter lang und einen Standardmeter breit war. Sie hatte einen weißen Kittel an und lehnte sich nach hinten, sich mit ihren Armen nach hinten abstützend, während sie ihm ihren Busen und ihr Becken entgegenstreckte.

Diese Einladung ließ sich Naat Lare nicht zweimal machen. Er ging zu der freizügigen Menschenfrau, schob ihr den Kittel nach oben und sah nun, daß sie überhaupt nichts darunter trug. Er mochte ihre Behaarung unten herum nicht, aber er hielt sich nicht lange mit solchen Kleinigkeiten auf. Sein Schwanz war schon steif geworden. Eilig zog er seine Hose aus. Allerdings mochte er ihr blasses, pickeliges Gesicht, welchem man ansah, daß es fünfzehn Standardjahre älter als sein Eigenes war, nicht dabei betrachten. Kurzerhand warf er ihr ein dreckiges Handtuch über den Kopf.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte ihn die Schwester alarmiert und zappelte mit den Armen. Offenbar glaubte sie, er würde ihr etwas antun. Solcherart Panik konnte Naat Lare jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Also fixierte er ihre beiden Handgelenke mit seiner rechten Hand über ihrem verdeckten Kopf, während ihr Körper weiter bebte.

„Ruhig. Es passiert nichts Schlimmes", erklärte er, mit seiner Linken eine wedelnde Handbewegung machend. Sofort wurde die Frau unter ihm wieder ruhig und entspannt.

„Das ist auf Glee Anselm so Tradition. Sonst bringt es Unglück", erklärte er hastig.

Dann begann er, ohne sich mit langsamer Aufwärmzeit aufzuhalten, eifrig und heftig in die Frau vor ihm hineinzurammeln. Das Fleisch, wohl eher Fett, und die Haut der Frau unter ihm waren wabbeliger, als er das bislang von seinen Abenteuern dieser Art gewöhnt war. Eigentlich mochte er es etwas straffer. Aber das war ihm momentan egal. Er wollte einfach nur in einer Frau abspritzen. Es dauerte vielleicht fünf Standardminuten, da kam er bereits stöhnend in ihr.

Er hörte Schritte vor der Tür zur Wäscherei-Kammer. Er registrierte, wie Marai angstvoll ihren Kopf in Richtung Tür drehte. So etwas hatte sie offenbar nicht erwartet. Sofort machte er mit seiner Linken eine Drehbewegung und das Schloß der Tür bewegte sich im Schließmodus. Noch ein Grund mehr, der notgeilen Schwester ein Tuch über die neugierigen Augen zu legen. Nun, wo er gekommen war, nahm er ihr das Tuch vom Gesicht und fragte gönnerhaft: „Na? Wie war ich?"

„Gut. Es ist ja schon so lange her", erwiderte Marai.

„Kein aktueller Vergleich also? Und überzeugend klang das auch nicht", gab er leicht drohend zurück, während ihn ihre grünen Augen in plötzlicher Angst anschauten. Er weidete sich kurz an ihrem Blick, dann begann er, seinen gerade entleerten Kolben zwischen ihren großen Brüsten wieder steif zu reiben.

„Was wird denn das?", fragte sie etwas unsicher.

„Ging doch viel zu schnell, oder?" erwiderte er. Nach fünf Minuten war sein Penis schon wieder steinhart geworden. Er faßte die Schwester um ihre breiten Hüften und drehte sie kurzerhand auf den Bauch. Dann setzte er sich auf ihre Kniekehlen und begann die Handcreme an ihrem Poloch anzubringen.

„Aber das habe ich noch nie …", hörte er ihre angstvolle Stimme.

„Keine Angst. Es tut nicht weh. Ich bin Experte", erklärte er und machte wieder die wedelnde Handbewegung. Sofort wurde Marai Calrice wieder ruhig.

Naat Lare wußte, daß er sich jetzt Zeit lassen mußte. _‚Keine sichtbaren Verletzungen',_ schallten die Worte seines früheren zeitweiligen Herren Koll D'Anis in ihm nach. Und genauso wollte er es jetzt handhaben. Mit erst einem, dann zweien, schließlich drei Fingern weitete er mithilfe der mitgebrachten Creme den Hintereingang der Frau vor ihm, bis er ihm weit genug erschien. Mit der einen Hand legte er ihr ein Handtuch vor den Mund. Mit der anderen führte er sein bestes Teil in einem kräftigen Stoß in den Anus ein, der nun ziemlich breit und einladend vor ihm lag.

Die Frau unter ihm zuckte kurz zusammen. Er merkte, daß es ihr wehtat. Aber sie konnte nicht schreien. Durch das Handtuch vor ihrem Mund, welches er fixierte, sorgfältig darauf achtend, daß die Nase frei blieb, konnte er lediglich einige gedämpfte Laute vernehmen. Er merkte, wie ihr Körper bebte. Das machte ihn noch mehr an. Nun konnte er mit dem Stoßen beginnen. Erst etwas langsamer, schließlich immer schneller. Er legte hin und wieder Pausen ein, um ihr Zittern vor Angst ausreichend genießen zu können. Es dauerte ganze zwanzig Minuten, bis er endlich kam. Beim zweiten Mal mußte er sich zwingen, beim Kommen nicht laut zu werden.

Als er fertig war, nahm er ihr das Handtuch vom Mund, fixierte sie jedoch weiterhin an den Kniekehlen, auf welchen er nun erneut saß. Er betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Ein Teil seines Spermas war wieder aus dem Poloch der Schwester ausgetreten und lief nun zwischen ihren massigen Oberschenkeln hinunter in die schmutzige Wäsche. Naat Lare lächelte.

„Du kannst dich jetzt umdrehen", sagte er freundlich zu seiner Gespielin. Gehorsam drehte sich Marai zu ihm um.

„Du warst wunderbar", lobte er sie und ließ seine beiden weißen makellosen Zahnreihen aufblitzen. Dann ließ er den Blick seiner glänzenden dunkelroten Augen auf ihrer Mitte ruhen, um befriedigt festzustellen, daß in ihren Schamhaaren noch genügend von seinem ersten Schuß hängengeblieben war. Er hatte sie doch wirklich kurz hintereinander von vorne und hinten besamt. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten und seligen Lächeln.

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß ich so etwas kann", erwiderte Marai etwas überrascht.

„Glaub mir, meine Liebe. Beim nächsten Mal wird es noch schöner", versprach er ihr mit tragender Stimme.

Als Marai Calrice ihren Schwesternkittel und er seine Hose wieder angezogen hatte, gingen beide schnell zur Tür.

„Wir gehen getrennt raus. Du bleibst noch zehn Minuten hier", wies er sie an. Gehorsam ging sie wieder zum Wäschekorb zurück. _‚Braves Mädchen!'_ , dachte er innerlich feixend. Dann stellte er sich so vor die Tür, daß sie nicht mitbekam, wie er die Tür mit einem Machtgriff wieder entriegelte.

Marai Calrice hatte es nicht wirklich eilig, die Wäschekammer so schnell wieder zu verlassen. Sie blieb noch nach Ablauf der von Naat Lare angewiesenen zehn Minuten auf dem nun arg spermabesudelten Wäschekorb sitzen und dachte an ihren letzten Liebhaber, einen grünen Mirialaner, welcher viel zärtlicher und einfühlsamer gewesen war als dieser Nautolaner jetzt. Und der Mirialaner hatte keinen Analverkehr von ihr gewollt. Aramil war da viel einfacher zufrieden zu stellen gewesen. Hatte ihr hin und wieder einige Leckereien aus seiner Heimat Mirial mitgebracht, die seine Mutter ihm gelegentlich geschickt hatte.

Ob der krasse Unterschied zu dem Neuen daran lag, daß Aramil lediglich aus der Abteilung Triebtäter gewesen war, während sie sich nun bei diesem Naat Lare ausgerechnet in jemanden aus der Abteilung Pyromanen/Sadisten verguckt hatte? Sie war bislang davon ausgegangen, daß Naat Lare eher Pyromane denn Sadist war. Aber das war wohl Wunschdenken gewesen. Und ihr neuer Liebhaber war auch gar nicht so galant und zärtlich, wie sie das immer in den nautolanischen Holo-Novelas von Glee Anselm gesehen hatte. Vielleicht könnte sie Naat Lare das ja in späteren Treffen noch beibringen. Schließlich war sie Krankenschwester und es war ihre Aufgabe, den Patienten zu helfen.

So wie sie das bei dem grünen Aramil getan hatte. Schließlich hatte sich der Mirialaner kastrieren lassen und war als geheilt aus Bedlam entlassen worden. Ohne ihr wie versprochen von Mirial zu schreiben. Ein Jahr war nun schon seit seiner Entlassung vergangen. Bis dieser gut gebaute, cool wirkende Nautolaner eingewiesen wurde. Sicher, dieses erste Mal mit ihm hatte ihr wehgetan. Aber er schien sehr erfahren in sexuellen Dingen zu sein. Wie er überhaupt sehr souverän wirkte in allem, was er sagte, wollte und tat.

Und sie mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie nicht wirklich Ahnung von der Kunst der Liebe hatte außer dem obligatorischen Rein-und-Raus-Spiel. Hätte sie mehr Erfahrung in Sachen Liebe, hätte es ihr sicherlich jetzt in der Wäschereikammer auch nicht so wehgetan. Sie war eben ungeschickt. So hatte sie es sich seit ihrer Kindheit immer wieder anhören müssen. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht würde sie jetzt etwas schlauer und versierter werden. Ihr neuer Liebhaber würde ihr sicherlich dabei helfen, wenn sie denn gehorsam und kooperativ sein würde. Und dieser Naat Lare schien ein Geheimnis zu haben, welches nicht mit seinen offiziell bekannten Vergehen zu tun hatte. Und dieses Geheimnis wollte Schwester Marai Calrice nur zu gerne lüften.

Die Stimmung in Hof der Feste von Sojourn war mittlerweile ziemlich ausgelassen. Die wichtigsten Geschäftsabschlüsse und andere Absprachen waren bereits getätigt worden. Einige Gäste hatten aus Versehen ihre Gläser fallengelassen und die Reinigungsdroiden wuselten zwischen den Gästen herum, um zu verhindern, daß sich einer der Gäste an scharfen Scherben verletzen könnte. Ein etwas dicklicher Duros rannte mit violett verfärbtem Gesicht panisch in Richtung Toilette. Offenbar war ihm von der Völlerei schlecht geworden. Eine Bith-Band spielte einige galaxisweit bekannte Hits und einige Pärchen hatten bereits begonnen, befeuert von der Musik der Sobriquets und einigen Gläsern Wein, ein paar heiße Tänze auf den Steinfußboden des steinmauerumfriedeten Hofes zu legen. Viele Festgäste schauten den Tänzern zu und feuerten sie gar an. Genau die richtige Stimmung für Meister Sifo-Dyas, seine Twi'lek-Bekanntschaft in einen Raum der Festung zu führen, den er unbeobachtet wähnte.

Er beugte sich gerade vor, um die gelbe Tayla zu küssen, da öffnete sich die Tür und Dr. Rugess Nome höchstpersönlich stand vor dem Pärchen.

„Oh, das tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich wollte nicht stören. Es hat sich ergeben, daß ich jetzt mit Euch sprechen muß, Meister Jedi … allein", komplimentierte er die peinlich berührte Twi'lek nach draußen, während der Jedi-Meister die Contenance wahrte.

„Gerade hat mich die Nachricht erreicht, daß ein wichtiger Kunde von der Warteliste für unser neuestes Raumschiffmodell abgesprungen ist. Und wenn ich jetzt Eure Zusage bekäme, dann könnten bereits in drei Monaten drei meiner neuesten Schiffe die Werft von Sienar in Richtung Coruscant verlassen. Was sagt Ihr dazu?"

„Ich bin geradezu überwältigt. Meister Yoda wird außerordentlich erfreut sein, daß ich so schnell ein Arrangement treffen konnte."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, meinem Gast eine derartige Freude machen zu können, Meister Jedi. Weniger erfreulich ist der Tod von Senator Junik Provon", kam Tenebrous nun zu dem Thema, welches ihn nun schon zwei Tage umgetrieben hatte.

„In der Tat", pflichtete ihm der Jedi-Meister bei. „Nicht nur, daß die Bemühungen, Freihandelszonen im Äußeren Rand zu errichten und die Handelskartelle in die Schranken zu weisen, fürs Erste einen Rückschlag erlitten haben. Im Jedi-Tempel selbst ist die Stimmung nicht besonders gut. Der Tempel hatte zum Schutz von Senator Provon Meister Dooku und dessen Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn abgestellt. Es ist nicht gut für das Image der Jedi, wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommen würde."

„Ihr könnt offen sprechen, Meister Jedi. Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um die Stabilität der Republik. Genau deshalb sind wir hier", sagte er und legte Sifo-Dyas die rechte Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin sich der Jedi-Meister sichtlich entspannte. Nur ein kleiner Schubs – nicht zuviel des Guten, auf daß der Jedi nicht mißtrauisch wurde angesichts der subtilen Manipulation, die der Sith-Lord nun in seinen Körper fließen ließ.

„Ich glaube, die Sith sind wieder zurück", flüsterte er Rugess Nome in dessen Hörorgan.

„Die Sith?", fragte der Bith entsetzt und riß seine großen runden schwarzen Augen noch weiter auf, als sie sowieso schon geöffnet waren.

„Meister Dooku wurde offenbar von einem Gestaltwandler mit einem roten Lichtschwert imitiert, um Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn zu täuschen. Während der völlig ahnungslose Meister Dooku dessen vermummten Gehilfen quer durch den Wald von Sullust jagte, hat der Meister, der seine Machtpräsenz im Gegensatz zu seinem Schüler geschickt zu verbergen wußte, Dookus Gestalt angenommen, den nichts ahnenden und ihm vertrauenden Senator getötet und danach Qui-Gon in die Irre geführt. Und dann hat sich das Sith-Pärchen aus dem Staub gemacht und wir können bislang keine Spur zu ihnen zurückverfolgen."

„Ich weiß Euer Vertrauen zu schätzen, Meister Jedi. Das ist in der Tat besorgniserregend. Wo die Bürger den Jedi doch vorbehaltlos vertrauen sollten", meinte Tenebrous besorgt.

„Wir kennen uns lang genug, daß ich Ihnen sagen kann, daß Meister Yoda die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe für diese Entdeckung angeordnet hat. Er ist äußerst beunruhigt darüber, daß der neue Sith-Meister ausgerechnet ein Gestaltwandler ist. Rein praktisch könnte jeder von uns dieser Sith sein – sogar Sie oder ich", erklärte Meister Sifo-Dyas mit in Sorge gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich nehme an, Dooku ist äußerst ungehalten darüber, daß ausgerechnet er von dem mutmaßlichen Sith imitiert wurde", hakte Nome nach.

„Er ist äußerst erbost darüber. Vor allem, weil Qui-Gon ihm gegenüber nicht mehr derselbe ist wie früher", gestand Sifo-Dyas dem Sith.

„Weiß man, warum genau?", fragte Tenebrous.

„Er wurde von Meister Yoda unter vier Augen befragt. Aber über das Ergebnis dieser Befragung hat kein anderer Jedi je etwas erfahren. Dieser falsche Dooku muß Schreckliches mit dem armen Padawan getrieben haben. Yoda will ihn mit der Diskretion vermutlich schützen. Und wir müssen diesen Sith-Lord finden, damit Qui-Gon und Dooku ihren inneren Frieden wieder finden. Und mit ihnen der gesamte Orden", erklärte der Jedi pathetisch.

‚ _Wie er es von Dooku gelernt hat'_ , kicherte Tenebrous in sich hinein. ‚Keiner der Jedi soll jemals wieder inneren Frieden finden. Und schon bald auch keinen äußeren mehr', frohlockte der Dunkle Lord der Sith innerlich.

„Meister Jedi, ich habe Euch schon viel zu lange von Eurer vorigen Gesprächspartnerin ferngehalten. Ich weiß ja, daß der Orden der Jedi gewisse moralische Regeln aufstellt, die nicht immer einfach einzuhalten sind. Geht zur dritten Tür links im Mittelaufgang des zweiten Stockwerks der Feste. Das Zimmer dort läßt sich einfach von innen verriegeln und Ihr werdet ungestört sein. Wenn Ihr etwas braucht, ruft diesen Service-Droiden."

Der Sith-Lord gab dem Jedi einen Pager, mit dessen Hilfe er mit jenem Droiden Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Dann empfahl er sich und ließ den Jedi-Meister allein. Sifo-Dyas' braune Augen suchten nun die gelbe Tayla. Nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, hieß er sie zehn Minuten nach seinem Verschwinden in der Feste unauffällig nachkommen. Kaum hatte die Twi'lek besagtes Zimmer betreten, kam Sifo-Dyas auf sie zu, hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, um sie sogleich zu umschlingen und zu küssen. Und Tayla erwiderte seine Leidenschaft. Der gutaussehende Jedi-Meister hatte ihr viel versprochen. Sie würde aus Gardullas Dunstkreis wegkommen, ein ehrbareres Leben führen. Und wer war ehrbarer als ein Jedi, der doch die Galaxis befrieden, wenn nicht gar glücklich machen sollte? So zumindest hatte es Tayla einmal im Holo-Net gehört.


	7. Damenbesuch

Die gelbe braungefleckte Nautolanerin kam mit beschwingter Laune zum hohen Tor des Sanatoriums von Bedlam. Die beiden Gamorreaner, die wie üblich vor dem Eingangsportal herumlungerten, waren zunächst unschlüssig darüber, wie mit der jungen Frau zu verfahren sei. So eine Art Besucherin war in ihrer nun fünfjährigen Dienstzeit noch nicht vorgekommen. Bislang hatten nur Anwälte, Ärzte oder Verwandte von Patienten Einlaß begehrt. Als die junge Frau endlich zur Abteilung Pyromanen/Sadisten kam, setzte sie sich ins Besucherzimmer, um dort zu warten. Allerdings kam niemand. Auch nicht nach einer Stunde. Also verließ sie das Wartezimmer, um nun selbst nach dem Zweck ihres Besuches zu fahnden. Die menschliche Schwester mit den dunkelblonden strähnigen Haaren und grünen Augen, die sie fragte, erklärte ihr unfreundlich, nichts über den Verbleib von Naat Lare zu wissen.

„Sie müssen im Besucherzimmer auf ihn warten!", hatte sie barsch erklärt.

„Aber doch nicht über eine Stunde", hatte die Nautolanerin zurückgefaucht.

Die Schwester hatte nichts darauf geantwortet, sondern sich ruckartig von ihr abgewandt. Also suchte sie weiter.

Schließlich fand sie das Büro des Abteilungsleiters. Sie klopfte, aber niemand öffnete ihr. Also öffnete sie zurückhaltend die Tür, um in das Büro hineinzuspähen. Sie sah einen gelbhäutigen Mirialaner auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, den Kopf nach hinten gelegt, die Augen geschlossen.

„Hallo?", fragte sie lauthals.

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Auch weitere zwei Versuche blieben ohne Erfolg.

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe. Der ist jetzt erstmal für eine halbe Stunde weggetreten", erklärte ihr ein rosaroter Twi'lek, der gerade vorbeischlurfte.

„Weggetreten?", wunderte sie sich.

„Bestimmte Tabletten, Sie verstehen", erwiderte ihr Gesprächspartner mit gedämpfter Stimme und einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Wissen Sie, wo Naat Lare ist?", fragte sie, plötzlich Hoffnung schöpfend, der Rosafarbene würde noch mehr wissen.

„Der besucht gerade das Seminar _‚Triebunterdrückung und –umwandlung'_. Das Seminar wird noch etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern."

„Wo ist denn dieses Seminar?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Es ist gleich dort um die Ecke im Versammlungsraum", erklärte der Twi'lek freundlich.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte sie und verließ umgehend das Büro von Dr. Wirwar, die Tür dabei laut zuknallend.

Das Seminar _„Triebunterdrückung und –umwandlung"_ , war mäßig gut besucht. Es waren noch einige Stühle frei, auf deren einen die offenbar zu spät gekommene Nautolanerin sich so unauffällig wie möglich setzte.

 _„Meist sind solcherart perverse Triebe wie Feuerlegen oder Tierquälerei Ausdruck von anderen unbefriedigten Bedürfnissen. Sie sollten immer versuchen, zu erkennen, was ihre eigentlichen Bedürfnisse sind, die sich derart verzerrt in solcherlei grausamen Gewalttaten Luft machen. Vielleicht wollen Sie sich an irgendjemandem rächen, an den Sie aber nicht herankommen, weil sie machtlos sind. Machtlosigkeit – ein häufiger Grund, warum solche Taten überhaupt passieren. Ein Haus kann sich nicht wehren, wenn es angezündet wird. Eine kleine Katze, ist sie erst einmal gefangen, kann sich in der Regel auch nicht wehren, wenn … Naja, Sie wissen schon …",_ ließ der Seminarleiter, ein älterer Mensch mit braungefärbten Haaren, deren Ansätze silbrig schimmerten, seinen Satz unvollendet.

Naat Lare gähnte. Er hatte das alles schon einmal von seinem Psychologen in Pieralos gehört. Aber so ein Seminar zu besuchen war wichtig, um vorzeitig wegen guter Führung entlassen zu werden. Und vielleicht würde er ja doch etwas Neues erfahren. Vielleicht gab es neuere Forschungsergebnisse. Er schaute zu den anderen Seminarbesuchern. Da war jemand, der vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Aber er kannte diese Frau. Sie war keine Patientin! Oder etwa doch? Gerade jetzt zwinkerte sie angeregt zu ihm hinüber. Wie war das möglich?

 _„… ist es wichtig, wenn das Bedürfnis auftaucht, erst einmal bis Zehn zu zählen und ganz bewußt etwas anderes zu tun. Das ist ganz wichtig. Tun Sie dann möglichst etwas, was Ihnen ein Erfolgserlebnis verschafft. Vielleicht haben Sie ja auch bestimmte Tabletten dabei …"_

Die junge Frau gähnte. Sie hatte das alles bereits gehört. Endlich war das Seminar zu Ende. Sie schaute erwartungsvoll zu Naat Lare hinüber, aber dieser schaute betont gelangweilt an ihr vorbei und strebte langsam zum Ausgang. Hatte er sie nicht erkannt? Sie ging hinter ihm her, faßte ihn an der Hand.

„Was willst du?", fragte er leicht herablassend.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir dorthin gehen, wo wir ungestört reden können", erwiderte sie mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

„Dann komm mit", sagte er nur etwas freundlicher. Sofort ließ sie seine Hand los und folgte ihm in den Besucherraum, welcher meistens leer war.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er, sobald er die Tür hinter sich und seiner Besucherin geschlossen hatte.

„Ich bin Syka Tollmor, deine Verlobte", erklärte sie euphorisch.

„Spinnst du? Ich habe dich gerade einmal damals am Strand gesehen", erwiderte er mürrisch.

„Du hast mich nicht angerufen. Da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht", erwiderte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte er.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Syka zurück.

„Nein", erwiderte er, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Dich kennenlernen", gab sie knapp zurück.

„Warum gerade ich?", fragte er.

„Weil du mir gefällst. Und weil ich glaube, daß wir einiges gemeinsam haben."

„Was haben wir denn gemeinsam außer der Spezies?", fragte er skeptisch zurück.

„Ich weiß, warum du hier einsitzt. Und als deine Verlobte kann ich dich hier rausholen. Zumindest erstmal zeitweilig und später für immer und zwar früher als geplant, wenn du als mein Verlobter mitspielst", erklärte sie mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln.

„Wer weiß alles, daß du meine Verlobte bist?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Die Gamorreaner am Einlaß und Dr. Bogo Orba, zu dem sie mich zuerst gebracht haben, weil sie nicht wußten, ob sie eine Verlobte einlassen dürfen, weil sie ja keine Verwandte oder Ehepartnerin ist", erklärte sie, während ihr Lächeln immer breiter wurde.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was mir gemeinsam haben … Syka", drängte er sie, ihr Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Das werde ich dir in vierzehn Tagen sagen - die kürzeste Zeit, die zwischen Beantragung und Genehmigung eines Ausgangs von Insassen liegen muß."

„Wie lange wird der Ausgang dauern?", fragte er, während seine roten Augen aufleuchteten.

„Das Wochenende, also zwei Tage. Ich werde dich am Freitagabend abholen und am Sonntagabend wieder hier abliefern. Und nach einem Monat können wir das dann gerne wiederholen, wenn beim ersten Mal alles gut gelaufen ist", erklärte sie fröhlich.

Naat Lare überlegte. Syka sah nicht wirklich wie eine unberührte Jungfrau aus, die auf ihr erstes Mal warten würde. Sie war auch nicht so schön war wie weiland Kellaya. Aber sie gefiel ihm um Längen besser als die Krankenschwester mit den fettigen dunkelblonden Haaren.

„Gut, dann bin ich eben ab jetzt dein Verlobter", erklärte Naat Lare gespielt feierlich und ihre roten Augen strahlten ihn bei dieser Zusage an.

„Wer war denn die gelbe Nautolanerin?", fragte Schwester Marai Calrice, nachdem Naat Lare sie das erste Mal an diesem Abend von vorn genommen hatte.

„Meine Verlobte", erwiderte er, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

„Davon hast du mir nie etwas erzählt, daß du verlobt bist", erwiderte Marai, während ihn ihre grünen Augen erschrocken anschauten.

„Das muß ich auch nicht, oder? Du kannst meinetwegen verheiratet sein. Und das gleich zweimal. Das interessiert mich nicht, verstehst du?", entgegnete er, während er mit seinen blaugrün schimmernden Fingern in ihrer Scheide herumfummelte.

„Ja, ich verstehe", erwiderte sie mit einem fatalistischen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Dreh dich um", kommandierte Naat Lare, während er bereits seine Finger eincremte, um sich auf den Hintereingang seiner Sex-Partnerin vorzubereiten. Befriedigt registrierte er, wie sein Schwanz schon wieder steif wurde, je mehr er mit seinen eingecremten Fingern an ihrem Anus herumfummelte. Diesmal machte er sich nicht so viel Mühe, das Loch mit den strahlenförmig davon abgehenden Fleischfalten zu weiten. Schnell drang er in sie in und genoß ihr Aufstöhnen vor Schmerz. Nachdem er ein paar Stöße getan hatte, hielt er inne und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den breiten weichen Hintern. Sie zuckte zusammen. Naat Lare grinste.

Marai Calrice nahm sich vor, ihm nächstes Mal zu sagen, daß ihr sein Eindringen hinten zu schnell und zu schmerzhaft war. Nächstes Mal. Ganz bestimmt. Dann spürte sie, wie ihr der Mann über ihr einen derben klatschenden Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand gehört. Ob seine Verlobte wohl genau darauf stand? Vielleicht konnte man daran ja sogar Spaß haben. Und sie war dafür einfach nur zu ungeschickt.

Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust verließ Naat Lare vierzehn Tage später, seine wie versprochen aufgetauchte Verlobte an seinem Arm untergehakt, für zweieinhalb Tage das Sanatorium. Er wunderte sich, daß keinerlei Polizisten sie begleiteten. Das kleine Raumschiff, welches auf sie im Raumhafen von Bedlam wartete, war in seinem Inneren ziemlich erlesen ausgestattet, viel besser als der klapprige XV-Frachter seines Meisters. Ob Venamis bereits einen neuen Schüler hatte, der ihn ersetzte?

„Tollmor, den Namen kenne ich von irgendwoher", murmelte Naat Lare, während sie und ein Astromech-Droide durch den Hyperraum in Richtung Glee Anselm düsten.

„Liroy Tollmor ist der Senator für Glee Anselm im Galaktischen Senat", erklärte Syka.

„Seid ihr verwandt?", fragte Naat Lare aufhorchend.

„Er ist mein Ehemann", gab Syka leicht gelangweilt zurück.

„Was? Der alte Knacker?", wunderte sich Naat Lare.

„Stimmt, er ist sechsundsechzig und ich erst zwanzig. Aber er ist zumeist auf Coruscant und läßt mich meist auf Pieralos zurück. Er läßt mich nie in sein Apartment im Republica-500-Tower, sondern hat eine andere Wohnung gemietet, wenn ich ihn besuche. Ich vermute, daß er mich betrügt", erzählte sie und ihre roten Augen glommen dabei zornig auf.

„Und jetzt willst du dich an ihm rächen", schlussfolgerte Naat Lare.

„Sozusagen", gab sie zu.

„Wie lange sind wir noch im Hyperraum?", wollte Naat Lare wissen.

„Hinzu hat es drei Stunden gedauert, davon ist jetzt eine Stunde rum", erklärte Syka.

Er überlegte, ob es jetzt bereits ratsam sei, sich mit seiner Verlobten in einen Nebenraum zu verziehen, entschied aber, daß es besser war, auf ihre Initiative zu warten.

„Laß uns eine Partie Sabacc spielen", schlug er vor. Syka hatte nichts dagegen. Das erste Mal ließ er sie gewinnen. Das zweite Mal gewann sie, auch ohne daß er ihr irgendeinen Vorteil eingeräumt hätte. Naat Lare nahm sich vor, beim nächsten Mal keinerlei Gnade walten zu lassen. Und wirklich – bei der dritten Runde gewann er, wenngleich nur knapp. Das würde interessant werden. Er freute sich schon auf die Ankunft auf Glee Anselm. Was würden die Raumhafenbeamten sagen, wo er doch als Verbrecher galt? Das Raumschiff landete auf einer Sonderplattform. Es gab keinerlei Kontrollen. Offenbar war Syka wirklich viel höher angebunden, als es vor fünf Monaten den Anschein bei ihrem damaligen Job als Strandaufsicht gehabt hatte. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn damals also nicht getrogen! Nach der Landung gingen beide unbehelligt aus dem Raumhafen. Syka winkte ein Gleitertaxi, welches sie nach Pieralos Nordstrand brachte, ins vornehmste Viertel der nautolanischen Hauptstadt.

Das Anwesen, vor welchem das Gleitertaxi hielt, war eine mit einer hohen Mauer umfriedete luxuriöse weiße Villa mit einem grünen runden Kuppeldach.

„Das sieht nicht aus wie die anderen Häuser in Pieralos", wunderte sich Naat Lare.

„Liroy orientiert sich mehr an Vorbildern aus Theed", erklärte Syka.

Sie schloß das große Tor in der Mauer auf und sie traten ein. Ein großzügiger dicht bewachsener Garten mit Blumen und Beerensträuchern tat sich vor ihnen auf. Syka hielt plötzlich inne und horchte. Naat Lare tat es ihr gleich und nun hörte und sah er, wie eine Katze durch die üppige Vegetation des Gartens streunte.

„Hast du Angst vor einer Sim-Katze?", fragte Naat Lare leise und spöttisch.

„Nein, ich überlege, wie ich sie am besten fangen kann", erwiderte sie ebenso leise und ernst.

„Warum willst du die Katze fangen?", wunderte er sich.

„Aus denselben Gründen wie du", erklärte sie, machte einen Satz nach vorn, aber die Katze war schneller und lief vor ihr davon.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte er mißtrauisch.

„Ich habe das sofort gesehen, als ich dich damals am Strand gesehen habe. Und die Polizei hat meine Vermutung ganz unaufgefordert bestätigt, als ich nach dir gefragt habe."

„Du weißt also über mein gesamtes Vorleben Bescheid", zischte er sie an.

„Ich bin dir ins Sanatorium hinterhergeflogen, als ich die Zeit gefunden hatte. Ist das nicht Beweis genug für meine Vertrauenswürdigkeit?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd.

„Das wird sich zeigen", erwiderte er reserviert.

Syka schmollte, als sich Naat Lare von ihr abwandte, um nun einem riesigen Raubtier gleich durch den Garten zu streichen. Dann lächelte sie. Die Katze war wieder zurückgekommen. Naat Lare setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und schaute die Katze an. Die Katze kletterte auf seinen Schoß, als wäre das das Normalste in der ganzen Galaxis.

„Setz dich neben mich, genauso", wies er seine Verlobte an.

Syka tat wie ihr geheißen. Er hielt ihr die Katze hin und sie legte sie sich auf den Schoß.

„Hast du ein Messer dabei?", fragte er, während die Katze nun begann, angstvoll in Sykas Schoß zu zappeln, so daß sie sie energisch festhalten mußte.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie.

Naat Lare schien, daß sie einen Tick zu gut vorbereitet war. Er wußte noch nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Aber interessant würde es auf jeden Fall werden.

„Zuerst die Augen!", befahl er ihr. Und Syka tat ohne mit den Nickhäuten zu zucken, was er ihr sagte. Naat Lare war beeindruckt.

„Und jetzt den Bauch!", ließ er die nächste Instruktion folgen. Die geblendete Sim-Katze wimmerte nun immer lauter. Naat Lare fand es berauschend, daß jetzt jemand anderes genau das tat, was er anwies. Genauso mußte sich Venamis früher gefühlt haben, wenn er ihn springen ließ, sei es, um Wasser zu holen, Sachen zu stehlen, oder um Tiere zu erlegen. Spontan kam ihm der Gedanke, jetzt einfach zu fliehen und nach Venamis zu suchen, ihn per Komlink zu kontaktieren. Aber er bezweifelte stark, daß der Bith sich noch für ihn interessieren würde. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dieser attraktiven sadistischen Frau hier direkt neben ihm.

Mittlerweile war das Wimmern der Katze auf Sykas Schoß verebbt. Diese nahm das ausgeweidete Tier und hielt es ihrem Verlobten hin. Ihr Blick heischte Anerkennung und Naat Lare sah keinen Grund, sie ihr zu verweigern.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", lobte er sie. „Und jetzt laß uns nach drinnen gehen", schlug er vor.

„Du räumst die Innereien weg, ich die Katze", erklärte Syka. Dann erhoben sich beide und entsorgten das Objekt ihrer grausamen Lust.

Nachdem beide sich die Hände gewaschen hatten, führte Syka ihn in ein opulent eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer. Nun zögerte Naat Lare nicht mehr. Er drückte sie aufs Bett und zog ihr die Hose und das Unterhöschen aus. Sie war total feucht. Sofort drang er in sie ein und sie stöhnte wohlig auf. Was nun folgte, war eine Orgie, wie Naat Lare sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Syka schien gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen zu können, etwas, was er derart noch nie bei einem weiblichen Wesen erlebt hatte. Nachdem er bereits zweimal gekommen war, drehte er sie auf den Bauch, um sich an ihrem Poloch zu schaffen zu machen. Und sie ließ es bereitwillig geschehen, ohne zu zittern oder auch nur zusammenzuzucken. Offensichtlich kannte sie das bereits. Naat Lare überlegte, wie lange sie wohl den alten Senator schon kannte. Oder war es jemand anderes, der ihr das beigebracht hatte?

Lustvoll ließ er seinen zum dritten Mal steif gewordenen Schwanz in ihren Anus gleiten. Sie stöhnte erneut lustvoll auf. „Doller!", forderte sie, nachdem er zu Beginn seines neuesten Eindringens einige langsame Stöße getan hatte. Nun gab es für Naat Lare kein Halten mehr. Er wummerte sie kraftvoll durch und mußte zwischendurch einige Pausen einlegen, um nicht zu früh zu kommen. Er wollte dieses Vergnügen solange wie möglich auskosten. Und käme er zu früh, könnte sie ihm dies möglicherweise als Manko auslegen. Schließlich hatte er das Gefühl, daß sein Körper die Stoßbewegungen von allein ausführte, während er in aufrechter Haltung über ihr thronte. Er schloß wohlig seine Augen und genoß ihr gleichmäßiges Stöhnen unter ihm.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten war es soweit. Naat Lare hielt inne, erzitterte – und kam mit einem gewaltigen Stoß und einem lauten Schrei in die gelb-braune Frau unter ihm. Es kam so viel Saft aus seiner Lanze, daß ein Teil davon wieder vorne aus ihrem Anus austrat und gegen seine Eier flutete, weshalb seine letzten Stöße nun ziemlich laute Klatschgeräusche erzeugten. Nachdem der letzte Stoß getan war, fiel er auf sie nieder und nach gerademal zwei Minuten war er auf ihr eingeschlafen. Syka drehte sich zur Seite und ließ ihn auf diese Art und Weise von sich abrollen. Dann kuschelte sie sich in seinen Arm, um nun ebenfalls einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sie die Holo-Konsole an, um irgendetwas zu hören.

 _„Wie erst heute bekannt wurde, wurde vor zwei Tagen der Senator für den Planeten Sullust, Junik Provon, von Unbekannten ermordet, noch bevor er im Senat auf Coruscant eine wichtige Rede über die Schaffung von Freihandelszonen im Äußeren Rand halten konnte. Die Polizei konnte in dieser abscheulichen Tat bislang keinen Tatverdächtigen ermitteln. Auch die beiden Jedi, welche die sichere Reise des Senators nach Coruscant sicherstellen sollten, haben bislang keinerlei Hinweise zur Identität des Mörders von Junik Provon gegeben."_

„Heißt das, die Jedi konnten nicht oder wollten nichts sagen?", fragte Syka ihren Verlobten verwundert.

„Das heißt, die Jedi konnten den Mord am Senator nicht verhindern und jetzt schweigen sie vor Scham", erwiderte Naat Lare grinsend.

Mittlerweile hatte ein Service-Droide das Schlafzimmer betreten und brachte Frühstück. Naat Lare sah die beiden weißen Päckchen, die neben den Brötchen lagen.

„Du nimmst Spice?", fragte er.

„Ja. Du nicht?", fragte sie zurück, als wäre das das normalste von der Welt.

„Doch, gerne", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte nun eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und Syka waren, von welchen diese eingangs auf Bedlam gesprochen hatte. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, zogen die Beiden langsam und andächtig das Spice-Pulver durch abgeschnittene Strohhalme in ihre Nasenlöcher. Nach einer Weile breiteten sich ein Wohlgefühl und eine angeregte Euphorie in Naat Lare aus. Syka erhob plötzlich ein Kissen und warf es Naat Lare an den Kopf. Dieser warf es ihr zurück. Eigentlich war alles so wie früher auf Glee Anselm. Zumindest für zwei Tage. Mit dem Unterschied, daß er jetzt eine Komplizin hatte.

Für den Rest seines Kurzaufenthaltes auf Glee Anselm tauchten beide im Meer ab, schlenderten durch die Stadt, dabei sorgfältig das Elternhaus Naat Lares meidend. Als ihn das Raumschiff wieder zurück nach Bedlam brachte, wurde ihm kurz unwohl. Würde sie wiederkommen? Allerdings hatte er nicht den Eindruck, daß ihr irgendetwas an seiner Gesellschaft missfallen hatte.

Etwa ein halbes Jahr lang kam Syka nun jeden Monat nach Bedlam, um Naat Lare für das Wochenende zu sich nach Glee Anselm zu entführen, ohne daß der Senator für Glee Anselm von der Untreue seiner jungen Frau etwas mitzubekommen schien. Während Schwester Marai Calrice wohl oder übel gute Miene zum Spiel machen mußte, welches nicht das ihre war.

Dr. Grohmo Kraht hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Er hatte vor zwei Monaten eine Praxis für Allgemeinmedizin auf Glee Anselm eröffnet. Allerdings gedachte er nicht, allzu viel als Mediziner zu praktizieren. Deshalb nahm er auch nur Privatpatienten an und hatte auf das Schild an der Eingangstür schreiben lassen: _‚Termine nur nach Vereinbarung'_. Offensichtlich weckte jedoch gerade dieses zugeknöpfte Geschäftsgebaren des Bith die Neugier und Hoffnungen vieler kranker Nautolaner oder Touristen. Und so war das Wartezimmer von Dr. Grohmo Kraht stets ziemlich voll. So daß er die Arzthelferin am Empfangstresen nach zwei Wochen anwies, nur noch zehn Patienten am Tag anzunehmen. Das reichte gut, um seine monatlichen Ausgaben zu bestreiten.

Und so konnte sich Darth Venamis schon bald wieder seiner derzeitigen Hauptaufgabe widmen. Nämlich vermittels von Stellenausschreibungen Bewerber anzulocken, welche sich Hoffnung auf eine sichere Anstellung als unterstellter Assistenzarzt oder Arzthelferin machten. Der Hinweis _‚Bewerber mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, die andere für unnatürlich halten würden, werden bevorzugt'_ tat dem Ansturm der Bewerber und deren Unterlagen in seinem Büro allerdings keinen Abbruch. Einen Teil dieser Bewerber ließ er zu sich kommen, um die Originale ihrer Urkunden und Zeugnisse zu sichten, zu kopieren und diese Kopien für weitere Zwecke einzubehalten.

Ansonsten wunderte sich Darth Venamis über die zuweilen absonderliche Argumentation von vielen Anwärtern, warum sie sich für besonders begabt hielten. Und diese Ausnahmebegabung auch noch relevant für eine Stelle als Arzthelfer sei. „ _Kann Lieder über bis zu acht Oktaven rülpsen", „Bin lustiger Typ"_ , waren die beiden Sonderbegabungen, welche Venamis ernsthaft überlegen ließen, ob sich eine Probezeit beider Kandidaten zwecks kurzfristiger Erheiterung seiner selbst oder der Patienten nicht vielleicht lohnen würde. Einstellen tat er schließlich die braun-blaue Nautolanerin, die er machtsensitiv und verschlagen genug wähnte, um mit ihm gemeinsam seinen Schüler von Bedlam herunterzuholen. Nie wieder wollte er so ein Fiasko wie mit seinem Shi'ido-Schüler auf Sullust erleben.

Es war ihm ein Leichtes, nun die geeigneten Unterlagen zu produzieren, welche Vysteria einen reibungslosen Einstieg als Schwester auf Bedlam ermöglichen würden. Zwei Monate blieb sie noch bei ihm in der Praxis, wo er ihr alles beibrachte, was sie wissen mußte, um ohne eine medizinische Ausbildung nicht weiter aufzufallen. Es stellte sich heraus, daß Vysteria die Jedi geradezu haßte, wie Darth Venamis nach einigen Gesprächen mit ihr herausgefunden hatte. Er übte mit ihr einige Kunststückchen der Macht und des Verbergens von Gedanken und anderen Gedankentricks, was Vysteria begierig in sich aufnahm. Wäre sie nur physisch stärker, dann könnte sie Naat Lares Job übernehmen, dachte Venamis mit einem innerlichen Seufzer.

Nach einem Monat stellte Venamis fest, daß ihn die neue Schwester hin und wieder verstohlen anschmachtete. Er hätte niemals gedacht, daß er als Bith auf humanoide Frauen derart attraktiv wirken könnte. Oder war es seine offenkundige Beherrschung der Macht, sein Lichtschwert, was die gerade mal achtzehn Lenze zählende Vysteria derart berauschte? Das unausgesprochene Verlangen in Vysterias ebenfalls großen schwarzen Augen war ihm unheimlich. Nein, er als Sith-Lord würde so etwas nicht machen. Er würde noch nicht einmal auf Clak'dor VII beim Partnersuchdienst anfragen, ob es eine geeignete Partnerin seiner Spezies zwecks Nachwuchszeugung für ihn gäbe. Schließlich hatte Darth Tenebrous auch keine eigenen Kinder! Höchste Zeit also, sich Vysteria gegenüber als Lord der Sith zu offenbaren und sie auf ihre eigentliche Mission zu schicken. Also bewarb sich Vysteria mit einigen gefälschten Urkunden und einem ebenfalls gefälschten Zeugnis mit Bestnoten bei Dr. Bogo Orba vom Sanatorium für Kriminelle Geisteskranke auf Bedlam für eine Stelle als Schwester mit besonderer Erfahrung im Umgang mit sadistischen Patienten.

„Sie sind also Vysteria Gallus", fragte der Ithorianer freundlich die neue Bewerberin.

„Ja, die bin ich", erwiderte sie.

„Ihre Zeugnisse sind beinahe zu schön, um wahr zu sein", erklärte Dr. Bogo Orba und sah, wie sich die junge Nautolanerin etwas versteifte.

„Ah, das war nur ein kleiner Scherz", wiegelte er mit warmer Stimme ab. „Wissen Sie was? Schwester Marai Calrice von der Abteilung Sadisten/Pyromanen ist gerade im Urlaub. Sie können sie gerne in jeder Beziehung vertreten", schlug er ihr vor.

„Ich danke Euch, Dr. Orba", erwiderte Vysteria lächelnd. Weder sie noch ihr neuer Chef hatten eine Ahnung davon, was die drei lapidaren Worte _‚in jeder Beziehung'_ für eine Tragweite hatten. Vysteria machte aus dem Stand mit Hilfe der Macht einen Salto, nachdem sie das Büro des Ithorianers verlassen hatte, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, daß sie niemand beobachtete. Sie hatte die Stelle! Und Venamis würde stolz auf sie sein! Jetzt mußte sie nur noch diesen Naat Lare finden.

Naat Lare war gerade in der Sanatoriums-Bibliothek, um dort die Anatomie von verschiedenen Wesen zu studieren. Gerade hatte er die Muuns beim Wickel. _Drei Herzen – allerhand!_ , dachte er. Dann sah er plötzlich die Speziesgenossin, deren braune Haut metallic-bläulich schimmerte, wenn das Licht einen bestimmten Einfallswinkel hatte. Er kannte dieses Farbspiel von seiner eigenen Haut, wenn sie zwischen grün und blau changierte. Aber zwischen Braun und Blau sah das absolut aufregend aus. Der Macht sei Dank war Schwester Marai im Urlaub und so konnte er unbefangen schauen, was die Neue wollte.

„Ich bin Schwester Vysteria. Ich bin neu auf der Station und vertrete Schwester Marai Calrice in allen Dingen", erklärte diese mit leuchtenden schwarzen Augen.

„Ach, wirst du das?", erwiderte Naat Lare und lächelte sie etwas spöttisch an.

„Haben Sie Zweifel an meiner Kompetenz?", fragte Vysteria etwas verärgert über sein umgehendes Duzen zurück.

„Nicht im Geringsten", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und nahm ihre Hand.

Befriedigt registrierte er, daß ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoß, denn das Braun ihrer Haut wurde nun etwas rötlicher.

„Ist hier ein Ort, wo wir ungestört reden können?", fragte sie plötzlich ernst.

„Siehst du hier irgendjemanden?", gab er zurück.

„Keine Abhöranlagen?", hakte sie nach.

„Laß uns in die Wäscherei gehen. Erst ich, nach zehn Minuten du", erwiderte er.

Naat Lare war schon wieder steif geworden, während er in der Wäscherei auf die neue Schwester wartete. Aber er wußte auch, daß es zu früh dafür war. Sie würde etwas Zeit brauchen. Und hinterher würde es dann umso schöner sein, versprach er sich. Endlich öffnete sich die große Tür erneut.

„Endlich", sagte sie, wieder mit diesen großen leuchtenden schwarzen Augen.

„Was endlich?", fragte er, seine Hände über seine Mitte kreuzend, damit sie nicht sah, was sich da aufgerichtet hatte.

„Darth Venamis hat mich geschickt, um dich von hier zu befreien", flüsterte Vysteria aufgeregt.

Sofort erschlaffte Naat Lares Gemächt und er nahm Haltung an.

„Anderthalb Jahre hat er mich bei den Irren hier schmoren lassen. Und jetzt fällt ihm ein, daß …", zischte er.

„Du darfst ihm nicht böse sein. Er hat viel zu tun", unterbrach Vysteria seine Tirade, um ihrer beider Meister zu verteidigen.

„Klar, wo er ja jetzt auch zwei Schüler hat. So wie es Darth Bane vorschwebte", konstatierte Naat Lare mit schneidender Stimme.

„Nein, ich bin nur seine Gehilfin. Sein Schüler jedoch bist nur du", erklärte sie und ihr dunkelbrauner Mund mit den perlengleichen weißen Zähnen formte ein Lächeln, als wenn er, Naat Lare, nicht nur für Darth Venamis der Einzige wäre. Was würde Venamis sagen, wenn er mit seiner Gehilfin etwas anfangen würde. Aber vermutlich wäre es besser, erst einmal in Freiheit zu kommen, bevor er daran auch nur denken würde.

„Wir müssen einen Fluchtplan austüfteln", antwortete er. „Wie bist du seine Gehilfin geworden?"

„Meine Mutter wollte mich mit sechs Jahren bei den Jedi anmelden. Aber die haben uns gesagt, ich sei schon zu alt. Seitdem hassen wir die Jedi. Und als Venamis dann unter falschem Namen auf Glee Anselm diese Anzeige aufgegeben hatte, da wußte ich, daß das was für mich ist", erklärte sie und strahlte ihn wieder an.

Nachdem sie eine Weile hin und her überlegt hatten, entschied Naat Lare, daß das große Sommerfest im Sanatorium in zwei Monaten der perfekte Zeitpunkt für eine gemeinsame Flucht von Bedlam wäre. Vysteria versprach ihm, daß Venamis bis dahin auch ein kleines schnelles Schiff organisieren würde. Nach diesem Gespräch verließen sie zeitlich versetzt die Wäscherei, ohne, daß sie sich auch nur angerührt hatten.

Zu ihrem Missfallen mußte Marai Calrice nach der Rückkehr aus ihrem eher mäßig entspannenden Urlaub auf Chandrila schon sehr bald feststellen, daß es eine neue Schwester auf ihrer Station gab, mit welcher sich Naat Lare viel unterhielt – und zwar auf Nautila, was sie nicht verstand. Sie war ziemlich jung, wie Schwester Marai Calrice auffiel. Und außerdem ziemlich schlank und nach humanoiden Maßstäben auch ziemlich hübsch, wenn man einmal von ihrer bräunlich-bläulichen Hautfarbe absah, die je nach Lichteinfall mal metallicblau mal braun war. Da fand Marai Calrice ihre eigene Hautfarbe viel attraktiver! Ob Naat Lare das wohl auch so sehen würde? Oder würde er die nautolanische Speziesgenossen ihr vorziehen?

Sie konnte nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen, ob mehr zwischen den Beiden war. Also ging sie wieder ihrer Arbeit nach, während Eifersucht und Mißtrauen in ihr emporrankten. Eines Tages sah sie die braun-gelbe Verlobte Naat Lares kommen. Sofort nahm sie Haltung an und lächelte die Nautolanerin freundlich an.

„Oh, geht es Ihnen besser?", fragte Syka Tollmor mit leicht höhnischem Unterton.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Marai Calrice irritiert zurück.

„Sie waren letztens ziemlich unfreundlich zu mir", gab Syka hart zurück.

„Ach, das hat man gemerkt? Das tut mir leid. Aber Sie haben Recht. Mir ging es damals sehr schlecht. Auch bei Schwestern kommt so etwas vor", sagte sie mit einem melancholischen Blick. _‚Und schon bald wird es einer anderen Schwester noch schlechter gehen'_ , dachte sie belustigt an das, was sie nun plante.

„Wenn Sie Naat Lare suchen, so ist er gerade mit Schwester Vysteria in den Garten gegangen", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Danke für die Information", erwiderte Syka kurz angebunden und ging nun ebenfalls in den Garten.

„Du hast bisher also dicht gehalten", meinte Vysteria anerkennend zu Naat Lare, während sie zwischen den Obstbäumen nebeneinander hergingen.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Keiner weiß, daß ich ein Sith bin", erwiderte Naat Lare.

„Hast du vom Mord an Junik Provon gehört?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ich habe es in den Holo-News gesehen. Was ist damit?", fragte er sie.

„Venamis hat ihn umgebracht", erwiderte sie flüsternd.

„Hat er dir das gesagt?", fragte Naat Lare beinahe atemlos.

„Ja, und er hat mir auch gesagt, wenn du bei ihm gewesen wärest anstatt seines derzeitigen lausigen Helfers, dann wäre der Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn ebenfalls durch ein Lichtschwert gestorben", erklärte sie mit einem belustigten Grinsen. Für einen Moment glomm Eifer in Naat Lares roten Augen auf. Ja, er wäre gerne dabeigewesen. Mit einem Lichtschwert! Dann bemerkte sie, wie sich Naat Lare mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck von ihr abwandte.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?", fragte Syka mit einem herausfordernden Blick die beiden anderen Nautolaner.

„Überhaupt nicht", erwiderte Naat Lare schnell. „Darf ich vorstellen, Syka, meine Verlobte", sagte er zu Vysteria gewandt. „Vysteria, die neue Schwester auf der Station", sagte er gleich darauf in Sykas Richtung.

„Sehr angenehm", erwiderte Vysteria mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Ganz meinerseits." Syka lächelte bei diesen Worten kalt und überlegen zurück.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden", sagte Naat Lare etwas steif zur verdutzten Vysteria. Dann nahm er seine Verlobte an der Hand und ging mit ihr davon.

„Sie wußte nicht, daß du eine Verlobte hast?", fragte Syka ihren Verlobten giftig.

„Sie arbeitet gerademal seit vier Tagen hier. Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen", erwiderte er schnell.

„Noch nicht?", meinte Syka amüsiert.

„Jetzt mach doch keine große Sache daraus", zischte Naat Lare sie an. „Ich kann nichts dafür, daß sie von derselben Spezies ist wie wir. Sonst gibt es hier nur einen alten Nautolaner. Und der ist in der Abteilung Kriminelle Drogenabhängige und obendrein ein absolut dämlicher Kerl. Ich will mit dem nichts zu tun haben", erklärte er mit Abscheu im Gesicht.

„Nun, dafür hast du ja mich", erwiderte Syka eine Spur entspannter. Jetzt mußte Naat Lare laut auflachen.

Naat Lare überlegte einen Moment lang, ob die Enthüllung, daß er eine Verlobte hatte, womöglich dazu führen könnte, daß die junge, leicht schwärmerische Vysteria in ihrer Enttäuschung oder Eifersucht womöglich ihn, Darth Venamis und obendrein den Großen Plan der Sith an die Jedi verraten könnte. Aber Venamis hatte sie ausgesucht. Venamis würde schon wissen, was er tat und wem er was anvertraute! Und Vysteria haßte die Jedi! Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn etwas.

Nachdem sich das Schiff in den dunkelvioletten Nachthimmel von Bedlam erhoben hatte, ging Syka mit ihm in einen Nebenraum, um ihn sogleich an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, weißt du?", säuselte sie, während sie ihm die Hose herunterzog. Das hatte Syka noch nie mit ihm gemacht.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber warten, bis wir im Hyperraum sind?", fragte Naat Lare irritiert.

„Wieso? An diesem Bett sind Fesseln. Damit kannst du mich fesseln und durchbumsen, während wir in den Hyperraum eintreten. Das wird bestimmt gigantisch, wenn das Raumschiff dabei ordentlich ruckelt", erklärte Syka euphorisch.

Naat Lare schaute sie für einen Moment erstaunt an, dann machte er sich daran, sie ans Bett zu fesseln, wie ihm befohlen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, daß du ein verdorbenes Miststück bist", fragte er mit einem lasziven Lächeln.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie betont abgeklärt. „Nein, nicht auf den Bauch. Fürs erste Mal beim Großen Sprung will ich dich von vorne haben", erklärte sie bestimmt und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Also fesselte er sie auf dem Rücken liegend.

Als das Schiff den Sprung in den Hyperraum machte, war er schon voll bei der Sache, in Syka hineinzustoßen, während ihre tiefroten Augen ihn anglommen. Er hielt er sich krampfhaft an ihr fest, ihren Oberkörper umschlingend, während das zitternde und bebende Raumschiff nun während des Sprunges den Rest für ihn erledigte. Er mußte sich nun gar nicht mehr selbst bewegen. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da kam er laut stöhnend.

„Das war megafantastisch!", erklärte Syka, als es vorbei war. Dann löste er ihre Fesseln und sie kuschelten sich aneinander, um noch etwas zu schlafen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erwachte Naat Lare. Er küßte Syke in den Nacken und wühlte spielerisch in ihren Lekkus herum. Langsam erwachte auch sie. Als der Astromech-Droide ihnen mitteilte, daß nun der Sprung aus dem Hyperraum erfolgen würde, stand Syka sofort eilig auf und zog sich an. Naat Lare tat es ihr gleich. Nun setzten sie sich brav auf ihre Sitze und schnallten sich an, bevor das erneute Ruckeln beim Verlassen des weiß und silbern flirrenden Hyperraumes erfolgen würde.

Nachdem sie aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten waren, erlebte Naat Lare eine weitere Überraschung. Vor ihm erschien nicht die blaugrüne Meereskugel von Glee Anselm, sondern die rot und braun und mit vielen Lichtern durchzogene Kugel des Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant!

„Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Naat Lare unmutig.

„Wir statten meinem Mann einen Besuch ab", erwiderte Syka, als sei das die normalste Sache der Welt.

„Wieso? Willst du mich ihm als deinen neuen Verlobten vorstellen", blaffte Naat Lare sie unmutig ob dieser Überraschung an.

„Vielleicht tue ich das. Wichtig ist, daß er das nicht überlebt", erklärte Syka mit einem dünnen Lächeln.

„Du willst deinen Mann loswerden. Und ich soll dir dabei helfen?", herrschte er sie an.

„Warum denn nicht? Du hast nichts zu verlieren. Aber viel zu gewinnen. Außerdem erben wir im Falle seines Todes nicht nur viel, sondern ich bekomme auch noch eine fette Witwenrente von der Republik bei den fünfzehn Jahren, die er schon im Senat sitzt. Wäre doch schade, wenn eine andere sie bekäme, oder?"

Sie lächelte ihn bei dieser Frage verheißungsvoll an.

„Ich hätte sehr wohl etwas zu verlieren. Nämlich, daß ich aus diesem Scheiß-Sanatorium nie wieder rauskomme, wenn du Mist baust", gab er verärgert zurück.

„Wieso ich?", erklärte sie entrüstet.

„Weil _ich_ bei solchen Sachen keine Fehler mache", erklärte er stolz.

„Klar, deshalb haben sie dich ja auch nach Bedlam verfrachtet", gab sie höhnisch zurück.

„Paß auf, was du sagst!", zischte er drohend und seine rechte Hand ballte sich zu einer Klaue, jederzeit bereit, die intrigante Frau vor ihm im Würgegriff der Macht hochzuheben. Aber war Syka schon so weit, zu erfahren, was und wer er wirklich war? Seine Hand entspannte sich und blieb unten.

„Dann tu es für unser Kind!", sagte sie und schaute ihn plötzlich mit feuchten Augen an.

„Unser Kind?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich bin jetzt im zweiten Monat schwanger. Und es kann nur von dir sein", erklärte Syka eindringlich.

Naat Lare schlug eine Hand vor seinen Kopf. Ein Kind! Gerade jetzt! Von einer Frau, die ihn und dieses Kind offenbar gerade benutzte, um ihren Willen zu bekommen. Nicht, daß gerade er Syka jetzt deswegen Vorwürfe machen würde.

„Wie ist dein Plan?", fragte er.

„Wir überraschen ihn in seinem Apartment, töten ihn und schieben der Geliebten alles in die Schuhe, nachdem wir sie von ihm weggelockt haben. Oder ihn von ihr. Je nachdem."

„Gut, wir machen es", brummte Naat Lare.

Nachdem sie ihr Raumschiff an einer Sonderbucht des Raumhafens in der Nähe des Senatsgebäudes abgestellt hatten, mietete Syka einen Gleiter und fuhr damit direkt zum Republica-500-Turm, wo Liroy Tollmor so wie die meisten Senatoren ein Apartment bewohnte.

In einem Haus direkt gegenüber dem Republica-500-Tower war ein Dachcafé. In diesem ließen sich die Zwei nieder und taten wie ein Liebespärchen auf Urlaub, welches mit dem Makro-Fernglas lediglich Coruscants Sehenswürdigkeiten bestaunte.

„Ich wünschte, alle Gäste wären so voll positiver Schwingungen und Energie wie Sie Zwei", sagte der rodianische Kellner, als er ihre Bestellung aufnahm.

„Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie nicht wirklich", zischte ihn Naat Lare an, während sich seine eben noch heitere Miene urplötzlich verdüsterte.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte ihn Syka ungehalten und packte den Unterarm ihres Verlobten.

„Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte das jetzt nicht gesagt", sagte der grüne Rodianer schuldbewusst. Dann machte er einen schnellen Abgang. Aber das nützte ihm nichts. Urplötzlich waren all die positiven Schwingungen von eben wie fortgeblasen.

Es dauerte vielleicht noch eine Stunde, da erschien Senator Liroy Tollmor. Der eindrucksvolle, wenngleich nicht ganz so groß wie Naat Lare seiende gelbe braungefleckte ziemlich alte Nautolaner hatte neben sich im Gleiter eine blutjunge zierliche blauhäutige Speziesgenossin sitzen, mit welcher er nun die Landeplattform direkt vor seinem Apartment im mindestens dreißigsten Stockwerk des Republica-500-Turmes anpeilte. Interessiert schaute Naat Lare auf die Sim-Katze, die die hellblaue Nautolanerin auf ihrem Schoß zu sitzen hatte. Gerade streichelte sie das Tier.

„Ist hier irgendwo eine Feuerwache?", fragte Naat Lare seine Gefährtin.

„Wieso?"

„Antworte einfach!", fuhr er sie an.

Umständlich suchte Syka auf ihrem Datapad die nächste Feuerwache heraus. Dann reichte sie Naat Lare lächelnd eine neue Vibroklinge.

„Das nenne ich einen guten Anfang", sagte er anerkennend, nahm die Klinge und strich Syka über die Lekkus.

„Und damit gehst du jetzt in sein Apartment", wies Syka ihn an.

„Nein, du wirst dahin gehen", blockte Naat Lare ihren Vorstoß ab.

„Was? Ich?", entgegnete sie entrüstet.

„Es ist doch _dein_ Mann. Und du wirst das für _mich_ tun", gab Naat Lare in eisiger Selbstverständlichkeit zurück.

„Aber … er ist stärker als ich", gab sie zurück.

„Wenn deine Liebe zu mir so stark ist, wie du sonst immer beim Sex behauptest, dann dürftest du jetzt tausendmal stärker sein als er", erwiderte Naat Lare und Syka sah ihn bei diesen Worten zynisch grinsen.

„Aber keine Angst. Klingle erst, wenn einer der Beiden auf die Landeplattform des Speeders gegangen ist. Sonst wäre es ein ungleicher Kampf", setzte er belustigt hinzu.

Liroy Tollmor hatte es sich mit seiner blauen Gespielin gerade auf dem Bett bequem gemacht, da hörte er durch das geöffnete Fenster, welches den Landeplatz des Speeders mit dem Apartment verband, ein klägliches Sim-Katzengejaule.

„Die arme Katze, wir müssen ihr helfen", erklärte seine blaue Geliebte.

„Reicht dir nicht die eine Katze?", gab Liroy Tollmor zurück, während seine rechte Hand auf das zahme Hauskätzchen wies, welches es sich in einem mit rosaroten Schleifchen dekorierten Körbchen gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Aber sie ist ganz allein da draußen und findet nicht mehr zurück", beharrte die Geliebte auf ihrem Mitgefühl für die unbekannte, einsame und verlorene Katze.

„Dann geh doch nach draußen und schau nach dem Katzenvieh", erklärte er hastig und ließ von ihr ab.

Die schlanke hellblaue Frau stand auf und ging auf die Landeplattform. Ihre tiefschwarzen Augen suchten die unsichtbare Katze, deren Laute so eindringlich waren. Jetzt kam das Gejaule direkt hinter dem Gleiter hervor. Also ging sie um den Gleiter herum. Auf einmal packte sie von hinten jemand und drückte ihr einen Wattebausch mit Ätherion vor den Mund. Sie wurde bewusstlos. Dann legte der in eine Feuerwehruniform gekleidete Naat Lare sie in ihrer ganzen Ohnmacht in aller Seelenruhe hinter sich auf die Rückbank des Speeders und flog mit ihr zu einem vorbereiteten Versteck. Er grinste hinter dem Visier seines Feuerwehrhelmes. Niemand würde ihn so identifizieren können. Dann aktivierte er sein Komlink.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit meinem Speeder abhauen! Wegen so einer blöden Katze?", schrie Liroy Tollmor seiner Geliebten hinterher. Aber er sah nur noch die Unterseite des Gleiters, welcher sich langsam aber sicher vom Republica-500-Turm entfernte. Er sah, daß da noch ein anderer, viel kleinerer Gleiter auf seiner Landeplattform stand. Er überlegte noch, ob er den eventuell nehmen könnte, um seiner Geliebten nachzusetzen. Da hörte er, wie es an der Tür klingelte.

„Was willst du hier?", fuhr er Syka an.

„Ich dachte, du freust dich", erwiderte sie und schaute ihn arglos an.

„Du weißt ganz genau, daß ich Überraschungen hasse", rief er verärgert und seine roten Augen glommen sie böse an.

„Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten", fragte Syka fordernd.

„Nein. Du hast das alles geplant, nicht wahr? Du hast die blöde Katze da draußen versteckt!", herrschte er sie an.

„Welche Katze?", fragte ihn seine Frau verwundert, während sie sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung drängelte. „Meinst du etwa die da?" Syka wies mit dem Finger auf das brave Haustier ihrer Nebenbuhlerin im Körbchen.

„Du kannst dir deine blöden Witze sparen! Was willst du hier?"

„Dich sehen! In aller Ruhe darüber reden. Ich weiß, daß du eigentlich keine Tiere magst", erwiderte Syka mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich habe jetzt nichts mit dir zu bereden. Du hast mich gestört. Und jetzt zieh Leine, ehe ich mich vergesse!", herrschte er sie an.

„Na gut", erwiderte sie geschlagen und wandte sich wieder zur Tür. Er folgte ihr auf dem Fuß, um zu verhindern, daß sie es sich anders überlegte.

Syka wußte, daß sie nur diesen einen Moment hatte. Sie drehte sich plötzlich um und zog mit ihrem plötzlich aufgeklappten Messer über seinen linken Oberschenkel, da wo die lebenswichtige Arterie zum Herzen verlief. Liroy Tollmor sah seine Frau für einen Moment fassungslos an. Die Klinge war so scharf gewesen, daß er im ersten Moment gar nicht realisiert hatte, was gerade passiert war. Dann auf einmal traf ihn der Schmerz mit voller Wucht. Er schrie auf und sah, wie sein Blut in einem riesigen Strom aus seinem Körper floß. Dann fiel er bewusstlos auf den teppichbedeckten Flur nieder. Jetzt war es an Syka, ihr Komlink zu aktivieren.

Naat Lare hatte ein paar Runden mit der bewußtlosen Geliebten seines Nebenbuhlers gedreht. Eigentlich ein hübsches Mädchen. Ihr Pech, daß sie sich mit dem falschen Mann eingelassen hatte. Sobald er Sykas Komlink hörte und sie ihm das Codewort mitteilte, drehte er den Gleiter wieder in Richtung des Apartments, um dort die bewusstlose Frau, nachdem er dem Lenker des Gleiters ihre Fingerabdrücke verpasst hatte, neben den toten Senator zu legen. Dann verließ er mit seinem eigenen kleinen Gleiter die Landeplattform, während Syka in aller Ruhe den Turbolift nahm, um draußen etwas weiter weg zu ihrem Geliebten zu stoßen.

Den Rückweg nach Bedlam vertrieb sich das Mörderpärchen mit Sex und damit, daß Syka ihrem Geliebten die Grundzüge der Raumschifffahrt erklärte. Und so erfuhr Naat Lare endlich, welche Knöpfe er wann drücken mußte, wie man die Rettungskapsel öffnete und aktivierte. Und wo die Fallschirme und Rettungsanzüge waren, falls es mitten im All oder über einem Planeten zu Komplikationen kommen würde.

Als die hellblaue Geliebte wieder erwachte, stieß sie einen lauten Schrei aus, während sich ihre Lekkus in Angst und Schrecken nach hinten weg aufstellten. Ihr Senatoren-Gönner lag tot neben ihr auf dem Boden, während überall im Flur Blutlachen standen. Sie wußte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, daß der behandschuhte Naat Lare vor seinem Verschwinden ihre rechte Hand um den Griff des Klappmessers gewunden hatte, mit dem der Mord vollzogen worden war. Vorher hatte er sich mit Syka noch lautstark darüber gestritten, mit welcher Hand die blaue Frau eine Stunde zuvor im Gleiter die Katze gestreichelt hatte. Jetzt jedoch lag das blutverschmierte Messer neben dem Toten. Die fremde hilfsbedürftige Katze hatte es offenbar niemals wirklich gegeben. Oder hatte der brutale Kerl auch ihr etwas angetan? Sie schaute zum Katzenkörbchen neben dem Herd. Die kleine schwarze Sim-Katze lag nach wie vor darin und gab ein leises wohliges Schnarchen von sich. Sie ging zu ihr und streichelte sie. Wenigstens ihrem kleinen Liebling war nichts passiert. Dann rief sie die Polizei an.


	8. Die Prüfung I

Als Naat Lare wieder auf Bedlam war, überlegte er, ob es nicht ratsam wäre, mit Marai Calrice Schluß zu machen. Aber sie war so willig, was seine kleinen Folterspielchen hinten und vorne anging. So weit war Vysteria noch lange nicht. Jede Übertreibung könnte den Großen Plan der Sith gefährden! Also wollte er es langsam angehen. Er hatte sich für heute das erste Mal mit ihr in der Wäscherei verabredet. Marai Calrice hatte gerade einen freien Tag. Es würde also niemand stören oder ihm sonst wie auf die Schliche kommen.

Vysteria schaute verlegen zur Seite, als sie am Abend die Wäscherei betreten hatte. Naat Lare schaute etwas düpiert zurück. Irgendetwas war komisch. Als sie zu ihm kam und er sie umfasste, kicherte sie verlegen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte er.

„Ach, gar nichts. Es ist nur mein erstes Mal", erklärte Vysteria und schaut wieder komisch zur Seite.

Er umfasste ihre Hüfte. Sie kicherte wieder.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er zunehmend genervt.

„Das kitzelt irgendwie, wie du mich anfasst. Du mußt mich langsamer anfassen, irgendwie ruhiger."

„So?"

„Nein, jetzt ist es zu fest", erwiderte sie, nun ebenfalls genervt.

„Dann dreh dich auf den Bauch", erklärte er.

Gehorsam drehte sie sich auf den Bauch. Er schob ihren Rock nach oben, zog ihr das Höschen aus und drang in sie ein. Sie war ziemlich trocken. Also mußte er mit Speichel nachhelfen. Er war noch nie so froh, als er gekommen und es endlich vorbei war.

„Das nächste Mal wird es bestimmt besser", versprach ihm Vysteria, bevor er zuerst den Wäscheraum verließ.

„Du solltest aufpassen. Dein großer Nautolaner ist gestern, wo du frei hattest, in die Wäschekammer gegangen. Und gleich ein paar Minuten später ist die neue braune Speziesgenossin von ihm hinterhergekommen", flüsterte Schwester Ongila ihrer Speziesgenossin Marai Calrice zu, während sie in der für Personal reservierten Küche einen Pausen-Stimkaff tranken.

„Schwester Vysteria! Natürlich! Danke, daß du mir das sagst. Ich hatte schon seit einiger Zeit den Verdacht, daß Naat Lare mich betrügt", erwiderte Marai und strich sich eine fettige dunkelblonde Haarsträhne aus der verschwitzten Stirn.

„Was du an dem nur findest? Aber ich weiß ja, daß du es schwer hast", sagte Schwester Ongila mitfühlend.

Naat Lare saß brütend in seiner Kammer. Jetzt waren schon zwei Monate seit dem Mord an Senator Liroy Tollmor verstrichen und Syka hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr auf Bedlam sehen lassen. Offenbar hatte sie mit den Behörden viel zu tun, wenn diese ihr nicht womöglich gar den Mord an ihrem Mann zur Last gelegt hatten, während doch alle Indizien auf dessen blaue Geliebte hindeuteten. Oder hatte Syka jetzt, was sie wollte und brauchte ihn nicht mehr?

Das interessierte Naat Lare jetzt erst einmal nicht. In zwei Tagen war das große Sommerfest und er hatte den perfekten Fluchtplan mit Vysteria ausgetüftelt. Jetzt lag sie wieder einmal unter ihm und er war gerade dabei, ihren Anus mit seinen Fingern zu weiten, während sie unter seinen Berührungen an ihrer Hinterpforte vor Angst zitterte. Das fand er erregend. Er überlegte, ob er mit seinem wieder steif gewordenen Schwanz weitermachen sollte. Dann hielt er inne, ohne daß seine Schwanzspitze ihren Anus auch nur von außen angetippt hätte. Vielleicht würde er doch lieber noch etwas damit warten … Während er noch unschlüssig mit zwei Fingern an dem sternförmigen Hintereingang der braunen Nautolanerin herumfingerte, hörte er Schritte an der Tür. Er horchte auf. Er hatte die Tür verriegelt, wie immer. Aber heute war irgendetwas anders.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten hier schlußmachen", erklärte er der verdutzten Vysteria.

„Aber … du bist doch erst einmal gekommen?", wunderte sie sich.

„Das reicht mir für heute. Du gehst wieder als erste raus", kommandierte er.

Vysteria wußte nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. Verwirrt zog sie sich wieder an und verließ die Wäschereikammer.

Am nächsten Tag, Naat Lare hatte gerade sein Frühstück gegessen, kam Schwester Marai Calrice noch einmal zu ihm zurück.

„Dr. Wirwar möchte dich sprechen", sagte sie.

„Weswegen?", blaffte Naat Lare zurück.

„Hat er nicht gesagt", erwiderte die kleine dicke Schwester nebulös. Dann entfernte sie sich eilig.

Als Naat Lare das Büro das Stationsleiters betrat, schaute ihn der gelbe Mirialaner mit sorgenvoller Miene an. Naat Lare überlegte, ob Dr. Wirwar oder jemand anders von seinem Trip nach Coruscant etwas mitbekommen hatte. Immerhin hatten er und Syka als offizielles Reiseziel auf dem Formular wie immer Glee Anselm eingetragen.

„Bitte warten Sie doch noch einen Moment", erklärte Dr. Wirwar etwas gepresst. Nach einigen ewig lang erscheinenden Standardminuten erschien Vysteria. Ebenfalls mit sorgenvollem Gesicht.

„Mir ist zugetragen worden, daß Sie Zwei eine intime Beziehung unterhalten", erklärte Dr. Wirwar streng, so daß sich bei seinem Stirnrunzeln seine dunkelbraunen Stirntätowierungen zusammenzogen.

„Wer sagt das?", blaffte Naat Lare.

„Das spielt keine Rolle!", erklärte Dr. Wirwar streng. „Es ist dem Personal untersagt, intime Beziehungen zu Patienten zu unterhalten. Noch dazu von derselben Station! Was denken Sie sich dabei eigentlich?", herrschte er Vysteria an.

„Das ist reine Bösartigkeit. Wir haben nicht …" Mit einer abrupten Handbewegung brachte Naat Lare die überrumpelte und nun völlig aufgescheuchte Vysteria zum Schweigen.

„Schwester Vysteria. Sie sind hiermit entlassen. Sofort!", donnerte Dr. Wirwar.

Vysterias entsetzte Augen schauten erst den gelben Mirialaner, dann den blaugrünen Speziesgenossen an. Aber Naat Lare wußte, daß sie am allermeisten vor jemand anderem Angst hatte.

„Und Sie werden zusätzlich zu den eigentlich drei geplanten Jahren noch zwei weitere hier verbringen", wandte sich der Abteilungsleiter nun an Naat Lare.

„Aber … ich bin doch hier nicht angestellt. Und was ihr verboten ist, ist mir nicht verboten. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier eingeliefert worden. Das können Sie mir nicht anlasten!", blaffte Naat Lare.

„Mit solcher Widerspenstigkeit kommen Sie auch nicht eher frei", herrschte ihn Dr. Wirwar an.

„Eigentlich schade. Dabei haben Sie sich bisher so gut geführt, daß wir Sie schon vorzeitig nach zwei Jahren entlassen wollten. Aber jetzt … nach diesem Vorfall …", setzte er mit einem süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

Naat Lare biß sich auf die Zunge. Er wollte den gemeinen Mirialaner am liebsten mit Hilfe der Macht erwürgen. Nein! Mit bloßen Händen! Er wollte ihm zu gerne etwas erwidern. Etwas, worüber ihm Syka am ersten Tag ihrer Ankunft auf Bedlam etwas erzählt hatte. Aber das würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen. Er war auffällig geworden. Und dafür wurde er bestraft. Wieder einmal. Genau wie Vysteria. Während solche Leute wie Dr. Wirwar oder Darth Venamis im Geheimen ihre Spielchen spielten, ohne daß es jemand wußte. Oder ihnen etwas anhaben konnte.

Naat Lare saß in seinem Zimmer und kaute lustlos sein Abendbrot. Schwester Marai Calrice reichte ihm die eine Chlorofix-Kapsel.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus heute", begann sie die Konversation.

„Schon möglich", gab er zurück.

„Willst du vielleicht darüber reden?", fragte sie.

„Nein."

„Und auch sonst nichts?"

„Nein", erwiderte er wieder und diesmal noch eisiger als zuvor.

Zum Sommerfest am nächsten Tag herrschte prächtiges Sonnenwetter auf Bedlam. Naat Lare jedoch saß mißmutig in der Bibliothek, ohne sich um die ausgelassene Stimmung von Personal und Insassen auf den Rasen- und Parkflächen rund um das Sanatoriumsgebäude zu kümmern. Ständig mußte er an seinen genialen Fluchtplan denken, der nun durch seine eigene Unbedachtheit gescheitert war. Und das wegen einer Frau, die im Bett derart ungeschickt und linkisch war, daß er sich fragte, wieso er sich eigentlich mit Schwester Vysteria eingelassen hatte. Vielleicht waren Leute wie Vysteria gar der Grund dafür, weshalb Darth Venamis und die Sith vor ihm emotionale und fleischliche Bindungen ablehnten.

Eine Woche lang ließ er die Schwester Marai Calrice zappeln. Dann begab er sich wieder mit ihr in die Wäschekammer. Und diesmal ließ er keinerlei Gnade walten. Zuerst verpasste er ihr links und rechts auf die Wange ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen. Dann drehte er sie grob auf den Bauch. Er vögelte sie zweimal von hinten durch, dabei seine Lanze von verschiedenen Winkeln in ihren Anus einführend, so daß es ihr besonders wehtun mußte. Und er genoß, wie Marai Calrice zitterte, bebte, sich vor Schmerzen dabei wand. Und dabei viele Schreie unterdrückte. Sie hatte es verdient. Und sie wußte das. Als er mit ihr fertig war, klebte so einiges Blut an der benutzten Wäsche. Triumphierend grinsend schaute er sie an, nachdem sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte.

„Das hast du ganz toll gemacht", erklärte er und lächelte sie dabei böse an.

Als Marai Calrice danach wieder allein auf der nun nicht nur sperma- sondern auch blutbesudelten Wäsche saß, überlegte sie ernsthaft, ob sie mit Naat Lare Schluß machen sollte. Aber sie hing schon zu tief drin. Sie könnte kündigen. Aber wer würde sie jetzt in ihrem Alter noch anstellen? Und wer wußte schon, was sie anderswo erwarten würde? Ihr hatte es nicht gefallen, wo sie früher gewesen war. Aber jetzt war es gerade noch erträglich. Und es tat ihr keine Minute leid, ihre neue Kollegin verpfiffen zu haben. Sie überlegte noch, was sie sich für Ausreden dafür einfallen lassen könnte, wenn sie am nächsten Tag einen Internisten aufsuchen würde. Würde Naat Lare so lange mit dem nächsten Mal warten, bis sie hinten unten wieder geheilt wäre? Oder würde er sie gar erpressen mit dem, was er wußte? Und es beim nächsten Mal noch schlimmer mit ihr treiben? Sie hatte einmal gehört, daß Frauen von dieser Art Sex einen künstlichen Darmausgang gelegt bekommen hatten. Soweit durfte es auf keinen Fall kommen!

„Schwester Calrice, wie sehen Sie denn aus?", fragte Dr. Bogo Orba seine Angestellte, als er einen seiner sporadischen Rundgänge durch das Sanatorium machte.

„Ich bin gegen eine Heizung gefallen. Gestern. Bei einer Party", erklärte sie.

„Sie sollten sich ein paar Tage krankschreiben lassen, meine Liebe", bot ihr der freundliche Ithorianer an.

„Aber wer soll denn dann die ganze Arbeit machen?", fragte sie zurück.

„Dieses eine Mal nehmen sie frei. Aber sehen Sie zu, daß sie solche Art von Party in Zukunft meiden", sagte der Direktor mit erhobenem braunen Zeigefinger.

Darth Venamis war erwartungsvoll gespannt, als das Hologramm seines Meisters über dem Holo-Projektor erschien.

„Mein Schüler, mir wurde von meinen Spionen zugetragen, daß auf Yavin IV das Holocron von niemand geringerem als Exar Kun gefunden wurde. Du wirst es diesen räudigen Grabräubern und Hehlern entreißen und zu mir nach Sojourn bringen."

„Wird erledigt, Meister", erwiderte Venamis mit strahlenden Augen. Darth Tenebrous gab ihm noch einige sachdienliche Hinweise, dann verlosch sein Hologramm so schnell, wie es erschienen war.

„Herr Ornf wartet in Zimmer Drei", hörte Venamis kurze Zeit später die menschliche Arzthelferin ihm über das hausinterne Funknetz mitteilen. Ornf – er hatte das Gefühl, diesen Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben. Sobald der Doktor das Zimmer Nr. Drei betreten hatte, sah er einen älteren roten Twi'lek, welcher sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

„Na? Wo tut es Ihnen denn weh?", fragte er ihn jovial.

„Sie erkennen mich nicht? Ich war damals auf Orvax IV ihr Patient. Und Sie sind dann fortgegangen. Ich hatte eine halbe Stunde auf Sie gewartet und nachdem Sie einfach gegangen sind, hat mich Dr. Gaarth noch einmal eine halbe Stunde warten lassen, ehe ich endlich behandelt wurde", sagte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Nun, offensichtlich brauchen Sie eine Nachbehandlung. Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?"

„Ich bin nur Tourist hier und ganz zufällig hier gelandet, weil mir wieder die rechte Schulter so weh tut", erklärte der Twi'lek.

„Dann wollen wir mal schauen", erwiderte Venamis und betastete die entblößte Schulter des Patienten.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Vysteria kam herein.

„Allein?", fragte Venamis sie mit alarmiertem Blick, als er gewahr wurde, wie sie ihre großen schwarzen Augen schamvoll zu Boden senkte.

„Ja", erwiderte Vysteria leise.

„Geh ins Behandlungszimmer Eins und warte dort auf mich", wies er sie mit monotoner Stimme an.

„Da wird eine Kurzwellenbehandlung fällig. Schwester Anga wird das gleich erledigen", sagte er kurz angebunden, um zur Arzthelferin am Tresen zu gehen, welche ihn schon in Erwartung eines Auftrages gespannt ansah. Nachdem er ihr die Anweisung gegeben hatte, sich um Herrn Ornf zu kümmern, ging er ins Behandlungszimmer Eins.

Vysteria stand angespannt und leicht gekrümmt mitten im Zimmer, als Venamis es betrat.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie mit leiser drohender Stimme.

„Ich wurde fristlos gefeuert", erwiderte sie kaum hörbar.

„Wieso?"

„Man hat mich mit Naat Lare erwischt, als wir – nun ja, wir hatten Sex. Und als Schwester …"

„Du dumme einfältige Trine! Ich habe dich nicht zu mir genommen und ausgebildet, damit du den Großen Plan der Sith mit den albernen Kopulationsspielchen eurer Spezies gefährdest. Du bist eine Schande für die Sith!", zischte er sie an.

„Vergebt mir, Meister", erwiderte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Die Dunkle Seite der Macht kennt keine Vergebung!", herrschte er sie an.

Vysteria zuckte in Erwartung einer Bestrafung zusammen. Aber das, was nun kam, überstieg all ihre Befürchtungen. Rote Blitze schossen aus Darth Venamis' langen gelblichen Fingern und nahmen die blutjunge braun-bläuliche Nautolanerin in einem ebenso roten Netz gefangen. Venamis' rote Machtblitze tanzten vor ihren Augen, die sie schließen mußte, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Sie krochen in ihre Arme, Beine und in ihr Innerstes. Sie fiel zu Boden und schrie laut auf vor Schmerzen. Venamis fand, daß ihr Schreien für ihn gefährlich werden könnte. Immerhin waren noch zwei andere Leute in der Praxis. Also hörte er damit auf. Entsetzt sah Vysteria zu ihm auf.

„Du wirst sterben, so oder so", sagte er mit leiser drohender Stimme zu der völlig verängstigten jungen Frau vor ihm.

„Es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Tod", erwiderte Vysteria mit matter Stimme und sah ihn traurig an.

„Was ist denn schlimmer als der Tod?", fragte Venamis, neugierig geworden.

„Zu lieben und nicht zurückgeliebt zu werden", sagte sie leise. Darth Venamis sah in ihre Augen. Er sah sein Spiegelbild darin und er sah, wie ihre Augen immer feuchter wurden.

„Was? Sag mal, in welchem Universum lebst du eigentlich?", gab er spöttisch zurück. „Für Sith gibt es keine Liebe. Und schon gar nicht für so dumme Gören wie dich. Mein Schüler sollte froh sein, daß er dich los ist."

„Ich liebe Euch, Darth Venamis", sagte sie plötzlich und er sah, daß Vysterias Haut einen rostroten Ton annahm.

„Oh Nein! Das ist hier keine kitschige Holo-Novela! Ich werde das sofort beenden!", rief er mit schneidender, leicht im Tonfall erhöhter Stimme und wollte gerade seine linke gelbe langfingrige Hand zum Machtwürgegriff erheben.

Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür. Venamis schaute alarmiert in deren Richtung. Herr Ornf stand da und schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte Venamis ihn noch fragen. Dann fühlte er, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und durch eine Macht, die er nur allzu gut kannte, hochgehoben wurde. Er schaute in Vysterias Richtung. Seine Sith-Gehilfin stand vor ihm, das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzogen, beide Hände in seine Richtung zu Fäusten geballt. Dann knallte Darth Venamis mit seinem harten Schädel gegen die Wand. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Dann fiel er unsanft auf den harten Boden seiner eigenen Praxis. Alle Glieder taten ihm weh. Er hörte Glas splittern. Das Fenster! Vysteria haute ab! Sie würde nun gewiß den Großen Plan der Sith an die Jedi verraten und all die tausendjährige mühevolle Arbeit aller Lords der Sith vor ihm war umsonst gewesen! Das mußte er, Darth Venamis, nun mit allen ihm zu Gebote stehenden Mitteln verhindern!

„Warten Sie kurz. Ich bin gleich wieder da!", rief Venamis dem roten Twi'lek zu.

„Soll ich nicht lieber die Polizei rufen", bot ihm sein Patient an.

„Keine Polizei! Das erledige ich!", blaffte ihn Venamis an und sprang nun ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

Er federte seinen Sprung mithilfe der Macht ab. Als er unten vor dem Haus aufkam, waren viele Leute auf der Straße. Es war schon früher Abend und jeder dachte bereits daran, wie er diesen Tag möglichst angenehm und kurzweilig beschließen konnte. Die Leute schauten nur kurz verdutzt auf den Bith, welcher soeben auffällig langsam aus dem kaputten Fenster gefallen war, welches vor ihm eine braune Nautolanerin durchbrochen und damit zerstört hatte. Ansonsten kümmerten sie sich nicht weiter darum.

„Was passiert hier gerade?", fragte ein Mensch.

„Ach, das ist nur wieder so ein Tourist, der sich in eine Einheimische verliebt hat. Und jetzt, wo der Urlaub zu Ende geht, dreht er durch", erklärte ein älterer dicker Nautolaner, bevor er einfach weiterging, während der Mensch ungläubig seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Venamis schaute um sich. Nach einem Augenblick entdeckte er knapp fünfzig Standardmeter entfernt Vysteria, wie sie vor ihm wegrannte. Er setzte ihr nach. Ihre Machtpräsenz leitete ihn. Sie war jetzt, im Zuge höchster Gefahr für ihr Leben, besonders intensiv zu spüren. Ein angenehmes Prickeln durchfuhr den Körper des Sith-Lords. Vysterias Angst war wie ein süßes, unwiderstehliches Parfüm. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dann würde er sie eingeholt haben. Sie war nicht so schnell wie er, wenngleich sie ein beachtliches Tempo vorlegte und bei ihrem Rennen die Macht zu Hilfe nahm. So wie er es ihr gezeigt hatte.

Vysteria lief in ein Wäldchen hinter einer Schule. Venamis kannte dieses Wäldchen. Er hatte dort vor ein und einem dreiviertel Jahr Naat Lare gefunden und zu sich geholt. Dort war niemand. Dachte diese dumme Pute wirklich, sie könnte sich dort vor ihm verstecken? Er holte immer weiter auf. Dann, inmitten von Bäumen und Gebüsch, stolperte Vysteria auf einmal über eine aus dem Boden ragende Wurzel und fiel der Länge nach hin. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie das böse und rachsüchtige Gesicht von Darth Venamis über ihr. Jetzt hatte sie nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Dann bringt es zu Ende", sagte sie entschlossen.

Darth Venamis sah in ihre großen schwarzen Augen. Jegliche Angst war auf einmal vollständig aus ihnen gewichen. Vysteria schaute ihn nun mit einem klaren ruhigen Blick an, der eine unsagbare Traurigkeit enthielt. Als würde sie schon lange geahnt haben, daß ihr kurzes Leben von vornherein darauf angelegt gewesen wäre, in jener großen Traurigkeit zu enden. Und jetzt legte Vysteria dieses ihr Leben in seine Hände. Er sah in ihre großen schwarzen Augen und er sah sein Spiegelbild darin. Und mit einem Mal brach der Ring aus Eis, welcher das Herz von Darth Venamis schon seit vielen Jahren umspannte.

Vysteria sah ungläubig, wie Venamis wieder aufstand und ihr seine Hand reichte, die sie vorhin noch würgen wollte.

„Steh auf", sagte er in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall.

Sie stand auf, immer noch ungläubig ob dem, was gerade geschah – oder vielmehr ob dem, was gerade nicht geschah.

„Offenbar habe ich dich unterschätzt", sagte er anerkennend.

„Inwiefern?", fragte sie ihren Boss.

„Du hast deine Chance zur Flucht genutzt. Und du hast, als du keine Chance mehr hattest, dein Leben in meine Hände gelegt. So wie es ein guter Sith tut. Mehr Treue und Ergebenheit kann man als Sith-Lord von einer Schülerin nicht erwarten", erklärte Darth Venamis und seine schwarzen Augen glommen sie an.

‚ _Ihr könnt noch viel mehr von mir erwarten, mein Lord'_ , dachte sie, behielt es aber für sich.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Dann wollen wir uns mal um unseren letzten Patienten für heute kümmern", sagte er wieder in diesem versöhnlichen Tonfall und bedeutete ihr, wieder in die Praxis zurückzukehren. Dort sah er Schwester Anga erregt mit dem roten Twi'lek diskutieren.

„Wenn er nicht will, daß die Polizei gerufen wird, dann rufen wir auch keine Polizei!", zischte die menschliche Schwester, die ihren Chef gut genug kannte, den Patienten vor ihrem Empfangstresen an.

„Aber sie hat vor Schmerzen geschrieen und den Doktor danach so unheimlich aus der Distanz gegen die Wand geworfen. Sie hat das Fenster zertrümmert und ist abgehauen. Etwas Furchtbares muß sich zugetragen haben", mutmaßte Herr Ornf.

Dann sahen beide zu ihrer Überraschung Dr. Grohmo Kraht mit Schwester Vysteria an seiner Seite in vernehmlicher Eintracht zurück in die Praxis schreiten.

„Schwester Vysteria wird Ihnen jetzt noch einen Tee zubereiten", sagte der Bith leutselig zu seinem Patienten.

„Und Sie gehen jetzt nach Hause. Sie haben genug gearbeitet und hier wacker die Stellung gehalten", wies Venamis mit einem anerkennenden Blick seine andere Untergebene an, zu verschwinden. Schwester Anga gehorchte umgehend. Sie nahm es billigend in Kauf, daß in der Praxis seltsame Dinge passierten. Solange sie gut behandelt und bezahlt wurde. Und dieser Bith-Doktor zahlte verdammt gut! Und es gab im Verhältnis zu anderen Arzt-Praxen eher mäßig zu tun. Diese angenehme Arbeit wollte Schwester Anga solange behalten, wie sie nur konnte.

„Du weißt, was du jetzt zu tun hast?", fragte Venamis mit verschwörerischem Blick seine neue Schülerin.

„Natürlich mein Lord", erwiderte Vysteria eifrig.

„Dann enttäusche mich nicht. Möge die Macht mit dir sein", gab Venamis ihr noch auf den Weg und ließ ein böses Lächeln erscheinen.

Vysteria nahm das kleine Tablett mit Tee und brachte es dem Patienten.

„Sie haben solange ausgeharrt. Da ist eine kleine Wiedergutmachung fällig", erklärte sie lächelnd Herrn Ornf.

„Sagen Sie, hieß Dr. Kraht früher nicht einmal Dr. Kanobe? Ich kann mich noch an seine Praxis auf Orvax IV erinnern, da hieß er so. Kann es sein, daß er etwas zu verbergen hat? Er hat Ihnen doch nichts angetan vorhin, so, wie Sie geschrieen haben?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Dr. Kraht ist immer sehr liebevoll und großzügig gewesen. Von dem anderen Namen weiß ich nichts. Und was das andere angeht: Das war nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, die wir draußen auf der Straße ausgeräumt haben, weiter nichts", versetzte Vysteria mit einem breiten Lächeln, um dem roten Twi'lek ihre beiden schneeweißen Zahnreihen zu präsentieren.

„Aber Sie haben ihn gegen die Wand geworfen, einfach so", wandte Herr Ornf ein.

„Wir Nautolaner sind eben sehr temperamentvoll", gab Vysteria mit einem verlegenen Lachen zurück.

„Aber ohne ihn zu berühren? Seid Ihr eine Jedi oder etwas in der Art?"

„Genau. Etwas in der Art. Der Kandidat bekommt hundert Punkte", erwiderte Vysteria mit leiser Stimme und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg.

Der rote Twi'lek schaute ihr irritiert nach. Die Tür des Behandlungszimmers war geöffnet. Er schaute zur Anmeldung, hinter der jetzt Dr. Grohmo Kraht saß, der auf Orvax IV noch ganz anders geheißen hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dieser Praxis, nicht mit diesem Doktor und der Schwester, deren braune Haut manchmal so bläulich schimmerte. Aber bevor er weiterdenken konnte, wurde er von derselben Macht hochgehoben, die vorher den Bith-Doktor im Griff gehabt hatte. Er schaute mit hervorquellenden Augen zum Tresen, während er röchelte. Aber Dr. Kraht sah ihn mit einer beinahe heiteren Miene an, ohne etwas zu unternehmen.

Jetzt kam Schwester Vysteria von hinten in sein Sichtfeld gelaufen, um sich in ihrer ganzen dunklen Pracht dem letzten Patienten für heute zu präsentieren.

„Ihr seid keine Jedi", presste Herr Ornf röchelnd hervor.

„Nein, wir sind keine Jedi. Wir sind Sith!", schmetterte ihm Vysteria stolz entgegen. Sie drückte noch etwas fester zu, während der Patient immer stärker röchelte. Irgendwann brach sein Auge und er hörte auf zu röcheln. Vysteria löste ihren Griff und ließ den leblosen Körper des roten Twi'leks auf den Boden fallen.

„Der braucht jetzt keine Behandlung mehr", erklärte sie stolz ihrem Boss.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Und du hast deine Prüfung bestanden. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit diesem angebrochenen Abend? Ich würde dich jetzt ungern einfach so nach Hause gehen lassen", sagte Darth Venamis mit Fürsorge in seiner Stimme.

„Meine Schwester organisiert heute Abend eine Party. Da können wir hingehen", schlug Vysteria vor.

Venamis überlegte einen Augenblick. Es war schon Jahre her, daß er sich einfach so unter Partygäste gemischt hatte. Das war damals auf Nar Shaddaa gewesen, wo sein Vater die Praxis gehabt hatte. Und dort war dann Dr. Rugess Nome alias Darth Tenebrous auf ihn aufmerksam geworden.

„Du wirst ihn mit einem amphibischen Gleiter im Meer versenken. Und dann kommst du zurück und wir gehen zur Party deiner Schwester", stimmte Venamis ihrem Vorschlag zu.

Vysteria atmete erleichtert auf, als sie mit dem leeren Gleiter aus dem Meer kommend zu Venamis zurückgekehrt war. Niemand hatte sie beobachtet, als sie den roten, nun toten Twi'lek in einer tief im Meer gelegenen Algenbucht verstaut hatte. Jetzt war es vollbracht! Stolz schaute sie Darth Venamis an, welcher am Ufer auf sie gewartet hatte. Er stieg zu ihr in den Gleiter und sie fuhren zu Vysterias Apartment, damit sie sich ihrer nassen Sachen entledigen und für die Party umziehen konnte. Sie zog sich ein hellblaues Kleid an, welches mit ihrer braunen Haut mit dem Blaustich hervorragend kontrastierte.

Sie dachte während des Umziehens für einen Augenblick an Naat Lare, welcher jetzt allein auf Bedlam zurückgeblieben war. Allerdings war es Naat Lare gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, sie zu verführen. Ja .. gut … sie hatte ihn mit tiefen Blicken verlockt. Aber er hätte nicht darauf eingehen müssen. Also war es seine eigene Schuld, daß er jetzt weiterhin auf Bedlam festsaß, während sie jetzt die neue Schülerin des Dunklen Lords der Sith geworden war. Und wahrscheinlich schon bald noch vieles mehr!

„Ich muß Euch etwas gestehen, mein Lord", sagte sie, als sie in dem Partykleid wieder zu Venamis in ihr Wohnzimmer zurückkam.

„Was willst du mir sagen, meine Schönheit?", fragte Venamis in einem charmanten Tonfall, den sie so noch nie an ihm gehört hatte. Ihr Herz hüpfte höher.

„Ich bin schwanger. Wir können es gemeinsam aufziehen. Und wenn es so machtstark ist wie wir, dann wird es den Sith später gute Dienste leisten", eröffnete sie ihm.

„Bei der Macht! Warum hast du mir das denn nicht gesagt, bevor ich dich mit Machtblitzen versengt habe?", sagte Venamis vorwurfsvoll.

Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und küßte sie. Vysteria wurde heiß. Sie küßte ihn leidenschaftlich zurück. Venamis' Lippen waren weich und samtig. Das gefiel ihr. Genau wie sein Kuß.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber los, sonst bekommen wir von der Party gar nichts mehr mit", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. Ja, Darth Venamis war der Richtige. Seine Berührungen waren genauso, wie es ihr angenehm war.

Die Party war schon recht lebhaft, als Venamis mit Vysteria dort eintraf.

„Oh, du hast deinen Chef mitgebracht?", sagte Vysterias Schwester, eine grüne Nautolanerin mit schwarzen Augen.

„Ja, das ist er. Darf ich vorstellen? Dr. Grohmo Kraht!", erwiderte sie stolz. „Elima, meine Schwester", stellte sie nun ihre Schwester Darth Venamis vor.

Sie nahm sich ein Glas Wein, aber Darth Venamis nahm es ihr wieder aus der Hand.

„Du bist schwanger und ich kann nicht dulden, daß du unserem Nachwuchs etwas antust", sagte er bestimmt.

Mit einem Schmollmund stellte Vysteria das Glas auf einem Tisch ab.

„Sind hier irgendwelche Leute von Einfluß und hoher Stellung?", fragte er sie nun.

„Wieso?"

„Ich muß doch Kontakte und Beziehungen knüpfen, um den Großen Plan der Sith voranzubringen", erklärte er ihr angestrengt ins Ohr flüsternd, was angesichts des Partylärms ziemlich schwierig war.

„Jetzt mach dich mal locker!", erwiderte sie belustigt. „Das ist hier eine ganz normale Party. Mit ganz normalen Leuten. Du kannst also heute auch ganz normal sein, verstehst du?" Und ihre Nickhäute zwinkerten ihm fröhlich dabei zu.

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Und dann ließ der hochgewachsene Darth Venamis sinnlich seine schlanken Hüften kreisen. Vysteria sah, wie sich einige der Partygäste bewundernd, manche von ihnen gar etwas neidisch, zu ihnen umdrehten und ihnen beim Tanzen zusahen. In Vysteria wallte spontan Stolz auf. Darth Venamis war ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer! Er führte sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die sie so bisher noch nie bei einem Tänzer erlebt hatte. Wer hätte das gedacht? Nun ja, er war ein Sith-Lord. Er mußte führen können. _‚In jeder Beziehung'_ , dachte sie und schloß wohlig ihre schwarzen Augen.

„Wenn er nur kein Bith wäre", seufzte eine ältere Nautolanerin.

„Selbst dann hättest du mit deinen fünfzig Jahren bei ihm keine Chance. Er ist schon vergeben. Siehst du das nicht?", sagte ihre gleichaltrige Freundin frozzelnd zu ihr.

Darth Venamis fühlte, wie der Große Plan der Sith etwas von ihm wegrückte. Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, daß Vysteria ihre fristlose Kündigung auf Bedlam absichtlich herbeigeführt hatte, um jetzt mit ihm zusammenzusein und ihn in jeder Beziehung ganz für sich allein zu haben. Aber dies war der Weg der Sith, für welchen er seiner neuen Schülerin keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Noch dazu einer so gut aussehenden Schülerin. Ihm kamen beim Tanzen die Worte von Darth Tenebrous wieder in den Sinn:

‚ _Heb dir dein Pathos für gefühlsduseligere Spezies wie Menschen oder Twi'lek auf!'_ , hatte ihn sein Meister nach einer nur halb erfolgreichen Mission einst angeherrscht. Und jetzt, befeuert durch heiße nautolanische Rhythmen und seine sich während ihres Tanzes in seinen Arm schmiegende neue Schülerin, fühlte Darth Venamis, daß genau der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen war, dieses aufgehobene Pathos und Temperament endlich auszuleben.

Als Marai Calrice wieder einmal ihre Runde zog, kam ihr die gelb-braungesprenkelte Nautolanerin mit den roten Augen entgegen.

„Schwester Calrice, sie sehen aber gar nicht gut aus", säuselte die Senatorenwitwe die Krankenschwester an.

„Ich weiß", erklärte Marai Calrice mißmutig. Ihre grünen Augen registrierten haßerfüllt, wie einige Augenblicke später Naat Lare am Arm der Speziesgenossin das Sanatorium verließ, um für einige Tage auf Glee Anselm Urlaub zu machen.

Die Zelle des Gefängnisses auf Coruscant war schlechter als erwartet. Notuli Mergo hätte niemals gedacht, daß der Gerichtsprozess derart ungerecht enden würde. Aber die gelbe Ehefrau des getöteten Senators Liroy Tollmor hatte einfach den besseren Anwalt gehabt. Syka Tollmor hatte nachweisen können, sich während der Tatzeit auf Glee Anselm aufgehalten zu haben. Und sie hatte einen Zeugen, einen ebenfalls gelben und braungefleckten Nautolaner, welcher zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes an dem Senator von Glee Anselm im Anwesen des Toten in Pieralos Nord gewesen war. Zusammen mit Syka Tollmor. Eine Aufnahme der Holo-Überwachungskamera des Anwesens hatte das bestätigt. Nun saß die blaue Geliebte des toten Senators schon seit einem halben Jahr im Gefängnis. Einem halben Jahr von zwanzig insgesamt. Wie gut, daß sie vorher wenigstens ihre kleine schwarze Sim-Katze bei einer Freundin unterbringen hatte können, welche ebenfalls eine Katze hatte. Notuli Mergo schlang lustlos die braune Pampe herunter, die es im Gefängnis zum Abendessen gab. Sie hätte sich zu jener Zeit niemals mit dem dicken Senator einlassen sollen.


	9. Die Prüfung II

Über der luxuriösen Villa in Pieralos Nordstrand war die Sonne Glee Anselms schon hoch emporgestiegen, als in dem mit einer grünen Kuppel überdachten Gebäude das Leben erwachte.

„Warum hast du als Senatorengattin damals eigentlich am Strand als Aufsicht gearbeitet?", fragte Naat Lare Syka, nachdem sie mit dem Sex fertig waren und sich gerade eine Prise Spice einzogen.

„Ach, das war auch so eine dumme Geschichte", erwiderte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Eine von mehreren?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich bin am Raumhafen erwischt worden, als ich eine Tasche aus Zillo-Haut von Malastaire einführen wollte. Die Zollbeamtin vom Raumhafen hatte gemeint, Zillo-Biester stünden unter Artenschutz. Dabei gibt es überhaupt keine Zillo-Biester mehr. Weder auf Malastaire noch anderswo. Wie sollen sie da noch unter Artenschutz stehen? Leider ist die Beamtin meiner Argumentation nicht gefolgt. Ich vermute ja, sie war einfach neidisch auf mich, weil sie älter, dicker, häßlicher war als ich. Ich habe ihr dann einige grobe Wörter an den Kopf geworfen. Und dann haben sie mich wegen Beamtenbeleidigung zu hundert Stunden gemeinnütziger Arbeit verdonnert. Ich habe mir damals die Strandaufsicht ausgesucht. Das einfachste und schönste für mich."

„Das war deinem Mann sicherlich peinlich", entgegnete Naat Lare.

Sie nickte stumm.

„Was soll's? Du bist jetzt eine reiche Witwe. Und wenn ich wieder draußen bin …"

„ … genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen", sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

Naat Lare schaute sie an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Aber seine Körperhaltung signalisierte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich hatte da jemanden, der mir geholfen hat, ein Alibi zu produzieren, während wir auf Coruscant waren. Jemanden, der sich jetzt Hoffnungen macht und beseitigt werden muß."

„Dachte ich es mir doch, daß es noch nicht vorbei ist. Wo wir schon mal dabei sind: Wieso hast du mich auf Bedlam so lange schmoren lassen?"

„Weil ich mir keinen Verdacht auf dich hin erlauben konnte, solange der Prozess noch lief. Also habe ich mich lieber mit dem Anderen getroffen. Und ein Video von mir und ihm auf der Überwachungskamera an der Villa ist mein Alibi. Ich habe zwei Tage bei den Videos ausgetauscht, so daß nichts als doppelt erkannt werden kann. Und das hat das Gericht auch geschluckt", erklärte sie.

„Und er? Weiß er eigentlich, was du auf Coruscant getan hast?"

„Woher denn? Das Überwachungsvideo hat wieder jemand anderes ausgetauscht", erklärte sie mit einer Unschuldmiene.

„Der sicherlich ein verschwiegener Profi ist."

„Genau."

„Das hast du wirklich sehr clever eingefädelt", sagte er anerkennend.

„Und jetzt muß der Andere weg. Ich dachte, wir locken ihn irgendwohin, wo ihn keiner sucht oder später so schnell findet. Und dann sind wir frei."

„Und dann sind wir frei", wiederholte Naat Lare. „Aber erst beim nächsten Besuch. Bis dahin werde ich mir einen Plan überlegen. In welchem Monat deiner Schwangerschaft bist du jetzt eigentlich?"

„Im vierten Monat", erklärte Syka fröhlich.

Dann ging das Pärchen schwimmen.

Vysteria schaute Venamis erwartungsvoll an, als beide seinen Gleiter bestiegen, um die Party in den frühen Morgenstunden zu verlassen. Er fuhr sie wieder zu ihrem Apartment zurück, welches sie beginnend mit ihrem ersten Monatsgehalt gemietet hatte, sobald sie damals vor sechs Monaten die Stellenzusage von Dr. Grohmo Kraht bekommen hatte. Er brachte sie noch bis an die Haustüre.

„Willst … Ihr … nicht noch auf einen Stimkaff heraufkommen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Du mußt jetzt schlafen", sagte er und gab ihr noch einen Abschiedskuß. Dann stieg er eilig in seinen Gleiter und fuhr zurück in seine Praxis, über welcher er eine kleine Suite bewohnte.

Etwas betreten ging Vysteria allein in ihre Wohnung. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Venamis ging ziemlich aufgekratzt in sein Ausruhzimmer. Er setzte sich in einen großen breiten Ohrensessel, um diesen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Alles war auf einmal anders und neu. Tausend Jahre waren die Sith bereits in der Verborgenheit. Von einigen von ihnen war so gut wie nichts überliefert worden. Darth Vectivus zum Beispiel hatte eine Bergwerksmine betrieben und einen großen Freundeskreis gepflegt, womöglich auch eine Familie gehabt, von der niemand etwas wußte. Hatte dieser Darth überhaupt eine Herrschaft der Galaxis angestrebt oder war er eher ein verborgener Bewahrer des Wissens in der Erkenntnis um seine eigene Existenz in einer Sith-unfreundlichen Zeit? Und obgleich Venamis' Meister Darth Tenebrous immer wieder davon gesprochen hatte, daß die Offenbarung und erneute Herrschaft der Sith kurz bevor stehen würden, so zweifelte Venamis mit jedem Tag mehr daran, den Tenebrous sich nicht bei ihm meldete. Und bald würde ein Kind da sein, welches es aufzuziehen galt. Was machten angesichts der tausendjährigen Verborgenheit schon ein paar Jahre mehr, die die Sith noch im Schatten des Lichts ihr Dasein fristen würden? Aber danach würde ihre Wiederkehr in der Galaxis umso machtvoller werden! Und wenn er dann Tenebrous erst einmal beseitigt hätte, dann würde er vielleicht sogar die Regel der Zwei modifizieren. So daß er und Vysteria irgendwann in Sith-Rente gehen würden. Und ihr Kind würde dann mit seinem oder ihrem Partner über die Galaxis herrschen. Ihr Kind? Auf einmal fiel ihm ein, daß es da noch jemand anderen gab.

Nun graute der Morgen und Darth Venamis fand es an der Zeit, von seinen Zukunftsvisionen zur tagtäglichen Planung überzugehen, d.h. fürs Erste die Pläne von Darth Tenebrous umzusetzen, die jener ihm in Gestalt bestimmter Missionen zum Auftrag gab.

Schwester Vysteria und Schwester Anga waren bereits zur Arbeit erschienen, da bat Venamis die beiden Schwestern in sein Büro.

„Meine Damen, ich werde für ein paar Tage in wichtiger Mission unterwegs sein. Für diese Zeit wird Schwester Vysteria die Praxis leiten. Ich melde mich, sobald ich wieder zurück bin", erklärte er. Er wies Vysteria noch in einige Formalien ein, dann startete er mit seinem alten klapprigen XV-Frachter in Richtung Saleucami.

Die karge triste Vulkan- und Gerölllandschaft von Saleucami war alles andere als einladend. Und doch waren auf diesem Planeten um den Caldera-See herum einige Leute versammelt, um dem Wunder zu lauschen, welches sich seit einigen Jahren hier niedergelassen hatte. Die rothäutige Iktotchi-Frau mit den langen, nach unten geschwungenen Hörnern, machte sich gerade auf, um wie jeden Morgen ihren Jüngern zu predigen. Da stellte sich ihr Darth Venamis in den Weg.

„Ihr habt meine Nachricht von Gestern erhalten?", fragte er.

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber was ist mit den ganzen Jüngern, die auf mich warten?", entgegnete sie mit leichtem Unmut.

„Die müssen sich für die nächsten Tage eben anders behelfen", gab Darth Venamis lakonisch zurück.

„Warum habt Ihr mir das nicht früher gesagt, mein Lord?", schnappte sie.

„Es haben sich einige Änderungen ergeben, die Euch für meine heutige Mission auserwählt haben", erwiderte der Sith-Lord mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. Wortlos folgte sie ihm.

Dann endlich hob Venamis' XV-Frachter zum eigentlichen Ziel ab. Es war bereits später Abend auf Yavin IV, als Venamis und die Iktotchi endlich auf dem Mond des Gasriesen Yavin landeten. Der Dschungel hatte um den Haupttempel herum, in welchem der frühere Sith-Lord Exar Kun einst seine Messen abgehalten hatte, einige Schneisen aufzuweisen, auf deren einer Venamis jetzt landen konnte. Die fünf Weequays und drei Menschen, die um ein Lagerfeuer herumsaßen, um ihre Beute zu beschauen und über deren Weiterveräußerung zu beratschlagen, waren in freudiger Anspannung auf kommenden riesigen Gewinn. Es gab genügend reiche Leute und exzentrische Sammler, die nur allzu begierig darauf waren, ein echtes Sith-Holocron in den Händen zu halten. Auch wenn dessen Besitz unter Strafe stand.

„Der da ist unser Agent", sagte Venamis zu seiner Jüngerin und wies auf einen braunhaarigen Menschen mit blauen Augen, der vollkommen in Rot gekleidet war.

„Los!", wies er sie an.

Hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit Ehrfurcht gebietender Miene ging die Iktotchi gemessenen Schrittes zum Lagerfeuer.

„Wer bist du?", fragte einer der Weequays.

„Jemand, der viel besser weiß, was Ihr da für einen Schatz in den Händen haltet", erklärte sie mit feierlicher, monotoner Stimme.

„Das wissen wir doch genau. Das ist ein Sith-Holocron", blaffte einer der Weequays.

„Könnt ihr es öffnen?", fragte die Iktotchi.

„Nein, dann würde es doch kaputtgehen", meinte ein anderer Weequay spöttisch.

„Nur Dummköpfe machen ein Holocron beim Öffnen kaputt", erwiderte die Iktotchi streng.

„Ich jedoch kann es öffnen, ohne es zu zerstören und euch Geheimnisse und Kräfte zeigen, von denen ihr noch nicht einmal wusstet, daß es sie gibt. Und schon bald könnt auch ihr diese Kräfte haben – wenn ihr es mich euch zeigen laßt", schloß sie feierlich.

„Dann zeig uns doch mal, was du drauf hast!", sagte nun der Mensch, welcher der Kontaktmann von Venamis war.

„Wo ist das Holocron? Stellt es offen hin!", forderte sie die Runde auf.

Einer der Weequays holte nun das pyramidenförmige Holocron aus einem Beutel und stellte es auf die Erde.

Jetzt stellte sich die Iktotchi vor den anderen auf, breitete ihre Hände aus und konzentrierte sich. Das Holocron flog in die Höhe, so daß es zwei Meter über den anderen schwebte.

„Wir müssen vom Feuer weg, damit das Holocron keinen Schaden nimmt", erklärte die Iktotchi mit beschwörender Stimme und alle Anwesenden bewegten sich vom Lagerfeuer weg hin in die Dunkelheit und Kälte. Plötzlich leuchtete die Pyramide rot auf, dann drehten sich die Ecken des Holocrons und es öffnete sich. Dann trat der bläulich schimmernde Torwächter heraus.

„Ich bin Exar Kun – Dunkler Lord der Sith. Ich werde euch jetzt zeigen, wie man mit der perfekten Ni'man-Technik gleich vier Jedi auf einmal töten kann", erklärte der Mann mit dem langen Pferdeschwanz, während ihn die Runde mit offenem Mund bestaunte.

Staunend sah die Iktotchi, wie der virtuelle Sith aus der Vergangenheit eine Klinge aktivierte. Und dann gleich noch eine. An der anderen Seite seines Griffes. So etwas gab es?

„Er soll uns lieber zeigen, wie man schnell und leicht viel Geld verdient", sagte der rot gekleidete Mensch nun leicht verächtlich. „Wer will denn schon Jedi töten? Da kriegt man nichts für außer Ärger."

Die Iktotchi schürzte verächtlich die Lippen angesichts der saloppen Bemerkung des Kontaktmannes. Aber genau das war seine Rolle, die er zu spielen hatte. Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, schloß sich das Holocron und erhob sich in eine Höhe von etwa zehn Standardmetern, um dort nahezu bewegungslos in der Schwebe zu verharren.

„Wie konntest du so etwas nur sagen! Jetzt ist Exar Kun beleidigt und hält euch nicht für wert, das Holocron zu besitzen!", zischte ihn die Iktotchi böse an.

„Du hast es doch geöffnet. Du bist schuld!", rief der Mensch ärgerlich zurück.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von Sith-Artefakten!", schnauzte sie ihn an und senkte ihren Kopf, als wolle sie die Hörner mit ihm kreuzen, die er nicht hatte.

„Hol es sofort wieder runter!", kommandierte ein anderer Mensch.

Sie erhob die Hände und tat, als würde sie sich konzentrieren. Aber das Holocron blieb, wo es war. Einer der Weequays erhob einen Blaster.

„Nein! Willst du das Holocron zerstören? Du Idiot!", herrschte ihn der Rotgekleidete an.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", blaffte der mit dem Blaster zurück.

„Du legst sofort den Blaster weg!", befahl die Iktotchi-Frau.

„Niemals!". Aber sie umklammerte ihn von hinten und entwand ihm den Blaster.

Ein tumultartiges Handgemenge entstand, an dem jeder beteiligt war.

Auf einmal schaute einer der Weequays nach oben.

„Das Holocron! Es fliegt davon!", rief er.

Alle schauten, wie das Holocron schnell in Richtung Dschungel flog und hinter einem Palmenwipfel verschwand.

„Na toll! Jetzt ist es weg! Und alles wegen dir!", schnauzte die Iktotchi den Weequay mit dem Blaster an, den dieser nun nicht mehr hatte.

„Bis du hier aufgetaucht ist, war alles in Ordnung", grollte dieser zurück.

„Hehe, paß auf, was du sagst!", drohte ihm die Iktotchi und erhob erneut ihre Hände.

„Dort ist es!", rief sie und sofort drehten sich alle in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte. Das Holocron war wieder aufgetaucht und schwebte nun langsam über den Baumwipfeln, um stetig in Richtung Tempel zu fliegen. Sofort liefen alle in die Richtung.

„Dann lauft doch, ich bin hier fertig", sagte die Iktotchi und ging wieder weg, um sogleich im Dschungel zu verschwinden.

Das Holocron senkte sich nun langsam auf die großen Steinplatten herab, mit denen der Vorhof des Tempels gepflastert war. Als die Weequays schließlich ankamen, sahen sie, daß dieses Holocron etwas anders aussah als jenes, welches sich noch vor kurzem in ihrem Besitz befunden hatte. Als sie sich ratlos umwandten, sahen sie, wie nicht weit von ihnen ein XV-Frachter abhob.

„Sie hat das echte Holocron mitgenommen", schnaubte einer der Weequays.

„Sieht ganz so aus", bestätigte der Kontaktmann von Venamis.

Darth Venamis war gerade dabei, einen Überweisungscode in die Kom-Konsole seines Raumschiffes einzutippen. Sein Kontaktmann sollte nicht umsonst gearbeitet haben. Der Mensch würde ihm später bestimmt noch weitere gute Dienste leisten. Nachdem er die Iktotchi wieder zu ihren ziemlich verstörten Jüngern nach Saleucami zurückgebracht hatte, steuerte er die Feste Sojourn an, wo sein Meister bereits auf ihn wartete.

Darth Tenebrous lächelte zufrieden und anerkennend hinter seiner Transpirator-Maske, als ihm sein Schüler in demütiger Haltung, jedoch mit leuchtendem Stolz in seinen großen runden schwarzen Augen das Holocron überreichte.

„Das war wirklich überragend, mein Schüler", sagte er und seine ebenfalls großen schwarzen Augen schauten versonnen das kupferfarbige Holocron an, welches ihm Darth Venamis gebracht hatte.

„Und das hast du ganz allein vollbracht?", inquirierte er.

„Ich hatte eine Helferin, die die Schatzgräber abgelenkt hat, während ich mich mit dem Holocron aus dem Staub gemacht habe", erwiderte der jüngere Bith.

„Ich hätte es wohl genauso gemacht, wie du, um allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit von uns Sith abzuwenden. Dafür hast du dir wahrlich eine Belohnung verdient", sagte er. Dann gab er seinem Schüler eine Chipkarte.

Venamis schaute ungläubig auf die Karte, welche die Insignien von Sienar Systems trug.

„Ja, du siehst richtig. Jetzt hast du endlich ein Raumschiff, so wie du es verdienst. Gerade verdient hast", erklärte Tenebrous feierlich.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Meister", sagte Venamis und bemühte sich, seine Ergriffenheit angesichts dieser Belobigung zu verbergen.

„So zeige mir doch, wieviel du noch von deiner Lichtschwertkampfkunst beherrschst, bevor wir das Holocron öffnen", schlug Tenebrous vor.

Sofort aktivierte Venamis sein Lichtschwert. Nun folgte eine Serie von Schlagabtausch, Verteidigung und Stellungswechsel, wie sie beide Sith-Lords schon lange nicht mehr genossen hatten.

„Ich wünschte, wir würden das häufiger machen", sagte Venamis, nachdem sein Meister ihn bezwungen hatte.

„Mein Schüler, du hast deinen Simulator für diese Art Training, wenn ich nicht abkömmlich bin", erwiderte Tenebrous streng.

„Ich weiß, Meister. Aber mit Euch ist es doch immer am schönsten."

Tenebrous lächelte. Er wußte, wie sehr Venamis den Lichtschwertkampf liebte. Genauso sehr wie er selbst. Deshalb hatte er auch nicht verstanden, daß Venamis sich damals mit der Tötung des Senators Junik Provon begnügt hatte, während er die Jedi dem unfähigen Helfer überlassen hatte. Aber schon bald würde das anders werden. Schon bald würden die Sith aus ihrem Schatten heraustreten. Und dann würde ihre Stunde schlagen!

Er öffnete das Holocron. Wieder trat Exar Kun hervor, um seine Ni'man-Doppellichtschwertkampftechnik zu zeigen. Venamis' große Augen glänzten. Er wollte auch so ein Doppellichtschwert haben! Er war Beidhänder. Er konnte so etwas auch! Ganz bestimmt!

Als Dr. Grohmo Kraht wieder zurück nach Glee Anselm flog, mußte er sich erst einmal wieder umstellen. Die Sith-Welt verging, jetzt holte ihn der leichte Alltag des Meeresplaneten wieder ein. Aber nur für ein paar Tage. Er sah, daß Vysteria ihn wieder mit erwartungsvollen Augen anschaute. Aber sie sagte nichts. Ob sie wieder mit ihm zu einer Party gehen wollte? Aber konnte er ihr das in ihrem Zustand überhaupt zumuten? Er hatte doch im Holo-Net gelesen, daß humanoide schwangere Frauen viel Schlaf brauchten.

Eines Tages führte Venamis Vysteria in ein Restaurant aus. Sie war nun schon im sechsten Monat schwanger und ihr Bauch war bereits zu sehen. Seit der Party hatte Venamis keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, sich ihr körperlich zu nähern, außer, daß er ihr manchmal einen heißen Kuß gab, dem jedoch nichts weiter folgte. Und nach der verpatzten Einladung zum Stimkaff bei ihr nach der Party hatte Vysteria nie wieder gewagt, dem Sith-Lord gegenüber irgendwelche Andeutungen dieser Art zu machen. Allerdings verhielt sich Venamis auch nicht so, als hätte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht. Er machte weiterhin Sith-Training mit ihr und war zufrieden. Aber jetzt spürte Vysteria, daß sich etwas ändern würde.

Das Restaurant war ziemlich gut besucht. Es war eines dieser großen Schnell-Restaurants, wo man sich das Essen selbst von großen Theken holen konnte. Als sich beide gesetzt hatten, um zu essen, holte Venamis plötzlich eine große Schachtel hervor und hielt sie ihr quer über den Tisch hin. Als sie sie öffnete, sah sie darin mindestens vierzig größere und kleinere Ringe, die aus einem bläulich schimmernden Metall bestanden. Sie hatten genau die richtige Größe, um schon bald ihre Lekkus oben und weiter unten zu zieren.

„Die hast du für mich mitgebracht?", sagte sie freudig erregt.

„Die sind aus Covellit-Erz. Das gibt es nur auf Bal'demnic", erklärte Venamis.

„Oh danke, die sind wunderschön!", erwiderte sie.

„Vysteria, willst du meine Verlobte werden?", fragte Venamis sie nun.

„Oh, das heißt, du willst, daß wir irgendwann heiraten?", fragte sie mit einem befreiten Lächeln.

Dann empfand Venamis also doch mehr für sie und wollte es nur auf die gute altmodische Art angehen. Ganz offiziell. Wie süß er doch war! Allerdings hatte er ihr noch nie davon erzählt, daß Sith heirateten. Das war etwas Neues.

„Nein, wir verloben uns lediglich", erwiderte Darth Venamis.

„Weil Sith nicht heiraten?"

„Ganz genau. Wir werden aber für immer verlobt bleiben", erklärte er feierlich.

„Oh … das ist … sehr romantisch", sagte sie und schloß für einen Moment verklärt die Augen.

„Ich habe auch schon unsere Verlobungsreise geplant", sagte er.

„Wohin soll es denn gehen?", fragte sie, etwas verwundert ob dieser seiner Wortwahl.

„Nach Kamino. Ich habe da etwas Geschäftliches zu erledigen und gleichzeitig können wir dort Urlaub machen. Dort gibt es ja viel Meer, da wirst du dich also auch mal für einen Tag ohne mich gut amüsieren", erklärte er mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln.

„Von diesem Planeten habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Ich bin gespannt", antwortete Vysteria und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Whow!", sagte sie, als sie Venamis' Raumschiff sah. Das Rugess-Nome-Gefährt aus dem Hause Sienar Systems war viel größer als Venamis' altes Raumschiff. Es hatte einen langgezogenen Rumpf und zwei Tragflächen, von welchen jeweils zwei Flügel nach oben und unten aufklappten, wenn es gestartet wurde.

„Solche ähnlichen Schiffe baut Sienar auch für den Intergalaktischen Bankenclan. Aber dieses hier hat eine Tarnvorrichtung, schau mal!"

Er drückte einen Knopf und eine silbrige Hülle flammte kurz vor ihrem Bullaugenfenster auf, um alsbald wieder zu verlöschen.

„Siehst du? Jetzt sind wir unsichtbar", freute sich Venamis. Dann schaltete er die Tarnung wieder aus und sie bereiteten sich für den Sprung in den Hyperraum vor.

„Wollen wir eine Partie Dejarik spielen?", fragte Venamis seine Verlobte.

„Ja, gerne", erwiderte sie. Natürlich verlor sie haushoch.

„Jetzt habe ich verloren. Du hast also einen Wunsch frei", sagte sie.

„Es muß heißen: _Ihr_ habt also noch einen Wunsch frei. Du bist immer noch meine Sith-Schülerin", erinnerte er sie an die korrekte Anrede einer Schülerin gegenüber ihrem Meister. In diesem Moment fragte sich Vysteria, was für eine Art Beziehung Venamis überhaupt mit ihr führen wollte. Würde sie ihn auch später im Bett mit ‚Ihr' und ‚Euer' anreden müssen?

„Wenn wir draußen sind, kannst du mich duzen. Aber wenn wir allein sind, dann immer ‚Ihr' und ‚Euer', erklärte Venamis.

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord", erwiderte sie.

„Das geht auch", meinte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Und jetzt Euer Wunsch, mein Lord", sagte sie und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich würde gerne einmal in deinen Lekkus herumwühlen", gestand er ihr.

„Dann nur zu", sagte sie vergnügt und umfasste seine Hüfte.

Langsam fuhr er mit seinen schmalen Fingern durch ihre Lekkus. Sie schloß wohlig die Augen. Das war wirklich sehr schön, wie er mal über ihre Lekkus strich, mal einen umfaßte oder ihre Enden sanft knautschte. Oder ihren Ansatz massierte.

„Ihr macht das so schön. Hört nur nie wieder damit auf", sagte sie verzückt lächelnd.

„Nun, das ist mein Wunsch, nicht deiner. Aber es freut mich, daß es dir gefällt", erwiderte er und küßte sie auf ihr Gehörorgan. Dann auf den Mund! Ihr wurde spontan heiß und sie umschlang ihn noch fester. Dann spürte sie, wie er seine Hände und seinen Mund von ihr wegnahm. Sofort öffnete sie ihre Augen und stand wieder von seinem Schoß auf. Nicht, daß er womöglich noch auf die Idee käme, sie von seinem Schoß herunterzubitten!

„Hey, niemand hat dir erlaubt, dich von meinem Schoß zu entfernen!", sagte er nun streng. Also ging sie mit neuer Hoffnung zu ihm zurück, gerade im Begriff, sich wieder auf seinem Schoß niederzulassen.

„Ach, das war doch nur ein Scherz", wiegelte er mit einem Lächeln ab. „Wir machen jetzt etwas Machttraining", erklärte er und ließ einige Gläser durch das Raumschiff schweben.

„Oh, es regnet gerade", sagte Vysteria, als das Raumschiff im Begriff war, auf Kamino zu landen.

„Hier regnet es immer", erklärte Venamis wissend. Vysteria war enttäuscht. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, daß ihre Verlobungsreise sonniger sein würde. Aber bei Darth Venamis war offenkundig alles anders als bei anderen Wesen. Außerdem hatte er ja geschäftlich zu tun. Also beschloß sie, hauptsächlich zu tauchen.

Als Darth Venamis in Timira-City das Apartment gefunden hatte, welches der Besitzer, ein Kaminoaner mit gelben Augen, illegal an Touristen und länger bleibende Geschäftsreisende vermietete, zeigte er Vysteria die Einrichtung, um sie sogleich allein zu lassen.

„Ich bin dann gegen abend wieder zurück", erklärte er, um nun die Klonanlagen aufzusuchen, sein eigentliches Ziel.

Die Leiterin der Klon-Forschungsanlagen Ko Sai und ihr Kollege Lac Nor waren sehr erfreut, Dr. Grohmo Kraht wiederzusehen. Weniger erfreut war Darth Venamis über das, was ihm die beiden Kaminoaner zu sagen hatten.

„Ich muß Ihnen mitteilen, daß alle mit Wachstumsbeschleunigern aufgezogenen nautolanischen Säuglinge Eures Auftrages im Alter von einem Jahr gestorben sind. Übrig ist allein das Nautolaner-Kind ohne Wachstumsbeschleuniger. Sein Name ist CX1247. Wollt Ihr es sehen?", fragte Ko Sai mit sanfter Stimme.

„Gerne", erwiderte Venamis.

Die Drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Aufzuchtstation, wo Darth Venamis sofort die Machtpräsenz eines Wesens fühlte, welches er alsbald sah, nachdem Ko Sai die große silberne Tür geöffnet hatte. Der grüne Nautolanerjunge lief nun mit beinahe zwei Jahren fröhlich durch die Gegend und spielte mit den anderen Kindern, ohne sich um die Besucher zu kümmern. Offensichtlich kamen häufig Leute vorbei, um den Kindern beim Spielen und Lernen zuzuschauen.

„Er ist perfekt", sagte Venamis, als er und der Junge einen flüchtigen Blick getauscht hatten. Der Kleine hatte von seinem Vater genau dessen dunkelrote Augen geerbt, von seiner unbekannten Jedi-Mutter wohl die durchgängig grüne Hautfarbe. Er war sehr aufgeweckt und schien äußerst intelligent zu sein.

„Wann wollen Sie ihn denn zu sich nehmen", fragte Lac Nor den Bith.

„Ich denke, wenn er fünf Jahre alt ist und bald in die Schule kommen wird, wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihn abzuholen", erklärte Venamis mit einem Lächeln. Ja, auf die Kaminoaner war Verlaß. Sie würden sich gut um den angehenden Sith kümmern. Bis in drei Jahren würde ihm auch etwas eingefallen sein, wie er Vysteria beibringen würde, daß ihr Kind einen Halbbruder hatte. Im selben Augenblick fragte er sich, ob er dieses Kind hätte produzieren lassen, wenn er gewußt hätte, daß er bald Vysteria begegnen würde. Aber noch wußte niemand, wie machtsensitiv ihr Kind später einmal werden würde. Ganz im Gegenteil zu diesem grünen Wonneproppen hier!

Vysteria schaute Venamis erwartungsvoll an, als er das Apartment betrat.

„Oh, bist du noch auf? Du solltest schlafen gehen", sagte er sanft.

„Nicht ohne Euch", erwiderte sie, all ihren Mut zusammennehmend.

„Aber ich werde nicht schlafen", erwiderte er.

„Nicht?", wunderte sie sich. Natürlich. Wie dumm sie doch war. Er wollte statt schlafen etwas anderes mit ihr machen. Ihr Herz hüpfte bereits vor Vorfreude.

„Bith brauchen keinen Schlaf. Nur eine Art Wachtrance, in welcher sie sich erholen können", erklärte er ihr. Vysteria fiel aus allen Wolken. Wenn Venamis als Bith keinen Schlaf brauchte, dann brauchte er vielleicht auch andere Sachen nicht, schoß es ihr bang durch den Kopf.

„Aber ein Stimkaff wäre jetzt nett", sagte er weiter und in ihren Augen glomm Hoffnung auf. Das war genau die Stelle, wo ihr Abend auf der Party geendet hatte. Venamis hatte es damals abgelehnt, auf einen Stimkaff mit ihr nach oben zu kommen. Aber jetzt wollte er einen Stimkaff! Das war ein Zeichen! Was sollte man hier als Pärchen schon anderes machen bei diesem nie endenden Dauerregen?

Eilig ging Vysteria in die kleine Küche der Suite, um für sich und Venamis einen Stimkaff zuzubereiten. Mit einem breiten Lächeln servierte sie dem Sith-Lord das braune heiße Getränk.

„Hmmm, der ist lecker", lobte Venamis anerkennend ihren Stimkaff.

„Das ist mein Spezialrezept. Ich habe etwas Kardam hinzugegeben. So schmeckt er am besten", erklärte sie stolz.

„Du bist eine Stimkaff-Expertin, wie ich sehe", meinte Venamis beschwingt.

„Ja, ich trinke ihn gerne", entgegnete die braune Nautolanerin erwartungsvoll.

„Ich mag ja am liebsten den Stimkaff von Tatooine. Aber meist gibt es nur den von Sullust, aber dem fehlt das blumige Aroma", merkte Venamis an.

„Ich schaue eigentlich gar nicht darauf, wo er herkommt. Ich mach ihn einfach mit Zucker und dem Kardam, das ist alles", versetzte sie.

„Was hast du denn in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?", fragte er.

„Ich habe mir Timira-City angeschaut und bin etwas getaucht. Habe aber keine Schätze gefunden. Und wie war Euer Termin?"

„Ganz ausgezeichnet. Das muß gefeiert werden. Aber ich darf darüber noch nichts verraten. Es ist streng geheim", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

„Werde ich es irgendwann erfahren?", fragte sie.

„In drei Jahren", sagte er. Er sah, wie sie ihn enttäuscht ansah.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen", sagte er erneut.

„Ich … kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Nicht, wenn wir hier auf Verlobungsreise sind", sagte sie ernst.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er erstaunt.

Vysteria seufzte auf. War Venamis als Sith-Lord wirklich derart begriffsstutzig? Oder wollte er nicht?

„Ist schon gut. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, zu schlafen", kündigte sie an und wollte ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Sie schaute noch zu ihm zurück. Aber er folgte ihr nicht. Wollte er sie etwa schonen, bis sie entbunden hatte? Sie konnte das nicht glauben. Andererseits waren es noch drei Monate bis zur Entbindung. Die würde sie noch aushalten können, wenn Venamis es wirklich derart genau nahm, was ihre Schonung anging. Also ging sie wie angekündigt ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich auf das Bett. Während ihrer gesamten Verlobungsreise blieb es zwischen ihnen beim Händchenhalten, Lekku-Kraulen und Küssen.

Als sie im neunten Monat wieder einmal mit Venamis auf eine Party ihrer Schwester ging, nahm die zehn Jahre ältere Elima sie zur Seite.

„Ich finde es ja hochanständig, daß sich dein Doktor mit dir verlobt hat, obwohl du ein Kind von jemand anderem bekommst. Das macht beileibe nicht jeder Mann."

„Er ist auch jemand ganz besonderes. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, ihn zu haben", erwiderte Vysteria euphorisch.

„Aber, von wem ist denn dein Kind eigentlich?", wollte ihre Schwester wissen.

„Ach, das war nur für eine Nacht. Ich kenne ihn überhaupt nicht", erwiderte Vysteria mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Natürlich", sagte Elima schief grinsend.

Sie blieb noch etwa eine Viertelstunde auf der Party, dann sagte sie Venamis, daß sie heimwollte. Er brachte sie sofort nach Hause.

„Kommt Ihr noch auf einen Stimkaff mit nach oben?"

„Gerne, der schmeckt ja bei dir immer so gut", erwiderte Venamis und ging mit ihr nach oben.

Sie überlegte, ob sie sich einfach ausziehen und aufs Bett legen sollte. Aber dann ließ sie es sein. Erst einmal sollte ihr Kind geboren werden. Dann würden sie weitersehen. Also blieb es auch an diesem Abend bei artiger Konversation. Zum Schluß küßte Darth Venamis sie noch heiß und innig, bevor er wieder nach draußen ging, um in seine Praxis zurückzufahren. Vysteria bekam einen Heulkrampf, während er unten den Motor startete.

Naat Lare war noch unschlüssig, ob er den neuen Freund Sykas wirklich genauso kaltblütig umbringen sollte, wie sie es von ihm verlangte. Andererseits hatte er bereits ihren Mann getötet. Und wenn er es schlau anstellen würde, dann wäre Syka endgültig frei für ihn. Er würde sich ab jetzt nichts mehr im Sanatorium zu Schulden kommen lassen. Vor allem, nachdem ihn Venamis wohl endgültig abgeschrieben hatte. Er hätte sich nie mit Vysteria einlassen sollen. Vysteria hatte im Sanatorium niedriger in der Hierarchie gestanden als die dienst- und auch sonst ältere Marai Calrice, die offenbar bei ihren Kollegen mit einem gewissen Mitleidsbonus wuchern konnte. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, daß ihr bislang niemand auf die Schliche gekommen war?

Er jedoch würde jetzt seine Zeit absitzen und vielleicht doch vorzeitig entlassen werden. Die Tricks, die er anwendete, um seine sadistischen Neigungen, zumindest in Bezug auf Tiere, zu unterdrücken, erwiesen sich als immer effektiver, je mehr er sie anwendete. Irgendwann konnte er eine Katze auf dem Weg sehen, ohne brutale Gedanken dabei zu bekommen. Außerdem wußte er, wie viele Punkte ihm Seminar- und Kursbesuche brachten. Also nutzte er dies eifrig, um sich auf andere positive Gedanken zu bringen.

Als er das nächste Mal wieder bei Syka war, hielt sie ihm wie gewohnt eine Prise Spice hin.

„Nein danke", sagte er.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich will ab jetzt ein besserer Nautolaner werden. Und wenn der Andere tot ist, dann wird uns nichts mehr daran hindern", erklärte er.

„Was denn, keine toten Sim-Katzen mehr. Und kein Spice?"

„Spice macht undiszipliniert und ungeduldig. Ich will das nicht mehr", bekräftigte er seine neuen Vorsätze.

„Na gut", meinte sie und legte auch ihre Prise wieder weg.

Naat Lare machte sich auf den Weg in die Sümpfe, wo sein nächster Mord stattfinden würde. Nach etwa einer halben Standardstunde sah er, wie Syka und ihr neuer gelber braungefleckter Freund auf einem Wasserskimmer herandüsten.

„Laß uns noch näher da ranfahren", sagte sie und wies auf die gelben Vögel, die im Geäst der Bäume mit den aus dem Sumpfwasser ragenden Wurzeln saßen. Der ahnungslose Freund schaute in die Richtung, in die sie wies, dann spürte er, wie sich ein schraubstockartiger Druck um seinen Hals legte. Immer fester. Er schaute um sich, aber konnte niemanden sehen außer Syka, die ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Was hast du?", sagte sie panisch.

„Ruf einen Arzt!", rief er röchelnd.

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen. Aber als der Arzt ankam, war es bereits zu spät.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie Naat Lare, während sie ihn zurück nach Bedlam verfrachtete.

„Ich besitze bestimmte Gaben, die nicht jeder hat", entgegnete er stolz.

„Was für Gaben?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Das sage ich dir, wenn ich wieder frei bin", versprach er ihr.

„Bist du eine Art Jedi? Bei deinen Vorstrafen?"

„Wie ich schon sagte. Und du tätest besser daran, den Mund zu halten, sonst bekommst du richtigen Ärger. Nicht nur mit mir", erklärte er mit einem fiesen Lächeln.

„Du mußt mir nicht drohen. Ich bin höchst beeindruckt. Ich habe mir damals schon genau den Richtigen ausgesucht."

 _‚Schade, daß sie keine Machtkräfte hat'_ , dachte Naat Lare mit einem bedauernden Schulterzucken. _‚Syka würde eine perfekte Sith-Schülerin abgeben'_.

„Irgendein Perverser bringt alle Leute um, die mir etwas bedeuten", erklärte Syka schluchzend vor Gericht. Niemand konnte ihr, die noch einen Arzt gerufen hatte, irgendetwas nachweisen. Wie froh sie war, wieder vom selben Anwalt vertreten zu werden wie damals auf Coruscant. Es verstand sich, daß sie sich nach diesem Mord erst einmal für eine Weile nicht auf Bedlam sehen ließ. Nichts anderes hatte Naat Lare erwartet. Allerdings schrieb sie ihm Briefe. Von der Entbindung, dem Wochenbett und anderen netten Elterndingen.

Als Vysteria ins Krankenhaus zur Entbindung fuhr, kam Venamis mit, so wie das jeder besorgte Ehemann und guter werdender Vater tun würde. Die Entbindung war leicht und schnell.

„Wie soll er denn heißen?", fragte die Hebamme.

„Venam", sagte Vysteria leise.

Darth Venamis' Augen glommen vor Stolz auf. Das war _sein_ Sohn. Auch wenn ihn ein Anderer gezeugt hatte. Er nahm das kleine braune Kind mit dem metallischen Blaustich gerührt in seine gelben, von den Ärmeln seines schwarzen Gewandes bedeckten Arme.

Etwa drei Monate, nachdem Venam Gallus geboren worden war und gerade schlief, fragte Vysteria eines Tages ihren Dauerverlobten:

„Seid Ihr denn glücklich, mein Lord?"

„Ich bin erst glücklich, wenn die Jedi vernichtet sind und die Sith die Galaxis beherrschen", erwiderte Darth Venamis routiniert.

„Ich möchte gerne wieder Sex haben", platzte es aus Vysteria heraus.

„Aber … du hast doch jetzt einen Sohn", versetzte er verwundert.

„Aber das reicht mir nicht!", gestand sie ihm.

Jetzt sah Venamis den perfekten Zeitpunkt für seine Offenbarung gekommen.

„Dann habe ich eine Überraschung für dich", kündigte er geheimnisvoll an.

„Eine Überraschung?", sagte Vysteria und ihre schwarzen Augen leuchteten freudig auf.

„Du kannst dich doch sicherlich noch an unsere Verlobungsreise nach Kamino erinnern", deutete er an, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Du willst mit mir wieder dorthin fahren?", mutmaßte Vysteria.

„Genau. Und dort wartet unser zweites Kind auf uns, welches ich damals habe produzieren lassen, bevor ich dich kennengelernt habe. In einem Monat wird es fünf Jahre alt werden", erklärte Venamis feierlich.

Vysterias Unterkiefer klappte angesichts dieser Antwort herunter.

„Aber … wer sind die Eltern?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Der biologische Vater ist Naat Lare, genau wie bei Venam. Aber die Mutter ist eine Jedi-Meisterin, deren Eizellen die Kaminoaner aufbewahrt haben. Ich denke, die beiden Jungs werden einträchtig zusammen aufwachsen", sagte er beschwingt.

„Heißt das, wir werden niemals Sex haben?", fragte sie in neutralem Tonfall, obgleich sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Wozu auch? Zwei Kinder sind doch ausreichend, findest du nicht?", fragte er zurück.

Dann geht ihr Bith also niemals miteinander ins Bett, um einfach nur Sex zu haben?", wollte sie es nun endlich wissen.

„Ist das für dich so wichtig?", fragte Venamis leicht ungehalten zurück.

„So zweimal im Monat schon", erwiderte sie bescheiden.

„Bei Naat Lare habe ich das ja verstanden, da er noch keine Kinder hatte. Aber jetzt bei dir … wieso?"

„Weil es mir Spaß macht", versetzte Vysteria, nun etwas aufgebracht.

„Aber … das geht nicht. Hätte ich gewußt, daß auch du so eine bist … ", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und schaute sie giftig an, während sie immer verzweifelter wurde.

„Und jetzt hör mir gut zu: Bith haben keine Geschlechtsorgane. Zumindest nicht solche!" Er machte eine abwertende Handbewegung, um mit seinen beiden Händen eine Penis zu simulieren.

„Aber wie bekommt ihr Bith dann Kinder?", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Genauso, wie ich dir vorher erklärte habe. Sperma und Eizellen werden abgezapft und in einer Petrischale unter dem Mikroskop vereinigt. Dann kommen diese befruchteten Eizellen in einen Brutkasten und werden nach einem Jahr von den Eltern abgeholt. Auf Kamino kann man sie länger zur Aufzucht lassen, wenn man will."

Vysteria schaute betreten nach unten. Sie hatte Darth Venamis noch nie nackt gesehen. Und jetzt wußte sie auch, warum.

„Das ist der Weg der Sith", begann Venamis nun zu deklamieren. „Der Dunkle Lord der Sith enthält dem Schüler immer das vor, was dieser am meisten begehrt, damit der Schüler daran wachsen und sich stählen kann. Und du bist immer noch in erster Linie meine Schülerin!", ermahnte er sie.

Vysteria war bei dem Wort Schülerin zusammengezuckt. Würde sie als Dauerverlobte von diesem Sith-Lord jemals wieder Sex haben?

Zwei Jahre nach dem Mord kam Syka mit einem Kleinkind an der Hand nach Bedlam. Schwester Marai Calrice schaute böse, als sie gewahr wurde, wie die gelb-braune Frau mit ihrem Sohn zu Naat Lare ins Zimmer ging, um ihrem Sohn seinen Vater zu zeigen.

„Das ist Mene, dein Sohn", erklärte sie stolz.

„Er ist recht groß für zwei Jahre."

„Er kommt eben ganz nach dir", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Noch ein Jahr, dann bin ich wieder draußen und kann mich auch um ihn kümmern", sagte er und strich dem kleinen Mene über seine gelben, braungefleckten Lekkus.

„Keine Sorge. Er ist ja schon im Kindergarten. Da haben wir nicht allzu viel zu tun", versetzte sie. Die Drei gingen noch etwas im Park spazieren, dann hob das kleine Raumschiff mit der kleinen Familie ab in Richtung Glee Anselm.

Darth Tenebrous verspürte wieder einmal den Drang, mit seinem Schüler zu sparren. Also aktivierte er den Holo-Projektor, um Darth Venamis auf Glee Anselm zu erreichen.

„Mein Schüler, ich erwarte dich in zwei Standardtagen auf Sojourn", sagte er mit gebieterischer Stimme.

„Sehr wohl, Meister", erwiderte Venamis wie üblich in demütig gebeugter Haltung.

Dann hörte der Dunkle Lord auf einmal Kindergeschrei. Er war des Nautila nicht mächtig, aber er war schlau genug, zu erkennen, daß das Kind nach seinem Schüler rief, denn das blaue Holo-Bild von Venamis schaute etwas gehetzt zur Seite.

„Venam, du läßt deinen Papa jetzt in Ruhe", sagte Vysteria energisch, nahm ihren Sohn hoch und ging mit ihm eine Etage weiter nach unten.

„Das sind doch deine Privaträume, mein Schüler", sagte Tenebrous streng.

„Ganz recht, Meister. Er muß sich hier nach oben verirrt haben, um seine Mutter zu suchen … eine Patientin", erklärte Venamis.

„Soso, eine Patientin", hörte Venamis die Stimme seines Meisters kalt und leise sagen.

Sobald er die Verbindung nach Glee Anselm beendet hatte, schlug Darth Tenebrous das Nautila-Wort nach, welches der unsichtbare Kleine seinem Schüler ein paar Mal zugerufen hatte. Sein schlimmer Verdacht bestätigte sich.

„Wer ist der Bith, wenn du dich so vor ihm beugst, als Sith?", fragte Vysteria etwas nervös, als sie Venamis düster brütend neben dem nun erloschenen Holoprojektor vorfand.

„Ein Onkel von Clak'dor VII. Er hat ziemlich viel auf dem Planeten zu sagen", erklärte er ihr.

„Was heißt dieses Wort _‚Wearo'_ , was du immer zu ihm gesagt hast?", fragte sie.

„Ach, das hast du bestimmt nur falsch verstanden", wiegelte er genervt ab.

Damit schien die Sache beendet. Aber Venamis hatte dieses Wort ziemlich oft benutzt. Zu oft, als daß sie es einfach vergessen könnte. Dieses eine Wort würde sie schon bald nachschlagen, schwor sie sich. Da kreischte auf einmal der kleine Venam … Das Wort geriet erst einmal wieder in Vergessenheit.

Darth Tenebrous ließ sich beim nächsten Besuch seines Schülers nichts anmerken. Die beiden Sith genossen den Lichtschwertkampf wie immer. Dann öffnete der ältere Bith das Holocron von Exar Kun, um seinem Schüler einiges zu zeigen. Nachdem Darth Tenebrous in sein Zimmer gegangen war, streifte Venamis noch etwas in der Festung herum. Da sah er eine kleine Broschüre in der Bith-Sprache. Er schlug sie auf. Und sah Bilder darin, welche einen Bith und eine Menschenfrau in eindeutig sexuellen Posen zeigten. Angewidert schlug er das Heft wieder zu. Um es nach ein paar Minuten der Erholung von dessen harten Inhalt wieder vorsichtig und verstohlen zu öffnen. Hatte sein Sith-Meister ihm da etwas in der Ausbildung vorenthalten? Und, was noch wichtiger war: Würde Tenebrous es merken, wenn das Heft für einige Zeit fehlen würde? Nach drei Tagen kehrte er wieder zu Vysteria, Venam und seinem zivilen Leben auf Glee Anselm zurück.

„Wir sollten wieder zu einer Party gehen und Venam bei deiner Schwester lassen", schlug er Vysteria vor. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und sagte sofort zu. Irgendetwas war anders diesmal. Also schaute sie im lokalen Holo-Net nach Tanzveranstaltungen und wurde sofort fündig. Sie tanzten etwa zwei Stunden, dann wollte Venamis gehen.

„Kann ich noch auf einen Stimkaff mit hochkommen?", fragte er.

„Gerne", sagte sie.

Nachdem beide den Stimkaff getrunken hatten, sagte er:

„Zieh dich aus!"

Sie schaute ihn an, wurde dann knallrot und zog sich aus. Er tat es ihr gleich. Und jetzt sah sie ihn das erste Mal nackt. Da, wo bei Nautolanern das Glied war, war bei ihm lediglich eine kleine Vorwölbung, die von einer weichen Ringhaut umgeben war, aber unmöglich irgendwo eingeführt werden konnte.

„Daran mußt du jetzt saugen", erklärte er ihr. Sie kniete vor ihm hin und saugte an jener Vorwölbung, streichelte sie mit ihrer Zunge. Der kleine Knubbel wurde schon bald etwas härter.

„Oh, ja, das ist guuut", sagte er. Also machte sie weiter. Es dauerte zwei Standardstunden, aber schließlich kam Darth Venamis mit einem leisen Stöhnen und sein Sperma troff in ihren Mund. Es schmeckte ziemlich süß, wie sie fand. Dann schluckte sie es hinunter.

Darth Venamis schaute ungläubig an sich hinunter. Er hatte wirklich gerade Sex. Und war sogar gekommen. Ganz ohne Hilfsmittel! Aber besser spät als nie.

„Das dauert ziemlich lange bei Eurer Spezies", meinte sie.

„Normalerweise machen das Maschinen in der Befruchtungsklinik, weil es so schwierig ist und so lange dauert … habe ich zumindest mal gehört", war seine Antwort.

„Und jetzt leg dich hin", sagte Darth Venamis, nachdem er sich vom ersten Orgasmus seines Lebens erholt hatte. Sie legte sich hin und spürte, wie er mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste massierte, während seine weichen Lippen unten an ihrer Scheide beschäftigt waren. Das tat ihr unheimlich gut. Das könnte er gut und gerne so weitermachen, dachte sie.

„Oh, ja!", rief sie aus. Sie hatte mit ihren zwanzig Jahren überhaupt noch nie davon gehört, daß ein Mann bei einer Frau so etwas machen konnte. Zumindest hatte Naat Lare niemals so etwas mit ihr gemacht. Sie nahm wahr, wie sich ihre Nippel in Erregung aufstellten. Und kurz darauf spürte sie, wie Darth Venamis' weiche Lippen es unten zwischen ihren Schenkeln groß und heiß werden ließen. Vysterias Atmung wurde immer abgehackter. Darth Venamis hatte sich gerade einmal fünf Minuten an ihrem Kitzler zu schaffen gemacht, da bäumte sich Vysteria plötzlich auf und kam mit einem lauten Schrei.

„Oh, war das zu viel?", fragte er.

„Mach einfach weiter!", rief sie.

Und er machte weiter, ohne sich an ihrem Duzen zu stören.

Vysteria fiel nach einer zitternden zuckenden schreienden Weile wieder auf das Bett nieder. Es gab also auch für Frauen einen Orgasmus. Wer hätte das gedacht? Sie lächelte befreit. Was lange gewährt hatte, wurde endlich gut.

„Na, hat dir das gefallen?", fragte er sie, nachdem sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen.

„Ja, das war wunderschön", erwiderte sie und umarmte ihn spontan, um seinen noch von ihrem Saft verschmierten Mund zu küssen.

„Da braucht man auch gar nichts mehr reinzustecken", meinte sie noch mit einem Kichern. Dann schlief sie in seinen Armen ein, während er in eine wohlige Trance verfiel.

Die vielleicht aller dreißig Standardtage stattfindenden, meist dreitägigen Treffen mit Tenebrous erschienen dem jungen Bith beinahe wie ein Traum. Venamis erledigte in der Folgezeit noch erfolgreich ein paar Missionen für seinen Meister. Jetzt war es bald an der Zeit, CX1247 von Kamino nach Glee Anselm zu holen. Er suchte bereits einen Namen für das neue grüne Kind. Venam war jetzt zweieinhalb Jahre alt. Er würde sich über den neuen älteren Bruder sicherlich freuen, der sich ebenfalls freuen würde, endlich weg von der Aufzuchtstation zu kommen und in der Heimat seiner Ahnen zu sein. Die beiden Jungs waren etwa gleich machtstark. Vielleicht könnten sie später alle gemeinsam gegen die Jedi kämpfen, wenn er, Darth Venamis, endlich diese Regel der Zwei abgeschafft hätte. Aber das würde noch mindestens zwanzig Standardjahre warten müssen. Er war erst fünfunddreißig Jahre alt. Er mußte noch viel von seinem Meister lernen, bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, es im finalen tödlichen Zweikampf mit Darth Tenebrous aufzunehmen.

Darth Venamis und Vysteria waren wieder einmal auf einer Party. Sie waren beide bereits leicht angetrunken, als Venamis einen Arztkollegen entdeckte, mit welchem er plaudern wollte. Also ließ er Vysteria allein an ihrem Tisch zurück. Da kam eine ältere Muun-Frau auf sie zu, welche sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte die große schlanke, fahlblasse Frau auf Basic Vysteria.

„Gerne. Mein Mann ist gerade tanzen", erwiderte Vysteria.

„Wer ist denn Ihr Mann? Der da?" Die Muun zeigte auf einen grünen Nautolaner.

„Nein, er ist ein Bith. Er ist gerade dort drüben", korrigierte Vysteria sie und zeigte auf Darth Venamis.

„Oh, das ist ja reizend! Ich habe auch einen Bith als Ehemann. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre die einzige Humanoide, die so lebt", sagte die Muun-Frau leutselig.

„Ach wirklich? Ist er auch hier?", fragte Vysteria in Vorfreude auf ein Paar-Treffen im Gemischten Doppel.

„Nicht hier auf dieser Party. Er hat jedoch auf Glee Anselm geschäftliches zu erledigen", erwiderte die Muun.

„Haben Sie Kinder?", fragte Vysteria neugierig.

„Ja, wir haben einen Sohn, aber sein biologischer Vater ist von meiner Spezies."

„Genau wie bei uns", erwiderte Vysteria mit einem seligen Lächeln.

„Wie alt ist er denn? Unserer wird bald drei Standardjahre alt", sagte Vysteria stolz.

„Oh, unserer wird bald siebenundfünfzig Jahre alt. Da ist es für ein Kleinkindtreffen doch schon etwas spät", gab die Muun mit einem kurzen Lachen zurück, in welches Vysteria ob dieser hohen Altersangabe spontan einstimmte.

„Dann können Sie bestimmt auch die Bith-Sprache. Die ist ja so kompliziert", meinte Vysteria mit einem Seufzer.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich habe sie gelernt", erwiderte die Muun und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten vor Stolz.

„Dann können Sie mir vielleicht helfen. Ich suche dieses eine Wort, von welchem ich die Bedeutung nicht weiß", bat Vysteria die fremde Frau.

„Wie heißt es denn?"

„Wearo", sagte Vysteria.

„Es bedeutet _‚Meister'_ ", erklärte ihr die Muun.

„Danke", sagte Vysteria verwirrt.

Konnte das sein, daß Darth Venamis zu einem anderen Wesen _‚Meister'_ sagte? Ihre Augen suchten Darth Venamis, um ihn immer noch mit dem anderen Doktor plaudern zu sehen. Als sie sich wieder zu ihrer Gesprächspartnerin umschaute, stellte sie fest, daß die Muun verschwunden war. Endlich kam Venamis wieder zu ihr zurück. Sie tanzten noch eine Weile, dann fand sie es an der Zeit, die Tanzparty wieder zu verlassen, um ihre Schwester bei sich zu Hause in der Betreuung des kleinen Venam abzulösen.

„Stell dir vor, ich habe soeben eine Muun getroffen, die hat auch einen Bith als Partner. Und beide haben auch einen Sohn, so wie wir", erzählte Vysteria ihrem Verlobten mit leuchtenden schwarzen Augen, während sie dem Ausgang zustrebten.

„Siehst du, du bist nicht allein", versetzte Venamis und gab ihr einen langen Kuß.

Als sie nach draußen kamen, sah Vysteria einen älteren Bith draußen am Eingang stehen. Nicht, daß das etwas Ungewöhnliches wäre. Es gab so einige Bith auf Glee Anselm, gerade hier in der Hauptstadt Pieralos. Aber dieser Bith schaute sie mit einem stechenden Blick an, der ihr Angst machte. Dieses Angstgefühl wurde durch eine Transpiratormaske verstärkt, welche den Mund des Fremden verbarg. Erschrocken bemerkte sie, wie ihr Verlobter erstarrte, sobald er des anderen Bith ansichtig geworden war. Er sah auch wahrhaft gruselig aus mit dieser Maske!

„Nur eine Patientin", sagte Darth Tenebrous in der Bith-Sprache in herablassendem Tonfall zu seinem Schüler.

„Meister, ich kann das erklären. Das ist alles nur Tarnung", erklärte Venamis, aber der ertappte Ausdruck in seinen großen schwarzen Augen strafte seine Worte Lügen.

 _‚Wearo'_ , jetzt hatte Venamis dieses Wort wieder gebraucht. Das war also der Bith aus der Holo-Übertragung von vor zwei Monaten!

„Mein Schüler, deine Tarnung ist soeben aufgeflogen. Zumindest die deiner Gedanken, die ich jetzt in alle Richtungen fliegen sehe!", sagte Tenebrous mit leiser drohender Stimme.

„So ist Euch das nicht recht, Meister. Was verlangt Ihr, was ich tun soll?", fragte Venamis so gefaßt, wie er nur konnte.

„Zuerst einmal werden wir Drei eine kleine Spazierfahrt unternehmen", ordnete Tenebrous auf Basic an und hieß seinen Schüler und dessen Verlobte in seinen großen komfortablen Gleiter einsteigen. Gespenstische Stille umfing die Drei, während sie durch die laue Nacht Glee Anselms immer weiter fort von der lauten Party glitten – hin zu einem kleinen Wäldchen, welches Venamis kannte. Tenebrous hielt den Gleiter an. Er sagte nichts. Venamis wußte, daß er ihn bewußt zappeln ließ. Das machte Tenebrous immer so!

„Und jetzt steigt aus!", befahl der ältere Sith dem Jüngeren und dessen Verlobten auf Basic. Die Drei gingen immer tiefer in das Wäldchen hinein, der Dunkle Lord ihnen vorangehend. Dann drehte sich Tenebrous ruckartig zu ihnen um. Vysteria erschauerte ob der gewaltigen Machtpräsenz, die der unbekannte Bith mit einem Mal vor ihnen entfaltete.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Vysteria mit fester Stimme.

„Ich bin Darth Tenebrous, Venamis' Meister", erklärte der ältere Bith und Vysteria erschauderte. Dann war sie also gar nicht die offizielle Schülerin von Venamis, wenn dieser selbst noch einen Meister hatte. Venamis hatte sie betrogen! Eigentlich müßte sie nun dem neuen stärkeren Sith Gehorsam schwören, so wie Darth Cognus erst Darth Bane und kurz darauf dessen im Duell siegreichen Schülerin Darth Zannah Gefolgschaft gelobt hatte. Aber das brachte sie nicht übers Herz. Nicht, wenn der Vater ihres Kindes neben ihr stand. Der Mann, den sie liebte. War das der Grund, warum Sith keine Familie haben durften? Ja, so mußte es sein.

„Es steht noch eine Prüfung aus, mein Junge", hörte sie Darth Tenebrous in Bith, was sie nicht verstand, weiterreden. „Du hattest, seit ich dich von Nar Shaddaa weggeholt hatte, niemanden, der es wert gewesen wäre, an ihm das Opfer zu vollziehen, das jeder Sith-Schüler seinem Sith-Meister irgendwann bringen muß. Das hat sich nun am heutigen Tag geändert", sagte er mit einem Lächeln hinter seiner Transpiratormaske, dessen Gemeinheit sowohl Vysteria als auch Venamis spüren konnten. Aber die Beiden standen wie gelähmt da und konnten nichts tun.

„Töte sie!", befahl Tenebrous Venamis. Dieser sah Vysteria an und aktivierte sein rotes Lichtschwert. Die rote Klinge summte in seiner Hand. Aber er stach nicht zu. Er sah in ihre großen schwarzen Augen, er sah sein Spiegelbild darin und er sah die ganze große Traurigkeit ihres Lebens, welche, nachdem sie sich für fast drei Jahre kurzfristig verabschiedet hatte, mit einem Mal mit voller Wucht in Vysterias Blick zurückkehrte. Und seine Verlobte tat nichts. Sie stand nur apathisch da, sah ihn an und ihr Blick bedeutete ihm, daß sie ihr Leben erneut in seine Hände legte!

„Töte sie, oder du wirst von heute an nicht mehr mein Schüler sein!", herrschte Tenebrous ihn an.

Mechanisch ließ er die rote Klinge durch Vysterias geschockten Körper sausen. Direkt durch ihr Herz.

„Guuut", sagte Tenebrous, nachdem sein Schüler auf sein Geheiß die Tötung seiner Geliebten vollzogen hatte. Dann hievten beide Männer sie in einen Gleiter, dessen Außenwände derart hochgezogen waren, daß man Vysterias Leiche von außen nicht sehen konnte, und brachten sie in Venamis' neues komfortables Raumschiff.

„Du wirst sie in einen Stern stoßen, wo sie verglühen wird und dich danach sofort zu mir nach Sojourn begeben. Offiziell hat sie sich hier von uns verabschiedet, um mit einem Standard-Gleitertaxi allein nach Hause zu fahren. Du wirst sie übermorgen als vermisst melden", ordnete Tenebrous mit kalter, durch die Transpiratormaske metallisch klingender Stimme an.

„In drei Tagen meldest du dich dann bei mir", bellte er seinen Schüler an, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Raumschiff machte.

Venamis tat mechanisch, was sein Meister von ihm verlangt hatte. Wie ferngesteuert flog er mit dem Raumschiff in die Nähe eines Sternes, welcher ihn aus der Ferne anglühte. Die fortschrittlichen Steuerungssysteme würden ein Ansaugen des Raumschiffes durch die Gravitation des Sternes verhindern, nicht jedoch das Ansaugen aller Gegenstände und Personen, welche jetzt das Raumschiff verlassen würden. Er strich ihr noch einmal zärtlich über ihre braunen Lekkus. Dann legte Darth Venamis Vysterias toten Körper in der Schleuse zwischen innerer und äußerer Eingangstür ab. Er ging zurück ins Cockpit und öffnete per Knopfdruck die äußere Einstiegsluke. Er sah, wie Vysterias Körper in schraubenartigen Salti auf den glühenden Stern zuschoss, während ihre Lekkus wie ein brauner, bläulich schimmernder Stern nach allen Seiten hin von ihrem Kopf abstanden. In diesem Augenblick wurde sein Herz wieder zu dem Eisklumpen, der es vor jenem Abend fast drei Jahre zuvor im selben Wäldchen gewesen war, bevor Vysteria sich ihm das erste Mal ergeben hatte.

Er riß den Steuerknüppel herum und drehte von dem Stern und seiner toten Verlobten ab. Jetzt brannte der Rachedurst in ihm. Ja, er würde Vysteria rächen. Aber dazu brauchte er einen Verbündeten. In fünfzehn Standardjahren müßte er soweit sein, mit ihm gemeinsam Tenebrous besiegen zu können! In Erwartung kommenden Unheils steuerte er Sojourn an. Darth Tenebrous gab ihm noch einige Instruktionen mit, wie mit der Polizei von Glee Anselm zu verfahren sei, falls er befragt werden würde. Dann lieferte er sich mit Darth Tenebrous noch einen feurigen Lichtschwertkampf. Danach schauten sie sich weiter das Holocron von Exar Kun an, als wäre nichts Dramatisches geschehen. In den frühen Morgenstunden des Folgetages schickte ihn sein Meister zurück in die Heimat seiner toten Verlobten. Venamis wußte genau, daß er auf jenem schönen Planeten nicht länger bleiben konnte. Aber eine zu schnelle endgültige Abreise würde ihn verdächtig machen. Darüber waren sich die beiden Sith-Lords einig.

Am nächsten Nachmittag in der Feste von Sojourn:

Darth Tenebrous schaute zufrieden in seine Zeitung, während er an seinem Tee nippte.

„Euer Attentäter hat sich höchst ungebührlich benommen", hörte er die Stimme seiner Gefährtin, welche mit ihm am hochglanzpolierten Wroshyrholztisch inmitten ihres Lieblingsraumes saß.

„In der Tat. Und das war nicht das erste Mal. Es wurde höchste Zeit, daß ich ihm eine Lektion erteilte", gab der Dunkle Lord der Sith mit einem unmerklichen Grinsen hinter seiner Transpiratormaske zurück.

„Hego … ich meine Plagueis … würde so etwas nie tun. Er hat sich immer an die Regeln gehalten", sagte die Muun-Frau mit Überzeugung in ihrer wohlklingenden Stimme.

„Ja, mein Liebling, das hat er. Du hast ihn wahrlich gut erzogen. Dafür hat er jedoch andere Unzulänglichkeiten, an welchen er noch arbeiten muß", erwiderte Tenebrous mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Was läßt Euch glauben, daß er das nicht bereits getan hat?", gab Plagueis' Mutter zurück, während ihre grünen Augen aufglommen.

„Meine Liebe, wir kennen uns nun bereits seit sechzig Standardjahren, und ich hoffe wirklich für Plagueis, daß er es schafft", sagte er und beugte sich vor, um liebevoll ihren Arm zu tätscheln.


	10. Flucht nach Abraxin

_Endlich sind wir im Jahre 67 vor der Schlacht von Yavin angelangt, in welchem diese Geschichte ihr Ende finden soll._

* * *

Nachdem Venamis seinen Meister wieder verlassen hatte, steuerte er die „Intruder", wie er sein neues Raumschiff getauft hatte, nach Glee Anselm.

„Schwester Vysteria ist gestern nicht zur Arbeit erschienen", sagte Schwester Anga hinter dem Tresen mit sorgenvollem Gesicht.

„Hat sie sich irgendwie gemeldet?", fragte Venamis, aber die menschliche Schwester schüttelte nur ihren braunhaarigen Kopf.

„Ich werde mal ihre Schwester anrufen. Wir waren vorgestern bei einer Party und es ist spät geworden."

„Nein, bei mir hat sie sich nicht gemeldet. Venam ist schon recht ungeduldig. Sie sollten ihn holen kommen, wo er Sie doch als Vater ansieht", schlug Elima Gallus vor.

„Dann machen wir das so. Wenn sie sich bis morgen nicht meldet, werde ich sie als vermisst melden", kündigte er der besorgten Schwester seiner toten Verlobten an.

Für zwei Tage nahm Venamis den kleinen Venam mit in seine Wohnung über der Praxis, brachte ihn früh am Morgen zum Kindergarten, holte ihn wieder ab.

Nachdem er Venam das zweite Mal vom Kindergarten abgeholt hatte, sah er vor seiner Praxis zwei Polizisten stehen.

„Wenn Sie bitte mit uns kommen würden!", sagte der eine Polizist, ein grüner Nautolaner in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete, zu dem Sith-Lord.

„Aber ich muß mit dem Kind zu Abend essen und ihn ins Bett bringen. Geht das nicht morgen?"

„Keine Sorge. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Und auf der Polizeiwache gibt es jemanden, der sich um den Kleinen kümmern wird", sagte der andere Polizist.

Die Polizisten hatten nicht zu viel versprochen. Gleich am Eingang der Polizeiwache Pieralos Süd nahm eine weibliche Polizistin den kleinen Venam in Empfang. Venamis staunte, wie bereitwillig der Kleine mit ihr mitging.

„Das sind die Kindergartenkinder. Bei denen ist das kein Problem. Und Polizisten lieben sie alle", erklärte die blaue Nautolanerin mit einem Lächeln.

Kurz darauf brachten die beiden Polizisten den Bith in einen kleinen Verhörraum, wo ein älterer bräunlicher Nautolaner auf ihn wartete, der Uniform nach etwas höher angebunden als seine beiden Kollegen.

„Sie hatten doch die Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben, nicht wahr?", fragte Polizeioberwachtmeister Ellmo Fiir in einem neutralen Tonfall.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Verlobte", erklärte Venamis.

„Partygäste haben Sie, die Vermisste und einen anderen Bith die Party vor zwei Tagen verlassen sehen. Wer war dieser andere Bith und wo sind Sie danach hingefahren?", inquirierte der ältere bräunliche Nautolaner.

„Das war der bekannte Flugzeugkonstrukteur Dr. Rugess Nome. Wir sind noch etwas umhergefahren und während eines Zwischenstopps hat Vysteria uns dann verlassen", erklärte er.

„Warum haben Sie sie nicht nach Hause gebracht, so wie das ein guter Verlobter tut?", inquirierte der Polizeioberwachtmeister mit misstrauischem Blick.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es getan. Aber Vysteria bestand darauf, allein nach Hause zu fahren. Sie wollte sich ein Gleiter-Taxi rufen", erwiderte Venamis zerknirscht.

„In welcher Beziehung standen Sie zu Dr. Rugess Nome und was wollte er von Ihnen?"

„Ich bin ab und an sein Assistent und er war hier auf Geschäftsreise und wollte mit mir über das Leben auf Glee Anselm und andere Sachen sprechen."

„Warum sind Sie nicht ständig sein Assistent?", fragte der Polizist.

„Dr. Nome braucht nicht immer einen Assistenten. Er zieht es für gewöhnlich vor, allein zu arbeiten. Aber wenn er einen braucht, dann kommt er auf mich zurück", erklärte Venamis stolz.

„Zeugen haben ausgesagt, Sie und Vysteria seien negativ überrascht gewesen, als sie Dr. Rugess Nome vor dem Haus sahen, in dem die Party stattgefunden hatte. Sie selbst seien regelrecht erschrocken gewesen, Ihren … gelegentlichen Chef zu sehen. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie die Zeugen zu diesen Ansicht kommen", widersprach Venamis vehement. „Es kann sein, daß ich registriert habe, wie Vysteria angesichts seiner Transpirator-Maske erschrocken war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck mag sich womöglich auf mich übertragen haben. Mehr nicht", beendete er seine Rechtfertigung.

„Wo sind Sie nach dem Abschied von Ihrer Verlobten hingegangen?"

„Wir sind dann zum Raumschiff meines Chefs im Orbit von Clak'dor VII geflogen. Von dort bin ich dann am nächsten Tag wieder nach Glee Anselm zurückgeflogen."

„Geben Sie mir Dr. Rugess Nomes Kontaktdaten, dann können Sie gehen", versprach Ellmo Fiir dem Zeugen.

Darth Venamis sah keinerlei Grund, dem Polizeioberwachtmeister diese Bitte zu verweigern.

Am nächsten Morgen, drei Tage nach dem Mord an seiner Verlobten, kontaktierte er wie versprochen seinen Meister.

„Die Polizei wird sich bald bei Euch melden, Meister."

„Das habe ich erwartet", erwiderte Darth Tenebrous leicht gelangweilt.

„Ich habe ihnen Eure Kontaktdaten gegeben."

„Wann war das?", inquirierte der ältere Bith.

„Gestern abend."

„Und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Du hättest mich sofort kontaktieren sollen!", schnaubte er seinen Schüler an.

„Ihr habt gesagt, ich soll mich erst nach drei Tagen bei Euch melden, Meister. Und genau das habe ich getan", gab Venamis unbeeindruckt von der Rüge des Älteren zurück.

„Wärest du nicht diese Sith-unziemliche Bindung eingegangen, dann hätten wir diese Kalamitäten jetzt nicht. Nun ist es so, daß ich geradebiegen muß, was Du verbockt hast! Ich nehme stark an, Du hast ihr vom Großen Plan der Sith erzählt", zischte Tenebrous seinen Schüler an.

„Die Macht war stark in ihr. Sie hätte ein guter Ersatz für Naat Lare werden können, der immer noch auf Bedlam hockt", erwiderte Venamis leicht angesäuert.

„Nun, ich kenne diesen Naat Lare ja nicht, aber auf mich hat ihre Machtpräsenz keinen sonderlich positiven Eindruck gemacht. Und das ist nur einer ihrer Mängel gewesen. Aber lassen wir das. Ich werde morgen nach Glee Anselm reisen, als Zeuge zur Polizei gehen, um diese leidige Angelegenheit ein für alle Mal zu beenden", erklärte Tenebrous, als handele es sich um das Bezahlen eines Strafzettels.

„Werden wir uns dort sehen?", fragte Venamis seinen Meister.

„Nicht auf Glee Anselm. Du wirst übermorgen diesen Planeten für immer verlassen und zu mir nach Sojourn fliegen. Dort werde ich Dir sagen, was Du weiter für mich tun kannst."

Tenebrous gab seinem Schüler noch ein paar Instruktionen für sein weiteres Verhalten gegenüber der Polizei, dann beendete er die Verbindung.

Polizeioberwachtmeister Ellmo Fiir merkte auf, als er mitten in seiner Frühstückspause ein unheimliches Schnaufen vor seiner Tür hörte. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich ein älterer Bith mit einer Transpirator-Maske vor dem Mund in sein Büro kam.

„Wer hat Sie hier hereingelassen?", fragte er ungehalten den ungebetenen Besucher.

„Jemand in meiner Position wird überall hereingelassen", erklärte der Bith gelassen, um dann sogleich fortzufahren: „Mein Assistent hat mir gesagt, daß Sie eine Zeugenaussage von mir benötigen."

„Ich habe in der Tat auf ihrem Komlink eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß …", erwiderte der Polizist verwirrt.

„Nun, hier bin ich", erwiderte Tenebrous gönnerhaft.

„Warum haben Sie es so eilig?", inquirierte der Polizeioberwachtmeister verwundert.

„In meiner Position erledige ich solcherlei Sachen lieber gleich, wenn ich die Zeit erübrigen kann. Ich möchte die Polizei ja auch nicht unnötig lange warten lassen, wenn ich wochenlang auf Geschäftsreise und dann nicht erreichbar bin", erklärte Tenebrous.

„Kennen Sie Vysteria Gallus?", fragte Ellmo Fiir den Bith.

„Ich habe diese Frau vor dem Haus dieser Party gesehen."

„Und sonst nie?"

„Nein."

„Haben Sie ihr aufgelauert?"

„Nein. Ich habe auf meinen Assistenten gewartet."

„Wußte Ihr Assistent im Vorfeld von Ihrem Besuch?"

„Nein, wußte er nicht."

„Dann wollten Sie ihn also in flagranti ertappen", mutmaßte der Polizist.

„Ich wollte ihn überraschen, das ist richtig. Aber ertappen – das klingt ja so negativ. Er hat ja nichts verbrochen", erklärte Dr. Rugess Nome mit einem arglosen Blick.

„Wo sind Sie mit den Beiden in Ihrem Gleiter hingefahren?"

„Wir haben eine Tour durch Pieralos gemacht. Bei dieser Schule hat sie uns dann verlassen."

„Warum?", fragte Ellmo Fiir.

„Weil sie unsere technischen Gespräche sichtlich gelangweilt haben", erwiderte der Sith-Lord.

„Wie eng ist Ihre Beziehung zu Ihrem Assistenten, wo er doch jetzt als Arzt arbeitet?"

„Wir sind regelmäßig in Kontakt", erwiderte Tenebrous.

„Hatten Sie etwas gegen die Beziehung Ihres Assistenten zu Vysteria Gallus?", fragte Ellmo Fiir und seine schwarzen Augen schaute dem Bith dabei intensiv in dessen schwarze Augen.

„Wieso? Ich kenne sie erstens nicht. Und zweitens haben auch andere Mitarbeiter von mir Familien, ohne, daß ich mich erkühnen würde, etwas dagegen zu haben oder gar zu unternehmen", erwiderte der Sith-Lord mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Nun, sie wurde bis heute weder gefunden noch hat sie sich irgendwo gemeldet. Sie ist häufig zu Partys gegangen. Aber erst als Sie auftauchten, verschwand sie. Wir finden das seltsam", erklärte der Polizist.

„Das mag Ihnen ja seltsam erscheinen. Aber Tatsache ist, daß ich keinerlei Motiv habe, der Frau etwas anzutun. Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich zu jenem Abend weiß. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Wußten Sie, daß Vysteria Gallus einen Sohn hat? Kennen Sie den Vater des Kindes?"

Tenebrous schaut ihn für einen Augenblick mit einer Miene der Verständnislosigkeit an. Der Oberwachtmeister konnte sehen, daß es für eine Weile im Hirn des Bith arbeitete.

„Ich wußte, daß sie ein Kind hat. Aber ich habe es nie gesehen. Mein Assistent hat mir aber davon erzählt."

„Der Vater des Kindes?"

„Kenne ich nicht", erwiderte Tenebrous hart.

„Wohin sind Sie nach Vysteria Gallus' Abschied gegangen?"

„Ich und mein Assistent sind in getrennten Raumschiffen zu meinem großen Raumschiff im Orbit von Clak'dor VII geflogen", gab Tenebrous in monotonem Tonfall zurück.

„Das hat Dr. Grohmo Kraht bestätigt. Kann das sonst noch jemand bezeugen?"

„Ich baue meine Raumschiffe selbst. Und ich steuere sie auch selbst. Ich bin niemandem gegenüber rechenschaftspflichtig, wo ich wann mit wem bin. Und für alles Weitere habe ich meine Anwälte", erwiderte Tenebrous in leichter Herablassung.

„Sie können dann gehen", sagte Ellmo Fiir kalt.

Nachdem der Bith gegangen war und der Oberwachtmeister sein unterbrochenes Frühstück wieder aufgenommen und beendet hatte, beriet er sich mit seinem gelb-braunen Kollegen.

„Hat die Suchaktion schon Erfolg gebracht?", fragte Ellmo Fiir.

„Nein. Niemand hat etwas oder gar die Vermisste gesehen. Es ist beinahe so vertrackt wie damals vor fünf Jahren, wo dieser Naat Lare einfach nicht sagen wollte, wo er die drei Tage nach der Ermordung der Katze gewesen war."

„Ich erinnere mich", entgegnete Ellmo Fiir angewidert.

„Das unheimlichste an der Sache damals war, daß Naat Lare wirkte, als wenn irgendjemand Größeres dahinter gestanden hätte, welcher unbedingtes Schweigen forderte. Beinahe wie bei einer Verbrecherorganisation."

„Genau dasselbe Gefühl hatte ich bei diesen beiden Bith", warf Ellmo Fiir ein. „Der Eine sagt nichts außer dem, wonach er gefragt wird. Obgleich ich seine Trauer um seine Verlobte spüre. Als wenn er wüsste, daß er und ihr Kind sie niemals wiedersehen werden. Aber dieser andere Bith mit der Maske wirkte, als wenn er immer bekäme, was er will. Als würde er Wesen zerquetschen wie Blattläuse, falls sie sich ihm entgegenstellen. Als würde er über dem Gesetz stehen. Das war noch viel unheimlicher als seine Transpirator-Maske. Ich wette, ihm ist piepegal, was aus Vysteria Gallus geworden ist. Er will wieder zu seiner Tagesordnung übergehen. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Der Fall ist ihm in gewisser Weise lästig. Er ist so aalglatt wie es nur irgendwie geht. Und er und der andere Bith geben einander ein Alibi. Und auf diese Art und Weise können wir keinem der Beiden etwas nachweisen."

„Es ist schon schlimm genug, wie sich manche Touristen hier aufführen", sagte der Gelb-Braune.

„Die hier sind schlimmer als Touristen. Offiziell sind es Geschäftsleute. Aber eigentlich gehören sie nach Nar Shaddaa oder gleich nach Nal Hutta. Dort ist so etwas vollkommen normal", erklärte der bräunliche Ellmo Fiir trocken.

Als Darth Venamis wieder bei seinem Meister auf Sojourn war, klopfte ihm Tenebrous jovial auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht, mein Junge. Und jetzt vergessen wir die Sache und ich habe schon bald eine neue anspruchsvolle Mission für dich."

Die Beiden legten noch einen feurigen Lichtschwertkampf hin, dann kündigte der Dunkle Lord der Sith die Nachtruhe an. Venamis streifte noch eine Weile durch die Festung. Er überlegte, wo er die Sex-Broschüre gefunden hatte, um sie wieder an ihren Platz zu legen. Aber er wußte es nicht mehr. Da hörte er ein Geräusch. Sein Meister war immer noch auf! Hastig stopfte er die abgegriffene Broschüre, die er bereits verinnerlicht hatte, in eine Truhe, die gerade neben ihm stand. Dann lauschte er. Nichts weiter geschah. Eilig huschte Darth Venamis in seine Kammer, um sich dort auszuruhen.

Am nächsten Tag flog er nach Glee Anselm zurück, um Elima Gallus zu eröffnen, daß er Glee Anselm wegen seines Chefs auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen müsse, den kleinen Venam allerdings nicht seiner gewohnten Umgebung entreißen wolle. Er versprach jedoch, sich zu melden. Da Darth Venamis als lediglich Verlobter von Vysteria Gallus kein offizielles Sorgerecht für Venam hatte, sah sich die Schwester als Tante gezwungen, den kleinen Venam wohl oder übel zu sich zu nehmen. Elima Gallus fand es nun an der Zeit, herauszufinden, wer Venams leiblicher Vater war. Sie wußte, wo Vysteria vor ihrer Anstellung bei Dr. Grohmo Kraht gearbeitet hatte.

Dr. Bogo Orba war etwas verwundert, als er die braune Nautolanerin mit dem Kleinkind vor sich sah, wobei ihn beide Nautolaner stark an seine frühere Angestellte Vysteria erinnerten.

„Sie hatte auf der Station, auf welcher sie arbeitete, ein Verhältnis mit einem Patienten angefangen, weswegen sie fristlos gekündigt wurde."

„Sie ist verschwunden. Und der Verlobte meiner Schwester, der für Venam wie ein Vater war, ist auch abgereist. Können Sie mich zu dem fraglichen Patienten führen? Ich glaube zeitlich passt eine Empfängnis in die Zeit von Vysterias Anstellung auf Bedlam", bat Elima den hellbraunen Ithorianer.

„Gerne. Schwester Marai Calrice wird Sie hinbringen", entsprach er sofort ihrem Wunsch.

Die dickliche Schwester mit den dunkelblonden Haaren war alles andere als erfreut, als ihr Dr. Bogo Orba den Auftrag erteilte, die braune Nautolanerin samt Kind zu Naat Lare zu führen.

„Wie geht es Vysteria denn?", fragte sie überfreundlich.

„Sie gilt seit einer Woche als vermisst. Und niemand weiß etwas. Ich habe jetzt ihren Sohn zu mir genommen und suche dessen richtigen Vater."

„Nun, dann hoffe ich, daß Sie mit dem mutmaßlichen Vater ein Einvernehmen finden. Denn Naat Lare hat bereits einen Sohn."

„Ach ja? Und dessen Mutter lebt noch?"

Marai Calrice dachte nach. Ja, einen Mord würde sie Naat Lare schon zutrauen nach all dem, was er im Bett so abzog.

„Bis jetzt ja. Sie war erst vor vier Tagen hier und hat ihn vom Wochenendurlaub auf Glee Anselm wieder zurückgebracht", erwiderte sie freimütig.

„Das ist interessant", meinte Elima Gallus gedankenverloren.

„Aber das haben Sie nicht von mir, wenn Sie mit Naat Lare reden, ja?"

„In Ordnung", versprach Elima.

Naat Lare schaute emotionslos auf das braune Kind, welches vor ihm stand.

„Sie hatten mit meiner Schwester ein Verhältnis?", fragte Elima Gallus geradeheraus.

„Ja", erwiderte er knapp.

„Haben Sie sie geliebt?"

Naat Lare seufzte auf anstatt gleich zu antworten.

„Sie war hübsch und wir hatten die Gelegenheit. Aber Liebe? Nein."

„Wollten Sie das Kind nicht?"

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß es ein Kind gibt. Sie hat sich über drei Jahre nicht bei mir gemeldet!", zischte Naat Lare sie an.

„Aber jetzt ist das Kind da. Machen Sie wenigstens einen Vaterschaftstest, wenn Sie sich schon nicht um es kümmern wollen oder können."

„Den können Sie gerne haben. Wieso ist Vysteria nicht hier? Ist sie etwa zu feige, mir ihren Sohn selbst zu zeigen?", inquirierte Naat Lare.

„Sie wird seit einer Woche vermisst und wir haben keine Spur", erwiderte sie.

„Ach? Deshalb sind Sie hier!", fuhr Naat Lare sie an, während seine roten Augen böse funkelten.

„Ich will einfach nur Venams Vater finden", erwiderte Elima Gallus.

„Ach? So heißt er?", fragte Naat Lare überrascht.

„Wieso denn? Was ist denn mit dem Namen?", wunderte sich Vysterias Schwester.

Naat Lare erkannte, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ganz egal, was Vysteria verbockt hatte; Darth Venamis sollte nicht unter ihrem Fehlverhalten leiden! Immerhin hatte sein Meister damals versucht, ihn zu befreien. Und fast wäre es geglückt.

„Das ist ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Nautolaner. Aber sie wird wohl am besten wissen, warum sie ihn so genannt hat", erwiderte er dunkel.

Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich und Naat Lare strich dem unbekannten Kind noch über die braunen Lekkus. Dann begab sich Elima Gallus erneut zum Direktor, um ihm von ihrem bösen Verdacht zu berichten. Sie wollte jedem Hinweis nachgehen, der zum möglichen Mörder ihrer Schwester führen könnte.

Syka Tollmor saß gerade müßig in einem der vielen Restaurants der Strandpromenade von Pieralos und süffelte genüßlich an einem Stimkaff mit Sahne. Da traten auf einmal zwei Polizisten an sie heran.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit!", befahlen sie ihr.

Mit finsterer Miene folgte ihnen die gelbe braungefleckte Nautolanerin. Dabei dachte sie doch, die Sache mit ihrem Ehemann und dem darauf folgenden Freund sei nun endlich ausgestanden. Was mochte wohl die Polizei jetzt gefunden haben?

„Sie haben vor einer Woche Naat Lare auf Bedlam besucht?", eröffnete Ellmo Fiir die Befragung.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte sie unmutig.

„Zeugen haben Sie gesehen", erwiderte der Polizeioberwachtmeister streng.

„Und wenn schon. Ist das ein Verbrechen?", gestand sie halb.

„Wenn es um Mord geht, dann gehen wir jeder Spur nach."

Syka zuckte zusammen. Jetzt galt es, nichts zu sagen, was sie belasten könnte. Aber sie fühlte, daß es diesmal nicht um gequälte und getötete Sim-Katzen ging. Also schaute sie den bräunlichen Nautolaner ahnungslos an und sagte nichts.

„Wußten Sie, daß Naat Lare noch einen Sohn von einer gewissen Vysteria Gallus hatte?"

„Von der Schwester auf der Station? Nein, das wußte ich nicht", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Vysteria Gallus wird seit einer Woche vermisst. Und Naat Lare war in jener Zeit bei Ihnen auf Glee Anselm, als sie verschwand. Wie auch viele Male zuvor. Ihr Wiedereingliederungsversuch von Kriminellen in allen Ehren, aber wollten Sie ihre Nebenbuhlerin loswerden?"

„Ich habe die Frau nur zweimal gesehen und dann nie wieder. Ich wäre nicht darauf gekommen, daß Naat Lare ein Kind mit ihr hat", erwiderte sie ehrlich verblüfft.

„Können Sie beweisen, daß Naat Lare nichts mit einem Mord an Vysteria Gallus zu tun hat?"

„Ich habe Videoaufzeichnungen von meiner Villa, die beweisen, daß er bei mir war. Allerdings waren wir eines Abends noch auf einer Party. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie da Videoaufzeichnungen von haben", erklärte Syka und ihre roten Augen glommen trotzig seine schwarzen Augen an.

„Wir werden das prüfen. Sie können jetzt gehen", entließ Ellmo Fiir die suspekte Zeugin.

Als Syka gegangen war, seufzte Ellmo Fiir auf. Dieser Naat Lare ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Von dem von Syka Tollmor genannten Ort der Party, an welcher sie mit Naat Lare teilgenommen hatte, gab es keinerlei Videoaufzeichnungen. Allerdings hatten Zeugen beobachtet, wie die Beiden die Party verlassen hatten. Zwei Stunden, bevor Venamis mit Vysteria die andere Party verlassen hatte. Also hatten weder Syka noch Naat Lare für die Zeit des Verschwindens von Vysteria Gallus ein Alibi. Nur einen Tag später ging bei der Polizei die Meldung ein, daß Naat Lare wirklich der Vater von Vysterias Sohn war. Jetzt hatten sowohl Naat Lare als auch Syka Tollmor ein Motiv für ein Verbrechen. Als die Polizisten an Sykas Tür klingelten, kamen sie, um die junge Frau in Untersuchungshaft zu nehmen. Ihr Protest wegen des kleinen Mene half nichts. Der Junge wurde in Ermangelung von Verwandten der jungen Frau für die Zeit ihrer Untersuchungshaft ins Waisenhaus gesteckt.

Als Darth Plagueis in seiner persönlichen Truhe ein Buch suchte, fiel ihm als erstes eine ziemlich anrüchige Broschüre in die langen Finger, die nicht die seine war. Ein Bith und eine Menschenfrau waren in ziemlich eindeutiger Pose auf dem Umschlag abgebildet. Hastig ließ Plagueis einige Seiten durch die Finger gleiten, um das Schundbuch endgültig als solches zu verifizieren und es sogleich in das nächstliegende Bücherregel zu stopfen, um es loszuwerden. Er überlegte, wieso sein Meister ihm so etwas untergeschoben hatte. Wollte Tenebrous ihn prüfen? Aber wieso? Weswegen? Er hatte seinem Meister gegenüber niemals Andeutungen gemacht oder auch nur unausgesprochene Gedanken anklingen lassen, die darauf schließen ließen, daß er unziemliche Bindungen zu einem weiblichen Wesen pflegen oder auch nur anstreben würde. Auf jeden Fall war jetzt sichergestellt, daß die Broschüre nicht bei ihm gefunden werden könnte. Und Tenebrous würde sich gewiß nicht die Blöße geben, seinen Schüler direkt nach dem Schundwerk zu fragen – so gut kannte Plagueis seinen Meister bereits in den zweiundfünfzig Jahren, die seine Ausbildung nun schon mit einer längeren Unterbrechung dauerte.

Darth Tenebrous fieberte vor Vorfreude. Nur noch ein paar Tage und er würde endlich den Durchbruch geschafft haben, Maxichlorianer zu erschaffen, die sein Überleben sichern würden, auf daß er die Vollendung des Großen Plans der Sith zumindest als Astralgeist in einem Wirtskörper erleben würde können. Er war sich noch unschlüssig darüber, welchem seiner beiden Schüler die Ehre zuteil werden würde, als Herberge für seinen erlauchten Geist zu dienen. Venamis war zweiundzwanzig Jahre jünger als Plagueis. Aber die Lebenserwartung eines Muun war deutlich höher als die eines Bith.

Seine Augen wanderten zufällig über ein Bücherregal, um an der Stelle hängen zu bleiben, wo sich etwas geändert hatte, zumindest anders schien als sonst. Der Bith versenkte sich in die Macht und streckte wie ferngesteuert seine lange knochige Hand aus, um nun mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit die Broschüre herauszuziehen, die störte – die gestern noch nicht dort gewesen war. Venamis konnte das nicht gewesen sein. Er war bereits vor drei Tagen wieder abgereist. Blieb noch sein anderer Schüler – niemals hätte er Plagueis so etwas zugetraut! Und daß sein Muun-Schüler obendrein noch so dumm gewesen war, die Broschüre an einen falschen und derart unangemessenen Ort zurückzustellen – unglaublich! Zeit für eine Prüfung. Sicherlich würde Plagueis die Botschaft verstehen. Und er selbst hätte in seiner beider Schüler Abwesenheit endlich ausreichend Zeit, die Erschaffung der Maxichlorianer zu vollenden.

„Mein Schüler, ich habe eine Mission für Dich, die Dich an deine Grenzen führen könnte", leitete Darth Tenebrous sanft seine Erklärung der neuesten Mission für Darth Plagueis ein.

„Was wünscht Ihr, Meister?", fragte der hochgewachsene Muun, sich vor seinem Meister beugend.

„Du wirst dich auf den Planeten Zeltros begeben und dort einer Party von Anfang bis Ende beiwohnen. Hier hast du die Koordinaten", sagte Tenebrous und hielt Plagueis ein Konvolut mit Informationen hin, welches dieser mit erstauntem Blick entgegennahm.

Als er wieder allein in seinem Zimmer war, nahm Plagueis das Konvolut und überflog es rasch. Tenebrous hatte wie immer alles minutiös im Voraus geplant. Den Ort der Party, die Ankunftszeit, seine Übernachtung auf dem lilanen Planeten, der für seine ausschweifenden orgiastischen Partys galaxisweit bekannt war. Nur das Ende der Party hatte Tenebrous zeitlich nicht angegeben. Plagueis fand das seltsam.

„Wann soll denn die Party enden?", fragte Plagueis zwei Stunden später seinen Meister in neutralem Tonfall.

„Ich kann zwar viel vorhersehen, mein Schüler. Aber wann eine Party auf Zeltros endet, das übersteigt selbst meine Gabe für Zukunftsprognosen. Genau deshalb wirst du dich dorthin begeben, um dies herauszufinden. Und um mir Informationen darüber zu geben, wie die Zeltronier ihr Geld verdienen und wie ihr Lebenswandel ist. Aus erster Hand versteht sich."

„Jawohl mein Lord", erwiderte Plagueis mit monotoner Stimme.

Tenebrous grinste hinter seiner Transpiratormaske, Er wußte von früheren dienstlichen Veranstaltungen, welche Partycharakter hatten, wie sehr sein Muun-Schüler diese Art geselligen Vergnügens oder sonstiges allzu lautes und fröhliches Beisammensein von mehr als fünf Wesen an einem Ort haßte. Tenebrous war auch nicht entgangen, wie Plagueis gelegentlich zu einem Glas Wein Zuflucht nahm, um auf der Party eine gewisse Stimmung an den Tag legen zu können, welche ihm bei der Erreichung seiner Ziele zweckdienlich war. Und auf Zeltros sollte sich sein Schüler der ultimativen Party stellen. Er lächelte süßlich hinter seiner Transpiratormaske. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith hatte die Pflicht, seinen Schüler mit dessen größten Ängsten und Abneigungen zu konfrontieren, um ihn zu stählen und abzuhärten. Schon morgen würde sein Schüler abreisen. Und er, Darth Tenebrous, wäre frei für den endgültigen Durchbruch bei den Maxi-Chlorianern.

Dr. Bogo Orba, Leiter des Sanatoriums für Kriminelle Geisteskranke, machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht, als er Naat Lare zu sich ins Büro einbestellte.

„Ich weiß, daß Sie sich bislang sehr gut geführt haben. Eigentlich wollten wir Sie nächsten Monat entlassen. Aber sie müssen zugeben, daß das spurlose Verschwinden von Vysteria Gallus und Ihr Urlaub in derselben Zeit auf Glee Anselm gewisse Fragen aufwerfen, die erst geklärt werden müssen, bevor wir an eine Entlassung auch nur denken können. Deshalb bleiben Sie auf unbestimmte Zeit weiter auf Bedlam", erklärte der Ithorianer streng.

„Aber wie soll ich beweisen, daß ich es nicht war?", schnappte Naat Lare.

„Sie können jetzt gar nichts tun. Auch Ihre Verlobte nicht."

Es dauerte keine zwei Stunden, dann empfing Dr. Bogo Orba seinen nächsten Besucher. Der Bith mit dem Doktortitel stellte sich sofort als früherer Hausarzt eines Patienten vor.

„Sie kommen sicherlich wegen der verschwundenen Schwester, kann das sein?", fragte der Ithorianer.

„Eine verschwundene Schwester? Nein, ich bin wegen Naat Lare hier und möchte mich nach seiner Genesung erkundigen", erklärte Dr. Kinzo Kanobe dem Kollegen.

„Sie finden ihn in seinem Zimmer oder in der Bibliothek. Schwester Marai Calrice kann Sie begleiten", bot ihm der Ithorianer an.

„Gerne", nahm der Bith-Doktor das Angebot an.

Wie ein geprügelter Hund war Naat Lare nach seinem Gespräch mit dem Sanatoriumsleiter in die Bibliothek geschlichen. Er brütete gerade über der Anatomie von Ithorianern, ihren zwei Mündern, vier Kehlen, die einen gewaltigen Wind zu erzeugen imstande waren. Nach einer Weile tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Er fuhr herum und erstarrte. Dann leuchteten seine roten Augen freudig auf. Vor ihm stand leibhaftig Darth Venamis!

„Es ist Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden", sagte der Bith leise auf Basic. Dann zogen sich beide in einen Raum zurück, wo es keinerlei Überwachungskameras gab.

Schwester Marai Calrice dachte an nichts Böses, als Naat Lare ihr vorschlug, wieder in die Wäschekammer zu gehen. Sie war gerade dabei, sich für ihn auszuziehen, da sah sie den Bith vom Nachmittag hinter einem Wäschekorb hervorkommen.

„Was suchen Sie denn hier? Haben Sie was vergessen?", blaffte sie den Doktor an.

„Ja, ihn", erwiderte Darth Venamis ruhig und wies mit seiner Rechten auf seinen Schüler.

„Los!", hörte Naat Lare seinen Meister zischen. Gleich darauf hielt er eine neue Vibro-Klinge in der Hand, die Venamis ihm nur einen Augenblick zuvor mit seiner Linken zugeworfen hatte.

„Wirst du mich jetzt töten?", fragte Schwester Marai Calrice mit ihren grünen, nun angstvoll geweiteten Augen, als Naat Lare die Klinge auf ihre nackte Brust richtete.

„Ein schneller Tod ist das Beste, was ich dir bieten kann", gab Naat Lare trocken zurück und trieb ihr die Vibroklinge mit einer gezielten Bewegung direkt durch das Herz. Er hielt ihr noch den geöffneten Mund zu, um ihr Schreien zu dämpfen. Dann zog er die blutverschmierte Vibroklinge wieder aus ihrem Körper. Der Oberkörper seines fünften einer intelligenten Spezies angehörenden Opfers sank erschlafft auf den mit Schmutzwäsche gefüllten Wäschetrog, auf welchem die menschliche Schwester kurz zuvor noch gesessen hatte. Blut floß aus Marai Calrices Brustwunde und tränkte die zumeist weißen Wäschestücke nach und nach in ein tiefes unheilverkündendes Rot. Nun zog er sich schnell an und lief zu seinem Meister, der ihm ob der toten Schwester ein zufriedenes und sadistisches Grinsen schenkte.

Naat Lare sprintete Venamis beinahe blind hinterher, welcher sich den von seinem Schüler ausgeklügelten Weg durch das nachtleere Sanatorium bahnte. Zwei Schwestern, eine Twi'lek und eine Tolothianerin, kamen ihnen entgegen, die Naat Lare mithilfe der Macht gegen die Wände schleuderte und dann erwürgte. Niemand war am Tor des Sanatoriumsgebäudes zu sehen. Die beiden Lampen rechts und links am Tor warfen nur einen schmalen Lichtkegel in die Nacht, um den Eingangsbereich auszuleuchten. Aber außer Venamis und Naat Lare war da niemand, der dieses Licht jetzt brauchen würde. Derart unbeobachtet liefen die beiden Männer quer über den Rasen durch den Obsthain, um nach ca. einhundert Metern an den imposanten Torbogen zu gelangen, der den Haupteingang zum Sanatoriumsgelände krönte.

Das Knacken der Klinke von innen alarmierte die beiden verschlafenen Gamorreaner, welche das Tor von außen bewachten. Noch während die Wächter im Begriff waren, das Tor von außen zu öffnen, um nachzusehen, was los war, gab Venamis mit seinen erhobenen Händen seinem Schüler Schützenhilfe bei einem Machtsprung auf die Mauer, um ihm sogleich mit Leichtigkeit hinauf zu folgen. Ihren Abgang auf der anderen Seite der Mauer federte Venamis wieder mit Hilfe der Macht ab, so daß beide Sith nahezu geräuschlos zur Erde schwebten. Die beiden Gamorreaner, welche nun die Tür geöffnet und nach innen gegangen waren, schauten für eine Weile verblüfft in den wesenleeren Obsthain, dann wendeten sie ihre hauerbewehrten Schnauzen in Richtung des Ausbrechers und seines Komplizen auf der anderen Seite des Tores. In diesem Moment erhoben sowohl Venamis als auch Naat Lare ihre beiden Hände, um den beiden feisten Kerlen vor dem Wachhäuschen das Leben aus den Kehlen zu pressen. Nach ca. fünfzehn Standardsekunden sanken die beiden massigen Wächter leblos neben dem Tor nieder.

Der Bith und der Nautolaner hasteten durch die schwarze Nacht Bedlams. Naat Lare sah die vielen Sterne am Himmel stehen, die er in dieser Konstellation so nie wieder sehen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie ein Wäldchen erreicht, wo Venamis' Speeder auf sie wartete. Der Weg zur „Intruder" dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde. Aber als sie das Schiff erreicht hatten, waren alle Sorgen Naat Lares wie weggeblasen. Seine großen roten Augen bestaunten seines Meisters wunderschönes neues riesengroßes Raumschiff. Erst von außen, dann von innen. Darth Venamis war also während Naat Lares Eingesperrtsein äußerst erfolgreich gewesen und nun, nachdem er den Großen Plan der Sith gehörig vorangetrieben hatte, wollte er seinen Schüler an seinem Erfolg teilhaben lassen, um zusammen mit diesem diese Glückssträhne und den damit verbundenen Ruhm der Sith weiterhin zu mehren. Der Bith goß sowohl sich als auch seinem Schüler ein Glas Wein ein, um im großen Aufenthaltsraum der „Intruder" auf Naat Lares Befreiung anzustoßen.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Lichtschwert für mich", sagte der Nautolaner launig, während er mit seinem Meister beim Essen saß und das schicke Rugess-Nome-Gefährt durch den Hyperraum düste.

„Vorerst wirst du dich mit der Vibroklinge begnügen müssen, aber schon bald wirst auch du ein Lichtschwert dein Eigen nennen, mein Schüler", tönte Venamis vielversprechend und goß sich noch ein Glas Wein ein.

Dr. Bogo Orba war alarmiert, als ihn die gamorreanische Wachablösung darüber informierte, daß sie ihre beiden erwürgten Kollegen vor dem Tor gefunden hätte. Eine halbe Stunde später berichtete ihm Dr. Wirwar vom gewaltsamen Tod von Schwester Marai Calrice, die erstochen im Wäscheraum des Ostflügels des Sanatoriums gefunden worden war. Dem gelben Mirialaner wurde weiterhin von drei geschockten Patienten berichtet, daß diese Drei die beiden getöteten Schwestern leblos auf dem Flur des Sanatoriums gefunden hatten. Weitere zehn Minuten später bemerkte der Leiter der Abteilung Sadisten/Pyromanen die Flucht Naat Lares. Sofort rief Dr. Bogo Orba seinen gestrigen Besucher Dr. Kinzo Kanobe an. Der Bith-Kollege würde ihm vielleicht helfen können, als Hausarzt Naat Lares vielleicht sogar den möglichen Aufenthaltsort seines langjährigen Patienten kennen. Als er die Nummer wählte, die eine Vorwahl vom Planeten Orvax IV enthielt, sagte man ihm, daß dies sehr wohl eine Arzt-Praxis sei, ein Dr. Kinzo Kanobe dort jedoch unbekannt sei. Ein anderer Bith, der die Praxis früher geleitet hatte, sei unter ungeklärten Umständen ermordet worden.

Endlich hatte es der Direktor des Sanatoriums geschafft, die Sicherheitsfirma zu kontaktieren, welche die Holokameras wartete, die das Sanatorium überwachten. Staunend und mit wachsendem Entsetzen gewahrten der Ithorianer und der Mirialaner, wie Naat Lare die beiden Schwestern mithilfe der Macht aus der Distanz gegen die Wand schmetterte, sie erwürgte. Wie der Nautolaner und der Bith mit einem Satz in einer für ihre beiden Spezies ungeahnten Sprunghöhe auf der vier Standardmeter hohen Mauer des Sanatoriums landeten, um hernach gemeinsam auf der anderen Seite dieser Mauer gemächlich hinunterzuschweben – jenseits des Hoheitsbereiches des Sanatoriums von Bedlam. Zum Schluß mußten die beiden Ärzte mit ansehen, wie sowohl der Bith als auch der Nautolaner die beiden Gamorreaner mithilfe der Macht töteten. In diesem Moment begann Dr. Bogo Orba an der Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis zu zweifeln. Irgendetwas war aus den Fugen geraten. Zeit, die anderen, guten Machtbenutzer, die Jedi zu kontaktieren!

Jedi-Ritter Noga-ta der Jüngere wiegte bedenklich seinen langen Hals hin und her, während ihn sein Speziesgenosse Dr. Bogo Orba von Bedlam per Holo-Projektor kontaktierte. Der holo-blaue Doktor erzählte von einem Insassen, der aus seinem Sanatorium für Kriminelle Geisteskranke ausgebrochen sei. Eigentlich nichts, was die Jedi interessieren würde. Aber dieser Insasse war nicht nur gewalttätig und sadistisch veranlagt, sondern verfügte auch über beträchtliche Machtkräfte, die er dem Personal am gestrigen Tag eindrucksvoll demonstriert hatte. Und über Helfer, über deren wahre Identität sich der Leiter des Sanatoriums nicht ganz im Klaren war. Die Beiden tauschten noch eine Reihe ithorianischer Höflichkeitsfloskeln in ihrer eigentümlichen, mit vielen Kehllauten durchsetzten Sprache aus, dann beendete der Jedi-Ritter die Verbindung, um mit Meister Yoda das weitere Vorgehen zu beraten.

„Immer zu Zweit sie sind", begann Meister Yoda nun über die Sith zu erzählen. „Falls ein Sith er ist: Mit fünfundzwanzig Jahren – nur der Schüler er kann sein. Zum Meister führen – Naat Lare uns kann, wenn geschickt – wir vorgehen", erklärte Meister Yoda dem Ithorianer Noga-ta dem Jüngeren, dem Cereaner Ni-Cada und dessen Zabrak-Padawan Lo Bukk im Konferenzraum des Mitteltempels die Lage. „Aber wo sollen wir ihn suchen?", fragte Ni-Cada. „Zuerst nach Bedlam reisen – Ihr werdet. Eine Verbindung herstellen dort – mit Naat Lare ihr müßt. Da, wo zuletzt gesehen - er wurde. Dann wissen Ihr werdet – wo weiter suchen – ihr müßt", erklärte der Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens, während seine beiden grünen dreifingerigen Hände auf den Cereaner und den Zabrak wiesen.

Lo Bukks orangene Augen glänzten. Es war das erste Mal, daß sein Meister ihn zu einer Besprechung im obersten Raum des Mittelturms des Jedi-Tempels mitnahm – eine Ehre, die Padawanen normalerweise nicht gewährt wurde. „Wir danken Euch", sagten Meister und Padawan im Chor, nachdem Yoda ihnen ein Schiff mit großzügiger Ausstattung zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, um sich damit nach Bedlam zu begeben, damit diese Dunkle Bedrohung eliminiert werden konnte.

Darth Plagueis stand unbeweglich am Rande der Tanzfläche des großen Festsaales in Zeltros, der Hauptstadt des gleichnamigen Planeten. Um ihn herum waren die rosahäutigen und purpurhaarigen Zeltronier sowie Touristen beiderlei Geschlechts damit beschäftigt, miteinander zu tanzen, zu flirten oder zu trinken. Normalerweise hätte sich der Sith-Lord jetzt auch ein Glas zum Trinken geholt. Aber er hatte andere Pläne. Sein Meister hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt, genau dieser Party, der größten und bedeutendsten überhaupt, die jede Woche einmal stattfand, von Anfang bis Ende beizuwohnen. Aber Tenebrous hatte es seinem Schüler nicht untersagt, auf den Lauf der Ereignisse auf dieser Party Einfluß zu nehmen. Und diese Unterlassung seines Meisters würde Darth Plagueis nutzen.

Er fixierte mit stechendem Blick ein Tanzpärchen. Die Beiden merkten anfangs nicht, was sich vor ihnen zusammenbraute, dann stolperte die Frau, als Plagueis ihre Füße mit seinem starren Blick fixierte. Sie riß ihren Tanzpartner mit zu Boden. Der Mann, wie seine Partnerin ein Zeltronier, schaute den in seine formelle schwarz-grüne IBC-Tracht gewandeten Muun böse an. Aber Plagueis blieb stoisch stehen und starrte dem Mann ruhig und kalt in die lilafarbenen Augen.

„Er ist ein Finanzrevisor vom Bankenclan! Deshalb tanzt er nicht mit", rief jemand, um sich ebenfalls einen stechenden Blick des Sith-Lords einzufangen.

Eine Gruppe von Zeltroniern tuschelte. Dann löste sich aus der Gruppe eine attraktive Zeltronierin von vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Jahren und steuerte direkt auf Plagueis zu.

„Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte sie den Sith-Lord.

„Nein. Jetzt nicht", erwiderte er, um sie nun überkritisch zu mustern. Er mußte zugeben, daß die aufgescheuchte Gruppe ein recht hübsches Exemplar ihrer Spezies zu ihm geschickt hatte. Aber der Sith-Lord war aus härterem Holz geschnitzt, als daß er sich von pheromongesteuerten und durch Pheromone manipulierende Leute wie Zeltronier derart plump würde einwickeln lassen.

„Was wollt Ihr dann hier?", fragte ihn die Frau weiter.

„Mich amüsieren", entgegnete er mit einem dünnen Lächeln, während seine grünen Augen sie gefährlich anglommen.

„Ihr habt eine recht seltsame Vorstellung davon, sich zu amüsieren", gab die Zeltronierin zurück.

„Das mag ja sein. Und doch tue ich es", erwiderte er hochnäsig, von seiner Größe von etwas über zwei Metern auf sie, die vielleicht Eins Siebzig groß war, leicht gelangweilt herabschauend.

Irritiert drehte die Frau wieder ab und ging zurück zu ihrer Gruppe. Plagueis stand indes unbeeindruckt weiter am Rand der Tanzfläche und sandte pfeilgleich strafende vernichtende Blicke in die Menge, die automatisch einen Kreis um ihn bildete, welcher einen Durchmesser von etwa acht Standardmetern hatte. Die Wesen, welche diesen Kreis säumten, starrten ängstlich auf den Sith-Lord, den Mittelpunkt dieses furchtbaren Kreises, während dieser ihre Blicke locker konterte. Um den Kreis herum tanzten die Leute weiter, aber ihre Bewegungen erschienen verlangsamt und seltsam steif, während sich die laute Musik in Kreisnähe unnatürlich verzerrt und dumpf anhörte.

„Er sucht irgendjemanden", wisperte ein Zeltronier.

„Bestimmt Cato, der macht immer so zwielichtige Deals", flüsterte ein anderer.

Mittlerweile war der Kreis um Plagueis auf einen Durchmesser von zehn Metern angeschwollen.

Nach einer Weile kam ein Saaldiener auf Plagueis zu und fragte:

„Kann ich dem Herrn vielleicht irgendeinen Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Nein, das können Sie nicht", gab der Muun achselzuckend zurück.

„Dann bitte ich Euch, diese Party zu verlassen", sagte der Zeltronier, all seinen Mut zusammennehmend, wie Plagueis anerkennend bemerkte.

„Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, mich um so etwas zu bitten", entgegnete Plagueis mit sonorer Stimme und machte dazu eine wedelnde Handbewegung.

„Es steht mir nicht zu, Euch um so etwas zu bitten", wiederholte der Saaldiener gehorsam und sah Plagueis in die Augen, so wie ein Kaninchen in die Augen einer Schlange schaut.

„Und jetzt – laß mich allein!", befahl ihm der Sith-Lord in derselben monotonen Stimmlage, wieder die wedelnde Handbewegung machend.

Der Saaldiener drehte sofort ab, während Plagueis zu sehr über diesen Dingen stand, als daß er sich an der Scham des armen Mannes weiden würde wollen. Stattdessen minimalisierte er seine Präsenz, so daß er für Umstehende nur noch als ein undeutliches Schemen erkennbar war. Langsam löste sich der Bannkreis um ihn herum wieder auf. Die Musik war nun wieder überall klar und voll zu hören. Das Tanzen der Leute gewann erneut an Schwung und Temperament. Niemand achtete mehr auf den Muun, welcher kurz zuvor noch für derart fühlbares Unbehagen gesorgt hatte. Derart unscheinbar geworden, entfernte sich Plagueis, um nun über eine geschwungene Treppe zur Balustrade hinauf zu eilen, welche sich in erhabenen vier Standardmetern Höhe an den insgesamt vielleicht acht Meter hohen Saalwänden in einem Viereck über der Tanzfläche entlang zog.

Auf der Balustrade war so gut wie niemand. Sie würde sich erst später mit Partygästen füllen, wenn unten so gut wie kein Platz mehr sein würde. Nun stand der Sith-Lord am kunstvoll geschnitzten Holzgeländer der Balustrade, um auf die sich emsig bewegende und brodelnde Menge unter ihm zu schauen. Er sah, wie ein Partygast scheinbar ohne Grund zusammengebrochen war und nun von einigen Leuten nach draußen gehievt wurde - wohl um medizinische Hilfe zu holen. Und in solch eine ausschweifende Menge hatte ihn sein Meister geschickt! Das erste Mal seit dem Beginn seiner Sith-Ausbildung fühlte Darth Plagueis, daß der Augenblick, sich seines Meisters, der ihm derart unsinnige Missionen aufhalste, zu entledigen, ziemlich nahe war.

Es war Darth Plagueis nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie sich intelligente Wesen ohne sinnvollen Zweck oder ein in seinen Augen lohnenswertes Ziel zwanglos und scheinbar planlos trafen, um mit diesem oder jenem zusammen das Tanzbein zu schwingen und sich dabei einen Drink nach dem anderen zu genehmigen. Nun ja, für letzteres hatte er durchaus Verständnis. Aber nur dafür. Die ausgelassene Fröhlichkeit der Zeltronier und der zumeist menschlichen Touristen-Gäste auf der Party war für ihn nur ein Auswuchs des scheinbar ungeordneten und willkürlichen Waltens der Macht in der Galaxis als Ganzem - eine frivole Anomalität, die geradezu danach schrie, von einer planenden und ordnenden starken Hand eingehegt und auf ein vertretbares Niveau heruntergebrochen zu werden.

Darth Plagueis entfaltete nun mit einem Mal seine gesamte Machtpräsenz. Seine Augenfarbe wechselte von Grün zu strahlendem Gelb. Nun, wo er in seiner ganzen Dunklen Herrlichkeit am Geländer der Balustrade stand, ließ er seiner Kehle mithilfe der Macht einen abgehackten Laut entweichen, der derart laut und schrill war, daß er nicht nur die Partymusik um mindestens hundert Dezibel übertönte, sondern außerdem einer Schallwaffe gleich die Trommelfelle aller Wesen in einem Umkreis von zehn Metern zum Platzen brachte, während sich die Glücklichen außerhalb dieses Bannkreises entsetzt die Ohren zuhielten. Nun breitete sich die Panik in einer riesigen gleichmäßigen Welle von ihrem Epizentrum ausgehend im gesamten Festsaal aus. Plagueis' gelbe Augen folgten dieser Welle mit unverhohlener Faszination, war dies doch das erste Mal, daß er diese Art Macht-Waffe an lebendigen und noch dazu halbwegs intelligenten Wesen testete.

Die laute Partymusik war schlagartig verstummt. Nachdem die Schock-Welle in der Menge abgeebbt und schierer Panik gewichen war, fand es Darth Plagueis an der Zeit, sich nun dem Strom der Flüchtigen anzuschließen, die diese im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geplatzte Party nun nach außen drängend und schiebend zu verlassen suchten. Der Sith-Lord nahm, während er noch die geschwungene Treppe hinunterhastete, wahr, wie eine kleinere verschlossene Seitentür der panischen Menge den Ausgang verwehrte. Er hob seine Hände und das Schloß brach. Die bereits heruntergedrückte Klinke ließ nun die Tür nach außen hin aufspringen und die Menge strömte schubsend und stoßend mit roher Gewalt auf die bereits dunklen Straßen von Zeltros. Die Party hatte keine zwei Stunden gedauert. Aber Darth Plagueis hatte ihr von Anfang bis Ende beigewohnt – wie von seinem Meister gewünscht.

Er war ins Freie getreten. Rettungsgleiter des örtlichen medizinischen Hilfsdienstes kamen in Richtung des Gebäudes gefahren. Plagueis war sich sicher, daß die Rettungssanitäter und Ärzte in den umliegenden Krankenhäusern sich gut um die Notfallpatienten mit den geplatzten Trommelfellen kümmern würden. Während der Sith-Lord in stoischer Ruhe durch die verstörte, durch die Straßen irrende Menge schritt, sah er eine Zeltronierin auf einer Bank sitzen. Sie weinte, ohne sich um ihre Umgebung zu kümmern. Sie war offensichtlich auch einer der Partygäste gewesen, allerdings schienen ihr die Panik und der Tumult um sie herum nicht sonderlich nahezugehen. Sie war ganz im Gegenteil vollkommen in ihrer eigenen Trauer versunken. Plagueis fand das interessant.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte er die fremde Frau.

„Das glaube ich kaum", erwiderte sie und schaute den fremden Muun abweisend an. Plagueis fand, daß diese Frau für eine Zeltronierin in ihrer schroffen abweisenden Art sehr untypisch für ihre Spezies war. Aber das gefiel ihm um Längen besser als das anbiedernde Verhalten ihrer Speziesgenossin auf der Party ihm gegenüber.

„Aber Sie können hier so nicht sitzen bleiben. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie nach Hause bringen", bot er ihr an.

„Danke, aber ich bin nicht _so_ eine _Frau_ ", erwiderte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Und ich … bin nicht _so_ eine Art _Mann_ ", gab Plagueis jetzt leicht verärgert zurück.

„Was wollt Ihr dann hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich möchte etwas über die Lebensweise und den Broterwerb der Zeltronier erfahren", erklärte Plagueis wahrheitsgemäß.

„Deshalb seid Ihr nicht hier!", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Lachen.

„Oh, aber durchaus", erwiderte er sanft.

„Dann kommen Sie mit", sagte sie.

„Ich werde uns ein Speeder-Taxi rufen", kündigte Plagueis an.

Nachdem sie in ihrer kleinen Wohnung waren und sie sich und ihm ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte, fragte er sie:

„Warum haben Sie vorhin geweint?"

„Ich bin mit einer Freundin auf der Party gewesen. Aber sie hat dort spontan einen Mann kennengelernt und mich allein zurückgelassen. Ich habe mich einsam unter Vielen gefühlt. Kennen Sie dieses Gefühl?"

Er musterte sie. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Wesen ihrer Spezies war ihre Haut beinahe weiß, während ihre Augen genauso violett waren wie ihre halblangen glatten Haare. Ihre Lippen waren dunkelblau. Die junge Frau war außerordentlich schlank und gut gebaut. _‚Ein Wunder, daß so eine Schönheit auf dieser Party allein geblieben ist'_ , dachte er.

„Dieses Gefühl ist mir nicht fremd. Aber warum haben Sie sich nicht auch einen Mann gesucht, so wie Ihre Freundin?", fragte Plagueis und schaute auf sein leeres Glas. Sofort schenkte sie ihm noch etwas Wein nach.

„Weil ich so etwas nicht will. Ich bin sehr wählerisch, verstehen Sie?"

„Oh, ja. Was machen Sie denn beruflich?", fragte er.

„Ich bin Bankkauffrau", erwiderte sie.

„In welcher Bank arbeiten Sie denn?", signalisierte er nun lebhaftes Interesse.

„In der Zentralbank von Zeltros", erwiderte sie.

„Gefällt Ihnen Ihre Arbeit?"

„Eigentlich schon. Aber heute Abend hatte ich nur ein Beratungsgespräch wegen eines Kredits und dann hat mich meine Freundin auf der Party alleingelassen."

„Sie haben auf der Party Bankberatungsgespräche geführt?", fragte Plagueis verwundert.

„Das macht die Bank immer so. Entweder auf Partys oder in Wellness-Centern. Deswegen gibt es bei der Bank von Zeltros unheimlich viele Außendienstmitarbeiter, die nur das machen. Außerdem vermittelt die Bank Partybegleitung für Leute, die andere Leute beeindrucken wollen oder einfach nicht allein auf Partys gehen wollen."

„Um Leute zu beeindrucken?", fragte Plagueis ungläubig.

„Viele Männer wollen eine ganz bestimmte Frau herumkriegen, wissen aber nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollen. Und da komme ich oder eine meiner Kolleginnen ins Spiel. Wenn die Frau seiner Begierde ihn mit mir sieht, dann denkt sie, er ist vergeben und sehr interessant, wenn er mit so einer schönen Frau an seiner Seite ausgehen kann. Und dann bemüht sie sich um ihn. Und wenn er sie dann hat, ziehe ich mich zurück und er zahlt der Bank die Vermittlungsgebühr."

„Machen das alle Mitarbeiter?"

„Für die Jüngeren sind solche Dienste Pflicht", erklärte sie.

„Und es bleibt bei der Begleitung. Es passiert nicht mehr?", fragte er.

„Nein!", erwiderte sie entsetzt. „Das wäre ja …"

Plagueis hielt sich den Finger an den Mund, um sie daran zu hindern, das schreckliche Wort auszusprechen. Erleichtert über seinen Wink atmete sie auf und ließ ihren Satz unvollendet.

„Sie arbeiten also meist gar nicht im Büro oder an einem Bankschalter, sondern eher auf Partys?" inquirierte Plagueis weiter.

„So ist es. In Büros arbeiten nur die Mitarbeiter, die sich mit solchen superernsthaften Spezies wie Bith oder Givin beschäftigen, wenn die hier gelegentlich Geschäfte tätigen. Alle anderen sind auf Partys. Und für den Geldtransfer gibt es schließlich Geldautomaten", erklärte sie nun schon viel fröhlicher, ihm das vierte Glas Wein nachschenkend, während sie erst beim Zweiten war.

„Das hört sich alles sehr interessant an", meinte Plagueis. „Ich werde mir diese Zentralbank morgen einmal anschauen. Aber vorerst werde ich mich in ein Hotel begeben, um dort zu nächtigen", kündigte er an.

„Wollen Sie nicht hier übernachten? Von hier bis zur Zentralbank sind es nur zehn Minuten", bot sie ihm an.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Sie haben mir schon genügend von Ihrer Zeit geschenkt", wiegelte er bescheiden ab.

„Oh, das macht gar nichts. Und während ich schlafe, könnt Ihr mir ohnehin keine Zeit mehr stehlen", meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Vielen Dank. Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen, aber ich habe bereits reservieren lassen", log er, um sich loszueisen.

Seine Gesprächspartnerin zog einen Schmollmund, dann fing sie sich wieder und brachte ihren Gast zur Tür.

„Ihr seid wirklich ganz anders als die anderen Männer. So ernsthaft, wohlerzogen und so … kultiviert", sagte sie, bewundernd zu ihm aufschauend.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen, daß Sie bald jemanden finden, der Ihrer würdig ist", sagte Darth Plagueis zum Abschied, dann winkte er ein Speeder-Taxi, um sich von diesem zu einem Hotel bringen zu lassen, mit welchem dieser Taxifahrer sicherlich genau zu diesem Zweck zusammenarbeitete. Außerdem hatte Tenebrous diese Art der Hotelsuche genauso angeordnet.

Als Darth Plagueis am nächsten Morgen gegen neun vor dem wuchtigen Eingangsportal der Zentralbank von Zeltros ankam, sah er, wie einige Leute angetan in lustigen Kostümen und mit bunten Hütchen auf dem Kopf in Richtung Bank strebten. Verwundert registrierte er, wie ein großgewachsener Zeltronier, welcher sich als Trandoshaner verkleidet hatte, sich aus dieser bunten Menge schälte, einen Schlüssel aus den Taschen seines hellgrünen Gewandes hervorkramte und damit das Tor der Bank aufschloß. Plagueis entschloß sich, einfach mit der bunten Truppe ins Gebäude zu ziehen. Vielleicht könnte er ja einen als Party getarnten Banküberfall verhindern.

„Oh, da wird sich der Chef ja freuen", sagte eine kleine mopselige Zeltronierin aus der Gruppe zu ihm, deren zartlilanes Gesicht ein loth-katzenhaftes Make-Up zur Schau trug. Plagueis bekam spontan ein ungutes Gefühl ob ihrer Bemerkung. Die bunte Schar ging in einen großen Raum, offenkundig eine Art Festsaal. Ein langes Buffet war bereits aufgebaut worden. Laute Musik spielte und die, wie Plagueis nun wußte, Mitarbeiter der Bank begannen spontan zu tanzen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam der Chef. Hego Damask erkannte sofort den ziemlich jungen Speziesgenossen, welcher beinahe so groß wie Plagueis war. Der andere Muun war in eine grellrote glitzernde Robe gekleidet, die seinen blassen Teint noch fahler, wenn nicht geradezu leichenhaft wirken ließ. Auf seinem kahlen Kopf trug er statt der für Muun üblichen Kopfbedeckungen ein zu seiner Robe farblich passendes grellrotes spitzes Hütchen mit fetten aurodiumfarben glitzernden Punkten. Und er war nicht allein gekommen. Neben ihm schritt eine in ein blau glitzerndes, ziemlich offenherziges Minikleid gewandete zierliche schlanke Zeltronierin, welche Plagueis, nachdem er sich kurz in die Macht versenkt hatte, um das Aurageflecht beider korrekt zu analysieren, sofort als Geliebte des Muun erkannte. Als der andere Muun den Chef von Damask Holdings gewahrte, erstarrte er und ging langsam mit einem gekünstelten schmalen Lächeln auf den Gast zu, während seine Begleiterin etwas verlegen an Ort und Stelle verblieb.

„Oh, Magister Damask. Ich wußte nicht, daß wir die Ehre haben …"

„Und Ihr seid …?"

„Clu Lesser vom Bankenclan. Der IBC hat mich abgestellt, um auf Wunsch des Königs von Zeltros die Zentralbank dieses Planeten kommissarisch zu leiten, nachdem der letzte Chef hier totales Chaos hinterlassen hatte."

„Und? … Was ist das hier?", fragte Hego Damask, etwas genant um sich schauend. Dann sah er Clu Lessser direkt in die violetten Augen, die genauso violett waren wie die von dessen zeltronischer Geliebter. Der Sith-Lord fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, ob die Augenfarbe wohl das Hauptkriterium gewesen war, weshalb der IBC gerade diesen Muun nach Zeltros entsandt hatte. Oder hatte der zeltronische König speziell ihn angefordert?

„Eine Pre-Work-Party", erklärte Clu Lesser. „Die Mitarbeiter arbeiten ja so hart auf den After-Work-Partys, da haben wir gedacht, wir organisieren vor Arbeitsbeginn noch eine Pre-Work-Party, wo die Mitarbeiter einmal ganz sie selbst sein können", fügte er stolz hinzu, während Plagueis seinen Speziesgenossen mit in Erstaunen geöffnetem Mund anschaute. So langsam beschlich den Sith-Lord das Gefühl, daß das Vergnügen auf dem Planeten Zeltros eine sehr ernste Sache war.

„Und wann ist hier Arbeitsbeginn?", fragte Plagueis spitz.

„Gegen elf Uhr vormittags."

„ _Gegen_ elf Uhr?", wunderte sich Hego Damask, gravierende Unpünktlichkeit vermutend.

„Nun ja, manchmal sind es auch schon mal zehn Minuten später. Aber die ersten Kunden kommen eh erst gegen halb zwölf. Da haben wir genügend Zeit, alles vorzubereiten", erklärte Clu Lesser mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Plagueis drehte sich instinktiv um, um nun seine Bekanntschaft von letzter Nacht zu gewahren, die sich ebenfalls unter die Pre-Work-Partygäste zu mischen im Begriff war. Der Sith-Lord fand, daß er nun genug gesehen hatte. Er erwiderte noch flüchtig das erkennende Lächeln seiner gestrigen Gastgeberin, dann strebte er zügig dem Ausgang des Raumes zu, um die Zentralbank von Zeltros so schnell zu verlassen, wie er sie aufgesucht hatte. Er hatte nun auch den zweiten Teil seiner Mission für Darth Tenebrous erfüllt und sah keinen Anlaß, noch länger auf dem lilanen Party-Planeten zu verweilen.

„Ach … richtet doch bitte dem Vorsitzenden Tonith meine besten Grüße aus!", rief ihm Clu Lesser noch hinterher. Hego Damask nahm sich vor, später bei geeigneter Gelegenheit daran zu denken.

Venamis ließ sein Schiff auf Abraxin landen, einem Stern nicht weit von Bedlam entfernt.

„Hier wirst du deine nächste Prüfung absolvieren", erklärte er Naat Lare mit einer wichtigtuerischen Miene. „Die Sümpfe dieses Planeten bergen eine Spezies, die als Marschphantome bekannt sind. Sie sind Primitive, deren Intelligenz noch nicht einmal ausreicht, um Basic zu lernen oder zu verstehen. Aber sie benutzen die Macht zum Jagen. Und Du wirst sie aufspüren und erlegen. Wie diese da!"

Venamis wies auf ein offensichtlich weibliches Exemplar dieser Lebensform, welches gerade an ihm vorbeiwatete. Naat Lare zückte seine Vibroklinge und schickte sich an, loszugehen.

„Halt!", hörte Naat Lare plötzlich Venamis' Stimme. Er hielt inne und wandte sich zu seinem Meister um.

„Du sollst sie erst nehmen, so wie ein Mann eurer Spezies eine Frau nimmt. Dann kannst du mit ihr machen, was du sonst mit den Tieren tust."

„Aber … ich kann das so nicht auf Kommando", wandte Naat Lare ein.

„Du mußt dich abhärten", erklärte Venamis. „Du mußt das auch als Strafe anwenden. Zur Demütigung unserer Feinde, verstehst du?"

Naat Lare zögerte. Die unglückliche Schwester zu töten war einfach gewesen, weil Marai Calrices Tod kein Sex vorausging und ihr Tod überdies für Venamis' Rettungsplan von Nöten gewesen war. Aber jetzt einfach so eine Vergewaltigung, Ausweidung und einen Tod nacheinander gedanklich zu planen – so etwas Monströses hatte er noch nie getan.

„Jetzt mach schon. Das hier sind eh bessere Tiere. Denk dabei an Kellaya, wenn du nicht gleich kannst", ermunterte ihn Venamis. Jetzt setzte sich der blaugrüne Nautolaner in Bewegung. Und dachte folgsam an Kellaya.

Er packte das Wesen von hinten. Offenbar war kein anderes Wesen in der Nähe, auch und gerade nicht von ihrer Spezies. Naat Lare drückte sie auf den Boden. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts an. Also zog er seine Hosen herunter und drang in sie, die zwei Köpfe kleiner als er war, mit Macht ein. Mit jedem Stoß fühlte er, wie er steifer wurde. Aber sie war zu eng, zu kurz. Das erregte ihn zusätzlich. Er konnte sich nicht weiter beherrschen. Er stieß immer härter zu, immer schneller. Irgendetwas riß vor seinem erigierten Glied. Das Wesen schrie auf. Er hielt ihr den Mund zu. Irgendwann kam er. Er sah die winzigen schmerzverzerrten Augen in dem verkümmerten kleinen Schädel, der aussah, als wäre er lediglich ein kleiner Auswuchs zwischen den Schultern. Dann holte er seine Vibroklinge, um auf die Augen zu zielen, während er noch in ihr war.

Darth Venamis sah dem Schauspiel aus etwa zwei Standardmetern Entfernung genüßlich zu. Jetzt endlich konnte er sich den Traum erfüllen, einmal live zu erleben, wie Humanoide mit voll funktionierenden Geschlechtsorganen sich fortpflanzten. Sicher gab es auch Schmuddel-Holovids darüber. Aber wozu hatte er schließlich seinen Schüler? Auch er als Meister hatte eine Abhärtung nötig. Warum nicht Vergnügen und Pflicht miteinander verbinden? Er war sich sicher, daß Tenebrous sein Vorhaben als kindisch und unnütz abtun würde. Aber Tenebrous war nicht hier. Und Zeugen würde es nicht geben.

Nachdem Naat Lare dem weiblichen Wesen das Herz aus dem noch zuckenden Leib geschnitten hatte, schaute er zu Venamis hinüber, um auf dessen Gesicht einen Ausdruck seliger Verzückung zu finden. Hatte sein Meister ihn etwa aus Bedlam befreit, um jetzt durch ihn irgendwelche unterdrückten Perversionen auszuleben, die er aufgrund der für seine Spezies typischen verkümmerten Geschlechtsorgane nicht selbst zu erleben in der Lage war? Ihm wurde auf einmal bewußt, daß sein Meister höchstens fünfzehn Standardjahre älter war als er selbst. Ob ältere Sith als Meister so etwas auch von ihren Schülern verlangen würden – verlangt hatten? Naat Lare bezweifelte dies stark. Sein Meister hatte wohl gerade seinem mörderischen Spieltrieb freien Lauf gelassen. Während ihm das Ganze, sprich: das Vergewaltigen – Ausweiden – Töten etwas zu viel gewesen war. Benommen legte er das Herz neben das weibliche Wesen.

Am nächsten Morgen hörte Naat Lare, wie sein Meister mit jemandem in seiner Muttersprache redete. Er lugte durch die Tür, um zu sehen, wie Venamis in beinahe demütiger Haltung mit einem anderen Bith redete. Eilig verschwand er wieder in seiner Kammer, um nicht Venamis' Unmut auf sich zu ziehen.

Naat Lare sah den Missmut in den schwarzen Augen seines Meisters, nachdem dieser sein Gespräch mit dem anderen Bith beendet hatte und sich zu seinem Schüler in dessen Kammer begab, um ihm eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen.

„Ich werde morgen für ein paar Tage Bedlam verlassen. Du hingegen wirst hierbleiben und dich abhärten, indem du die Marschphantome jagst. Gib gut acht. Sie haben ein Rudeldenken und eine Art kollektiver Intelligenz. Sie werden sich gegenseitig warnen und schützen. Du wirst dich also meist mehreren Exemplaren dieser Spezies gegenübersehen. Ich werde mich melden, bevor ich zu dir zurückkehre."

Naat Lare gefiel nicht, daß sein Meister ihn bereits einen Tag nach seiner Flucht wieder alleine ließ. Ihn tröstete allein der Gedanke, daß Darth Venamis ihre erneute plötzliche Trennung ebenso wenig zu behagen schien wie ihm selbst.

* * *

 _ **Nachtrag der Autorin: Endlich darf Plagueis loslegen und zeigen, was er kann! :) Die Schallwaffe wendet er übrigens später auch im Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno an. Dort sind auch Jedi-Meister Ni-Cada und dessen Padawan Lo Bukk zu finden. Und auch Clu Lesser gibt es wirklich. Er taucht in TCW, Staffel 6 im Arc um Rush Clovis auf.**_

 _ **Jedi-Ritter Noga-ta wiederum taucht in den Neuen Yoda-Chroniken von Lego-Star-Wars auf.**_ _ **Der Noga-ta des Kanons**_ _ **lebte viel zu früh, als daß er die Jedi-Holocrone vor Vader hätte retten können so wie in dem Lego-Film "Flucht aus dem Jedi-Tempel". Deshalb heißt der Noga-ta in meiner Geschichte Noga-ta der Jüngere, während ich den Älteren der Beiden in einer anderen Geschichte von mir lobend erwähnen werde.**_


	11. Revans Mantel

Venamis verstand nicht, wieso sein Meister, welcher ihm früher derart freie Hand gelassen hatte, indem er sich monatelang nicht bei ihm meldete, ihn nun ständig um sich haben wollte und jetzt auch beinahe aller drei Tage irgendwelche mehr oder weniger anstrengenden Missionen für ihn hatte. Mal gab es Leute zu liquidieren. Mal sollte er Informationen beschaffen. So fand der junge Sith-Lord keine Atempause, um sich um seinen eigenen Schüler zu kümmern, der auf Abraxin sehnsüchtig seiner harrte.

„Revans Mantel!", erklärte ihm Tenebrous seine nächste Mission, welche ihn auf die Eiswelt von Rekkiad führen sollte.

„Aber Meister, haben den nicht schon längst die Eisflöhe gefressen?", gab Venamis spöttisch zurück.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, derart respektlos über Darth Revan zu reden, mein Schüler?!", erwiderte Tenebrous vorwurfsvoll.

„Er ist ein Jedi-Verräter! Und gleich ein Doppelter! Was soll schon so besonderes an seinem Mantel sein?", fragte Venamis und Tenebrous sah Abscheu und Geringschätzung in den schwarzen Augen seines Schülers.

„Nicht _an_ , sondern _in_ dem Mantel", erklärte Tenebrous.

„Ihr meint, er könnte Sith-Holocrone transportiert haben oder Informationen über Darth Vitiates Imperium?"

„Oder über die Jedi! Mit denen wir uns viel intensiver beschäftigen müssen als mit Darth Vitiate", ermahnte ihn Tenebrous.

„Ihr habt natürlich recht, Meister. Wie soll er auch Sith-Holocrone bei sich gehabt haben, wenn ihm die Jedi nach seiner Rückkehr in den Tempel das Gedächtnis gelöscht haben, so daß er wohl nicht einmal mehr gewußt hatte, wie man _Darth Vitiate_ überhaupt schreibt?", gab Venamis mit einem Grinsen zurück.

Die beiden Zwillings-Eisspitzen, die beinahe einen Kilometer hoch in den blauen Himmel des Eisplaneten Rekkiad ragten, gaben keinerlei Informationen preis, als Venamis auch den zweiten der schmalen, hochaufragenden Türme erklommen hatte. Widerwillig machte er sich an den Abstieg und wollte gerade zu seinem Raumschiff zurückstapfen, als er eine Eisgrotte gewahrte, die am Fuß des zweiten Turmes begann und sich immer tiefer in dessen Sockel wand. Er begab sich in die beim Aufstieg übersehene Grotte. Er entzündete sein Lichtschwert, welches ihm rot den Weg in die weiße, später immer dunkler werdende Tiefe wies.

Und da sah er es: Ein Eisblock, beinahe zwei Standardmeter im Kubik und innen völlig klar. Und darin war ein Mantel eingefroren, welcher rechts und links eine Tasche hatte. Venamis war klar, daß nur ein wichtiger Machtbenutzer wie Revan auf die Idee kommen würde, seinen Mantel derart für die Nachwelt zu konservieren. Wenn sich der frühere Sith-Lord derart viel Mühe gegeben hatte, seinen Mantel zu konservieren, dann würden sich in dessen Taschen sicherlich auch wertvolle Informationen befinden.

Mit seinem Lichtschwert verkleinerte Venamis Stück für Stück den Eisblock, so daß er den Mantel auf die Schulter nehmen und mithilfe der Macht zu seinem Raumschiff tragen konnte. Er stellte ihn in die große Kühlkammer, die sein Meister eigentlich dafür einbauen hatte lassen, um darin diskret Leichen zu transportieren, deren Verwesungsgestank nicht die empfindlichen Riech-Lappen an den Wangen eines Bith wie ihn behelligen sollte, während er durch den Hyperraum düste. Jetzt diente diese Kühlkammer dazu, das wertvolle Stück so unberührt wie möglich zu Tenebrous zu bringen.

Zufrieden schaute Tenebrous auf den mittlerweile aufgetauten und getrockneten braunen Mantel. Er kramte in dessen Taschen, um zwei Flimsiplastkarten darin vorzufinden.

„ _Paß gut auf dich auf und komm bitte bald zurück. Dein Sohn und ich vermissen Dich. Deine Bastila"_ , stand auf der einen Karte.

„ _Wenn du dieses Stück Karte in deiner Hand hältst, dann wisse, daß es mir nicht gelungen ist, den Imperator zu bezwingen. In Liebe, Dein Revan"_ , stand auf der anderen.

„Oh, ein privater Briefwechsel", sagte Venamis und überlegte in jenem Moment, ob oder wann er wohl Venam jemals wiedersehen würde. Würde es ihm sein Ziehsohn überhaupt jemals verzeihen, wenn er erfahren würde, daß er seine Mutter getötet hatte? Würde er es jemals schaffen, irgendwann Tenebrous im Kampf zu besiegen?

„Nun, offensichtlich hatte Revan andere Prioritäten gehabt, als uns relevante Informationen zu hinterlassen", meinte Tenebrous lakonisch.

„Schon seltsam, daß die Jedi ihm nicht auch die Erinnerungen an diese unziemliche Beziehung gelöscht haben", erwiderte Venamis mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das bei dir auch tun", schoß Tenebrous mit einem Blick, schärfer als eine Lichtschwertklinge, zu seinem Schüler zurück.

Venamis erstarrte ob dieser Worte seines Meisters. Die Konversation erstarb abrupt. Keiner der beiden Sith sprach für eine Stunde lang auch nur ein Wort. Das Raumschiff Tenebrous' erschien Venamis plötzlich kälter als der Nordpol des Eisplaneten Rekkiad.

Darth Tenebrous war zunehmend unzufrieden mit den Zuträgerdiensten, die die gelbe Tayla für ihn erledigen sollte. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte die Twi'lek ihm erzählt, daß sie und Sifo-Dyas eine gemeinsame Urlaubsreise planten, welche er mit einer Mission auf Tatooine verknüpfen wollte. Als Tenebrous sie nach dem Zweck der Mission gefragt hatte, hatte Tayla etwas von Edelsteingeschäften herumgedruckst, aber Tenebrous hatte in Gesprächen mit Gardulla herausgefunden, daß es bei dieser Mission darum gehen sollte, machtsensitive Kinder für den Orden der Jedi zu erwerben, deren Eltern Sklaven von Gardulla waren.

Überhaupt wurden die Informationen, die Tayla lieferte, immer belangloser und spärlicher. Tenebrous vermutete und las in Taylas Gedanken, daß sie plante, zu verschwinden, um in Zukunft weder Gardulla, noch ihm Rechenschaft schuldig zu sein. Tayla lebte indes einzig und allein für Sifo-Dyas, der Tenebrous' wichtigste Quelle war, die er im Orden der Jedi, seinem Todfeind, abschöpfen konnte. Diese sich immer mehr ausweitende Illoyalität konnte Tenebrous nicht länger tolerieren. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß auch der Jedi nicht allzu glücklich sein durfte, wenn er für den Sith-Lord weiterhin nützlich sein sollte.

„Mein Schüler, es ist an der Zeit, daß du deine niederen Leidenschaften mal für einen vernünftigen Zweck einsetzt", eröffnete Tenebrous dem verdutzten Venamis.

„Wie meint Ihr das, Meister?"

„Du wirst dich morgen nach Naboo begeben, wo sich Tayla mit Sifo-Dyas verabredet hat. Du wirst deren Treffen drei Stunden nach hinten verschieben und dich stattdessen sexuell mit der Twi'lek vergnügen. Solange bis Sifo-Dyas kommt und euch dabei erwischt. Wenn er dann mit gebrochenem Herzen wieder abgezogen ist, kannst du Tayla liquidieren, so wie du es auch schon mit Vysteria getan hast."

„Aber … Meister … wird Sifo-Dyas dann überhaupt noch für uns arbeiten?", fragte Venamis entgeistert über diesen Plan seines Meisters zurück.

„Natürlich wird er das. Er steckt schon viel tiefer drin, als er bislang glaubt", erwiderte Tenebrous überzeugt. „Aber was den anderen Aspekt deiner Frage angeht, so werde ich eine gewisse Schamfrist verstreichen lassen und dann werde ich ihm eine neue Geliebte zuführen, vielleicht eine von seiner eigenen Spezies, damit das Spiel nicht ganz so auffällig ist. Eine, die zuverlässiger und loyaler sein wird", erwiderte Tenebrous routiniert.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister", erklärte Venamis mit einer Verbeugung.

Die Holo-Übertragung, die Tayla auf Naboo von Sifo-Dyas vom fernen Coruscant erhielt, war unscharf und wackelig.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe noch eine Mission aufgebrummt bekommen. Deshalb kann ich erst drei Stunden später bei dir sein als wir vereinbart hatten. Warte bitte solange im Zimmer auf mich", bat ihr Jedi-Geliebter sie.

„Dann mach aber nicht zulange, denn sonst könnte ich noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen", raunte Tayla ihm mit tiefer Stimme und einem koketten Augenaufschlag zurück.

Aber noch bevor sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, war das flackernde Holobild über ihrem Komlink bereits wieder verschwunden. Sie seufzte auf. Drei Stunden später. Und sie hatte sich nichts zu lesen mitgenommen. Wie dumm von ihr!

Eine Stunde später summte ihr Komlink erneut. Sie erkannte das Bild Dr. Rugess Nomes in Wartestellung.

„Mein Assistent Dr. Grohmo Kraht wird in einer Stunde bei dir sein, weil er eine Massage braucht, bevor er zu einer wichtigen Mission aufbrechen wird", erklärte der ältere Bith kurz angebunden.

„Aber … wenn Sifo-Dyas zufällig früher als geplant kommt … das könnte meine Aufgabe gefährden, ihn bei Laune zu halten", wandte sie ein.

„Keine Sorge. Er wird nicht allzu lange brauchen", versicherte der Bith ihr mit sonorer Stimme, bevor er eilig die Verbindung kappte.

Tayla seufzte erneut auf. So war das häufig. _‚Entweder es meldete sich gar niemand oder aber alle wollten gleichzeitig etwas von ihr'_ , dachte die gelbe Twi'lek genervt.

Darth Venamis hatte die „Intruder" auf der Landeplattform des Hotels geparkt, die für Prominente reserviert war. So hatte er nur einen kurzen Weg zu Tayla, die in einer der oberen Etagen des Hotels eine Suite gemietet hatte. Das Hotel war am Stadtrand von Theed gelegen. Der Fluß namens Solleau, der sich kreuz und quer durch die Hauptstadt Naboos schlängelte, war kurz vor dem Hotel mit einem ziemlich natürlich gestalteten Wehr gestaut worden, so daß die Fluten des Solleau gleich neben dem Hotel in einem gewaltigen Wasserfall in die Tiefe sausten. Rechts und links der künstlichen Naturattraktion hatte man kleinere Bäume und Sträucher gepflanzt, so daß die blau-weiß herabstürzenden Wassermassen von einem grünen Spalier gesäumt wurden.

Tayla setzte ein Lächeln auf, als Venamis ihre Suite betrat.

„Ich brauche eine Massage. Und etwas mehr", sagte er.

„Dr. Nome hatte mir etwas von einer Massage gesagt, nicht von mehr", entgegnete die Frau, die genauso gelb war wie Venamis selbst.

„Wenn Dr. Nome _‚Massage'_ sagt, dann meint er alles inklusive", gab Venamis zurück, zog sich aus und legte sich mit der Vorderseite nach unten auf das Bett.

„Ich bin aber in vier Stunden anderweitig verabredet", erklärte Tayla.

„Ach, bis dahin werden wir fertig sein", beruhigte sie Venamis.

Tayla begann mit der Massage.

„Zieh dich aus!", befahl Venamis.

„Aber …"

„Zieh dich aus!", befahl er lauter.

Zögernd zog sie sich aus und begann erneut zu massieren.

„Setz dich auf meinen Po", kommandierte Venamis.

Sie setzte sich etwas zögerlich auf Venamis' Po und massierte weiter. Zu ihrer Verwunderung faßte der Bith sie überhaupt nicht an. Wollte er sie einfach nur anschauen, wenn er sich später umdrehen würde? Oder mochte er einfach ihr Fleisch auf dem seinen?

Venamis hatte überhaupt keine Lust, mit der Twi'lek irgendetwas Sexuelles zu machen. Nicht, daß er Tayla hässlich gefunden hätte. Es war auch nicht so, daß er ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hätte, weil er wusste, daß sie bald durch seine Hand sterben sollte. Aber er hatte das miese Gefühl, daß sein Meister ihn wieder wegen Vysteria bestrafen wollte. Eine Prüfung sicherlich. Aber zumindest sollte es nach Sex aussehen. Nur für den Fall, daß der Jedi früher kam als erwartet. Da wollte der Sith-Lord keinerlei Risiko eingehen.

Darth Venamis fand, daß Tayla ganz ordentlich massierte. Er war im Nacken ziemlich verspannt und genau dort massierte sie ihn nun schon seit einer halben Stunde ziemlich ausgiebig und erquickend. Ihm kam die Idee, daß auch diese gute Massage die spätere Tötung der noch arglosen Twi'lek leicht schmerzhaft gestalten könnte. Langsam arbeitete sich Tayla seinen Rücken hinunter. Ja, das tat auch gut. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde nahm er eine helle Machtpräsenz wahr, die sich dem Hotelzimmer näherte. Das mußte er sein …

Venamis wußte, daß er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Das war für ihn kein Problem. Er wählte einfach das Schnellprogramm.

„Leg dich hin!", befahl er Tayla, abrupt aufstehend.

„Was?"

„Leg dich einfach hin, du mußt gar nichts machen, oder soll ich es ein drittes Mal sagen?", erklärte Venamis leicht unwirsch.

Sofort legte sich Tayla auf den Rücken und schaute irritiert Venamis an, um zu sehen, wie er sich über sie beugte. Sie schaute auf seine Mitte, aber da war nichts, womit er in sie eindringen könnte. Tayla wunderte sich. Was hatte Dr. Rugess Nomes Assistent mit ihr vor? War er irgendeiner von diesen Perversen, die mangels Länge und Masse irgendwelche perversen Spielchen bevorzugten, wo die Frau leiden musste? Zumindest ließ er ihre Brüste, die Sifo-Dyas so gerne liebkoste, in Ruhe.

Jetzt war das gelbe Gesicht des Bith verschwunden. Taylas große dunkelbraune Augen schauten kurz an die Decke. Dann registrierte sie, wie sich die weichen Lippen des Bith direkt an ihre Mitte hefteten. Tayla stöhnte auf. Jetzt begann er an ihr zu saugen und zu lecken. Sie stöhnte noch lauter auf. Das hatte Sifo-Dyas so noch nie mit ihr gemacht. Andere Männer früher hingegen schon. Aber nicht so gut wie dieser Bith. Das war phantastisch!

„Oh ja!", presste sie euphorisch hervor.

Venamis machte eine kurze Pause.

„Oh, bitte mach weiter! Das ist so schön!", seufzte sie.

Der Sith-Lord tat ihr den Gefallen. Tayla stöhnte noch lauter. Sie war jetzt kurz davor. Sie erzitterte, bäumte sich auf und kam mit einem lauten Schrei.

In diesem Moment hörte sie ein Zischen an der Tür. Eine hellblaue Klingenspitze kam durch das Türschloß zum Vorschein, aber Tayla war noch viel zu euphorisch und zu träge, um zu realisieren, daß ihr Geliebter sich gerade anschickte, von außen die Tür zu öffnen. Einen Augenblick später schaute sie zur Tür und erstarrte. Was sollte das? Sifo-Dyas wollte doch erst in drei Stunden …

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lieb …? Wer ist das?", herrschte Sifo-Dyas Tayla an, deren Augen noch von Lust schmalgeschlitzt erst völlig entgeistert auf den aufgebrachten Jedi vor ihr und dann auf den neben ihr sitzenden nackten Bith schauten.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", sagte sie schließlich, noch völlig außer Atem.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Venamis sie völlig unvermittelt.

„Aber ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt …", versuchte Tayla verzweifelt, sich aus der plötzlich völlig unübersichtlichen Situation herauszumanövrieren.

„Warum auf einmal so förmlich?", fragte Venamis scheinbar überrascht und verärgert seine Gespielin und legte ihr in pseudo-vertrauter Geste den gelben Arm um ihre ebenfalls gelben Schultern.

„Tayla, was wird hier gespielt?", fragte der Jedi streng seine augenscheinlich untreue Geliebte.

„Genau das frage ich mich allerdings auch", sprang ihm Venamis bei und schaute Sifo-Dyas mit Entrüstung im Blick an.

„Ich glaube, wir zwei sollten uns einmal unterhalten. Allein", sagte Sifo-Dyas zu Taylas Entsetzen zu dem Bith.

„Sobald ich mich angezogen habe", erwiderte der Sith-Lord und zog sich rasch an.

Tayla tat es ihm gleich.

„Du wirst hier auf mich warten, bis ich wieder zurück bin", sagte Venamis barsch zu Tayla, bevor Sifo-Dyas etwas zu ihr sagen konnte.

Taylas erschrockener Blick wanderte von dem Bith zum Menschen.

„Mit dir bin ich fertig!", zischte Sifo-Dyas seiner Nicht-Mehr-Geliebten zu, dann verließ er gemeinsam mit Venamis die Suite.

„Wir müssen irgendwie die Tür verriegeln. Nicht, daß sie auf dumme Gedanken kommt", erklärte der Sith-Lord mit besorgtem Blick auf das von Sifo-Dyas zerstörte Türschloß.

„Ja, bei so einer kann man leider nie wissen", pflichtete ihm der Jedi bei und machte eine Handbewegung.

„Jetzt ist es richtig fest zu. Das bekommt sie so schnell nicht auf. Und wenn Sie zurückkommen, können Sie den Schlossereidienst holen. Dann gab es eben einen Einbruchsversuch und die Tür ist seitdem verklemmt", schlug der Jedi vor.

„Ihr habt für einen Jedi recht unorthodoxe Methoden", meine Venamis anerkennend.

„Was Sie nicht sagen!", erwiderte der Jedi mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.

Venamis nahm deutlich wahr, daß in Sifo-Dyas schwere Enttäuschung und heftiger Zorn angesichts von Taylas offensichtlicher Untreue kochten. Wie es sein Meister beabsichtigt hatte.

Sifo-Dyas schien sich in Theed gut auszukennen. Er führte seine neue Bekanntschaft zu einem kleinen Restaurant, wo sie einen Stimkaff orderten.

„Wie lange geht das mit Ihnen und Tayla schon?", wollte der Jedi wissen.

„Drei Jahre", erwiderte Venamis knapp. „Und selbst?"

„Zwei Jahre", gab Sifo-Dyas zerknirscht zurück. „Ich wollte mit ihr ein neues Leben anfangen. Den Orden verlassen. Aber letzteres wird jetzt wohl noch etwas warten müssen."

Venamis bewunderte wieder einmal seinen Meister, wie geschickt dieser die Mission zeitlich platziert hatte. Natürlich würde Tenebrous nicht dulden, daß eine Twi'lek-Sklavin ihm seine beste Jedi-Informationsquelle austrocknete.

„Ich dachte immer, Jedi dürften keinerlei Beziehungen zum anderen Geschlecht unterhalten", sagte Venamis in gespielter Verwunderung.

„Ja, da haben Sie es besser", seufzte der Jedi. „Was machen Sie denn beruflich?"

„Ich arbeite für Rugess Nome Raumfahrttechnik", erklärte der Bith stolz.

„Oh, ich kenne Dr. Rugess Nome persönlich", erwiderte Sifo-Dyas und seine braunen Augen leuchteten dabei. „Wollen Sie das für immer machen?"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Venamis verwundert zurück.

„Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, ein Jedi zu werden?", fragte ihn Sifo-Dyas nun unvermittelt.

„Ich? Ein Jedi?", fragte der Sith-Lord überrascht.

„Sie haben ein beachtliches Machtpotential, wie ich im Hotel gespürt habe. Zugegebenermaßen etwas roh und unfokussiert. Aber mit dem richtigen Training und viel Geduld könnte ich einen guten Jedi aus Ihnen machen", erklärte Sifo-Dyas zuversichtlich.

„Aber … die Jedi nehmen doch nur kleine Kinder. Ich bin mit meinen fünfunddreißig Jahren doch dafür schon viel zu alt", meinte Venamis leicht verlegen.

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, Sie Meister Yoda vorzustellen", meine Sifo-Dyas mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

„Wem dann? Meister Dooku?", fragte Venamis und gab dem Jedi das Lächeln zurück.

„Möglicherweise", sinnierte dieser. „Wissen Sie, ich und Dooku sind schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Orden unzufrieden. Und ich plane, ihn in seiner jetzigen Form abzuschaffen und von Grund auf neu aufzubauen. Mit frischen, unverbrauchten und von den alten verknöcherten Doktrinen der Jedi unberührten Leuten. Mit Leuten wie Ihnen!", eröffnete der Jedi dem Sith.

„Oh!", entfuhr es Venamis überrascht.

Was würde Tenebrous wohl dazu sagen, wenn er ihm eröffnen würde, daß er, Venamis, von nun an an Taylas Statt den Jedi informationsmäßig auspressen könnte? Als Jedi-Freund!

„Sie müssen nicht gleich eine Entscheidung treffen. Es ist mir klar, daß das jetzt etwas überraschend für Sie kommt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, daß Dr. Rugess Nome stolz auf Sie wäre, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, was Sie für ein unentdeckt schlummerndes Potential in der Macht bergen! Er interessiert sich sehr für die Jedi und sorgt sich um das Wohl der Republik", erklärte Sifo-Dyas dem Bith mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Eigentlich würde ich ihm das lieber selbst sagen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine", entgegnete der Sith-Lord nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte der Jedi kopfnickend.

„Waren Sie schon einmal verliebt und sind derart enttäuscht worden?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Das ist jetzt bereits das zweite Mal", erwiderte Venamis mit großen traurigen Augen. „Meine frühere Verlobte verschwand spurlos. Die Polizei geht von einem Verbrechen aus. Aber sie hätte mich niemals derart hintergangen wie Tayla jetzt."

„Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf", sagte Sifo-Dyas und ergriff Venamis' Hand. „Ich kenne Paare, die sind seit über sechzig Standardjahre zusammen und lieben sich noch genauso wie am allerersten Tag. Also muß es die wahre Liebe geben. Ich weiß es einfach. Und im neuen Orden der Jedi will ich, daß Beziehungen erlaubt sind und die Jedi ihre Gefühle für das andere Geschlecht nicht länger verstecken müssen", erklärte Sifo-Dyas feierlich.

„Ja, das wäre schön", meinte Venamis gedankenverloren.

„Und dann werden Sie alles, was Sie bisher erlebt haben, einfach vergessen und noch einmal völlig von vorn anfangen", spann der Jedi vergnügt den Faden weiter.

„Da müsstet Ihr schon mein Gedächtnis löschen lassen", erwiderte Venamis in scheinbar amüsiertem Ton und grinste dazu.

„Nicht doch, mein Freund", entgegnete Sifo-Dyas und lachte laut auf. „Das machen die Jedi doch nur bei Leuten, die früher mal Sith gewesen sind und wieder zur Hellen Seite der Macht zurückfinden wollen. Aber Sie sind kein Sith. Das liegt auf der Hand", meinte Sifo-Dyas überzeugt, während Venamis das Grinsen im Gesicht kurzzeitig gefror.

„Wir können ja gerne Komlink-Nummern austauschen. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne wieder zu Tayla zurückkehren. Es wäre trotz allem, was vorgefallen ist, unredlich, sie allzu lange warten zu lassen", versuchte der Sith-Lord, sich von dieser zunehmend unangenehmen Konversation loszueisen.

„Ich verstehe. Meldet Euch doch, sobald Ihr Zeit und Muße habt."

„Ja, das werde ich", gab Venamis eilig zurück und erhob sich, um das Lokal umgehend zu verlassen. Als er das Hotel wieder betrat, bemerkte er, da er ganz vergessen hatte, seinen Stimkaff zu bezahlen. Er nahm stark an, daß Sifo-Dyas für seinen neuen Freund die Rechung beglichen haben würde. Dann stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er Naat Lare als neuen Jedi-Anwärter mit in den Tempel bringen würde. Er grinste bei diesem Gedanken erneut.

Tayla schaute nervös aus dem Fenster. Nicht, daß sie hoffte, Sifo-Dyas würde wieder zu ihr zurückkehren. In bestimmten Dingen war er sehr prinzipientreu. So wie sie auch. Eigentlich. Sie hatte versucht, die Tür zu öffnen. Um mit Erschrecken festzustellen, daß sie verschlossen war. Es gab keinen Balkon und die Suite war viel zu hoch gelegen, als daß sie sich einfach mit verknoteten Bettlaken hätte abseilen können, um der Strafe zu entgehen, die der Bith für sie bereithalten würde, weswegen auch immer. Sie vermutete stark, daß Dr. Rugess Nome nicht zufrieden gewesen war mit den Informationen, die sie ihm in letzter Zeit über die Jedi geliefert hatte. Jetzt war sie entbehrlich geworden. Deshalb hatte dessen Assistent sie jetzt derart überrumpelt. Ob Dr. Rugess Nome wohl auch von ihren Fluchtplänen Wind bekommen hatte? Sifo-Dyas hatte sie sicherlich nicht verraten. Zumindest nicht bis jetzt!

Tayla schaute nervös aus dem Fenster, den Blick ihrer braunen Augen krampfhaft auf den vor dem Fenster befindlichen riesigen Wasserfall gerichtet, geradeso, als könnte sie ihre Befürchtungen auf diese Weise hinunterspülen. Da hörte sie ein vertrautes Zischen an der Tür, dann ein bekanntes Summen. Sie wandte sich freudig um, um mit Entsetzen zu sehen, daß die Klinge des Lichtschwertes, welche das Türschloß in ihre Richtung penetrierte, nicht blau war wie die von Sifo-Dyas. Sondern sie war strahlend rot. So rot wie die von den Sith, von denen ihr ihr Jedi-Geliebter früher so oft erzählt hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich. Sie erstarrte, als sie den ihr bereits bekannten Assistenten von Rugess Nome erblickte. Woher hatte er das rote Lichtschwert?! Sifo-Dyas hatte doch gesagt, es gäbe nur zwei Sith. Und es seien seit tausend Jahren keine mehr in der Galaxis aufgetaucht. Unwahrscheinlich, dass gerade dieser Bith …

„Du kommst jetzt mit!", sagte Darth Venamis tonlos, während er sein Lichtschwert wieder deaktivierte und Tayla bedeutete, ihm zu folgen.

„Und was, wenn nicht?", gab sie rebellisch zurück.

„Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen", gab der Bith mit einem gemeinen Lächeln zurück. Er machte eine Handbewegung und Tayla lief wie ferngesteuert hinter ihm her - hinaus aus der Suite – hinein in den Repulsorlift, der komischerweise nicht abwärts, sondern aufwärts fuhr.

Venamis stieß die Twi'lek durch die Dachluke hinaus auf die Landeplattform, wo die „Intruder", stand. Tayla schaute entgeistert auf das schicke Schiff. So schick waren die Schiffe, mit denen Sifo-Dyas für gewöhnlich mit ihr reiste, nicht gewesen. War der Bith doch ein Sith? Nur zwei Standardminuten später hob das Schiff vom Hoteldach ab.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Ihr die Tür mit einem roten Lichtschwert geöffnet habt. Seid Ihr ein Sith?", fragte Tayla nun geradeheraus, da sie jegliche Hoffnung auf irgendein Wiedersehen mit Sifo-Dyas verloren hatte.

„Vielleicht?", erwiderte der Bith nebulös.

„Und … das sagt Ihr mir einfach so?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte er beinahe heiter zurück.

„Weil Sith geheim sind", erwiderte Tayla.

„Und das werden sie auch bleiben", erklärte Venamis entschieden.

„Was habt Ihr mit mir vor?", fragte Tayla, der zunehmend unwohl bei dieser Art Konversation wurde.

Venamis' schwarze Augen glommen die Twi'lek böse an. Tayla war genauso widerspenstig wie seinerzeit Vysteria, bevor diese aus dem Fenster seiner früheren Arztpraxis abgehauen war. Aber im Gegensatz zu Vysteria damals war Tayla nicht in ihn verliebt. Eine ganz schlechte Mischung! Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Und er hatte auch keine Lust, noch weiter an Vysteria erinnert zu werden. Er wollte es beenden. Jetzt und sofort!

„Das hier!", erwiderte der Sith-Lord und nun sah Tayla, wie rote Machtblitze aus seinen langen gelben Fingern schossen. Sie fiel auf den Boden, wälzte sich vor Schmerz hin und her, schrie dabei.

Mit einem Mal hörten die Machtblitze wieder auf.

Darth Venamis war zum Holoprojektor geeilt, um die Übertragung seines Meisters anzunehmen, bevor er in den Hyperraum springen würde, um den Stern anzupeilen, wo er Taylas spätere Leiche entsorgen würde.

„Meister. Ich habe Euren Auftrag beinahe ausgeführt. Sie ist an Bord", hörte Tayla Darth Venamis in dessen Muttersprache mit seinem Meister reden.

„Gut", erwiderte Darth Tenebrous. „Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

„Er ist darüber hinweg. Er hat mir überdies einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag unterbreitet", begann Venamis, seinen Meister auf Sifo-Dyas' Extratouren in Sachen Jedi-Orden vorzubereiten.

„Welcher Natur ist dieser Vorschlag?", inquirierte der ältere Bith.

„Sifo-Dyas will den Orden der Jedi von Grund auf erneuern. Mit ganz neuen Leuten", begann Venamis zu erklären.

„Mit neuen Leuten?", wiederholte Tenebrous neugierig.

„Mit Leuten wie …"

Venamis setzte für einen kurzen Moment der Herzschlag aus, als er realisierte, was er gerade zu sagen sich anschickte. Er konnte Tenebrous unmöglich erzählen, daß der Jedi seine Machtpräsenz bemerkt hatte. Tenebrous hatte ihm immer eingeschärft, seine Machtkräfte gut zu verbergen, gerade vor einem Jedi. Wie konnte er das bei Sifo-Dyas für die kurze Zeit in der Hotelsuite vergessen haben! Tenebrous würde ihn hart bestrafen, wenn seine Unachtsamkeit in diesen Dingen herauskäme.

„Ich höre", hörte er Tenebrous' herablassende, durch die Transpiratormaske leicht metallisch klingende Stimme.

„Mit Leuten wie Dooku", fand er schließlich die rettende Lösung.

„Das ist ja was ganz neues", tönte Tenebrous belustigt zurück, um nun scharf nachzusetzen: „Aber was hat das mit dir zu tun, mein Schüler? Was für einen Vorschlag hat er dir gemacht?"

Venamis erkannte, daß Leugnen keinen Zweck hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sein Meister den Jedi später direkt ausquetschen. Er wußte, wie gut Tenebrous so etwas konnte.

„Er hat gesagt, ich hätte Potential und er würde mich ausbilden wollen", sagte Venamis tonlos.

„Er hat … was?", hörte er Tenebrous zurückfragen und war sich sicher, daß der Mund seines Meisters hinter der Transpiratormaske nach dieser Gegenfrage weit offen stand.

Dann hörte er ein Klickgeräusch, um gleich darauf die Rettungskapsel zu sehen, die sich schnell und stetig von der „Intruder" entfernte. Keine Frage, Tayla haute ab! Wie damals Vysteria! Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

„Verzeiht, Meister", sagte er hastig und haute mit der Hand auf den Knopf, um die Übertragung des Holoprojektors abrupt zu beenden. Die bläuliche vielleicht fünfzig Standardzentimeter hohe Holo-Statue des Darth Tenebrous verschwand abrupt. Dann wendete Venamis das Raumschiff, lief zu den Geschützanlagen, um die Turbolaserkanonen zu aktivieren und aus allen Rohren in Richtung der bereits ziemlich klein gewordenen Rettungskapsel zu feuern. Ein roter Teppich aus roten Blitzen rollte vor ihm aus, hüllte diesen Teil des Alls in einen roten Widerschein. Er nahm wieder den weißen Punkt wahr. Zielte. Feuerte. Wieder aus allen Rohren. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt er inne, um zu sehen, ob er getroffen hatte. Ja, ein paar Trümmer trudelten umher. Aber sie sahen nicht aus wie die einer Rettungskapsel! Wie _seiner_ Rettungskapsel. Er mußte stattdessen irgendetwas anderes getroffen haben. Einen kleinen Asteroidenbrocken vielleicht. Er schaute sich um. Nichts der Rettungskapsel ähnliches war mehr zu sehen. Konnte das sein? Konnte Tayla so schnell in den Hyperraum gesprungen sein?

Venamis wußte, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, die Rettungskapsel mechanisch zu orten. Sie war auch für den Zweck konstruiert worden, Feinden zu entrinnen, die unbefugt eindringen und sich des Raumschiffes bemächtigen würden. Aber er hatte sich einen Code eingeprägt, mithilfe dessen er die Rettungskapsel anfunken konnte. Er gab manuell den auswendig gelernten Code ein. Das Signal wurde nicht erwidert. Die Twi'lek war offenbar wirklich bereits im Hyperraum. Er gab sich vierzig Prozent Wahrscheinlichkeit, der Rettungskapsel habhaft zu werden, bevor sie verschrottet oder ausgeschlachtet werden würde. Er gab sich neunzehn Prozent Wahrscheinlichkeit, Tayla zu stellen und zu töten. Viel zu wenig!

Er registrierte nervös, wie erneut der Holoprojektor summte. Tenebrous! Er wußte, daß er auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte. Hatte Sifo-Dyas vorhin recht gehabt und er war gar kein Sith? Würde es für ihn vielleicht gerade noch zu einer Stelle als Padawan im Jedi-Tempel reichen? Oder würde man ihn gleich ins Landwirtschaftskorps abschieben, weil ihn keiner der Meister als Padawan haben wollte?

Der Holoprojektor summte erneut. Zögernd ging Venamis hin und aktivierte ihn.

„Mein Schüler, hast du sie getötet?"

„Ja, mein Meister", erwiderte er mechanisch.

„Bist Du noch im Orbit von Naboo?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Dann komm sofort und ohne Umwege zu mir ins Raumschiff über Clak'dor VII!", befahl Tenebrous ohne Umschweife.

Venamis schluckte. Er würde nun keine Zeit mehr haben, die Rettungskapsel zu verfolgen, selbst wenn er sie irgendwann wieder orten könnte. Tenebrous würde das merken. Er wußte immer präzise alle Entfernungen und die exakte Zeit, die sein Schüler von und nach irgendwo benötigen würde. Eilig gab er die Koordinaten ein. Dann ging er in seine Kammer, um sich dort auszuruhen.

Als er ein paar Stunden später erneut Tenebrous in dessen Raumschiff im Orbit von Clak'dor VII gegenüberstand, fühlte er, daß etwas anders war als sonst. Nicht etwas … Tenebrous war irgendwie anders. Anders auf eine Art, die Venamis äußerstes Unbehagen bereitete.

„Wo ist die Rettungskapsel abgeblieben, mein Schüler?", fragt Tenebrous ohne Umschweife, nachdem die „Intruder" an das größere Schiff im Orbit von Clak'dor VII angedockt hatte.

„Sie hat sich spontan gelöst, Meister. Muß ein Kurzschluß gewesen sein", erwiderte Venamis, als handele es sich um eine Bagatelle.

„Nicht bei _meinen_ Raumschiffen!", donnerte Tenebrous zurück.

Dann machte Tenebrous eine Kunstpause. Venamis wartete auf eine Strafe oder deren Ankündigung. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung ging der ältere Bith nicht weiter auf die letzte Mission seines Schülers ein.

„Darth Venamis, dich erwartet ein Test, der alle vergleichbaren Tests, welchen ich dich bislang unterzogen habe, in den Schatten stellen wird", begann Tenebrous düster, seinem Schüler dessen neueste Mission anzudeuten.

„Was immer Ihr verlangt, Meister", erwiderte der junge Bith und sah seinen Meister neugierig und erwartungsvoll an.

„Es geht um eine Person, die sich anmaßt, ein Sith zu sein und umgehend in die Schranken verwiesen werden muß!", erklärte der ältere Bith streng und nahm dabei Venamis ins Visier seiner runden schwarzen lidlosen Augen.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Venamis beinahe atemlos.

Tenebrous schwieg eine Weile und seine großen schwarzen Augen glommen seinen Schüler finster an.

Venamis atmete hastig ein, um spontan die Luft anzuhalten. Ihm war klar, daß dies hier mindestens ebenso anspruchsvoll werden würde, wie Meister Dooku gegenüberzutreten, egal, ob dieser ein blaues oder ein rotes Lichtschwert führen mochte. Würde ihn die Strafe wegen der teilweise verpatzten Mission von Naboo später ereilen? Nach Beendigung dieser Mission? Oder etwa noch später? Oder meinte Tenebrous gar ihn selbst mit der Person, die sich anmaßte, ein Sith zu sein? Um ihn später in eine seiner genial ausgetüftelten Fallen tappen zu lassen und ihn damit ungeheuer zu demütigen, bevor er endgültig als Sith-Versager entsorgt werden würde?

„Er nennt sich Darth Plagueis", begann Darth Tenebrous mit gedehnten Worten zu erklären.

„Darth?", entgegnete Venamis voller Geringschätzung und überspielte damit sein befreites Ausatmen.

„Sein bürgerlicher Name lautet Hego Damask. Er ist ein Muun und der Leiter von Damask Holdings, welche eng mit dem Intergalaktischen Bankenclan verwoben ist. Er wird in einer Woche auf der Zusammenkunft „Fortschritt der Galaxis", auf Sojourn weilen. Dort wirst du ihn in der Feste aufspüren und vernichten. Er pflegt mit dem Lichtschwert denselben Kampfstil wie du. Das sollte dir als Beidhänder keinerlei Schwierigkeiten machen, mein Schüler", setzte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln hinzu, während seine Augen aufblitzten. Venamis vermeinte, in diesem Aufblitzen eine gemeine Tücke zu entdecken, aber es konnte sich ebenso um die Begierde handeln, diesem Kampf beizuwohnen. Eine Begierde, der Tenebrous nach Venamis' Erfahrung wegen anderweitiger höher angebundener Verpflichtungen sicherlich nicht nachkommen würde.

„Wie habt Ihr von diesem Angeber erfahren, Meister?", fragte Venamis interessiert.

„Das ist für dich nicht von Belang", gab Tenebrous beinahe gelangweilt zurück. „Jetzt bereite dich auf deine Mission vor, Darth Venamis. Du hast eine gute Ausbildung genossen und vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein exzellentes Schiff von mir bekommen. Du wirst Plagueis stellen und töten. Wenn du diese Mission vollendet hast, wird die Galaxis eine vollkommen andere sein", erklärte er seinem Schüler mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Venamis nicht deuten konnte.

‚ _Das ist für dich nicht von Belang'_ , hallte der herrische, nebulöse Satz in Venamis' Hirn nach, den sein Meister immer dann gebrauchte, wenn er etwas vor seinem Schüler verbergen wollte, warum auch immer. Er hatte gelegentlich von Hego Damask gehört. Und er wußte, daß sein Meister mit diesem Muun gelegentlich Geschäfte tätigte. Wie konnte es seinem Meister nur entgangen sein, daß er es dabei die ganze Zeit über mit einem Sith wie ihm selbst zu tun hatte? Ein Sith wie Tenebrous? Nein! Unmöglich, Tenebrous' Niveau an Weisheit oder Fertigkeiten zu erreichen! Zumal dieser Plagueis noch nicht einmal ein Bith war, es ihm also bestimmt an der abgeklärten Nüchternheit ermangeln würde, die er so an seinem Meister bewunderte. Venamis erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie dieser einst gesagt hatte, daß Muuns in Sachen Temperament und Gefühlsbetontheit gerade noch erträglich wären. ‚ _Nicht so unmäßig und wild wie Menschen'_ hatte Tenebrous einmal in einem beinahe liebenswürdigen Tonfall von sich gegeben.

Nein, dieser Plagueis war bestimmt nur so ein stinkreicher Autodidakt, der, während er die Hauptaufgaben seiner Arbeit an seine Untergebenen weiterdelegierte, in seiner reichlich bemessenen Freizeit Sith-Artefakte studiert haben mochte, die seine Agenten irgendwo gegen viele Credits erworben hatten. Aber wie konnte dieser Aufschneider, wenn er wirklich so gefährlich oder auch nur lästig war, wie Tenebrous behauptete, dessen Aufmerksamkeit entgehen, wo sich doch Tenebrous ständig seiner Gabe rühmte, Dinge vorhersehen zu können? Es sei denn, er hätte … Venamis schob diese ketzerischen Gedanken weit von sich. Er, Darth Venamis, war doch stets Tenebrous' Stolz, dessen Hoffnung gewesen. So jedenfalls hatte es ihm sein Meister sparsam dosiert gelegentlich gesagt. Nein, Tenebrous würde ihn niemals mit einem zweiten, geheimen Schüler hintergehen!

Außerdem war Venamis ein Bith wie er, verstand also auch Tenebrous' Gedankengänge viel besser als so ein Muun, dem der Gelderwerb doch über die Leidenschaft zur Wissenschaft ging, welche die Passion von Darth Tenebrous war, sei es nun im Raumschiff- und Gleiterbau oder aber in der Erforschung der Midichlorianer. Während Damask Holdings lediglich ein ordinäres Investmentunternehmen war, das seine Credits in jedwede Profitgrube warf, egal, wie halbseiden und zwielichtig die Transaktion oder die Erwerbsquelle auch sein mochte. Damask Holdings war für seinen Meister stets nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Das hatte ihm Darth Tenebrous oft genug gesagt.

Aber schon bald würde er, Darth Venamis, dem Sinn und Zweck des Hego Damask ein schmerzhaftes Ende bereiten. Und dann hätte er endlich Zeit, sich um seinen Schüler zu kümmern, der jetzt auf Abraxin festsaß und auf ihn wartete. Die Polizei würde alle Bedlam benachbarten Planeten nach Naat Lare durchkämmen. Ob sein Schüler klug und umsichtig genug sein würde, sich vor Polizei oder gar Jedi zu verbergen? Venamis überkam bei diesem Gedanken eine tiefe Sorge um seinen treuen und gehorsamen Schüler.

„Vorher jedoch wirst du nach Lothal zu Sienar Systems fliegen und dir eine neue Rettungskapsel einbauen lassen! Es wäre mir überaus peinlich, wenn du mit einem derart unvollständigen Raumschiff von mir nach Sojourn reisen würdest!", meinte Tenebrous zum Abschied mit strenger Stimme.

Venamis bestieg mißmutig sein Raumschiff. Wieder ein Abstecher, der ihn wertvolle Zeit kosten würde! Er gab noch einmal die Koordinaten ein, um die alte Rettungskapsel zu orten. Nun bekam er ein Signal zurück. Es kam vom Wüstenplaneten Tatooine! Er seufzte auf. Tatooine lag viel zu weit weg von Lothal oder Sojourn. Keine Chance also, einen unbemerkten Abstecher zu machen. Die gelbe Twi'lek würde die Rettungskapsel auf Tatooine sicherlich umgehend an irgendeinen Weltraumschrotthändler verkaufen und sich dann mit den derart erwirtschafteten Credits einen unregistrierten Flug nach irgendwohin nehmen, wenn es ihr denn gelänge, Gardullas Schergen zu entkommen, was er nicht hoffte. Er würde vielleicht später die Spur verfolgen. Nachdem er diesen Plagueis unschädlich gemacht hatte. Diesen Möchtegern-Sithlord würde er zielstrebig stellen und schnörkellos hinrichten, ohne daß ihm dabei piepende Komlinks oder andere Ablenkungen in die Quere kommen würden.

Aber vorerst ärgerte sich Venamis über sich selbst. Wieso hatte er nur zugelassen, daß Tayla sein rotes Lichtschwert sehen konnte? Leider war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, den Machtgriff, den Sifo-Dyas angewendet hatte, um die Tür zu verriegeln, rückgängig zu machen oder anderweitig ohne sichtbare Gewaltanwendung zu lösen. Und warum nur war er später in seinem Raumschiff gleich an den summenden Holo-Projektor geeilt, anstatt Tayla vorher einfach mit seiner roten Klinge zu durchbohren, so wie er es weiland mit Vysteria getan hatte? Aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, daß so eine Twi'lek-…, er dachte das schändliche Wort nicht vollständig zu Ende, …ihm derart schnell und vor allem versiert entkommen könnte? Tayla war doch nur eine ordinäre Sklavin. Ob ihr ihr Jedi-Freund das beigebracht hatte? Nein! Die Schaltknöpfe in der Rettungskapsel waren derart eindeutig und idiotensicher, daß selbst ein Wampa darin fliehen könnte, wenn dieser denn durch die schmale Tür passen würde!

Dann fielen ihm wieder die Worte von Sifo-Dyas zu seinen, Venamis', Machtkünsten ein.

„ _Roh!" „Unfokussiert!" Wie demütigend!_

Der Besuch auf Bedlam erwies sich für die beiden Jedi, die Yoda zur Verfolgung Naat Lares entsandt hatte, als wenig produktiv. Der bläulich-grüne Nautolaner hatte all seine persönliche Habe mitgenommen, selbst seine Zahnbürste.

„Nichts, womit wir ihn aufspüren könnten", sagte Ni-Cada schulterzuckend.

Der braune Ithorianer zeigte den Jedi in seinem Sanatorium für kriminelle Geisteskranke alle Orte, an denen sich Naat Lare aufgehalten hatte. Die Jedi ließen ihre Sinne schweifen. Nichts! Wohin hatte der unbekannte Bith Naat Lare mitgenommen?

Auch die Suche auf den umliegenden Planeten brachte keine Ergebnisse. Weder auf Felucia, Caluula, noch auf Abraxin konnten die Jedi Hinweise auf den Geflohenen finden. Die Polizei zeigte mäßiges Interesse an dem Fall und schien mehr damit beschäftigt, Formulare korrekt auszufüllen als schlau und gewitzt nach einem Verbrecher zu fahnden, wie man es in Holo-Krimis immer sah. Ni-Cada seufzte auf, als der Beamte auf Caluula zum dritten Mal den Namen des Jedi-Meisters falsch ins Formular eingetragen hatte, welches der Jedi-Meister zur Sicherheit gegengelesen hatte. Die beiden Jedi nahmen zwischendurch andere Missionen wahr, um ihre Zeit nicht allzu sehr zu vertrödeln.


	12. Der süße Duft der Freiheit

Naat Lare schaute mißmutig der „Intruder" hinterher, bis sie im dunstigen Himmel Abraxins verschwunden war. Dann schnallte er seine neue Vibroklinge an den rechten Oberschenkel und tauchte in die Sümpfe ab, um Marschphantome zu jagen, wie es ihm Darth Venamis befohlen hatte. Zwei grüngeschuppte, etwa zwei Meter lange Barabels schwammen an ihm vorbei. Sie schauten mit ihren roten, in der Mitte mit senkrecht stehenden schmalen schwarzen Pupillen versehenen Augen neugierig zu dem Nautolaner herüber und Naat Lare wurde sich klar darüber, daß er wohl so ziemlich das einzige Exemplar seiner Spezies auf diesem Planeten war. Schon deshalb war er auffällig. Er schaute angestrengt an den beiden Reptiloiden vorbei und suchte weiter.

Er brauchte nur der Signatur von Machtbenutzern zu folgen. Aber er brauchte eine Weile, bis er ein Rudel von ihnen aufgespürt hatte. Die Marschphantome witterten wohl seine eigene Machtpräsenz und gingen ihm instinktiv aus dem Weg. Und seine Machtpräsenz zu verbergen, hatte ihn Venamis in der kurzen Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, noch nicht gelehrt. Also stellte Naat Lare sich vor, den Marschphantomen etwas Essen bringen zu wollen. Gute Absichten also. So wie er es weiland auf Glee Anselm mit den Sim-Katzen getrieben hatte. Nach einer Weile zeigten sich die ersten Marschphantome. Es waren vier. Zu viele, als daß er eines davon unbehelligt töten und ausweiden würde können. Also beschloß er, ihnen eine Weile zu folgen. Die vier bräunlichen Marschphantome schwammen in einen Seitenarm, dann löste sich eines aus der Gruppe.

Jetzt hatte Naat Lare freie Hand. Er schwamm, immer noch gute Absichten suggerierend, auf den primitiven Zweibeiner zu und lächelte ihn oder sie an. Das Marschphantom kam zu ihm, um ungeniert seine Lekkus zu betasten. Als es gar die Spitze eines solchen in seinen winzigen Mund nehmen wollte, zog Naat Lare seine Vibroklinge aus dem Holster hervor, welches er auf der rechten Seite um seinen muskulösen, kräftigen Oberschenkel geschnallt hatte. Er versetzte dem Wesen mit der Vibroklinge einen kräftigen Stoß - direkt in den gedrungenen, beinahe nicht wahrnehmbaren Hals. Eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit trat aus der Wunde aus und bildete gelbe trübe Blasen im ohnehin brackigen Sumpfwasser. Das Marschphantom zuckte und schlug mit den Armen wild um sich. Naat Lare packte seine Hände, drückte sie nach unten auf den Grund des Sumpfes und hielt sie mit seiner Linken fest, während er auf den Oberschenkeln seines Opfers kniete, so jegliche weitere Gegenwehr im Vorfeld unterbindend. Die Gegenwehr war ohnehin ziemlich schwach. Ihm kam der Gedanke, daß er möglicherweise doch alle Vier hätte töten können, ohne weiter behelligt zu werden. Seine Vibroklinge zielte auf das linke Auge des Wesens, welches ihn angstvoll anstarrte.

Er labte sich noch eine Weile an der Todesangst des Wesens unter ihm. Dann stach er erbarmungslos und genüßlich zu. Naat Lare staunte, wie klein die Organe von den eigentlich recht großen Marschphantomen doch im Vergleich zu denen von Mirialanern waren. Das Herz des Marschphantoms maß gerademal ein Viertel von jenem, welches die Mirialanerin damals gehabt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er damals auf Orvax IV auch gerne noch den Wookiee namens Havocca seziert … um einen weiteren Vergleich zu haben.

Er zog sich nach getanem Werk in das Schilfdickicht am Rande des Sumpfes zurück. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sah er, wie zwei der anderen Marschphantome des Rudels kamen, um nach ihrem Kameraden zu schauen. Er sah nicht nur, er konnte fühlen, wie die Beiden entsetzt auf die leeren Augenhöhlen seines Opfers starrten; hörte kurz darauf ein abgehacktes Gurgeln und klägliche Blök-Laute. Dann machten sich die Speziesgenossen des getöteten Marschphantoms eilig davon. Die Leiche ließen sie einfach liegen. Naat Lare grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. So etwas hatten diese Wesen hier in ihrem Sumpf bestimmt noch nicht erlebt. Es sah nicht so aus, als wenn diese Marschphantome jetzt eine groß angelegte Hatz auf ihn veranstalten würden. Sie schienen ganz im Gegenteil große Angst zu haben. Ob diese Angst von nun an sein Verbündeter sein würde? Oder würden sich die Marschphantome nun vor ihm verbergen und später gar zurückschlagen?

Am nächsten Tag wiederholte er das Spiel. Es waren zwei, die diesmal aus ihrem Rudel ausgeschert waren. Naat Lare würgte den einen aus der Distanz mithilfe der Macht. Er schaute zu, wie sein Gefährte den hilflos in der Luft zappelnden Speziesgenossen fassungslos anschaute, versuchte, etwas aus seinem Hals herauszuholen, um die Sache damit nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Er oder sie hatte keine Aufmerksamkeit dafür, wie Naat Lare sich von hinten heranschlich, um auch das zweite Marschphantom zu erledigen, welches sich gerade über seinen nun toten Kameraden beugte. Naat Lare durchbohrte ihm mit der Vibroklinge erst von hinten die Schulter, um es dann derart waidwund gestochen mit seiner Linken an der Gurgel zu packen und auf den Boden zu drücken, so daß es ihn ansehen konnte, mußte. Wie am Vortag bei seinem unglücklichen Speziesgenossen fixierte Naat Lare nun mit seiner Linken dessen Hände, während seine Rechte die Vibroklinge mit einer Leichtigkeit führte, die ihn angenehm bei seinem brutalen Tun durchfloß.

Die Dunkle Seite hatte nun vollends von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Er wartete nach erfolgter Sezierung seines Opfers in einem Schilfdickicht. Wieder kamen einige Marschphantome, um nach den Ihren zu schauen. Wieder dasselbe: Erst der entsetzte Blick in die toten leeren Augenhöhlen, dann die Gurgel- und Blöklaute. Das Ganze war für Naat Lare jetzt jedoch nicht mehr so reizvoll wie zu Anfang, während es für die Marschphantome wieder etwas ganz neues zu sein schien. Waren diese Wesen so vergesslich? Wenn ja, dann war es kein Wunder, daß niemand sich um sie scherte. Kein Wunder, daß Venamis diese Übung für ihn herausgesucht hatte. Er versuchte, Venamis zu erreichen, aber sein Komlink meldete zurück, daß der Teilnehmer unerreichbar sei. Er fing ein paar Fische und briet sie sich über einem Lagerfeuer. Zumindest hatte ihm Venamis damals auf Orvax IV gezeigt, wie man Feuer ohne technische Hilfsmittel macht. Zufrieden biß Naat Lare in den gebratenen Fisch, die Gräten einfach erst mitkauend und schließlich ausspuckend, während das Feuerchen vor ihm lustig flackerte. Es durfte nicht zu groß sein, um den Fisch nicht an der Haut zu versengen, bevor dessen Inneres gar sein würde. Aber eigentlich wollte Naat Lare schon wieder gerne mal ein richtig großes Feuer sehen. Eines, welches er selbst legen wollte.

Er versuchte am Abend des Tages noch einmal, Venamis zu kontaktieren, aber dieser war immer noch unerreichbar. Also beschloß Naat Lare, sich etwas auf dem Planeten umzuschauen. Venamis konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, sich tagelang in den Sümpfen herumzutreiben, ohne Gesellschaft von intelligenten Wesen, die nicht so unangenehm rochen wie Barabels, Gesellschaft von gutaussehenden Wesen – ohne den für diese grünen Reptiloiden typischen Schwanz. _‚Doch!'_ , schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. _‚Natürlich konnte Venamis das von ihm verlangen!'_ Aber Venamis war nicht hier. Und da er außerdem nicht erreichbar war, konnte er seinem Schüler jetzt auch keinerlei Vorschriften oder gar Vorwürfe machen.

Abraxin-Stadt war eine große, aus den unterschiedlichsten Architekturstilen zusammengewürfelte Stadt, der überhaupt nichts Weltläufiges oder gar Glamouröses anhaftete. Touristen gab es hier nicht, dafür umso mehr Tagelöhner oder Söldner, die hier ein kümmerliches, nur halbwegs sicheres, vor allem jedoch ein unbehelligtes Dasein fristeten. Die Speziesmischung entsprach in etwa dem, was Naat Lare von Bedlam kannte, von dem übermäßigen Anteil von Barabels einmal abgesehen, die hier außerhalb ihres Heimatplaneten Barab I eine große Kolonie bildeten. Aber zumindest schienen sich die Barabels, die in Abraxin-Stadt lebten, besser zu pflegen und zu parfümieren als ihre in den Sümpfen lebenden Speziesgenossen.

Naat Lare zuckte nur kurz, als er die beiden Gamorreaner sah, die am Eingang des Nachtklubs Wache hielten. Er wußte, daß diese Schweinsköpfe überall dort in der Galaxis gerne gesehen wurden, wo es viel Kraft, aber wenig Hirn einzusetzen galt. Also setzte er sein bestes weißes nautolanisches Strahlelächeln auf – und war nach einer Warterei von geschätzten zehn Minuten und einem kleinen Obolus am Einlaß im alten, ziemlich hohen palastartigen Gebäude.

Das Licht war schummrig und die Tische bereits besetzt, woraufhin Naat Lare sich an den Rand der Tanzfläche stellte. Venamis hatte ihm ein paar Credits mitgegeben. Die würden vielleicht für zwei Drinks reichen, für mehr nicht, dachte er betrübt. Das hatte er nun davon, daß er sich damals auf Glee Anselm die fünftausend Credits hatte klauen lassen, die Venamis ihm gegeben hatte, um den Erfolg seiner Reise vor seiner Familie zu dokumentieren. Ihm kam spontan eine Idee. Aber es waren nicht die Drinks, weswegen er hierher gekommen war.

Er ließ die roten Augen schweifen. Ein paar sehr leichtbekleidete Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen waren auf der Tanzfläche erschienen, um den bislang tanzunlustigen Gästen einzuheizen. Naat Lare schaute ihnen eine Weile zu, um dann zu entscheiden, daß diese aufgesetzte Art des Vergnügens nicht die seine war. Eine junge blaue Speziesgenossin lief an ihm vorüber, um, sobald sie seiner ansichtig wurde, pikiert den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Offensichtlich trieb sie auf diesem Planeten Sachen, bei denen nicht von Leuten aus der Heimat bemerkt werden wollte. Aber sie war ohnehin nicht Naat Lares Typ. Viel zu dick!

Eine ziemlich grell geschminkte Trandoshanerin rempelte ihn an. Als er sie daraufhin scharf ansah, fletschte sie die spitzen Zähne im breiten reptiloiden Gesicht und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Na eh!", bevor sie sich eilig entfernte.

Naat Lare überkam das tiefe Verlangen, die unverschämten Trandoshanerin mit einem Machtgriff nach oben gegen eine der riesigen Kristallnachbildungen zu werfen, die in großzügig bemessenen Längen von ein bis zwei Standardmetern von der hohen erhabenen Decke dieses Vergnügungstempels hingen und in allen erdenklichen Farbtönen schimmerten. _‚Wie eine Höhle auf Ilum'_ , dachte er. Er fixierte mithilfe der Macht und seiner rechten Hand aus einer Distanz von etwa zwei Standardmetern den Knöchel der sich eilig von ihm entfernenden grünen Echsenfrau. Sie stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin, dabei einen rodianischen Kellner umreißend, der ihr nun die von ihm auf einem Tablett balancierten Drinks auf den breiten, nur knapp bekleideten Rücken kippte. Die Trandoshanerin fluchte. Der Kellner lamentierte. Naat Lare feixte.

Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht doch einen Drink ordern sollte, dann sah er _sie_.

Die rote Twi'lek saß traurig und gedankenverloren auf einer Treppenstufe zur oberen Ebene des Saales. Er schaute sie etwas länger an und ihre großen schwarzen Augen schauten zurück. Sie erinnerte ihn sofort an Kellaya. Er konnte schier den Blick nicht abwenden, so gut gefiel sie ihm. Sie war etwa 1,70 Standardmeter groß - wie Kellaya damals. Sie hatte zwei Lekkus, ein ebenmäßiges hübsches Gesicht, eine außerordentlich schmale Taille und eine ziemlich ansehnliche Oberweite. Er zwang sich, an ihr vorbeizuschauen, auf die Tanzfläche, dabei mit leicht gelangweiltem Blick eine Positur einnehmend, die anderen suggerieren sollte, daß er dies hier alles nicht nötig hatte. Weswegen er genau deshalb alles haben konnte, was er wollte. Und wenn man nett zu ihm wäre, dann würde er vielleicht etwas davon abgeben.

Die Twi'lek schaute weiter gedankenverloren vor sich hin, aber aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm Naat Lare wahr, daß sie immer mal wieder verstohlen in seine Richtung linste. Er ging etwas näher an sie heran. Sie schaute ein paar Augenblicke verschämt nach unten. Jetzt hatte sie gemerkt, daß er etwas von ihr wollte. Würde sie anbeißen?

Er schaute noch eine Weile an ihr vorbei.

Schließlich stand sie auf, ging zu ihm und fragte: „Können Sie mir sagen, wie spät es ist?"

„Nicht zu spät für einen Tanz", gab er zurück und lächelte sie knapp an. Sofort bot sie ihm ihre Taille dar und er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Es ist jetzt Null Uhr Dreizehn", antwortete er mit einem breiten Strahlen auf ihre wortwörtliche Frage. Sie lachte. Dann begann sich das Paar auch schon zu drehen. Ihm war klar, daß er sich nun eine einigermaßen akzeptable Story einfallen lassen müßte, um sie bei Laune zu halten. Welche Frau würde schon mit jemandem zusammensein wollen, der fünf Jahre in einer Anstalt für Kriminelle Geisteskranke gesessen hatte?

„Was machst du beruflich?", war die erwartete Frage.

„Ich bin in der Fischereibranche tätig", erwiderte er in einem Tonfall, als wenn er Intergalactic Shrimps persönlich leiten würde.

„Oh … ich bin Anwaltsgehilfin", erwiderte sie ungefragt und er merkte, daß sie sich für den augenscheinlich niederen Rang ihrer Profession schämte.

Er lächelte zufrieden, als sie ihm erzählte, daß sie ganz allein auf dem Planeten leben würde, während ihre Familie auf Ryloth sei. Er würde also nicht auch noch eine Familie von sich zu überzeugen haben. Sie nannte ihm auch freimütig das Viertel, wo sie wohnte. Ein guter Hinweis darauf, was er sich als nächste Story zurechtlegen würde, was seine momentane Wohnsituation betraf. Es war Sommer auf Abraxin und er konnte gut und gerne irgendwo im Wasser oder im Freien an Land übernachten. Aber mit solcherart rustikalen Wohnverhältnissen würde er keine Frau beeindrucken, die ihm gefiel.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er, als der Abend schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten war.

„Ney'ana", erwiderte sie und Naat Lare fand, daß das ein sehr schöner Name war.

Sie tanzten noch eine Weile und er spendierte ihr einen Drink.

„Willst du nichts trinken?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Danke, jetzt nicht", erwiderte er.

Er hatte den Eindruck, daß ihr das imponierte. Sie tanzten noch ein paar Lieder, dann sagte er ihr, daß er heim müsse. Ihr erschien das für diese Stunde noch etwas früh. Andererseits fand sie es anständig, daß er sich nicht bis zum Umfallen in Klubs herumtrieb. Das zeugte von Verantwortungsbewußtsein und einem soliden Lebensstil.

„Können wir uns wiedersehen?", fragte sie mit pochendem Herzen den großgewachsenen athletischen grünen Nautolaner, dessen Haut manchmal blau schimmerte.

„Ich habe die ganzen nächsten zwei Wochen zu tun. Ich habe nur heute Abend Zeit", gestand er ihr mit zerknirschter Miene.

„Dann fahren wir gleich zu dir", schlug sie fröhlich vor.

„Aber mein Bruder und seine Familie sind gerade bei mir zu Besuch. Das ist auch genau der Grund, weswegen ich heute mal allein weggegangen bin, um meine Ruhe zu haben."

Er sah, daß Ney'ana kurz überlegte.

„Du bist doch aber nicht verheiratet?", fragte sie leicht unmutig.

„Nein, das schwöre ich dir", beteuerte er.

Dann warf sie ihm den Rettungsring zu: „Dann fahren wir zu mir. Dort sind wir allein."

„Gut", sagte er mit einem befreiten Lächeln und bedeutete ihr, zu dem Speeder zu kommen, den Venamis ihm für eine ganze Woche angemietet hatte. Er war seinem Meister dankbar dafür, daß er ihn wenigstens in Sachen Mobilität nicht wie einen Trottel aussehen ließ. Ney'ana zeigte ihm, wo er hinfahren mußte und nach zehn Standardminuten waren sie in ihrem kleinen Apartment.

Sie schob ihm erwartungsvoll ihre prallen, dunkelroten Lippen entgegen, die er sofort küsste, an denen er begierig saugte. Er mußte sich beherrschen, ihr nicht sofort die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Sie gingen zum Bett und setzten sich. Gemächlich und genüßlich zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Sie stutzte, als sie die Vibroklinge an seinen Oberschenkel geschnallt sah.

„Wozu brauchst du die?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Gegen böse Buben. Und die gibt es hier zuhauf", erklärte er.

„Da ist was dran", meinte sie, während er den Holster zusammen mit der Vibroklinge abschnallte und zu seinen Sachen legte.

Dann drückte er sie mit dem Rücken nach hinten und fixierte ihre beiden Hände mit seiner Linken über ihrem Kopf, so daß sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Für einen Augenblick sah sie ihn erschrocken an, aber da er innehielt und erst einmal nichts tat, als über statt auf ihr oder gar in ihr zu sein und sie dabei versonnen ansah, lächelte sie.

Nun drang er in sie ein, ihre Hände weiterhin festhaltend. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihr, dann begann er immer schneller und härter in sie zu stoßen. Mittlerweile arbeitete sie seiner Bewegung entgegen, um ihn noch intensiver zu spüren.

Ihre roten Arme umschlangen in verruchter Anmut seine schmale Taille und sie hob ihren Oberkörper, um ihn spontan auf den grünen Mund zu küssen. Er hielt inne, um ihr diesen Moment zu gewähren, machte eine Pause und zog sich aus ihr heraus.

„Du bist süß", sagte sie, küßte ihn und lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück. Sie schien auch nur unkompliziertes Vergnügen zu wollen so wie er. Er begann erneut, in sie einzudringen. Auf einmal wurde etwas in ihm siedendheiß und er wurde immer schneller, um nach zwei Minuten heftig und schwer in ihr zu kommen. Er lag noch eine Weile nach seinem Orgasmus auf ihr, dann rollte er nach hinten ab und umschlang sie von hinten, sein Gesicht in die Mulde am Hinterkopf zwischen ihren beiden Lekkus pressend. Nachdem sie eine Weile so gelegen hatten, schob er sich etwas von ihr weg und betrachtete ihren sternförmig gefalteten Hintereingang. Auf einmal zuckte das Loch vor ihm. Er konnte Ney'anas Angst förmlich riechen. Normalerweise eine Einladung. Aber Ney'ana war nicht Marai Calrice. Und es war noch nicht so weit. Er beherrschte sich. Seine langen grünen Finger suchten von hinten wieder ihre Scheide, um nun das Terrain dafür zu bereiten, damit er mit seinem Penis von hinten erneut in diese eingehen konnte. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Ich dachte schon, du wärst einer von diesen Perversen", hörte er sie von vorne sagen, während er sie in den Nacken küsste.

Ihre Worte peitschten ihn auf. Statt einer Antwort stieß und hämmerte er nun eine weitere halbe Stunde in Ney'ana hinein, bis er erneut kam. Seine Entscheidung war also richtig gewesen. In spätestens einer Woche würde Venamis wieder zurücksein und dann würde er mit seinem Meister für immer von diesem Sumpfplaneten verschwinden. Ob Ney'ana ihn wohl vermissen würde?

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte sie ihn, sich zu ihm umwendend.

„Ach, ich plane nur gerade die nächste Woche durch", erwiderte er.

„So gewissenhaft und fleißig", sagte sie mit träumenden großen schwarzen Augen und küßte ihn erneut.

„Warum bist du im Klub so traurig gewesen?", fragte er sie.

„Meine Familie hat mich hierhin abgeschoben, weil ich ihr Ansehen geschädigt habe", erklärte Ney'ana traurig.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Naat Lare neugierig.

„Ich sollte den Sohn des Senators für unseren Planeten im Galaktischen Senat heiraten. Und habe diesen Vorschlag meines Vaters abgelehnt. Kennst du Choam Taa?"

„So heißt der Senator?"

„Ja, so heißt er. Und sein Sohn Orn Free ist ein fettes liederliches Schwein und er stank ganz fürchterlich nach Alkohol, als ich ihm vorgestellt wurde", erzählte sie.

Naat Lare überlegte einen Augenblick. Einerseits war es vielleicht dumm von Ney'ana gewesen, diese Partie abzulehnen, wenn er an eine andere Frau dachte, die erst die Pflicht absolviert hatte, um danach das Vergnügen zu genießen. Aber ihm war auch klar, daß nicht jede Frau aus Sykas Holz geschnitzt war. Und andererseits hätte er Ney'ana wahrscheinlich ansonsten niemals kennengelernt. Sie hatte immerhin Rückgrat gezeigt, was man nicht von jedem achtzehnjährigen Mädchen sagen konnte. Und hatte er nicht auch geschwiegen und immer zu Venamis gehalten, auch als man ihn im Gefängnis bedroht und seine Familie ihn verstoßen hatte? Ney'ana imponierte ihm. Wohlig schlummerte er in ihren Armen ein, um sie am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages zu verlassen.

Als sich Naat Lare am nächsten Morgen zum Markt begab, um zu erfahren, wie man hier Handel treiben konnte, sagte man ihm, daß eine Standmietung auf dem Markt nur gegen Vorlage von Papieren möglich war. Er konnte sich keine Registrierung irgendwo leisten, falls man ihn suchen würde. Blieb nur ein falscher Name. Aber es wäre auffällig, wenn er ohne Papiere bei der Marktaufsicht aufkreuzen würde. Also angelte und fing er ein paar Fische, um sie ganz unkompliziert und unter der Hand an einen der Fischhändler zu verkaufen, die am Markt ihre Stände aufgeschlagen hatten. Am Abend desselben Tages ging er zum Stadtrand, genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Abraxin-Stadt, weit weg von Ney'anas Apartment.

Die großen alten Holzhäuser standen in Reih und Glied, während die Straße ausgestorben zu sein schien. Naat Lare hatte eine Flasche mit Plasma mitgebracht, die er direkt an das Haus und den dazugehörigen Holzzaun stellte. Er entzündete eine Schnur, deren eines Ende in der mit Plasma gefüllten Flasche endete. Dann entfernte er sich unauffällig, nicht ohne sich die Straße und Hausnummer einzuprägen. Schließlich handelte es sich um sein neues Zuhause. Er saß hinter einem Busch und wartete. Ein Knall ertönte. Also wußte er, daß das Feuer die Schnur aufgefressen hatte und mit dem Plasma in der Flasche in Berührung gekommen war. Nach nur zwei Standardminuten stand das Haus in Flammen. Die Flammen waren zuerst die Wände hinaufgekrabbelt und hatten ziemlich schnell den Dachfirst erobert, das Haus in eine gigantische gelb-orange Fackel verwandelnd.

Naat Lares rote Augen weiteten sich in Freude am gigantischen Schauspiel. Ein paar Leute streckten ihre Köpfe aus den Fenstern der benachbarten Häuser, während die lodernde Bald-Ruine zurzeit unbewohnt war. Das hatte er im Vorfeld erkundet. Er wollte keine unnötigen Toten riskieren, die der Sache mehr Aufmerksamkeit bringen würden als nötig. Er labte sich an den Flammen und spürte, wie all die Trainingsseminare und guten Ermahnungen von Dr. Bogo Orba aus dem Sanatorium für Kriminelle Geisteskranke zusammen mit dem braunen Haus verbrannten. Ein Dachbalken stürzte ein und riß das ebenfalls hölzerne Dach mit sich in die zweite Etage darunter. Das Feuer wurde noch orangener, noch intensiver. Ein beißender Qualm zog zu Naat Lare hinüber.

Genauso würden er und Venamis später die alte verdorbene Republik abfackeln und von Grund auf neu errichten!

Während seine roten Augen voller Glück in die so lange nicht mehr gesehenen Flammen schauten, überlegte Naat Lare, welchen Sith-Namen ihm sein Meister wohl geben könnte. „Darth Torch", wäre bestimmt gut. „Darth Catnip" vielleicht wegen der vielen Katzen, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte, welches er so nicht besaß. Nein, viel schöner war „Darth Cinerate" - Darth Entzünder – Ja! Genauso wollte er später heißen, wenn er denn ein Lichtschwert sein eigen nannte. So hatte es ihm Venamis einst versprochen.

Er verkaufte noch zwei Wochen Fisch auf dem Markt, trieb sich hier und da herum, ohne daß er von Venamis etwas hörte. Warum meldete sich sein Meister nicht? Ob ihm wohl etwas zugestoßen war? _‚Nein! Nicht einem Sith-Lord wie Darth Venamis!'_ , schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Jetzt fiel ihm ein, daß er in der kurzen Zeit, die er mit Venamis von Bedlam kommend auf Abraxin verbracht hatte, diesen nicht nach den Gründen gefragt hatte, wieso sein Meister ihn so lange auf Bedlam hatte schmoren lassen. Er würde das später, wenn Venamis wieder zurückgekehrt sein würde, unbedingt nachholen.

Er rief auf Glee Anselm Syka an. Aber niemand ging ans Komlink. Mist! Er mußte irgendwie an neue Credits kommen. Der Fischereihandel war nicht sonderlich erträglich. Und niemand, vor allem eine, durfte das nicht merken. Also ging er in eine ziemlich zwielichtige Cantina, um sich dort mit einem berüchtigten Dug zu treffen, der ihm weiterhelfen sollte.

„Sie ist die Witwe von Senator Liroy Tollmor und wohnt auf Glee Anselm. Sie schuldet mir fünftausend Credits und ich kann sie nicht erreichen. Du bekommst fünfhundert von den Credits, wenn du den Kontakt zu ihr herstellen kannst", versprach der Nautolaner dem bräunlichen Dug, welcher wie alle Exemplare seiner Spezies auf den Händen durch den Raum lief, während seine Füße lebhaft gestikulierten, sein Kopf nickte, während ihm Naat Lare etwa die Hälfte seines Dilemmas schilderte.

„Was du damals auf Glee Anselm verbockt hast, interessiert mich nicht. Papiere kann ich dir später beschaffen. Komm in zwei Tagen wieder, dann habe ich, was du willst", versprach ihm der Dug.

Als Naat Lare am übernächsten Tag wieder in die Cantina kam, staunte er nicht schlecht. Syka selbst saß da neben dem Dug und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Danke, daß du mich befreit hast", sagte sie nach einigem Zögern.

„Ich? Dich befreit?", fragte Naat Lare ungläubig.

„Laß uns unter vier Augen darüber reden", schlug sie vor.

Der Dug nickte, während seine langen Wangen- und Kinnlappen dazu zuckten. Offenbar hatte ihm Syka die von Naat Lare versprochenen fünfhundert Credits bereits gegeben.

„Mein Anwalt – er hat mich sitzen lassen, weil ich mich geweigert habe, ein Verhältnis mit ihm anzufangen. Wegen dem Verschwinden von dieser Vysteria bin ich in U-Haft genommen worden, die bis jetzt angedauert hat, bevor dein Dug gekommen ist und das unkompliziert mit der Polizei geregelt hat. Man hatte mein Vermögen eingefroren und deshalb konnte ich bislang die erforderliche Kaution nicht bezahlen, um wieder in Freiheit zu kommen", erklärte sie.

„Was ist mit Mene, unserem Sohn?", fragte Naat Lare.

„Er ist noch im Waisenhaus, wo man ihn hingeschafft hat, nachdem ich in U-Haft gekommen war. Ich werde ihn, wenn ich wieder auf Glee Anselm bin, sofort heimholen", versprach Syka.

„Tu das. Ich nehme an, du hast das Geld mitgebracht?"

„Ja, habe ich. Aber ich werde es dir nur unter der Bedingung geben, daß du mir sagst, was du hier machst und was dein Ausbruch aus Bedlam zu bedeuten hat. Es werden unglaubliche Dinge über dich erzählt. Du hast … Gamorreaner und Krankenschwestern getötet. Mithilfe von Macht-Tricks. Du bist doch nicht etwa wirklich so ein abtrünniger Jedi?"

„Ich bin ein Sith", gestand er ihr.

„Du? Ein Sith?", sagte die gelbe, braungefleckte Nautolanerin und hielt andächtig den Atem an.

„Ja. Ich warte hier auf meinen Meister. Er wollte bald zurückkommen, mich von hier wegholen und meine Ausbildung vollenden. Er braucht wohl noch eine Weile."

„Dann sind das also nicht nur alte Legenden", sagte sie und lächelte selig. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Ich wußte immer, daß du etwas ganz besondere bist, Naat. Wo ist dein Lichtschwert?"

„Das will mir mein Meister schon bald besorgen, hat er gesagt. Bis dahin habe ich das hier!"

Er präsentierte Syka seine neue Vibroklinge.

„Oh, die ist ja viel größer und wuchtiger als deine alte", lobte sie. „Wo wohnst du hier?"

„Ich – muß mir erst was suchen", gestand er ihr.

„Dann gehen wir in ein Hotel", schlug Syka vor.

Dann gab sie ihm die 4500 Credits, die noch übrig waren von der Summe, die Darth Venamis ihm einst vor fünf Jahren gegeben hatte und die seitdem im Safe der Polizei von Pieralos vor sich hingeschmort hatten. Syka als Mutter von Naat Lares Sohn hatte nach ihrer Freilassung erfolgreich ihren Anspruch darauf angemeldet.

Sie liebten sich im Hotel, so wie sie es früher getan hatten, mit allem Drum und Dran. Und doch war es für Naat Lare nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie früher. Als er in Sykas Anus eindrang, wünschte er sich, es wäre der von Ney'ana. War das nur der Reiz des Neuen? Andererseits war Syka die Mutter seines Sohnes. Die Gefühle würden wiederkommen. Er würde mit ihr Kontakt halten, wenn Ney'ana auf Abraxin schon längst Geschichte wäre. Zumindest wünschte er sich das.

„Ich werde mich in einem Monat wieder bei dir melden. Bis dahin muß ich einige Sachen geregelt haben. Mene muß sich wieder bei mir eingewöhnen. Und ich darf keinen Verdacht erregen", sagte sie, während ihre roten Augen ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten.

Er schaute dem Speeder hinterher, mit dem Syka zum Raumhafen fuhr, um wieder nach Glee Anselm zurückzufliegen. Er überlegte, ob es sich lohnen würde, sich jetzt noch eine Wohnung zu mieten, bis Venamis zurückkehren würde. Er rief Venamis an, aber der antwortete nicht wie bereits zuvor. Aber bevor er sich entschied, wollte er etwas anderes prüfen. Endlich war die Zeitfrist der Kontaktsperre, die er sich gegenüber seiner neuesten Flamme selbst verordnet hatte, abgelaufen. Er konnte Ney'ana wieder anrufen. Sie freute sich, als sie seine Stimme via Komlink hörte. Nach zehn Standardminuten war er bei ihr.

„Ein Brand hat mein Haus am Rande der Stadt abgefackelt. Du hast es vielleicht in der Zeitung gelesen. Jetzt habe ich keine Wohnung, keine Papiere und keinen Ort, wo ich meine letzte Provision unterbringen kann, die mir die Firma gezahlt hat", erklärte Naat Lare der bestürzten Ney'ana.

Dann zeigte er ihr die Credits, die ihm Syka vorbeigebracht hatte.

Die Twi'lek bekam große Augen.

„So viel Provision für zwei Wochen Arbeit", staunte sie.

„So ist es", erwiderte Naat Lare stolz.

„Weißt du was? Zieh doch bei mir ein. Das Apartment ist groß genug für Zwei und dann können wir zusammen sein", bot ihm Ney'ana an.

„Oh, das wäre phantastisch", sagte Naat Lare scheinbar grübelnd.

„Was ist?", fragte sie in Angst, er könne sich anders entscheiden.

„Das _ist_ phantastisch!", erwiderte Naat Lare, nahm sie spontan in die Arme und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Familie deines Bruders, die in deinem Haus auf Besuch gewesen war? Wurde jemand von ihnen verletzt?", fragte Ney'ana ihren neuen Freund.

„Ach … der", erwiderte Naat Lare zischend. „Mein Bruder ist schuld daran, daß die Bude in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Er hat im Bett geraucht!", erklärte er zornig.

„So etwas Verantwortungsloses!", erwiderte Ney'ana entrüstet.

Dann zog er sie an sich und sie liebten sich. Naat Lare entschied, mit dem Analverkehr noch etwas zu warten. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob Venamis bald zurückkommen würde. Und er würde es langsam angehen und die Zeit mit seiner neuen Freundin in vollen Zügen genießen, bevor der raue Sith-Alltag wieder bei ihm Einzug halten würde und er sie verlassen oder verleugnen müßte, um sie zu schützen. Genauso wie Syka und Mene.

Darth Tenebrous war guter Dinge. Endlich war es ihm gelungen, Maxichlorianer herzustellen. Diese besonderen Midichlorianer waren nicht abgestorben, als ihre Wirte gestorben waren. Sie lebten weiter und der Sith-Lord hatte sie gesammelt, konzentriert und gezielt miteinander gekreuzt und weitergezüchtet. Die nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Organellen wie Midichlorianer hatten sich wie vorgesehen in dem hilflos im Bacta-Tank schwebenden blaufedrigen, wie alle Exemplare seiner Spezies machtsensitiven Felucianer verbreitet, den der alte Bith-Sith vor einer Woche auf dessen Heimatplaneten eingefangen, betäubt und auf sein riesiges Anwesen auf dem Bith-Heimatplaneten Clak'dor VII verbracht hatte. Der Felucianer lebte, wenngleich bewusstlos, im Bacta-Tank weiter und schon bald würde auch jemand anderes mit diesen Maxi-Chlorianern weiterleben, die in ihrem neuen Wirt überdies noch den erlauchten Geist Tenebrous' weitertragen würden. Wie eine Fackel, auf dass die Sith, verkörpert in Tenebrous' Intellekt, auch für weitere tausend Jahre den Geist des Sith-Lords in der Galaxis bewahren und diese damit alsbald beherrschen würden!

Vesta Nome saß nackt auf dem Po ihres ebenfalls nackten Gatten und massierte ihm die Schultern. Er schnurrte wohlig und drehte leicht den gelben, in der Mitte gefurchten Kopf in die Richtung der Frau über ihm.

„Du wirkst beunruhigt, Liebling", sagte Darth Tenebrous und seine schwarzen Augen forschten nach dem Unbehagen, welches seine Frau umtrieb.

„Ich habe ein mieses Gefühl bei der Reise, die ihr Zwei vorhabt", erklärte die Muun in der Bith-Sprache und ihre grünen Augen schauten besorgt in seine schwarzen.

„Das dauert knapp zwei Tage, dann bin ich wieder zurück in Weogar hier bei dir", erklärte er.

„Ich habe eine Verschiebung in der Macht verspürt", sagte sie leise.

„Das liegt daran, daß ich bei meinen Forschungen an den Midi- und Maxichlorianern einen entscheidenden Durchbruch erzielt habe, der die Galaxis in Bälde für immer verändern wird", erklärte Tenebrous stolz.

„Und du hast das alles schon berechnet", sagte sie mehr, als daß sie fragte. Aber er konnte ihre Besorgnis bei diesem Satz spüren.

„Natürlich habe ich das", erwiderte er in herablassendem, ob ihrer Frage leicht beleidigtem Tonfall, plötzlich in die Sprache der Muun wechselnd. „Du weißt selbst, daß die Bith die besten Rechenkünstler der Galaxis sind. Und daß mein Hirn noch viel mehr Rechenprozesse parallel absolvieren kann als die Hirne meiner Speziesgenossen. Und die Bith-Wissenschaft lügt nicht. Ich habe bis in die nächsten siebzig Jahre vorauskalkuliert und gerechnet. Es _kann_ nicht schief gehen. Aber du bist als Muun genauso ängstlich und zauderhaft wie dein Sohn!", warf er ihr an den langgezogenen alabasterfarbenen Kopf.

Jede andere Mutter hätte jetzt ihren Sohn verteidigt, nicht so Vesta Nome.

„Nun, du hast deine Kalkulation und er die seine", meinte sie ausweichend.

„Du und ich wissen doch genau, was seine Kalkulation ist", zischte Darth Tenebrous zurück. „Plagueis spekuliert darauf, daß ich mit meinen vielleicht noch zehn zwanzig Jahren Lebensresterwartung an Altersschwäche sterbe, so daß er sich in seiner Langlebigkeit als Muun um das finale Duell mit seinem Meister herumdrücken kann."

„Nun, was das angeht, so weißt du, daß ich jede gemeinsame Minute, die uns noch bleibt, mit dir genießen möchte."

Der Sith-Lord lachte unvermittelt trocken auf.

„Nur dir glaube ich das unbesehen", erwiderte er und drehte seinen gelben Kopf nach der anderen Seite, um für einen Ausgleich zur vorigen Lage zu sorgen.

Vesta Nome lächelte. Sie hatte schon mehrere Male live miterlebt, wie der geheime Dunkle Lord der Sith seine Mitarbeiter öffentlich vor Anderen zusammengestaucht oder mit seinem berüchtigten trockenen Sarkasmus gemein verhöhnt hatte. Sie wußte, daß die meisten Leute, die mit Dr. Rugess Nome zu tun hatten, den Bith-Ingenieur am liebsten von hinten sahen – ihn für einen ausgemachten Kotzbrocken hielten.

Darth Tenebrous stapfte zusammen mit seinem Schüler Darth Plagueis durch die Kristallhöhle des Planeten Bal'demnic.

„Darth Banes frühe Jahre", sinnierte Plagueis angesichts ihres Aufenthaltsortes und ihrer gemeinsamen Mission beinahe andächtig über den Begründer der Regel der Zwei, welcher seine Karriere in solch einer Höhle als einfacher Bergbauarbeiter begonnen hatte.

„Darth Banes prägende Jahre", korrigierte ihn Tenebrous.

Er genoß das innerliche Zusammenzucken seines Schülers ob seines Rüffels. Genau das hatte der Schwadroneur Plagueis verdient! Hier ging es um die Zukunft der Galaxis, welche mit dem lichtschwertresistenten Cortosis, welches hier in diesem Höhlengewirr lagerte, völlig neu gestaltet werden würde. Und sein Schüler redete wie ein Akademiker über Darth Bane.

Tenebrous horchte auf. Soeben hatte sein scharfes Gehör etwas Suspektes registriert, während Plagueis weiterlief, als wäre nichts. Der Bith kontaktierte den Aufsichtsdroiden, welcher die beiden Sith begleitete. Eben noch hatte dieser Aufsichtsdroide doch der Bohr-Sonde auf Plagueis' Anweisung hin den Befehl gegeben, zu stoppen, um die Lethangas-Blase, deren überraschende Existenz neben der Cortosis-Ader die Sonde dem Droiden übermittelt hatte, nicht zu berühren. Diese Lethan-Blase würde in einer plötzlichen Verbindung mit Sauerstoff, wäre sie erst einmal angebohrt, alles und jeden in ihrer näheren Umgebung in die Luft jagen!

Aber wieso stoppte die Sonde nicht? Der Bith wartete, hoffte noch einen Moment lang auf das Aussetzen von Bohrgeräuschen, aber die Sonde bohrte unbeirrt weiter.

„Die EM-Zwo-Einheit scheint eine tiefverwurzelte Subroutine auszuführen. Ich kann sie nicht stoppen", erklärte der Aufsichtsdroide blechern.

„Wer hat die Minensonde geliefert?", hörte der Bith seinen Schüler ihn fragen.

Wieso fragte Plagueis jetzt so etwas?

„Das ist nicht von Belang", bellte der ältere Sith schroff zurück.

Tenebrous spitzte erneut sein hochentwickeltes Gehörorgan. Da! Ein verdächtiges Geräusch. Die Lethanblase. Sie war geplatzt … worden!

„Vorwärts!", befahl Tenebrous seinem Schüler und sprintete nach oben, um die Höhle so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Plagueis tat es ihm gleich, wenngleich er etwas Abstand zu seinem Meister hielt. Zuviel Abstand, wie Tenebrous fand. Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß sein törichter Schüler derart lahm war. Dann fühlte er Gesteinsbrocken auf seinen Kopf regnen. Immer mehr. Der alte Bith ging zu Boden. Seine großen runden schwarzen Augen schauten an die Decke, dann sahen sie das fahle längliche Gesicht seines Muun-Schülers über sich.

„Ich werde Euch retten, Meister", versprach Plagueis.

„Dafür ist keine Zeit. Nur zum Sterben", erwiderte Tenebrous hart, während er das sich mit Sorgen füllende Gesicht seines Schülers betrachtete.

„Vermutlich ist es besser so, als durch deine Hand zu enden", sagte er nun eine Spur sanfter zu seinem Schüler.

„Wäre …", korrigierte ihn Plagueis und dehnte das Wort dabei. „Und doch ist dem nicht so", sprach er langsam weiter, während der Ausdruck der Sorge sein Gesicht verließ und sich seine gelben Augen nun mit kaltem Blick in die entblößte und mit arkanen Tätowierungen bedeckte Brust seines Meisters bohrten, um dann dessen in der Dringlichkeit des Überlebenskampfes flackernden schwarzen Augen zu fixieren.

„Plagueis", sagte Tenebrous und Erkennen glomm in seinen Blick auf.

Er war zu abgelenkt gewesen, hatte es nicht kommen sehen, wie sein hinter ihm stehender Schüler die langen schmalen Hände erhoben hatte, um über seinem Meister die Decke zusammenstürzen zu lassen. Bevor die Lethangasexplosion alle Beweise für seinen Mord vernichten würde.

„Ja, Meister, Euer Tod geht auf meine Rechnung. Ihr selbst habt immer gesagt, daß zielgerichtete Beharrlichkeit der Schlüssel zum Sieg ist. Und dem ist tatsächlich so. Laßt Euch gesagt sein, da mit Eurem Tod die Regel der Zwei abgeschafft sein wird und sich die Galaxis für die nächsten tausend Jahre _meinem_ Willen beugen wird."

„Dann nenne ich dich jetzt zum letzten Mal Schüler. Und ich applaudiere, wie geschickt du Überraschung und Irreführung eingesetzt hast, um dein Ziel zu erreichen. Womöglich war es falsch von mir, zu denken, dass du nicht das Zeug dazu hast … Doch warte … das Schiff!", erwiderte er mit Sorge.

„Zerschmettert! Genau wie Ihr!", erwiderte Plagueis triumphierend.

In dem sterbenden Bith wallte Zorn auf.

„Du hast alles riskiert, um mich zu vernichten. Und damit die Zukunft der Sith! Letztendlich zeigt sich, daß ich mit meinen Vermutungen, was dich betrifft, richtig gelegen habe!", spie er seinem Noch-Schüler entgegen.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden, Tenebrous. Genauso wie Ihr", erwiderte Plagueis und brach seinem Meister mit einer schnellen Hackbewegung das Genick.

Tenebrous sammelte seine Kräfte. Er ließ die Maxichlorianer fließen. Und mit ihnen das von ihm erschaffene und in die Maxichlorianer implantierte Retrovirus, welches seinen Geist von einem Körper in den anderen wandern ließ. Genau für diesen Moment hatte er seinen Schüler damals vor zweiunddreißig Jahren Plagueis genannt. Plagueis – der Verseuchte, während dieser selbst glaubte, er würde lediglich eine Plage für andere sein. Tenebrous dachte kurz an Darth Venamis, seinen anderen Schüler, der nun niemals mehr erfahren würde können, daß sein Meister dessen Sith-Namen aus genau denselben Gründen ausgesucht hatte. Nur für den Fall, daß der andere versagt hätte.

Die mit dem Retrovirus bestückten Maxichlorianer des Darth Tenebrous flossen aus dessen sterbendem Bith-Körper in die Augen und die Nase seines Muun-Schülers. Er fühlte, wie er seinen Körper verließ, wie er erst über sich selbst schwebte, um nun das Sehen, Riechen, Fühlen seines Schülers zu betasten, zu übernehmen, sich in Plagueis' Denken einzuhacken, ohne dabei seine eigenen Gedanken aufgeben zu müssen. Er fühlte die Kraft und die Stärke in der Macht in Plagueis. Er hatte seinen Schüler doch wahrlich unterschätzt! Ihn vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht ausgebildet, wie er sich früher immer eingeredet hatte.

Der frischgebackene Dunkle Lord der Sith schaute zu, fühlte, wie die Midichlorianer den alten gelben Körper Darth Tenebrous' nach und nach verließen, indem sie abstarben. Darth Plagueis atmete einmal tief durch. Er war endlich nach zweiundfünfzig langen Jahren Lehrzeit frei. Frei, alles zu tun, was er wollte, solange es keine öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit auf die Sith lenken würde, die vorerst weiterhin dazu verdammt waren, in der Verborgenheit zu wirken. Aber er war jetzt frei, um innerhalb des Großen Planes der Sith seine eigenen Pläne zu schmieden, wie es ihm beliebte. Ja, natürlich würde er einen Weg finden, um von diesem Planeten wegzukommen. Das einzige, was ihm Unbehagen bereitete, war die Tatsache, daß er seinen alten Meister in der Macht noch immer verspürte, obwohl dieser schon seit einigen Minuten klinisch tot war.

Notuli Mergo konnte es nicht fassen, als sich die Tür ihrer bescheidenen Gefängniszelle auf Coruscant zu einer Zeit öffnete, welche weder Essens-, noch Hofgangszeit war. Dann sah sie genauer hin. Sie kannte den Mann, der im Türrahmen stand. Es war der Anwalt der Ehefrau ihres Geliebten, des vor drei Jahren getöteten Senators Liroy Tollmor von Glee Anselm. Damals war die zierliche blaue Nautolanerin wegen dem kläglichen Miauen einer Katze auf den Balkon des Apartments ihres Geliebten gelaufen – ein fataler Fehler, wie sie nun wußte. Niemand hatte ihr im Gerichtssaal die Geschichte geglaubt, daß ein Feuerwehrmann sie entführt habe, um sie dann wieder zurückzubringen, nur, um ihr den während ihrer kurzzeitigen Abwesenheit erfolgten kaltblütigen Mord an dem Senator anzuhängen.

„Ich weiß, Sie sollten mir böse sein", begann der Anwalt, ein mittelgroßer Mensch mit kurzen braunen Haaren und blauen Augen.

„Ich bin vor allem einer Frau böse", entgegnete Notuli Mergo.

„Ich weiß, aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier", erwiderte der Anwalt ruhig und abgeklärt.

„Weswegen dann?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Unser Oberster Galaktischer Kanzler Eixes Valorum hat dem Gnadengesuch stattgegeben, welches Ihre Freundin vor drei Jahren eingereicht hat. Sie können ihre Zelle verlassen und sind ab sofort wieder eine freie Frau."

„Warum teilen _Sie_ mir das mit und nicht meine Freundin?", wunderte sich die blaue Nautolanerin.

„Ihre Freundin wartet draußen auf Sie. Wenn Sie bitte mit mir kommen und Ihre Sachen holen würden? Wir wollen Ihre Freundin und die beiden Katzen ja nicht allzu lange vor dem Gefängnis warten lassen", erwiderte der Anwalt und sie sah Grübchen in seinen Wangen, während er sie anlächelte.

Sofort nahm sie ihre Sachen, verließ an der Seite des Anwalts ihre Zelle, löste in der Asservatenkammer ihre restlichen Papiere und Habseligkeiten aus und verließ mit dem Mann, der sie noch vor drei Jahren mithilfe seiner gewieften Verteidigung ihrer Rivalin hinter Schloß und Riegel gebracht hatte, das Zentralgefängnis von Coruscant. Vor dem Gefängnis sah sie den metallicfarbenen großen Gleiter, in welchem ihre Freundin saß, während deren und ihre eigene Sim-Katze in trauter Zweisamkeit in einem großen Körbchen auf der Rückbank saßen und sie neugierig anschauten. Ihre Freundin stieg eilig aus, als sie ihrer ansichtig wurde und die beiden Frauen fielen einander in die Arme.

„Dank nicht mir, sondern unserem Kanzler und vor allem ihm hier", sagte die Freundin und zeigte auf den Anwalt. „Er war dreimal beim Kanzler vorstellig, um Dich hier rauszuholen."

„Warum haben Sie das für mich getan?", fragte Notuli Mergo ungläubig den Anwalt.

„Sagen wir es so: Ich bin schwer enttäuscht worden und möchte mit einer gewissen Sorte von Frauen nichts mehr zu tun haben", erwiderte er mit einem Anflug von Trauer im Blick.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Drei deine Freilassung im Sim-Café feiern? Dort gibt es jede Menge Auslauf für die Katzen, Kratzbäume, Leckerlies und wir können uns ganz ungestört und ausführlich unterhalten", schlug die Freundin vor.

„Gerne", erwiderten Notuli Mergo und der Anwalt im Chor.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder einige Zitate aus „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno. Die Geschichte mit der Verwandlung der Midi- in Maxichlorianer hingegen habe ich aus der Geschichte: „Darth Tenebrous – der Dunkle Pfad" von Matthew Stover, welche in: Das Offizielle Star-Wars-Magazin, Nr. 6 von 2012 erschienen ist._


	13. Enttäuschung

Darth Tenebrous fühlte im Inneren seines Schülers auf einmal etwas, was er eigentlich aufgegeben hatte, um sich in die Maxichlorianer verflüchtigen zu können, die nun Darth Plagueis besiedelten. Er sah wieder in die Zukunft! Wer hätte gedacht, daß die Gabe der Vorausschau in Plagueis derart gut entwickelt war? In ihm wallte spontan Stolz ob seiner Schülerauswahl auf. Ja, es hatte genau der Richtige den Titel des Dunklen Lords der Sith errungen!

Er sah dabei zu, wie Gungans gegen Kampfdroiden kämpften. Jetzt kam ein rothaariger Jedi von unten aus einem Schacht geschossen, um einen roten, schwarz tätowierten Zabrak in zwei Teile zu teilen. Der Zabrak segelte in die Tiefe des Schachts. Es wurde immer dunkler. Und dann sah er seinen Muun-Schüler, wie er sturzbetrunken auf einem Sofa saß, während er von blauen Machtblitzen eingehüllt wurde - um zu sterben, wie Tenebrous schmerzlich erkannte. Er versuchte, einen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen, die diese Machtblitze aussandte. Aber die Person blieb im Dunkeln. Aber Tenebrous wußte nun, daß sein Schüler irgendwann von dessen Schüler getötet werden würde – noch bevor die Sith den Großen Plan vollendet hatten! Plagueis – dieser Versager! Das erste Mal nach langer Zeit kam Panik in dem Sith-Lord auf. Er zerrte und zog an seinen Maxichlorianern, um sich aus seinem unfähigen Schüler herauszuwinden, ihm zu entfliehen. Vielleicht könnte er irgendwie Darth Venamis …

Der in Maxichlorianer gepreßte Geist von Darth Tenebrous verließ durch Augen und Nase wieder Plagueis' Körper. Dann fühlte er, wie die Zeit sich in merkwürdigen Verzerrungen in Nanosekunden und jahrhundertweite Äonen auflöste. Er schaute nach unten, um die verwitterten Gebeine eines längst verstorbenen Bith zu sehen, nur wenig daneben die Ruinen eines einst stolzen und prächtigen Raumschiffes. Eine tiefe Verzweiflung überkam den Geist des Darth Tenebrous. Wenn er eine Stimme hätte, dann würde er jetzt laut schreien. So laut, wie er es zu Lebzeiten niemals getan hatte. Aber der einst so mächtige frühere Dunkle Lord der Sith hatte keine Stimme mehr. Und er konnte sich ohne einen Wirtskörper nicht mehr fortbewegen.

Darth Tenebrous, der sich stets seines brillanten Geistes und seines mathematisch-analytisch hochleistungsfähigen Hirns gerühmt hatte, überkam die schmerzhafte Erkenntnis, daß er sich verrechnet hatte – gewaltig verrechnet! Er sandte seine Fühler aus. Vielleicht gab es hier irgendwo noch eine Lebensform, die er …

Der frischgebackene Dunkle Lord der Sith atmete erleichtert auf, als er fühlte, daß sich die Präsenz seines früheren Meisters mit jedem Schritt, den er von der Höhle weg tat, mehr und mehr verflüchtigte. Eilig und mithilfe der Macht lief er an der Küste des Meeres von Bal'demnic entlang – hin zu dem Raumhafen, den ihm sein Komlink über die Navigationsfunktion anzeigte. Jetzt erst fühlte er sich endgültig frei! Aber er spürte auch, wie sich seine Verletzungen an Bein und Rücken zurückmeldeten, die er durch herabstürzende Gesteinsbrocken in der Höhle erlitten hatte. Er schaffte es bald auch nicht mehr mithilfe der Macht, des Schmerzes Herr zu werden. Er begann zu hinken. Aber es waren nur noch zwei Stunden, dann hätte er sein nächstes Ziel erreicht. Ein Sith-Lord mußte da durch. Ja, er würde einen Weg heimfinden. Genauso wie Tenebrous endlich da war, wo er hingehörte!

Darth Plagueis strolchte durch den Raumhafen von Bal'demnic, um sich ein neues Schiff zu besorgen, welches ihn von dieser unwirtlichen Welt wegbringen könnte. Unauffällig schlüpfte er in ein unbeaufsichtigtes internes Terminal der Raumhafenaufsicht, um dort unbehelligt die Datenbanken zu durchforsten. Aber die Schiffe gefielen ihm nicht. Zu auffällig. Zu klapprig. Ihr Reiseziel zu weit weg von Muunilinst, wo er hinwollte. Dann sah er den Datensatz der _Wehklage_. Der Frachter war eher klein, dafür gut ausgestattet. Der Bestimmungsort war Ithor, wohin eine große Fischladung von Bal'demnic transportiert werden sollte. Das war nur ein Sim-Katzensprung von Muunilinst entfernt. Plagueis lächelte.

Er rief die Datensätze der Besatzung des von ihm der näheren Betrachtung würdig befundenen Schiffes auf. Er scrollte die Liste mit den Passfotos herunter: Das rot geschuppte Gesicht eines Kaleesh tauchte auf dem Computer vor ihm auf. Es folgten ein Dresselianer, ein buntgefleckter Klatooinianer, ein Aqualishaner, ein gehörnter Zabrak. Kein Zweifel, die Crew der _Wehklage_ setzte sich ausnahmslos aus im Kern der Galaxis eher verachteten Spezies des äußeren Randes zusammen. Dann erschien das Bild der Frau, die diesen bunten Haufen anführte. Die Kapitänin des auserwählten Frachtraumschiffes war eine Togruta mit dem Namen Ellin Lah. Togruta – eine Spezies, die in der Galaxis gemeinhin als friedliebend bekannt war. Er würde sich bestimmt mit ihr einigen können. Plagueis' gelbe Augen wanderten über die roten, weiß tätowierten ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge der Kapitänin. Ellin Lah sah nicht nur verdammt gut aus, sondern der intensive Blick ihrer schwarzen Augen verhieß zumindest die Möglichkeit eines Potentials in der Macht, in welcher die Spezies der Togruta generell relativ stark war. Selbst, wenn Ellin Lahs Potential nicht ausreichen würde, um seine Schülerin zu werden, so würde er aus ihrer Gesellschaft womöglich anderen Nutzen ziehen … sehr angenehmen Nutzen … jetzt als Dunkler Lord der Sith, der niemandem gegenüber mehr Rechenschaft ablegen musste. Der sich alles nehmen konnte, wenn er es denn geschickt genug anstellte …

Plagueis strich sich bei diesem Gedanken mit seiner Rechten versonnen über sein vorspringendes Kinn. Dann schob er diese eher verzögernde Ablenkung in seinem Kopf beiseite. Es gab einen Medi-Droiden an Bord. Der würde sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern. Nach diesem Gedanken beendete Plagueis seine Recherche und bereitete sein Eindringen in den Frachter vor.

Es war klirrend kalt im Frachtraum der _Wehklage_ , aber der Sith-Lord hatte den Herzschlag seiner drei Herzen derart verringert, daß er in einem stabilen, halb vor sich hindämmernden, halb wachen Zustand inmitten einer Frischfischladung auf Eiswürfeln liegen konnte und solcherart gebettet den Tag und den nächsten plante. Er würde sich auf Muunilinst nicht lange aufhalten. Er würde nur kurz Larsh Hill, seinem Vertreter bei Damask Holdings, seine Aufwartung machen. Der ältere Muun, ein guter Freund seines schon längst verstorbenen Vaters Caar Damask, würde ihn in der Raumhafenstadt Hochhafen über dem Planeten Muunilinst erwarten, um von Hego Damask weitere Instruktionen wegen des morgigen Treffens auf Sojourn zu erhalten. Plagueis wollte keinerlei Verzögerungen verursachen.

Wenn bloß sein Bein und sein Rücken mitspielen würden. Aber jetzt lag er auf Eis zwischen Fischen, von denen er sich einen langsam im Mund auftaute und munden ließ, roh wie er war. Normalerweise verabscheuten Muun Fleisch. Aber ein Sith-Lord durfte nicht wählerisch sein, wenn es ums Überleben ging. Und dieser Fisch war immerhin Frischfang, nicht so ein verfaulter Fischabfall, welcher ihm während seines Laufes am Strand des Meeres zum Raumhafen als Wegzehrung gedient hatte. Und auch seine Verletzungen würden jetzt im Eis zumindest nicht schlimmer werden. Die Kälte betäubte den Schmerz, den er in wärmerer Umgebung unweigerlich fühlen würde. Sein Hinken würde auf die Gäste auf dem Jägermond Sojourn keinen guten Eindruck machen. Er wollte alles andere, als dort auf dem schon Tradition gewordenen Treffen, welches sein Vater zu Lebzeiten initiiert hatte, hinfällig zu erscheinen. Nicht, daß er wirklich hinfällig war. Vor allem nicht, wenn sich der an Bord des Schiffes befindliche Medi-Droide in angemessener Zeit um seine Verletzungen kümmern würde.

Er hörte Schritte vor der Tür zum Frachtraum. Sondierende, entschlossene Schritte. Er fühlte eine Machtpräsenz. Er kroch aus seinem Versteck und suchte sich einen erhöht stehenden Container, um sich in jener strategisch günstigeren Position auf sein Entdecktwerden vorzubereiten. Dann streifte die Kapuze seines mit seinem eigenen Blut befleckten Mantels nach hinten und legte locker seine Handflächen auf die Oberschenkel. Es war ihm klar, daß er in seiner Verfassung keinen guten Eindruck machen würde. Aber er war ein Muun und diesen Bonus einer in der ganzen Galaxis respektierten und geachteten intellektuell überlegenen Spezies würde er nutzen.

„Du stehst nicht im Ladeverzeichnis, Fremder!", waren die ersten Worte, die Kapitänin Ellin Lah an ihn richtete, als sie seiner ansichtig wurde.

Plagueis musterte die Togruta, die vielleicht einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er. Zumindest ohne ihre beiden Montrals. Ihre beiden blau-weiß-gestreiften Seitenlekkus endeten unterhalb ihrer schmalen Taille auf Steißhöhe. Der Sith-Lord fand, dass Ellin Lah in Natura sogar noch schöner war als auf dem Portrait in der Datei im Raumhafen von Bal'demnic. Die resolute Kapitänin trug eine Art Kampfoverall, an dessen Hüftgurt unübersehbar ein fetter Blaster baumelte. Kein Zweifel, die Frau wußte sich zu behaupten, selbst ohne ihr Machtpotential, welches Plagueis in unsteten, aber kräftigen Wellen entgegenflutete. Ja, seine Vermutung auf dem Raumhafen war richtig gewesen. Mit etwas Training … Er realisierte, dass Ellin Lah nicht allein jenseits der Tür stand. Er sah nicht nur, sondern er fühlte, wie sich die orangenen Augen des Zabraks namens Ma Kaap, der hinter der Kapitänin stand, argwöhnisch in die seinen, nun wieder grün gewordenen Augen bohrten. War es nur Misstrauen von Seiten des Zabrak oder gar Eifersucht auf einen potentiellen Rivalen?

„Ich gestehe, ein blinder Passagier zu sein", erwiderte Plagueis liebenswürdig der Kapitänin.

„Wie konntest du da drin überleben?", fragte sie in ungläubiger Neugier, während ihre rechte Hand auf den von Plagueis geöffneten Container wies.

„Diese Viecher eignen sich hervorragend als Bettstatt – überaus bequem", erwiderte er genauso liebenswürdig, die Handbewegung Ellin Lahs nachahmend.

Der Zabrak stürmte vor, die Stirn in Zornesfalten.

„Mit diesen Viechern verdienen wir unseren Lebensunterhalt, Muun! Und jetzt sind sie keinen verfluchten Credit mehr wert!", fuhr er Plagueis an.

‚ _Es geht ihm nicht nur um die Fische'_ , erkannte Plagueis nach diesen Worten. Er las in den Gedanken des muskulösen Zabraks, daß dieser sich durchaus Hoffnungen machte, welche jedoch von der Kapitänin nicht erhört wurden … bislang noch nicht …, wie er wiederum in ihren Gedanken las.

Der Blick der Kapitänin wanderte von der geöffneten Fischladung zum blutverschmierten Umhang des fremden Muuns.

„Du bist verletzt. Wie kam es dazu?", fragte die Togruta teilnahmsvoll.

„Ein bedauerlicher Unfall", erwiderte ihr der Muun ausweichend.

„Unser Medi-Droide wird sich um deine Verletzungen kümmern", stellte Ellin Lah ihm in baldige Aussicht.

„Vom Raumhafen Kon'meas gehen Passagierflüge nach Bimmisaari. Konntest du nicht länger warten oder sind dir die Credits ausgegangen?", höhnte Ma Kaap.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich vor, die öffentlichen Raumhäfen zu meiden", erklärte der Sith-Lord diplomatisch.

„Bist du ein Flüchtling? Wirst du gesucht?", fragte Ellin Lah argwöhnisch.

„Keines von beiden. Allerdings lege ich großen Wert auf meine Privatsphäre", erwiderte er ihr mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Nun bestürmten ihn die anderen Mitglieder der Crew mit Fragen. Eine Weile hörte er sich das an, dann richtete er das Wort an die Anführerin:

„Captain, ich kann mir vorstellen, daß noch viele Fragen offen sind. Aber vielleicht können wir beide einen Moment lang unter vier Augen miteinander reden, um die Angelegenheit nicht unnötig zu verkomplizieren."

Er bemerkte ihr Zögern, ihren um Unterstützung heischenden Blick zur Crew. Togruta – die supersoziale Spezies, wo alle Entscheidungen gemeinsam getroffen werden.

„Natürlich mit dem Ziel, eine geschäftliche Einigung zu erzielen", fügte er in einer Selbstverständlichkeit hinzu, die den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern ein verhaltenes Lächeln in Vorfreude auf einen warmen finanziellen Regen entlockte. Bis auf Ma Kaap, der ihn weiterhin feinselig anstarrte.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", sagte die Kapitänin schließlich in die Runde, um sich dann an Ma Kaap zu wenden: „Aber behalte uns über die Kamera im Auge."

„Wenn es zu lange dauert, sind wir im Handumdrehen wieder hier", versicherte ihr der Zabrak.

Während Ellin Lah die Tür zum Frachtraum von innen schloss, um mit Plagueis allein zu sein, nahm dieser aus den Augenwinkeln heraus den vielarmigen Medi-Droiden wahr, welcher ihm bereits bei seinen Recherchen am Raumhafen aufgefallen war. Er schien routiniert zu sein in dem, was er tat.

„Vielen Dank, Captain."

„Genug mit dem Höflichkeitsgeplänkel. Wer bist du und warum hast du Bal'demnic nicht wieder an Bord des Schiffes verlassen, welches dich hergebracht hat?", fragte sie mit finsterer Miene.

„Wenn wir die Situation offen und ehrlich betrachten, so dachte ich mir, daß mich Ihr Schiff schnell nach Muunilinst bringt und ich werde Euch dort großzügig entlohnen. Nennt mir einfach einen vernünftigen Preis. Ich verspreche, daß ich ein Muun bin, der zu seinem Wort steht", bot er ihr an.

„Wenn wir die … wichtigen Dinge … beiseite lassen, so muß ich mich mit der Mannschaft abstimmen", erwiderte sie abweisend.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich spreche doch hier mit dem Captain der _Wehklage_ ", versuchte er, ihren Stolz zu kitzeln.

„An Bord dieses Schiffes sind alle gleichberechtigt. Ich treffe keine wichtigen Entscheidungen, ohne die Anderen zumindest dazu anzuhören. Mir ist egal, was andere davon halten", konterte Ellin Lah.

„Nun, dann erwarte ich die Ergebnisse des Gipfeltreffens", erwiderte Plagueis ruhig und lehnte sich zurück, um sie mit prüfenden Blicken zu mustern, als sie sich von ihm abwandte.

Er konnte den inneren Widerstreit in Kapitänin Lah fühlen. Genau deshalb wollte sie jetzt wieder zu ihrer Crew zurück, um in diesem Widerstreit nicht mit sich und ihm allein zu sein. Während Ellin Lah dem Schott zustrebte, welches den Frachtraum von der Hauptkabine der _Wehklage_ trennte, glitt Plagueis' versonnener Blick über ihren gewaltigen steißlangen Rückenlekku, der einen kräftigen blauen Längsstreifen aufwies, von welchem viele wesentlich schmalere Querstreifen abzweigten. ‚ _Ein perfektes Raubtiermuster_!', sinnierte Plagueis und für eine Sekunde stellte er sich vor, wie die Kapitänin wohl reagieren würde, wenn er aufstehen, diesen Lekku mit seiner langen Hand greifen und sie daran zu sich herumdrehen würde. Sicherlich würde sich dieser Lekku etwas härter anfühlen als ihre Seitenlekkus – oder die Lekkus von Twi'lek-Frauen. Die Tür schloss sich und der Sith-Lord blieb allein im Frachtraum zurück. Er seufzte unhörbar auf. Wäre Ellin Lah bereits auf seiner Seite, dann würde er ihre Standfestigkeit und Hartnäckigkeit angemessen zu würdigen wissen.

Erwartungsvoll lauschte die Mannschaft den Worten ihrer Kapitänin, welche das Angebot des seltsamen Muuns erläuterte.

„Kann man ihm trauen? Was sagt dir dein Bauchgefühl?", fragte der rote Kaleesh namens PePe Rosh.

„Er ist so aalglatt, wie es nur geht. Und daran gewöhnt, seinen Willen zu bekommen. Entweder setzen wir ihn wieder in Bal'demnic ab oder aber wir sorgen dafür, daß er zum Problem von jemand anderem wird", entgegnete die Togruta eisig.

„Aber dieser Muun könnte sich als Jackpot erweisen, der uns gerade in den Schoß gefallen ist", gab Doo Zuto zu bedenken. Sofort begannen die Crew-Mitglieder, ihm nach dem Munde zu reden.

Die Idee, schnellen, leicht verdienten Reichtum zu ernten, breitete sich mit Macht aus, eroberte Herzen und Hirne der Crew. So spürte es Ellin Lah. Aber während sie mit dem Muun allein gewesen war, hatte sie noch etwas anderes gespürt. Daß mit diesem Muun nichts leicht sein würde. Daß sein Angebot einen höheren Preis fordern würde, als er jetzt vorgab. Daß sie und ihre Crew aus schwindelerregenden Höhen in die tiefsten Tiefen stürzen würden. Und der Muun würde ihnen dann nicht mehr helfen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Ihr blinder Passagier war ihr auf eine Art unheimlich, die sie schon einmal in ihrem bislang fünfunddreißigjährigen Leben gefühlt hatte. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, mit der Crew darüber zu reden, wenn sie denn überhaupt je verstehen würden.

„Darf ich etwas anmerken, Ma'am?", mischte sich plötzlich der Medi-Droide ein.

„Sprich", erteilte ihm Ellin Lah das Wort.

„Muuns sind für gewöhnlich nicht allein unterwegs. Und schon gar nicht auf solchen eher abgelegenen und unterentwickelten Welten wie Bal'demnic. Ich vermute stark, daß er einer großen Sache auf der Spur ist, die ihm und den Seinen in der Zukunft viel Profit einbringen wird, an welchem Sie einen fairen Anteil haben könnten, falls es mit ihm eine Einigung gibt", erklärte er blechern.

„Wie ich schon sagte", meinte der Kaleesh PePe Rosh eifrig nickend, froh, bestätigt zu werden.

„Vergeßt es!" beendete Ellin Lah die Diskussion, während die anderen sie ob dieser harschen Reaktion bestürzt und enttäuscht anschauten. „Ich will, daß wir ihn loswerden!", verlieh sie ihrer Anweisung Nachdruck.

„Ist er denn gefährlich?", fragte PePe Rosh ungläubig.

„Du wolltest doch wissen, was mir mein Bauchgefühl sagt. Nun - Genau das sagt es mir", sagte Ellin Lah ernst, während Ma Kaap sich an ihre Seite stellte und sie befreit anschaute.

Ellin Lah betrat erneut den Raum, in dem der ihr unheimliche Muun wartete. Der Sithlord saß nach wie vor auf dem erhöht platzierten Container, während das in Nebelschwaden aufsteigende Kühlmittel weiterhin aus jenem offenen Container hervorwaberte, in welchem er vor kurzem noch geruht hatte. Er schaute sie mit einer Miene an, die ihr nicht verriet, was er dachte.

„Da du uns nicht sagen willst, wer du bist, werden wir uns nun mit den Behörden von Bal'demnic in Verbindung setzen", erklärte Ellin Lah.

„Ich habe euch alles gesagt, was ihr wissen müßt", gab Plagueis ruhig und überlegen zurück.

„Wir verlassen jetzt den Hyperraum", erwiderte sie drohend.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Captain", erklärte ihr der Sith-Lord.

„Was wollt Ihr dagegen tun?", erwiderte sie spöttisch und griff nach ihrem Blaster.

Plagueis sah, wie Ellin Lah in einer aggressiven Geste ihre scharfen spitzen Eckzähne entblößte, eines der markanten Merkmale ihrer Spezies. Der Sith-Lord fand das reizvoll – gefährlich reizvoll.

„Nicht, Captain", sagte Plagueis in einem letzten Versuch und hob seine Hand in ihre Richtung.

Ellin Lah entsicherte ihren Blaster, um ihn gleich darauf zu erheben. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Plagueis, wie nutzlos seine letzter Schlichtungsversuch gewesen war. Der Sith-Lord aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Er sah das Entsetzen in Ellin Lahs schwarzen Augen. Er wußte, dass dieses Entsetzen nicht nur auf die Aktivierung seiner roten Klinge, sondern vielmehr auf die Änderung seiner Augenfarbe von grün hin zu einem strahlenden Gelb zurückzuführen war. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später durchbohrte die rote Klinge Ellin Lahs Herz. Plagueis gestattete sich einen Augenblick, um das entsetzte Erkennen in Ellin Lahs weit aufgerissenen schwarzen Augen und den unaussprechlichen Schmerz, der sich dazugesellte, in sich aufzusaugen. Irgendwann einmal musste diese Frau bereits einem Diener der Dunklen Seite begegnet sein – Tenebrous?

Der Medi-Droide des Schiffes, der mit den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern im Hauptraum der _Wehklage_ verblieben war, sah mit seinen Fotorezeptoren, wie sich die Tür zum Frachtraum erneut öffnete. Ellin Lah war nicht zu sehen, nur eine Art Windböe fuhr durch das geöffnete Schott. Erst nachdem er die Aufnahmegeschwindigkeit seiner Fotorezeptoren angepasst hatte, war es ihm möglich, zu erkennen, dass die vermeintliche Böe der fremde Muun war, der nun mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit in den Hauptraum des Schiffes vorpreschte, dabei eine Lichtschwertklinge schwingend, die doch eigentlich nur Jedi hatten. Der Droide hatte allen Grund zu der Annahme, dass das kurz zuvor durch die Kabinenwand hörbare Zischen die Aktivierung jener rot leuchtenden Klinge gewesen war. Und das abgehackte Atmen einen Moment später den Tod seiner derzeitigen Herrin angezeigt hatte.

Der Medi-Droide konnte sich auf diese Geschehnisse keinen Reim machen. Hatten die Besatzungsmitglieder der _Wehklage_ ein Verbrechen begangen? Einem Schemen gleich wirbelte der Muun durch den Passagierraum, um ein Besatzungsmitglied nach dem andern routiniert und wie im Vorbeigehen zu töten oder zu verletzen. Von der Crew abgefeuerte Blasterschüsse flogen durch den Raum, wurden teilweise von der roten Klinge abgelenkt oder zurückgeworfen. Der Droide wußte in diesem Moment, daß sich nun alles für ihn ändern würde. Und damit er auf diese Änderung seiner Existenz später angemessen reagieren würde können, beschloß er, alles von diesen ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen zu dokumentieren, was ihm möglich war. Das rote Lichtschwert flog wie herrenlos durch den Raum, um zwei weitere Crew-Mitglieder zu Boden gehen zu lassen. Seine Atmosphäre-Sensoren registrierten, dass der Balosar namens Blir' gerade das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, während der Dresselianer Semasalli durch das immer noch durch den Raum wirbelnde Lichtschwert zwar einen Arm verloren hatte, jedoch noch lebte. Höchstens eine Stunde würde es warten können, um des Navigators Leben zu retten, bevor er allzu viel seines blaugrünen Blutes verloren hätte, prognostizierte er.

Aber jetzt hatte der Droide berechnet, daß der gerade abgefeuerte Blasterschuß vom Klatooinianer namens Wandau den Muun treffen mußte. Nur um verblüfft zu sehen, wie der Muun den Blasterschuß mit der Hand auffing, irgendwie bis in die Schulter hinein absorbierte, um ihn als blaues Energiegestöber wieder zurück zum Ursprung zu schicken. Dieses Geschehnis war für die Prozessoren des bereits über hundert Jahre alten Medi-Droiden nicht auswertbar. Wandau sackte getroffen zu Boden, während der Muun sein durch die Luft rotierendes Lichtschwert wieder auffing.

Der Droide schaute sich um. Alle Mitglieder der Crew waren entweder tot oder verletzt und damit außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wenn er den Auftrag und die Zeit bekäme, könnte er einige von ihnen retten, so wie das seiner Programmierung als Medi-Droide entsprach. Aber nun registrierte der Droide das seltsamste, was er in seiner gesamten Existenz je registriert hatte. Der schnelle unbekannte Muun ging von einem seiner noch lebenden Opfer zum nächsten, um aufmerksam ihr Sterben zu studieren. Er schien zu wissen, in welcher Reihenfolge er vorgehen mußte, um sie alle zu erwischen, bevor sie tot sein würden.

Bei Ma Kaap nahm er gar eine meditative Haltung in äußerster Konzentration ein. Der Zabrak war laut Ferndiagnose des Droiden bereits verstorben. Aber auf einmal schlug er seine orangenen Augen wieder auf. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er war also doch nicht tot gewesen und kam nun wieder zu Bewusstsein! Hatte er, der gestandene Medi-Droide von Obroa-skai, vorhin eine Fehldiagnose gestellt? Nur wenige Augenblicke später zuckte Ma Kaap, um bald darauf zu erschlaffen und endgültig zu sterben. Die Fotorezeptoren des Droiden interpretierten den Gesichtsausdruck des Muun, als er sich von dem nun toten Zabrak abwandte, als Enttäuschung. Was für ein seltsamer Jedi war das?

Jetzt kam der Muun auf ihn zu und seine gelben Augen glommen in seine roten Fotorezeptoren. Das erste Mal in seiner Existenz fühlten die Neuro-Rezeptoren des Droiden eine Art von unsicherer Anspannung. Würde der Muun in seinem verletzten Zustand ihn jetzt deaktivieren? Weil er zu viel gesehen hatte? Oder würde er seiner Dienste bedürfen, so verletzt wie er seit seiner Entdeckung auf der _Wehklage_ war?

„Auf welchen Namen hörst du?", fragte ihn der Muun in neutraler Stimmlage.

„EinsEins-VierDe, Sir."

„Kannst du dieses Schiff fliegen, EinsEins-VierDe?"

„Das kann ich, Sir."

„Captain Ellin Lah hat angemerkt, daß du medizinische Fähigkeiten besitzt."

„Das tue ich, Sir."

„Bekommst du das wieder hin?", fragte ihn der Muun und präsentierte ihm seinen Rücken, während er seinen blutbefleckten Umhang und seine Tunika auszog.

„Die Wunde zeigt Anzeichen einer Infektion sowie auch von Putrefaktion, Sir. Aber ja, das bekomme ich wieder hin."

Nun ließ sich der Muun nieder, holte sein Komlink aus seinem Gewand und präsentierte dem Droiden mit jenem Komlink einige Koordinaten.

„Gib diesen Kurs hier ein und komm dann zu mir in die Kapitänskajüte."

„Sonst noch etwas, Sir?"

„Bereite etwas zu essen und zu trinken vor. Ich bin am Verhungern."

Eilig wuselte 11-4D davon, um die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die ihm der siegreiche Muun aufgetragen hatte. Er gab den gewünschten Kurs ein, brachte seinem neuen Herrn etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Nachdem dieser fertig gespeist hatte, kümmerte er sich um seine Verletzungen an Bein und Rücken. Als der Medidroide zu allerletzt den Wundverband an Plagueis' Bein fixiert hatte, registrierten seine wachen medizinischen Atmosphärenrezeptoren, dass im hinteren Teil der Hauptkabine soeben der Dresselianer Semasalli an den Folgen des Ausblutens durch den abgetrennten Arm verstorben war.

Endlich hatte die _Wehklage_ den von Plagueis gewünschten Zielort erreicht. Die Fotorezeptoren von 11-4D sahen am Boden ein Schiff, welches immer kleiner wurde, weil es von außen von jeder Seite in einer großen Presse zusammengepresst wurde. Sie waren auf einer der in der Galaxis üblichen Verschrottungsstationen gelandet! Würde er hier ebenfalls sein Ende finden wie seine vorige Herrin und deren Crew? Die Audio-Sensoren 11-4Ds vernahmen, wie der Muun mit einem Dug und einer Nikto, die ihn bereits zu kennen schienen und erwartet hatten, über die Entsorgung der leichengefüllten _Wehklage_ , verhandelte. Endlich erfuhr er den Namen seines neuen Herrn, ohne diesen mit einer Frage danach belästigen zu müssen. Diese Aufmerksamkeit würde ihm einen Pluspunkt einbringen, hoffte der Droide.

„Wieviel von deinem Speicher kann gelöscht werden, ohne daß dadurch deine medizinischen Protokolle beeinträchtigt werden?", fragte Plagueis 11-4D.

„Ich bin modular entworfen worden. Meine Speichereinheiten können nach den Parametern vollständig oder teilweise gelöscht werden, die Ihr vorgebt."

„Dann bleib beim Schiff, bis es Schlacke geworden ist mit allem, was sich darin befindet. Ich erwarte eine komplette Audio-Video-Aufnahme davon."

„Zu Euren Diensten, Magister Damask", erwiderte 11-4D und erhob in einer Salut-Geste eine der vielen Gliedmaßen seiner rechten Seite.

Magister Damask schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick, in welchen sich eine kleine Spur von Freundlichkeit gemischt hatte. Wenn 11-4D hätte seufzen können, so hätte er es jetzt getan. Der Medi-Droide wußte, daß seine Existenz von nun an wieder gesichert war.

Plagueis seufzte auf, als sich sein neues Schiff von der Verschrottungsstation in Richtung Muunilinst erhob. Er schaute von oben noch einmal auf den Platz zurück, wo vor kurzem noch die _Wehklage_ gestanden hatte. Eigentlich hätte er es im Voraus wissen müssen, daß mit einer solcherart kleinkarierten Besatzung keine Einigung möglich sein konnte. Aber der neue Dunkle Lord der Sith gab jedem zumindest eine Chance. Er mußte ein neues Imperium erschaffen. Dazu brauchte er Verbündete. Solche wie den Chirurgie-Droiden und Tausendsassa 11-4D zum Beispiel. Einzig dieser Droide an Bord der _Wehklage_ war intelligent genug gewesen, die Wünsche des Sith ohne dumme Fragen oder gar Widerstand zu erfüllen und sich auf diese Weise sein Vertrauen zu erwerben. Plagueis war sich sicher, daß dieser Droide ihm noch viele gute und nützliche Dienste leisten würde.

Vesta Nome wartete nun schon seit vier Tagen darauf, daß ihr Mann zurückkommen würde. Aber er kam nicht und sein Komlink war nicht zu erreichen. Fünfundsechzig Jahre lang waren sie nun schon mit einer Unterbrechung von fünf Jahren ein Paar. Fünfundsechzig Jahre von den zweiundachtzig Jahren, die sie alt war. Darth Tenebrous hatte ihr bereits von Anfang ihrer Beziehung an gesagt, daß irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, wo sein Schüler ihn töten würde. Sie hatte diesen Gedanken stets verdrängt, hatte doch ihr Sohn, wie sie aus den Erzählungen des Dunklen Lords geschlussfolgert hatte, keine Eile darin, seinen Meister zu töten. Ob er Hego deshalb damals ausgesucht hatte? Aber Vesta Nome gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, daß Tenebrous das für sie getan hätte. Er hatte stets nur an sich und seinen Vorteil gedacht. Nur, daß sein Vorteil meist auch der ihre gewesen war. Und wenn nicht, dann stand das Wohl und Wehe des Ordens der Sith über allem. Das hatte sie zu respektieren. Dafür hatte sie Dr. Rugess Nome von Anfang an immer bewundert und vergöttert.

Bis sie die Erschütterung in der Macht gespürt hatte. Sie war nachts aufgeschreckt, schweißgebadet und zitternd. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich geträumt, jemand hätte sie an der Kehle gepackt und nicht einfach nur zugedrückt, sondern ihr gar in einem Ruck die Halswirbel gebrochen! Vesta Nome setzte sich auf. In ihrem Primärherz verspürte sie einen scharfen Stich. Instinktiv faßte sie sich an den dünnen Hals. Er war noch intakt. Sie stand auf, ging ans Fenster, öffnete es und schaute besorgt an den Himmel von Clak'dor VII. Die alte Muunfrau hatte das Gefühl, als wenn die Sterne zittern würden. Ein scharfer kalter Lufthauch fuhr trotz sommerlicher Witterung durch den Raum und legte sich wie eine kalte Zwinge um ihren schmalen Brustkorb. Da wußte sie, daß es vorbei war. Daß er nie wieder zurückkehren würde.

Dafür würde in Bälde jemand anders hier in Weogar auf Clak'dor VII an ihre Pforte klopfen, um sein Erbrecht als erfolgreicher Schüler und nun Sith-Meister geltend zu machen. Unter Umständen würde dieser Erbe sie von hier vertreiben, vielleicht sogar töten. Das einzige, worüber sich Vesta Nome nicht so ganz im Klaren war, war, ob dieser Erbe ein Bith oder ein Muun sein würde. Auf der einen Seite hoffte sie, daß sie Hego nach all den Jahren endlich wiedersehen würde. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst davor. Sie ging wieder ins Bett, um den Nachhall der Erschütterung in der Macht zu fühlen. Aber einschlafen konnte sie trotz der weit fortgeschrittenen Nachtstunde nicht mehr.

Meister Yoda saß aufgewühlt in seiner bescheidenen kleinen Kammer im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant. Er hatte ein ziemlich unangenehmes Ziehen im Kopf und in der Brust verspürt. Es hatte sich bereits vor einigen Minuten angekündigt, so wie ein Wecker, welcher kurz knackt, bevor er wenig später loszuschrillen beginnt. Aber das, was jetzt in Meister Yoda losschrillte, war eine starke Erschütterung in der Macht, die ihm anzeigte, daß die Dunkle Seite der Macht mit einem Mal ungemein stärker geworden war. Yoda hatte so etwas in der Art bereits vor ungefähr sechzig Jahren gefühlt. Es war wie ein plötzlicher Riß im Gewebe der Hellen Macht gewesen, mit welcher die Jedi die Galaxis nun schon seit einem Jahrtausend ununterbrochen und vor allem ungestört von den Sith stetig und gleichmäßig durchtränkt hatten. Irgendjemand hatte diese Harmonie plötzlich gestört und Yoda hatte eine Ahnung darüber bekommen, daß die Sith zurückgekommen waren und diesen Riß verursacht hatten.

Aber das, was Yoda jetzt fühlte, war nicht nur eine Erweiterung des Risses. Es war, als sei der Riß auf einmal parsecweit aufgeklafft und hätte ein großes schwarzes Loch hinterlassen, welches nicht nur an einer Stelle ruhte, sondern gleich einem Schimmelpilz überall in der Galaxis andere Löcher hervorrief, die die riesige Machtblase, die die Jedi einer Schutzglocke gleich über die Galaxis gestülpt hatten, mehr und mehr durchsetzten. Yoda mutete das derzeitige Gefüge der Macht in der Galaxis wie ein großer runder Käse an, dessen Löcher mit jedem Tag der Reifung größer wurden und gleichzeitig immer dichter zusammenrückten. Große Dunkle Löcher! Yoda griff sich an die Brust, so sehr schmerzte ihn diese Erschütterung in der Macht, die er gerade verspürte. Er schaute durch das Fenster an den nachtschwarzen Himmel Coruscants. Ihm war, als wenn die Sterne zittern würden ob dieser ungeheuerlichen Verschiebung im Verhältnis von Heller zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Ein eisiger Windhauch streifte den Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens, obgleich er das Fenster nicht geöffnet hatte. Ein kalter Schauer lief Yoda über den kleinen Rücken.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder einige Zitate und Begebenheiten aus „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno. Die Geschichte mit der Verwandlung der Midi- in Maxichlorianer hingegen habe ich aus der Geschichte: „Darth Tenebrous – der Dunkle Pfad" von Matthew Stover, welche in: Das Offizielle Star-Wars-Magazin, Nr. 6 von 2012 erschienen ist._


	14. Rivalitäten

Endlich landete das Schiff des neuen Dunklen Lords der Sith auf der im Orbit von Muunilinst gelegenen Raumstation Hochhafen. Er sah Larsh Hill mit seinem Gefolge auf ihn zukommen. Er hatte seinen langjährigen Stellvertreter bei Damask Holdings gerade begrüßt, da drängelte sich eine andere Gruppe in das einvernehmliche Treffen, angeführt von einem Muun, der Hego Damask bestens bekannt war.

„Magister Damask", eröffnete der Eindringling die Konversation. „Welch eine Überraschung, Euch hier anzutreffen, inmitten des Gesindels."

„Euch natürlich ausgenommen, Vorsitzender Tonith", erwiderte Damask leicht frostig.

Tonith versteifte sich.

„Wir müssen bloß hier durch", erklärte der ranghöhere Muun dem Chef von Damask Holdings.

Der Sith-Lord verspürte keine große Lust, den Schlagabtausch aus bösartigen Spitzen mit dem anderen Muun fortzusetzen. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun. Gleichwohl fand Plagueis die Gelegenheit günstig, dem langjährigen Konkurrenten einen kleinen Stups zu geben, um ihn abzulenken, in eine Richtung zu hetzen, die ihm die nötige Atempause verschaffen würde, ein anderes Etappenziel in seiner Version des Großen Plans der Sith zu erreichen – das Stürzen der Toniths von ihrem hohen Roß. Und damit die Erlangung der absoluten und obersten Kontrolle über den Intergalaktischen Bankenclan!

Nachdem Hego Damask sein Gespräch mit Larsh Hill endlich beenden konnte, verließ sein Schiff, ebenfalls ein Rugess-Nome-Gefährt, den Raumhafen von Muunilinst, ohne daß der Muun die Heimat seiner Ahnen auch nur betreten hatte. Während das Schiff im Hyperraum in Richtung des Jägermondes Sojourn flog, dachte er an Kapitänin Ellin Lah. So schön und so machtsensitiv! So renitent und so uneinsichtig! Was für eine Enttäuschung! Aber es würde sich eine neue Gelegenheit bieten. Dessen war sich der Sith-Lord gewiß und strich sich erneut versonnen über sein Kinn.

Naat Lare verlor mit jedem Tag, der verging, mehr und mehr die Hoffnung, daß Darth Venamis jemals wieder zurückkehren würde. Er mußte Geld verdienen, damit seine illegale Existenz auf Abraxin nicht aufflog. Er würde sich von diesem unangemeldet verdienten Geld später gefälschte Papiere besorgen, von ebenjenem Dug, welcher ihm schon einmal geholfen hatte. Aber vorerst würde er weiter fleißig Fische fangen und mit seinem Tagesfang dem Fischverkäufer auf dem Markt zuarbeiten. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, vor einem Monat das Haus abzufackeln. Vielleicht würde man ihm doch irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen, wenn Venamis etwas zugestoßen war oder er erneut das Interesse an seinem Schüler verloren hatte, warum auch immer. Vielleicht war es doch eher angebracht, die guten Vorsätze, die er im Sanatorium auf Bedlam gefaßt hatte, wieder mehr zu beherzigen. Um noch weniger negativ aufzufallen.

Ney'ana hatte das Gefühl, daß Naat Lare ihr etwas verheimlichte. Er war viel zu häufig weg, als es eine normale Arbeitszeit gerechtfertigt hätte. Sie waren nun schon einen Monat zusammen, aber er hatte ihr immer noch nicht gesagt, wo genau er arbeitete. Mal war es eine Renovierung, mal ein Umzug wegen plötzlicher Entdeckung des verseuchten Untergrundes, auf welchem das Firmengebäude angeblich stand. Also beschloß sie eines Tages, ihrem Freund nachzugehen, um zu sehen, was er wo trieb. Naat Lare stand für gewöhnlich sehr früh auf.

Sie warf sich einen braunen Kapuzenumhang über, um in einem Speeder-Taxi ihrem Freund zu folgen. Am Rande des Sumpfes hielt Naat Lares Speeder. Ney'ana beobachtete, wie ihr Freund ins Wasser stieg. Nach circa drei Stunden kam er wieder zu seinem Speeder zurück, einen Sack auf dem Rücken, in welchem etwas zappelte. Sie hängte sich an ihn, wie er zum Markt fuhr, um dort einem Händler seine Ware zu verkaufen. Er war also illegal hier, wenn er nicht selbst einen Stand mietete. Sie registrierte noch, wie er erneut zum Sumpf fuhr, dann fuhr sie zu ihrer eigenen Arbeit.

Mit Ungeduld erwartete sie am Abend seine Heimkehr.

„Naat, ich weiß, was du machst. Ich habe zufällig gesehen, wie du dem Händler deine Ware verkauft hast", gestand sie ihm.

„Und? Habe ich nicht meinen Anteil zum Haushaltseinkommen beigetragen?", erwiderte er mürrisch.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, daß ich dich verraten würde. Ich liebe dich, hörst du? Ich würde dich nie an die Polizei oder die Einwanderungsbehörde verpfeifen. Also, was hast du ausgefressen?"

„Ich habe keine Papiere. Ich muß mir erst neue besorgen. Es gibt Leute, die mir schaden wollen. Vor denen muß ich vorerst untertauchen. Aber das wird sich schon bald ändern, glaub mir", versprach er ihr selbstsicher.

„Gut, aber was hast du eigentlich gemacht, bevor du hierher nach Abraxin gekommen bist?", fragte Ney'ana ihren Freund.

„Ich war in einem Sanatorium, weil ich sehr krank war", erklärte er.

„Was hattest du denn?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Depressionen. Wegen meiner Ex. Sie hat mich betrogen, verstehst du? Ich hatte jeglichen Glauben an die Liebe verloren. Und während ich im Sanatorium war, hat sie Lügen über mich verbreitet, damit ich für unmündig erklärt werde und das Sanatorium nie mehr verlassen könnte. Aber ich konnte fliehen. Jedoch hatte ich bislang keine Zeit und keine Credits, um mir neue Papiere zu besorgen, so daß sie mich nicht mehr finden und wieder ins Sanatorium zurückbringen kann", eröffnete er ihr.

„Das ist ja gemein von ihr gewesen", meinte Ney'ana mit angewidert verzogenem Gesicht.

Clu Lesser war etwas unpäßlich, als er den Anruf von Muunilinst erhielt. Er hatte gerade sein bestes Teil in seine zeltronische Geliebte gesteckt und mit dem Stoßen begonnen, als sein Komlink summte. Sofort zog er sich aus seiner Geliebten heraus, zog sich hastig seine Robe über und nahm Haltung an. Schließlich wünschte ihn niemand Geringeres als der Vorsitzende des Intergalaktischen Bankenclanes persönlich zu sprechen.

„Ah, Vorsitzender Tonith, welch ein Vergnügen!", flötete der Muun mit einem Lächeln.

Aber Mals Tonith lächelte nicht zurück. Da fiel dem Muun auf Zeltros ein, daß übertriebenes Lächeln während Geschäftsgesprächen auf seinem Heimatplaneten nicht angebracht war.

„Es ist gerade eine Stelle als Administrator auf unserem Tresor-Planeten Scipio freigeworden und ich dachte, daß Sie der ideale Kandidat dafür sind", erklärte Tonith seinem Untergebenen.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber ich fühle mich auf Zeltros sehr wohl", erwiderte Clu Lesser förmlich.

„Ich nahm bereits an, so etwas von Ihnen zu hören", gab Tonith kalt zurück. „Wie bestimmte Hinweise nahe legen, ist es nicht unbedingt von Vorteil für bestimmte Individuen unserer Spezies, sich allzu lange auf Planeten wie Zeltros aufzuhalten."

„Wenn ich es bedenke, dann habt Ihr vollkommen Recht, Vorsitzender Tonith. Ich nehme die Stelle an", gab Clu Lesser nun klein bei.

„Das freut mich", erwiderte Tonith mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Scipio ist eine einmalige Chance für Sie".

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu", sagte Clu Lesser betont eifrig. Er wußte, daß das Wort _‚einmalig'_ , ausgesprochen von einem Muun, meistens _‚letztmalig'_ bedeutete.

„Dann ziehen wir also um. Das wird bestimmt aufregend", sagte Ariena D'Pow, die zeltronische Geliebte Clu Lessers und ihre lilafarbenen Augen schauten in die lilafarbenen Augen ihres Muun-Chefs und Geliebten, nachdem sie wieder zu ihm geeilt war und ihn nun stürmisch umarmte und küßte.

„Nicht wir. Nur ich", erwiderte Clu Lesser kleinlaut und versteifte sich in ihren Armen.

„Du läßt mich einfach hier?", fragte sie in einer Mischung aus Entgeistertsein und Enttäuschung, um ihn sofort loszulassen.

„Dort auf Scipio werden viele andere Muuns sein. Ich kann dich dort nicht einführen", erklärte er genervt.

Sie zog sich von ihm zurück.

„Schämst du dich etwa für mich?" zischte Ariena ihn an.

„Nein, so ist es nicht. Es ist nur so: Ich will doch auch Nachwuchs haben."

„Und das kannst du dir mit mir nicht vorstellen?", sagte sie und ließ ihre Pheromone spielen, um ihn günstig zu beeinflussen. Aber er drehte seinen Körper von ihr weg und widerstand ihren Manipulationen.

„Nicht auf Muunilinst oder auf Scipio. Von Muun-Müttern wird erwartet, mit ihrem Kind Gleichungen mindestens vierten Grades zu lösen. Bestimmte raffinierte Formen der Konversation zu beherrschen. Das alles kann ich dir in der kurzen Zeit gar nicht beibringen. Du sprichst ja noch nicht einmal meine Sprache."

„Du glaubst also, daß ich unfähig bin, deine Kinder zu erziehen?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Außerdem – bin ich schon verheiratet – mit einer Muun. Sie ist schwanger. Es würde viel Getratsche geben, wenn das mit uns herauskäme. Die Muuns sind ganz schlimm im Tratschen", gestand er ihr.

„Na schön, dann werde ich dir jetzt etwas beibringen – Clu Lesser", eröffnete Ariena ihm mit tiefergelegter drohender Stimme.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß dein Ansehen in der Zentralbank von Zeltros alsbald gegen Null tendieren wird. Und auch dafür, daß du dich später auf Scipio warm anziehen kannst, sobald du auch nur einen Fuß auf diesen Schneeplaneten gesetzt hast! Und das nicht wegen der Kälte, die dort herrscht – das schwöre ich dir!", rief sie aus, während er, unangenehm von ihrem Ausbruch berührt, von ihr wegging und aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Nein, so dumm bist du nicht", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Ich werde dich selbstredend entschädigen. Du wirst lebenslanges Angestelltenrecht hier bei der Bank von Zeltros genießen. Dafür wirst du später beim Notar auch lebenslange Schweigepflicht allen gegenüber geloben, was unser Verhältnis betrifft."

„Ein Handel also? Das war es für dich? Das waren meine besten Jahre, die ich dir gegeben habe!", entgegnete sie entrüstet über das Angebot des Muun.

„Was denn? Du bist erst zweiunddreißig Jahre alt", erwiderte er verwundert. „Glaub mir. Ein besseres Angebot bekommst du nicht. Und wer in der Galaxis würde schon einer Frau glauben, die einer Spezies entstammt, die dafür berüchtigt ist, sich durch alle Betten zu schlafen? Während ich ein vernünftiger und allgemein respektierter, dir intellektuell haushoch überlegener Muun bin."

„Ja, du warst schon immer in der Lage, die Dinge rationell zu betrachten", erwiderte Ariena auf einmal sehr ruhig und versonnen.

Er nahm dies als Einverständnis. Genauso hatte sie es beabsichtigt.

Sie legte sich wieder auf das Bett und schaute ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an, während er sich gehfertig machte. Nein, sie würde ihm nicht sagen, daß sie bereits von ihm schwanger war. Nein, sie würde damit warten. Und irgendwann, wenn er es am wenigsten erwarten würde, dann würde sie zuschlagen. Sie würde Clu Lessers ganze schöne neu errichtete Muun-Idylle auf Scipio für immer zerstören. Sie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter! Welche nicht an eine Schweigepflicht gebunden war.

Ihre Tochter hatte das Recht, zu erfahren, wer ihr Vater war – Schweigepflicht hin oder her. Sie hatte sich gefreut, als ihr der Arzt gesagt hatte, daß es ein Mädchen werden würde. Sie überlegte, ob ihre Tochter wohl eher weiße oder doch lilane Haut haben würde. Über die Augenfarbe hingegen war sie sich sicher. Sie wußte auch schon den Namen. Vianna sollte ihre Tochter heißen. Vianna D'Pow – wie schön das klang!

Ney'ana spürte erneut und diesmal ziemlich deutlich, daß Naat Lare ihr immer noch oder schon wieder etwas verheimlichte. Zwei Monate waren nun schon seit ihrem Kennenlernen vergangen und sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, ihren Geliebten nicht wirklich zu kennen. Sie zog sich wieder ihren braunen Kapuzenumhang an, um mit einem Speeder-Taxi unauffällig ihrem Freund zu folgen. Nach einer Weile hielt Naat Lare mit seinem Speeder an und ging in ein Hotel. Sie linste verstohlen in den Eingang. Dort sah sie die gelb-braune Nautolanerin, die sich offensichtlich freute, daß Naat Lare sie besuchte, denn sie fiel ihm um den blau-grünen Hals. Bei sich hatte sie einen kleinen gelben Jungen, der vielleicht vier Jahre alt sein mochte. Er streckte Naat Lare frech die Zunge heraus, woraufhin dieser ihm einen energischen Klaps auf die Wange gab.

Hatte Ihr Freund sie die ganze Zeit über angelogen und ihr seine Familie verschwiegen? Jetzt sah Ney'ana, wie die gelb-braune Speziesgenossen von Naat Lare einer Hotelbediensteten einige Credits in die Hand drückte. Die Menschenfrau ging mit dem Nautolanerjungen davon, während Naat Lare die andere Frau um die Hüfte faßte und mit ihr nach oben ging, wohl auf ihr Zimmer. Und dafür hatte sie sich mit ihrer Familie verkracht und dem zugegebenermaßen widerlichen Senatorensohn einen Korb gegeben! Mit düsterer Miene ging Ney'ana wieder auf ihre Arbeit, um dort in jeder ungenutzten Minute vor sich hinzubrüten und zu überlegen, wie und wann sie ihren untreuen Freund zur Rede stellen sollte.

Mit finsterem Blick erklärte Darth Venamis dem Pförtner von Sienar Systems auf dem Planeten Lothal, was er begehrte. Er mußte noch einmal zehn Minuten warten, bis endlich ein diensthabender Ingenieur, ein grüner Twi'lek, für ihn Zeit hatte.

„Das dauert drei Tage, dann können Sie Ihr Schiff wieder mitnehmen", erklärte der Ingenieur gelangweilt.

„Drei Tage?", ereiferte sich Venamis. „Ich habe Aufträge zu erledigen. Wieso dauert der Einbau einer simplen Rettungskapsel so lange?"

„Dr. Rugess Nome wäre zweifelsohne düpiert, würde er erfahren, daß Sie die von ihm eigens für diesen Schiffstyp konstruierte Rettungskapsel soeben als simpel bezeichnet haben, mein Herr", gab der Ingenieur unbeeindruckt zurück.

Venamis' Gesichtsausdruck gefror angesichts dieser versteckten Drohung. Nun lächelte der Twi'lek triumphierend.

„Dann werde ich noch einmal wegfliegen und komme dann wieder, wenn die neue Rettungskapsel fertig ist", beschloß der Sith-Lord.

„Das geht nicht. Das Schiff muß die ganzen drei Tage über hier bleiben. Wegen der paßgenauen Anpassung", wies der Twi'lek seine Pläne zurück.

„Dann muß ich jetzt die ganzen drei Tage hier auf diesem provinziellen Planeten herumgammeln?", entrüstete sich Venamis.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie sich derart aufregen? Sie sind noch privilegiert. Und wüssten wir nicht, daß Sie direkt von Dr. Rugess Nome kommen, dann würde es geschlagene drei Monate dauern", setzte er nur scheinbar tröstlich hinzu.

Der cereanische Jedi-Meister Ni-Cada und sein Zabrak-Padawan Lo Buck waren gerade im Tion-Sternhaufen eingetroffen. Ni-Cada hatte eine Verbindung zur Polizei von Abraxin hergestellt, aber das, was er hörte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Was wollt Ihr Jedi denn von uns?", fragte der Polizist am anderen Ende der Verbindung mürrisch.

„Wir wollen wissen, wie der Ermittlungstand im Fall des machtsensitiven kriminellen Nautolaners ist. Wurde Naat Lare auf Ihrem Planeten gesichtet?"

„Wir haben keine eingehenden Anzeigen oder Beschwerden erhalten. Was sollen wir also tun?", gab der Polizist achselzuckend zurück.

„Ihn suchen!", erwiderte der Cereaner im Befehlston.

„Wenn er hier gar nichts verbrochen hat? Ich bitte Euch. Wir haben schon genug zu tun mit den Verbrechern, die hier tatsächlich Straftaten begehen. Und da sollen wir uns auch noch um die kümmern, die die Polizei anderswo nicht fassen konnte und die hier vielleicht sein könnten oder auch nicht?", fragte er in ostentativem Unwillen zurück.

„Dann geben Sie wenigstens eine Suchmeldung raus!", forderte Ni-Cada. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits vor zwei Monaten alle diesbezüglichen Daten gegeben! Vielleicht hat ihn ja jemand gesehen."

„Ist ja schon gut. Dann werden wir eben eine planetenweit auszustrahlende Suchmeldung durchgeben", gab der Polizist mit einem schweren Seufzer klein bei.

„Kein Wunder, daß sich die Dunkle Seite immer mehr ausbreitet, wenn unsere Polizei so lahm ist", zischte Ni-Cada seinem Padawan zu, welcher eifrig nickte, während seine orangenen Augen angesichts dieser Pflichtvergessenheit der Polizei von Abraxin noch im Zorn loderten.

„Unsere Polizei!", erwiderte Lo Bukk amüsiert. „Auf Iridonia hätten sie ihn schon längst gefaßt. Da bin ich mir sicher", erklärte der Zabrak im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Darth Venamis strich durch die provinziell anmutende Hauptstadt von Lothal. Er fand, daß das riesige Senatsgebäude im Vergleich zum Rest der Stadt absolut überdimensioniert wirkte. Er ging etwas essen und legte sich dann vor der Stadt auf eine der riesigen Wiesen des Planeten, um mit seinen großen runden schwarzen Augen gedankenverloren in den wolkengesprenkelten Himmel von Lothal zu schauen.

Da spürte er eine Zunge, die an seinem kahlen gelben Kopf leckte, direkt in die Furche, die seine beiden Schädelhälften markierte. Er schrak hoch und fuhr herum, um eine einheimische Loth-Katze zu erblicken, die ihn aufmerksam mit ihren großen braunen Augen ansah.

‚ _Wäre Naat Lare jetzt hier, könnte er etwas tun'_ , dachte er.

Jetzt, wo er unerwartet so viel Zeit hatte, in welcher er nicht von Lothal weg konnte, könnte er seinen Schüler zumindest per Holoprojektor kontaktieren. Also fuhr er mit seinem Speeder-Bike wieder in die Stadt zurück, um an einen Holoprojektor zu gelangen. Die Kabine war dunkel, als solle niemand etwas bemerken. Venamis hörte, daß in der Kabine nebenan ebenfalls jemand redete. Also wartete er, bis der andere fertig war, um nicht selbst von außen abgehört zu werden. Er gab die Verbindungsdaten zum Komlink seines Schülers ein.

Naat Lare merkte, daß Ney'ana ungemein angespannt war, als er am späten Abend zu ihr nach Hause zurückkehrte.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

„Was glaubst du denn, wo ich gewesen bin?", fragte er ruhig zurück.

„Du hast dich mit einer Speziesgenossin getroffen. Ist ihr Junge dein Kind?"

Naat Lare sah ein, daß es keinen Zweck hatte, zu leugnen.

„Ja, wir waren früher einmal zusammen, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Aber wir haben nun mal das Kind zusammen."

„Welches ihr abgeschoben habt, um allein zu sein!", zischte die rote Twi'lek ihn böse an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, daß du absolut sexy aussiehst, wenn du so wütend bist?", sagte er und faßte sie an den Schultern.

„Laß mich! Ich glaube dir nicht! Ich glaube dir gar nichts mehr!", rief sie und riß sich von ihm los.

In diesem Moment summte Naat Lares Komlink. Beide sahen das Bild eines Bith in Wartestellung. Naat Lare beschloß, seine Beziehung zu Ney'ana auf eine neue Stufe zu heben.

„Endlich!", sagte Naat Lare feierlich und lächelte befreit. Sofort nahm er die Verbindung an und bedeutete Ney'ana, still zu sein.

„Meister, es ist schön, Euch wieder zu sehen, wenngleich auch nur so", begrüßte Naat Lare Darth Venamis.

„Mein Schüler, ich hoffe, du hast die Zeit gut genutzt. Ich werde in vier Tagen wieder bei dir sein. Und dann werde ich dir auch ein Lichtschwert mitbringen. Dann kann endlich auch dieser Teil deiner Ausbildung beginnen", tönte Venamis am anderen Ende der Verbindung.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Meister", gab Naat Lare freudig zurück.

„Dann halte dich in den Sümpfen in Form, du weißt ja, wie", gab der Sith-Lord mit einem gemeinen Lächeln zurück.

Unvermittelt beendete Darth Venamis die Verbindung, einen andächtig schauenden Naat Lare und dessen erstaunte Freundin zurücklassend.

„Du … bist ein Jedi? Aber ich dachte immer, Jedi wären Beziehungen zum anderen Geschlecht untersagt?", fragte Ney'ana in der größten Fassungslosigkeit ihres bisherigen Lebens.

„Nein, ich bin kein Jedi. Ich bin ein Sith. Und der Bith, den du gerade gesehen hast, ist mein Meister, Darth Venamis. Ich bin bereits seit über fünf Jahren sein Schüler", erklärte er stolz.

„Aber … ich dachte immer, die Sith wären ausgestorben. Sie … sind doch böse, oder?

„Ach, was sind schon gut und böse", meinte Naat Lare mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Wichtig ist doch, daß genau das getan wird, was auch getan werden muß. Zum Beispiel die Republik von Grund auf neu aufbauen, indem die alte korrupte Regierung gestürzt und durch eine neue effizientere ersetzt wird. Es wird dann auch keinen Kanzler mehr geben, sondern nur noch einen Imperator – meinen Meister. Und später nach dem Tod von Darth Venamis werde ich dann der Imperator sein. Genau zu diesem Zweck wird er mir das Lichtschwert besorgen."

„Aber, einen Sturz der Regierung werden die Jedi nicht zulassen. Sie dienen dem Kanzler und der Republik", wandte die rote Twi'lek ein, ungläubig ihren roten Kopf schüttelnd.

„Die Jedi werden wir bis dahin vernichtet haben", erklärte Naat Lare mit Inbrunst. „Wer braucht schon so viele Jedi, wie es heutzutage gibt? Das ist alles nur Verschwendung von Steuergeldern. Sith hingegen gibt es immer nur zwei."

Jetzt mußte Ney'ana lachen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Aber du liebst sie noch, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wußte ja nicht, was Liebe ist, bevor ich dich getroffen habe. Außerdem ist sie eine Senatorenwitwe, verfügt also über vielerlei Verbindungen, die für uns Sith sehr nützlich und nötig sind", erwiderte Naat Lare charmant.

Er sah, daß Ney'ana immer noch zögerte, ihre neue Rolle als eine Geliebte von Zweien zu akzeptieren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel machen? Und dann probierst du zu Hause dein neues Kleid an und wir gehen endlich mal wieder tanzen?", schlug Naat Lare vor.

Dieser Vorschlag war ganz nach Ney'anas Geschmack. Sie hatte noch nie davon gehört, daß sich Sith in einem Klub amüsierten. Aber so erschien es Ney'ana um vieles besser, als daß ihr Geliebter ständig im Jedi-Tempel wäre und sie die Beziehung noch heimlicher führen müßten. Sie hatte sich in der Boutique ein schwarzes Kleid ausgesucht, in welchem sie nun, nachdem sie aus der Umkleidekabine gekommen war, vor Naat Lare posierte.

„Das sieht ganz hinreißend aus. Das nehme ich. Und dich gleich mit dazu", erklärte er grinsend und faßte sie um die Hüfte.

„Turteln könnt Ihr Zwei zu Hause!", herrschte der Boutique-Besitzer, ein kleiner Mensch, die beiden an.

„Er ist ja nur neidisch", flüsterte Ney'ana ihrem Geliebten spöttisch ins Ohr.

Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, verließen sie zufrieden die Boutique, um nach dem Abendbrot tanzen zu gehen.

Es war derselbe Klub wie der, in welchem er Ney'ana kennengelernt hatte. Naat Lare fühlte sich pudelwohl, vor allem, weil er jetzt nicht mehr überlegen mußte, ob er für beide Drinks ordern sollte oder nicht. Nachdem er mit seiner Freundin einige Runden getanzt hatte, sah er plötzlich einen Barabel. Ihm war, als habe er genau diesen Barabel schon einmal gesehen. Der grüngeschuppte Geselle schaute ihn mit seinen roten Augen an, kam aber weder in die Nähe des Paares, noch sagte er etwas zu ihnen. Naat Lare fand ihn unheimlich. Er schien etwas über ihn zu wissen – zu viel zu wissen. Er tanzte mit Ney'ana noch einige Runden, dann schlug er ihr vor, die Party zu verlassen. Sie hatte nichts dagegen.

Vier Tage später erklärte Naat Lare, daß nun die Ankunft von Darth Venamis bevorstehe und er nicht wisse, wann er sie wiedersehen würde.

„Er wird mich bestimmt trainieren wollen und da dürfen wir nicht gestört werden. Ich werde mich melden, sobald ich wieder Zeit habe. Aber du darfst mich nicht anrufen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das."

„Natürlich", gab Ney'ana gezwungenermaßen zurück.

„Ich wußte, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen und dir vertrauen kann", meinte Naat Lare anerkennend und gab ihr einen dicken Kuß.

„Weißt du was? Wir werden diese Rückkehr meines Meisters feiern und ich lade dich in ein Restaurant ein. Wie gefällt dir das?"

„Gut, gehen wir", sagte sie zu.

Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Naat Lare mit einer anderen Frau teilen zu müssen. Aber sie war bereits derart in ihn verliebt, daß sie sich einredete, es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, da er ohnehin nur sie lieben würde. Da war ihr lieber, Naat Lare war bei seinem Meister, wo bestimmt keine andere Frau etwas von ihm wollen könnte.

Das Restaurant war ziemlich leer an diesem Abend. Auf dem Holovid-Bildschirm an der Wand liefen gerade die Sportmeldungen. Naat Lare und Ney'ana hatten sich für das Essen einen Fisch ausgesucht, dessen Zubereitung extra lange dauern würde. Also hatten sie viel Zeit zum Reden.

„Erzähl mir mehr über die Sith!", bat die rote Twi'lek ihren Freund.

Und Naat Lare begann zu erzählen. Erst von Exar Kun und Dossa, später über Darth Malgus und seinen eigenen Meister, während Ney'ana ihn mit ihren großen schwarzen Augen ansah und andächtig lauschte.

Mittlerweile war das Essen serviert worden. Gierig und hungrig begannen beide, zu essen.

„Ich bin ja so stolz, daß Darth Venamis gerade dich ausgesucht hat, sein Schüler zu sein", sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand, um sie gefühlvoll zu drücken.

In diesem Moment wurde der Ton der Holovid-Konsole an der Restaurantwand etwas lauter. Sofort schwangen die meisten Gäste zu dem bewegten Bild herum, um dem Sprecher, einem Menschen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, wie gebannt zu lauschen.

„ _Achtung! Die Polizei von Abraxin bittet um ihre Mithilfe. Gesucht wird der etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahre alte Nautolaner Naat Lare, der vor zwei Monaten aus dem Sanatorium für Kriminelle Geisteskranke vom Planeten Bedlam geflohen ist. Er ist über zwei Standardmeter groß, blau-grün, hat rote Augen und ist sehr athletisch gebaut. Naat Lare gilt als äußerst gewalttätig und brutal und hat bereits Dutzende Marschphantome und möglicherweise auch andere Wesen bestialisch und grausam ermordet. Sachdienliche Hinweise nimmt jede Polizeidienststelle entgegen."_

Die ganze Zeit, während diese Meldung lief, wurde ein Steckbrief mit dem Gesicht des Gesuchten eingeblendet.

„Depressionen, ja?", zischte Ney'ana ihn an.

„Wir verschwinden besser. Ich erkläre dir das später", sagte er schnell und nahm ihre Hand, um sie zum Ausgang zu zerren, während er noch ein paar Credits auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Dann verließ er mit seiner Freundin umgehend das Lokal.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, herrschte Ney'ana ihn an:

„Was hast du noch alles verbrochen? Weiß dein Meister davon?"

Er schwieg eine Weile. Dann erklärte er:

„Das ist der Weg der Sith. Wir müssen uns abhärten und stählen, damit wir später bereit sind, wenn es gegen die Jedi geht, die schließlich die zweitbesten Kämpfer der Galaxis …"

„Warum die Marschphantome? Sie leben unbehelligt in den Sümpfen und tun keinem was zuleide", fragte sie anklagend.

„Weil sie machtsensitiv sind so wie ich und ich an ihnen am besten trainieren kann, später Jedi zu töten", erklärte er ihr ruhig.

„Gibt es dafür keine Trainingssimulationen so wie im Jedi-Tempel? Ich habe da mal im Holo-Net einen Bericht drüber gesehen."

„Ach, Trainingssimulationen sind doch was für Weicheier. Sith hingegen leben in der Realität", erklärte er mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.

„Du kannst dir noch nicht einmal eine eigene Wohnung leisten. Oder warum hast du bisher das verbrannte Haus nicht wieder aufgebaut? Weil du vielleicht gar keine gültigen Papiere hast? Und du willst die Galaxis erobern? Wie lachhaft! Was würde Darth Bane sagen, wenn er dich hier so sehen würde?", fauchte Ney'ana ihn wütend an.

„Darth Bane hatte gar nichts! Darth Bane hat genauso angefangen wie ich!", schnappte er zurück.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Naat Lare blieb vor Schreck erstarrt stehen. Genauso wie Ney'ana. Aber es klingelte erneut. Immer wieder. Immer stürmischer. Langsam ging Ney'ana zur Tür.

„Laß das! Nicht öffnen!", beschwor er sie.

„Was, wenn es Venamis ist?", schnauzte sie ihn an.

„So ein Quatsch! Der weiß doch gar nicht, wo du wohnst. Und er braucht es auch gar nicht …"

„Mach auf! Ich weiß, daß du hier bist! Ich bin's, Syka!", hörte er von draußen. Er packte Ney'ana an den Schultern, um sie daran zu hindern, die Tür zu öffnen. Aber sie machte eine unerwartete Drehbewegung, um sich von ihm loszureißen. Es gelang ihr. Dann eilte sie zur Tür, um sie rasch zu öffnen.

Naat Lare seufzte auf.

„Wie ich sehe, ist mein Verlobter nach dem verpatzten Restaurant-Besuch wohlauf", erklärte die braun-gelbe Nautolanerin mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, während sie sich lässig mit ihrer Rechten im Rahmen der nun geöffneten Wohnungstür abstützte und dabei ihr rechtes Bein über ihr Linkes schlug.

„Wo ist Mene?", fragte Naat Lare sie.

„Er erholt sich noch beim Zimmermädchen von deiner Ohrfeige vor drei Tagen. Aber wir werden eh bald nach Glee Anselm zurückfliegen. Kommst du mit?", fragte Syka ihn in einer Lässigkeit, die ihm imponierte.

„Das geht nicht. Venamis wird bald wieder hiersein."

„Schön für Venamis", meinte Syka mit einem Achselzucken. „Du kannst dich ja melden, wenn er wieder fort ist", sagte sie mit einem gemeinen Lächeln, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Paar, zwischen dem sie die Spannung förmlich mit den Händen greifen konnte.

„Ihr seid also _doch_ zusammen!", schrie Ney'ana ihn an.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Sie wäre doch ansonsten völlig ausgetickt", gab Naat Lare genervt zurück.

„Dafür, daß sie dich früher derart fies behandelt hat, wie du mir noch vor einem Monat erzählt hattest, warst du aber sehr nett zu ihr", meinte Ney'ana schnippisch.

„Das war wieder eine andere Frau", erklärte Naat Lare.

„Wie viele Frauen hattest du denn?", fragte sie.

„Dich und diese beiden. Mehr nicht", antwortete er.

„Und wie viele Frauen darf ein Sith haben?", fragte die rote Twi'lek herausfordernd.

„Eigentlich gar keine – genau wie bei den Jedi. Aber ich liebe dich … nur dich, das mußt du mir glauben", beschwor er sie.

„Das sind dann genau drei Frauen zuviel. Mach, daß du fort kommst. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", sagte sie und versuchte, ihn zur Tür zu schieben.

„Damit du dann gleich zur Polizei gehst", fauchte Naat Lare zurück.

„Nein, so etwas würde ich doch nie tun. Ich …", gab sie zurück und er spürte, daß sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ja, sie liebte ihn wirklich. Jetzt schauten ihn ihre schwarzen Augen genauso traurig und verzweifelt an wie damals Kellaya mit ihren braunen Augen, bevor er sie damals im Orbit von Glee Anselm auf Befehl von Venamis aus dessen damaligem Raumschiff namens „Raider" in die seelenlose Kälte des Alls befördert hatte. Er konnte ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Nein, niemand würde Ney'ana glauben, einen Sith beherbergt zu haben. Dazu waren die Leute auf diesem Planeten doch viel zu einfältig.

Er nahm seinen Beutel, den er immer gepackt bereithielt für den Fall, daß Venamis auftauchen würde, um ihn mitzunehmen.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", fragte sie ihn verzweifelt.

„Trainieren", erwiderte er tonlos.

„Wenn Syka von Venamis weiß, wird sie dich dann nicht an ihn verpfeifen, um mich zu vernichten?", fragte Ney'ana ihn unsicher.

„Das ist ja total süß, daß du dir solche Gedanken machst. Aber ich glaube, sie würde das nicht überleben. Und das weiß sie."

Er sah, wie ihr Mund vor Schreck offen stand bei dieser Art Beruhigung.

„Ja, bei den Sith herrschen harte Regeln. Wer sich jedoch durchsetzt, Geheimnisse bewahren kann und tut, was der Meister verlangt, wird später reich belohnt werden und siegen", erklärte er mit einem Blick in die imaginäre Ferne.

„Und wenn Venamis irgendwie anders von mir erfährt?"

„Von wem denn? Syka hat weder seine Komlink-Nummer noch seine Adresse. Und außerdem - Venamis hat seine Geheimnisse und ich die meinen. Und mehr musst du nicht wissen", schloß er seine Beruhigung.

„Es wird immer so weitergehen – mit Geheimnissen und Betrug. Das mache ich nicht mit!", rief sie entschlossen.

Er packte sie an den Schultern.

„Nein!", schrie sie.

Naat Lare konnte Ney'anas Angst förmlich riechen. Ney'anas Angst war wie ein würziges, unwiderstehliches Parfüm, von welchem er gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Er hob sie mithilfe der Macht hoch und ließ sie auf das Bett segeln. Er riß ihr die Kleider vom Leib und drang in sie ein, um sie heftig und hemmungslos durchzuvögeln. Er hörte, daß sie weinte. Aber das turnte ihn nur noch mehr an. Ney'ana war böse gewesen und mußte bestraft werden!

Er stieß weiter und härter in sie. Nach einer Weile fühlte er, daß sie sich unter ihm wieder entspannt hatte. Er hielt in seinem Stoßen inne, zog sich aus ihr heraus und sah, daß ihr Weinen aufgehört hatte. Er strich ihr zärtlich über ihren linken Lekku. Sie lächelte, während ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Offenbar war ihr Schmerz letztendlich in Lust übergegangen. Ja, das war genug. Die Bestrafung war vorbei. Er küßte sie und sie küßte ihn zurück. Diesen eigenartigen Gefühlsumschwung während des Sex hatte er schon ein paar Mal so bei Ney'ana erlebt und doch war er jedes Mal etwas Neues Wunderbares für ihn. Liebte er sie deshalb so sehr? Er drang erneut in sie ein, um sie zu nehmen, bewegte sich immer schneller in ihr, bis er mit einem lauten Schrei kam - schnell und hart. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und leckte mit seiner Zunge ihre salzige rote Haut.

Er hörte Ney'ana wohlig seufzen. Etwa zehn Minuten blieb er so auf ihr liegen, dann rollte er sich von ihr ab und drehte sie um, so daß er hinter ihr lag. Versonnen strich er mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über ihren Hintereingang.

„Du bist also _doch_ so ein Perverser!" schrie sie ihn an, plötzlich hochfahrend und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrend, während sich ihre beiden langen dicken Lekkus während dieser abrupten Bewegung um ihren Kopf herumdrehten wie die beiden einander diametral entgegengesetzten Strahlen des Pulsars von Bedlam.

Naat Lare sah, daß in ihren soeben noch schläfrigen Augen nun allerhöchste Alarmstufe und unbändiger Haß glühten. Das Schwarz ihrer Augen funkelte nun besonders intensiv. Ein aufregender Anblick, wie er fand.

Da hörten beide, wie die Nachbarn von oben klopften. Nein, irgendeine Anzeige wegen Ruhestörung oder gar wegen häuslicher Gewalt konnte er jetzt ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen! Das war ihm jetzt zu aufregend! Er stand hastig auf, zog sich an. Dann nahm er zum zweiten Mal seinen Beutel. Und diesmal tat Ney'ana nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Naat Lare verließ schweigend ihr Apartment, um sich auf den Weg in die Sümpfe Abraxins zu machen.

Naat Lare legte seinen Beutel in einem gut getarnten Versteck ab, dann ließ er sich in die trübe Tiefe sinken. Es war jetzt drei Tage her, als er das letzte Mal ein Marschphantom getötet hatte. Noch vor vier Tagen hatte er gedacht, es wäre endgültig Schluß damit. Und dies dachte er schon zwei Tage, nachdem Venamis ihn vor zwei Monaten auf Abraxin verlassen hatte. Und so sollte es bleiben, hatte er sich geschworen. Aber dieser gute Vorsatz stammte noch aus jener Zeit, als er nicht mehr oder noch nicht an Venamis' Rückkehr geglaubt hatte. Aber das hatte sich vor vier Tagen geändert. Ja, er war froh, diesen Planeten so schnell wie möglich an der Seite seines Meisters wieder verlassen zu können. Vorher aber wollte er sich noch etwas abreagieren.

Da – zwei Marschphantome! Er legte sich auf die Lauer. Die Marschphantome schauten zu ihm herüber. Er signalisierte gute Absichten. Die Marschphantome kamen näher. Er streckte seine Rechte zum Würgegriff der Macht aus. Das andere Marschphantom versuchte, seinem Speziesgenossen zu helfen. Genau wie vor einem Monat, wie langweilig! Nachdem das eine Marschphantom den Tod durch Ersticken gestorben war, zückte Naat Lare seine Vibroklinge für den nächsten Mord. Er überlegte, sein wievielte Mord an einem Marschphantom in den Sümpfen Abraxins es wohl war. Er wußte es nicht mehr.

Aber das war egal. Venamis würde schon bald hier sein … Und dann würde alles anders und besser werden! Dann wäre Ney'ana Geschichte. Er würde Syka gelegentlich und heimlich besuchen. So häufig, wie sein Meister weg war, würde er genügend Zeit für sie und Mene erübrigen können. Syka lebte schließlich im Gegensatz zu Ney'ana in einem großen freistehenden und vor allem eigenen Haus. Ohne neugierige, lästige Nachbarn. Dafür mit einem großen grünen Garten, durch den manchmal Sim-Katzen streunten.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder einige Zitate und Begebenheiten aus „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno. Vianna D'Pow ist eine zeltronische Kopfgeldjägerin, welche zusammen mit Obi-Wan Kenobi in einem Comic namens „Einzigartig" in der The-Clone-Wars-Adventures-Reihe im Star Wars Magazine auftaucht. Ich habe diesen Comic auf Deutsch im Star-Wars-Magazin Nr. 1 und 2 von 2015 gefunden._


	15. Ein neuer Meister I

Venamis war es unbehaglich, sich heimlich in der frühen Morgendämmerung in das weitläufig umzäunte Anwesen der Festung auf dem Mond Sojourn zu schleichen. Er war hier bislang nur in der Privatresidenz von Rugess Nome gewesen, inoffiziell wohlgemerkt. Er fragte sich, wieso ihn sein Meister bislang niemals den wichtigen und erlauchten Gästen der Zusammenkunft „ _Fortschritt der Galaxis_ ", vorgestellt hatte. Immerhin war er ja Rugess Nomes Assistent und also in einer zivilen völlig unverfänglichen Position. Venamis sehnte sich danach, am weiteren politischen Netzwerk seines Meisters teilzuhaben. Und dies würde sicherlich schon sehr bald geschehen - wenn er erst einmal diesen sogenannten Darth Plagueis beseitigt hatte! Dann würde ihn Tenebrous endlich der Elite der Galaxis präsentieren!

Aber jetzt überwand er die hohe Absperrung des Elektrozaunes wie ein gemeiner Dieb. Wie ein dummer Dieb! Denn obwohl er es besser konnte, mußte er die elektronischen Sensoren des Elektrozaunes aktivieren, die dem anmaßenden Darth Plagueis von seinem Kommen künden würden. Wenn dieser Muun wenigstens halbwegs Anstand und Manieren hatte, dann würde er allein kommen, ohne die vielen Echani-Leute hinzuzuziehen, die das Anwesen schützten. Ein Sprung mithilfe der Macht, und er befand sich im Flug über dem Zaun. Sein rechter Stiefel streifte den obersten Strang des mit vielen scharfen Dornen bewehrten Metallgestänges, welches den Zaun krönte. Noch bevor Darth Venamis' Füße den Boden auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes berührt hatten, ertönte in unmittelbarer Nähe gleich von zwei Seiten ein recht piepsiger Alarm, der nicht sonderlich laut war. Doch mit Sicherheit laut genug, um die auf der anderen Seite Wache schiebenden Echani-Leute aufzuscheuchen. Wie von dem Sith-Lord beabsichtigt. Er schlich fort von dem verräterischen Zaun, hinein in das von jenem umfriedete Greelbaumwäldchen, um in dessen Schutz seinem Gegner aufzulauern. Nach einem etwa halbminütigen Gang hielt inne und streckte die Fühler seiner sechs Sinne aus. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst … als früher. Venamis sagte sich, daß er auf der Hut sein musste. Dann ging er weiter.

Es war kalt, klamm und neblig in dem eigens für den Mond gezüchteten Greelbaumwäldchen, in welchem Venamis keinem Wesen begegnete – weder intelligenten Spezies, noch Tieren. Die Echani-Leute waren offenbar entlang des Zaunes verblieben, den sie bewachen sollten. Venamis wußte noch nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Die gespenstische Stille, welche von den ersten Anzeichen des aufgehenden Sternes rot untermalt wurde, schien ihm eher eine vorübergehende abnorm tiefe Ebbe zu sein, welcher schon bald eine ungeahnte Flut folgen würde. Er aktivierte seine rote Klinge, die zischend zum Leben erwachte. Dann fühlte er eine Präsenz. Der Muun hatte ihn also aufgespürt. Und er kam allein, um sich ihm zu stellen. Offenbar war sich dieser Plagueis seiner Sache sehr sicher. Das zumindest war eines Sith würdig.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten schälte sich eine schlanke hochgewachsene Gestalt aus dem Morgennebel Sojourns. In ihrer Rechten hielt sie ein aktiviertes rotleuchtendes Lichtschwert, bereit, damit auch zuzustechen.

Plagueis!

Der schwarzgewandete Muun mit dem beinahe weißen Gesicht, in welchem gelbe Augen glühten, kam ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen. Dann, in einer Entfernung von vielleicht zwanzig Standardmetern, hielt er abrupt inne und Venamis konnte nicht nur sehen, sondern auch fühlen, wie der Andere zusammenzuckte. Der junge Bith realisierte, dass Plagueis ihn erst jetzt wirklich in Augenschein genommen hatte, während er zuvor lediglich seiner verdächtigen Machtpräsenz entgegengegangen war. Aber wieso war er jetzt derart unvermittelt stehengeblieben? Verblüffung, aber worüber? Angst? Diese Erklärung erschien Venamis am ehesten zutreffend. Ein feiger, verweichlichter Muun eben!

Tenebrous hatte ihm noch nie von Muun erzählt, die es geschafft hätten, ein Sith zu werden. Und es hatte gewiß einen Grund, daß selbst in den Reihen der Jedi weder Muun noch Neimoidianer zu finden waren. Venamis war sich sicher, daß die Angehörigen beider Spezies viel zu sehr der materiellen Welt verhaftet waren, als daß es ihnen möglich sein könnte, höheren Zielen wie dem Wohl der Galaxis oder dem Gedeihen eines Ordens zu dienen. Völlig selbstlos zu sein, so wie es die Jedi verlangten. Oder sich kompromisslos brutalen grausamen Prüfungen zu unterziehen, um Körper und Geist im Gewitter der Extreme zu stählen, so wie es bei den Sith Brauch war.

„Ich wußte, daß ich Euch herauslocken kann. Daaaarth Plagueis", begrüßte er mit Herablassung in seiner Stimme seinen Widersacher.

„Du bist gut ausgebildet. Ich habe die Macht in dir gespürt, aber nicht die Dunkle Seite", gab der Andere leicht geringschätzig zurück.

„Dafür schulde ich Darth Tenebrous meinen Dank", erwiderte Venamis stolz, ohne sich der Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte in diesem Moment bewußt zu sein.

Aber in seinem Inneren brodelte es. Sollte Sifo-Dyas vor fünf Tagen recht gehabt haben? Und er war tief in seinem Innersten gar kein Sith? Wieso nur mußte er sich so etwas jetzt auch noch von einem anderen Sith anhören? Nein! Das war eine Lüge! Tenebrous hatte ihn auserwählt! Tenebrous hätte doch niemals …

„Er hat dich nach seinem Ebenbild erschaffen. Du bist ein Produkt von Bith-Wissenschaft", hörte er Plagueis mutmaßen.

Jetzt lachte Venamis rau auf. Er traute Tenebrous vieles zu. Aber einen Sith-Schüler zu erschaffen? … Nein! Niemals! Nicht Tenebrous! Sein Meister würde ganz bestimmt nicht die Mühe aufwenden, ein Kleinkind aus dem Gröbsten rauszubekommen und bis zur Reife zu erziehen, bevor er mit der Sith-Ausbildung begonnen hätte. Die Sith betrieben normalerweise nicht so viel Aufwand. Sie suchten sich fertig entwickelte Wesen, die bereits ihre Narben im Leben davongetragen hatten. Es sei denn vielleicht, ein Sith fände eine verlässliche Partnerin, die ihm die Arbeit der Kinderaufzucht abnehmen würde. So eine wie Vysteria. _‚Nein, das war jetzt kein guter Gedanke, um einem Konkurrenten auf Leben und Tod wie Plagueis entgegenzutreten!'_ , schalt sich Venamis.

„Ihr seid ein alter Narr. Er hat mich gefunden und trainiert."

„Er hat dich zum Schüler genommen?", hörte Venamis den Anderen ungläubig fragen. Jetzt kam Ärger in Venamis hoch. _‚Wieso sollte Tenebrous ihn auch nicht zum Schüler genommen haben? War sein erster Eindruck auf den Muun wirklich so schlecht? Oder war das nur D'un Möch, das rhetorische Vorgeplänkel vor dem obligatorischen Schwertkampf der Kontrahenten?'_ Er beschloß, letzteres zu glauben. Jetzt war es an ihm, zurückzuhauen, zumindest rhetorisch.

„Ich bin Darth Venamis!"

„Darth? Das wird sich zeigen", entgegnete der Muun mit vor Abscheu triefenden Mundwinkeln.

„Euer Tod wird diesen Ehrentitel legitimieren, Plagueis", entgegnete Venamis siegessicher.

Der andere neigte den Kopf, wie, als wenn er nicht glauben mochte, was er da hörte.

„Dein Meister hat dir Anweisungen hinterlassen, mich zu töten?", fragte der Muun lauernd.

Venamis nickte.

„Er wartet ungeduldig auf meine Rückkehr", erklärte der Bith-Sith überzeugt. Natürlich würde Tenebrous in der Feste auf ihn warten. In dem großen Empfangsraum, der zu jener Tageszeit noch völlig leer sein würde. Wo sie sich auf Sojourn immer trafen, sobald sein Meister oder er eingetroffen waren. War Tenebrous schon eingetroffen? Für einen Moment kam Unsicherheit in Venamis auf.

„Er wartet", sagte der Muun emotionslos.

Oder war da versteckter Spott in seiner Stimme? Nein, nicht in seiner Stimme, im Funkeln seiner gelben Augen! Jetzt wurde Venamis mulmig im Bauch. Warum sagte Plagueis das? Und woher wußte er …?

„Tenebrous ist tot", erklärte der Muun apodiktisch.

Jetzt war Venamis verwirrt. Aber natürlich konnte er das dem Anderen nicht zeigen.

„Das wünscht Ihr Euch wohl", erwiderte Venamis giftig.

Jetzt streckte der Muun sein Lichtschwert zur Seite, es auf diese Weise parallel zum Boden haltend.

„Überdies starb er durch meine Hand", führte Plagueis weiter aus.

Das war zuviel für Venamis.

„Unmöglich!", erwiderte er bestimmt, immer noch in dem Glauben, der Andere würde lediglich eine besonders raffinierte Variante von D'un Möch praktizieren.

Venamis fand, daß, wenn Plagueis' Behauptung wirklich stimmte, Tenebrous viel zu früh getötet worden war. Er hatte noch so viel von ihm lernen wollen!

Der Muun war allein gekommen. Und wenn er Tenebrous wirklich ganz allein getötet hatte, dann könnte er womöglich auch ihn … Gab es vielleicht noch einen anderen Sith, welcher der Meister von Plagueis war, von dem weder er, Venamis, noch Tenebrous bislang etwas wußten? Venamis erkannte, daß er gerade Wunschdenken nachhing. Ihm fielen mit einem Mal die mit einem Lächeln garnierten Worte seines Meisters ein, mit denen Tenebrous ihn auf diese Mission geschickt hatte: ‚ _Er pflegt mit dem Lichtschwert denselben Kampfstil wie du_.' Wie konnte er vor einer Woche nur so taub und blind gewesen sein!? Die grausame Wahrheit war: Der von ihm so bewunderte und verehrte Darth Tenebrous hatte die Regel der Zwei gebrochen – wegen … _dem da!_

Der Muun schaute Venamis auf eine Art und Weise an, als würde er Venamis' Gedanken und Gefühle mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit erraten. Dann lachte er künstlich auf. Venamis gefror das Blut bei Plagueis' Lachen und dem dazugehörigen Blick zu Eis.

„Wie mächtig kannst du schon sein, wenn es dir nicht einmal gelungen ist, den Tod deines eigenen Meisters zu spüren? Selbst jetzt fliegen deine Gedanken in alle Richtungen!"

Venamis kam nicht umhin, den nun unverhüllt spöttischen Tonfall des Muuns zu bemerken. Nicht genug damit, daß der Andere ihn seit Beginn ihrer Begegnung permanent geduzt hatte, während er, Venamis, sich in seiner Ansprache des Anderen stets des Pluralis Majestatis befleißigt hatte, so wie es Machtbenutzer untereinander taten. Hatte er sich damit unbewußt dem Muun bereits untergeordnet?

Es war bereits schlimm genug, daß Plagueis seine Gedanken lesen konnte, die er im Eifer des Wortgefechts und der Aufregung nicht genügend abgeschirmt hatte. Und der Muun hatte auch in dem anderen Punkt recht: Tenebrous hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, daß es ihm an der Fähigkeit ermangelte, andere Machtbenutzer auf weite Distanzen hin zu fühlen. Und wenn Tenebrous wirklich tot war, dann war sein, Venamis' Unvermögen jetzt offen zutage getreten.

„ _Was willst du tun, wenn dich Jedi aufgespürt haben?"_ , hatte Tenebrous ihm mehr als einmal bei diesbezüglichen Tests vorgehalten, wenn er sich unbemerkt an seinen jungen Schüler herangeschlichen hatte, diesen beinahe jedes Mal ahnungslos ertappend, während Venamis zu Tode erschrocken gewesen war, wenn Tenebrous quasi aus dem Nichts kommend ihm von hinten seine aktivierte summende rote Klinge an den Hals gehalten hatte.

Venamis schämte sich. Aber nur kurz.

Denn Tenebrous hatte ihm außerdem gesagt, daß seine anderen überragenden Fähigkeiten, wie seine ausgefeilte Technik im Lichtschwertkampf und seine Raffinesse in der Umsetzung von Plänen seine Schwächen gut auszugleichen in der Lage wären. Und genau das wollte der junge Sith-Lord Plagueis jetzt demonstrieren:

„Indem ich Euch töte, werde ich seinen Tod rächen und zu dem Sith-Lord werden, von dem er wußte, daß _Ihr_ es niemals sein könnt."

„Der Sith, von dem er wollte, daß _ich_ es bin", korrigierte ihn Plagueis mit einem Blick, der Überlegenheit signalisierte.

Plagueis machte sich nicht weiter die Mühe, Venamis zu erklären, warum er und kein anderer Darth Tenebrous' wahrhaftiger Erbe sein konnte.

„Aber genug davon. Du bist weit gereist, um mich herauszufordern. Jetzt zeig, ob sich der Weg gelohnt hat!", forderte er Venamis nun auf, zur Sache zu kommen.

Venamis stürmte vor. Seine rote Klinge schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die andere rote des Muun, welche etwa zehn Zentimeter länger war als die seine, um an jener für ein paar Sekunden in einem knisternden Energieverschluß zu verharren. Diese Klinge würde zweifellos dem ebenfalls zwei Meter großen Naat Lare später mehr als angemessen sein. Sein nautolanischer Schüler würde sich gewiß über diese Beute freuen, die sein Meister ihm als Belohnung für sein Aushalten und seine Treue überreichen würde. Venamis wußte, wie sehr sich sein Schüler ein Lichtschwert wünschte und nun endlich würde Venamis ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen können. Aber zuerst mußte er die Klinge Plagueis abnehmen.

Er wußte, daß Lichtschwertkämpfe vor allem kurz und entschieden geführt werden müssten. Also versuchte er, Plagueis durch ständig wechselnde Kampfstile und Handwechsel zu beeindrucken. Er spürte, wie der Andere seine Hiebe wohl parierte, aber dabei keinerlei Emotionen spüren ließ. Während Venamis sich mit Tenebrous stets leidenschaftliche Kämpfe geliefert hatte, die beide in dieser Passion aufgehend genossen hatten, schien Plagueis lediglich eine Pflicht zu absolvieren. Wie ein Jedi, der sich aller Emotionen während des Kampfes zu enthalten hatte. Das desillusionierte Venamis. Er würde also nicht die Leidenschaften seines Widersachers ausnutzen können. Es war, als würde er mit einem Droiden kämpfen. Jede seiner Angriffsmanöver wurde mechanisch und präzise abgewehrt, ohne unnötige Verschwendung von Energie oder unnützen Bewegungen. Das imponierte ihm.

Darth Venamis war mithilfe der Macht auf einen der Greelbäume des Wäldchens gesprungen. Der einen Kopf größere Plagueis war ihm nachgesetzt und hatte kurzerhand mit seinem langen Arm und dessen Verlängerung, dem Lichtschwert, den Ast, auf dem Venamis saß, vom Baum getrennt. Nun blieb Venamis mithilfe der Macht noch eine Weile in der Luft schweben. Ein zwei Minuten könnte er so schwebend verharren, bevor der Machtknoten, welchen er unter seinem Gesäß gebildet hatte, sich lösen und ihn zurück auf die Erde sinken lassen würde. Plagueis schien von diesem Machtbenutzungsmanöver nur für den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde überrascht. Er deckte seinen nun mit zwei Dingen beschäftigten Gegner unvermittelt mit kräftigen Hieben ein, die dieser in seinem Herabschweben parierte, bevor Venamis, wieder auf dem Grund des Wäldchens angekommen, erneut das Heft des Kampfes in die Hand nahm, indem er wieder zum Angriff überging.

Darth Venamis stellte enttäuscht fest, daß Plagueis wieder in diesen passiven, dabei präzisen Verteidigungsmodus zurückgefallen war, den er bereits vor seinem Greelbaum-Manöver innegehabt hatte. Die langweiligen Parierschlagabfolgen und die emotionslose Fassade seines Kampfpartners ermüdeten Venamis zusehends. Plagueis hatte sich in dem klassischen Soresu-Verteidigungsmodus verschanzt und war nicht bereit, seine lückenlose Deckung preiszugeben. Jetzt, nach einer guten halben Stunde erfolgloser Patt-Situation wurde Venamis wütend. Er versuchte, seinen Gegner mit allen nur möglichen Provokationen aus seiner Deckung hervorzulocken oder einfach nur zu irgendetwas Unüberlegtem zu provozieren. Aber Darth Plagueis ließ sich weiterhin nicht verlocken und verharrte in seinem lichtschwertkreiselnden Verteidigungsmodus.

Venamis' Hiebe wurden immer wilder, seine Treffsicherheit und Präzision ließen nach, während Plagueis immer noch in derselben defensiven Haltung verblieb wie bereits zuvor und nicht in der Lage schien, sein Hieb- und Stichtempo zu beschleunigen. Der junge Bith hatte das Gefühl, daß das Zusammenspiel ihrer Bewegungen und Hiebe immer mehr einem Tanz ähnelte. Einem langweiligen Tanz, dessen Richtung er wohl vorgab, die der Andere jedoch stets irgendwie ins Leere laufen ließ! Langweilig und … ermüdend!

Auf einmal verlor Venamis Plagueis' Schwerthand aus dem Blick.

Kurze Zeit später spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz am Hals und am Kinn. Instinktiv zog er den großen gelben Kopf nach hinten, um schlimmere Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Plagueis' rechte Hand mußte mit einem Mal in einer atemberaubend schnellen Bewegung von unten nach oben geschossen sein. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte dem Bith, daß sein Gegner das Schwert in beide Hände genommen hatte, um diese Schnelligkeit gepaart mit unglaublicher Kraft zu erreichen. Einen Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde später fühlte Venamis, wie Plagueis ruckartig an seiner Rechten zerrte. Und er war unfähig, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Um schließlich schmerzlich festzustellen, daß der Muun diesen Moment seiner Schwäche genutzt hatte, um ihm sein Lichtschwert zu entreißen.

Darth Venamis hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, der Andere habe ihm bei diesem Übergriff seine langen Finger ausgerissen. Aber ein rascher Blick seiner wieder aus einer aufrechten Position schauenden Augen sagte ihm, daß alle Finger seiner rechten Hand noch an ihrem Platz waren. Sein Kinn brannte. Aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, wie er aus Erfahrung wußte. Sein Lichtschwert lag links von ihm auf dem Boden. Nur zwei Standardmeter entfernt. Ein Kinderspiel, es mithilfe der Macht in seine Linke zu rufen, um erneut damit zuzuhauen. Also tat Venamis genau das.

Nur, um zu sehen, daß Plagueis schneller und energischer gewesen war. Er sah sein Lichtschwert plötzlich in seines Kontrahenten linker Hand, während dessen Rechte das eigene Lichtschwert hielt. Beide Klingen waren nun rot flammend vor ihm aktiviert. Aber es gab noch eine Möglichkeit, seine Waffe von dem Anderen wieder zurück zu bekommen. Und die andere gleich noch mit dazu! Darth Venamis verharrte eine Weile stumm in sich versunken, während er in seinem Körper einen Sturm von Machtblitzen aufbaute, welchen er gegen seinen Kontrahenten zu entfesseln gedachte.

Aber die Zeit war um.

Darth Venamis fühlte die summende Energie der beiden gekreuzten roten Klingen vor seinem bereits verletzten Hals. Plagueis war ihm zu nahe gekommen. Es war vorbei! Vorbei der Traum, eines fernen Tages Tenebrous erfolgreich gegenüberzutreten. Aus der Traum Naat Lares, jemals ein Lichtschwert in den grün-bläulichen Händen zu halten. Jetzt hatte sein Meister selbst keins mehr. Genauso wie damals gegen Dooku.

Darth Venamis schämte sich erneut.

„Ergib Dich!", hörte er die tiefe Stimme des Siegers.

Er erstarrte und ließ den Machtsturm, der kurz vor seiner Entfaltung stand, wieder in sich verebben. Das war schmerzvoll. Venamis wog seine Chancen ab. Er war im Gegensatz zu seinem Sith-Mitschüler, der vielleicht zwischen fünfzig und sechzig Standardjahren alt sein mochte, gerademal fünfunddreißig Standardjahre alt. Selbst neben Naat Lare hätte er, hätten beide derselben Spezies angehört, eher wie ein älterer Bruder denn wie ein Meister gewirkt. Vielleicht wäre das ein Ausweg.

Hinter Darth Plagueis, welcher gleich einer schwarzen Säule vor ihm stand, sah Darth Venamis die rote Scheibe der aufgehenden Sonne, die nun vollends am Horizont erschienen war, um schon bald in ihrer ganzen Helligkeit zu erstrahlen. Als wolle sie seinem Bezwinger Deckung geben. Es gab für ihn jetzt nur noch eine Option, eine immerhin vierzigprozentige, wie er spontan kalkulierte. Und diese vierzig Prozent wollte der junge Bith nutzen.

Venamis fiel vor dem Anderen auf die Knie.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, Darth Plagueis. Ich erkenne an, daß ich mich Euch als Schüler unterordnen muß", erklärte er, um sogleich in einer weiteren Geste der Unterwerfung demütig sein gelbes kahles Haupt zu senken.

Als er wieder nach oben schaute, sah er, wie Plagueis beide Schwerter deaktivierte und an seinen Gürtel hängte. Sein Blick von oben herab verhieß Reserviertheit – bestenfalls.

„Du setzt zu viel voraus. In deiner Nähe müßte ich ständig auf der Hut sein", wies Plagueis das Ansinnen des Jüngeren ab.

Das hinderte diesen nicht daran, mit seiner Unterwerfung fortzufahren.

„Ist es wahr, Meister? Daß Darth Tenebrous tot ist?", fragte Venamis, nicht nur, um dem Anderen zu signalisieren, dass er ihn wirklich als seinen Meister anerkannte.

„Tot und das verdientermaßen", erklärte Plagueis hart.

Der Muun machte eine Pause, wohl, um es Venamis zu ermöglichen, diese finale Information endgültig anzunehmen und zu verdauen. Mehr jedoch, um seinen nun doppelten Triumph voll auszukosten. Venamis war sich unschlüssig darüber, wie er dieses Geständnis eines Mordes werten sollte. War dies ein Vertrauensbeweis – eine Andeutung seiner, Venamis', gesicherten Zukunft als Sith-Untergebener? Oder aber vielmehr die unverblümte Offenheit des Siegers gegenüber dem Besiegten, welcher ohnehin nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte? Schließlich hatte er, Venamis, sich Tayla ja auch als Sith offenbart, bevor die Twi'lek …

„Die Zukunft der Sith hängt nun nicht länger von physischen Fähigkeiten ab, sondern von politischer Raffinesse. Die neuen Sith werden weniger durch brutale Gewalt herrschen als vielmehr dadurch, _Furcht_ zu schüren", hörte er das Plädoyer des Muun für eine Neuausrichtung der Sith-Ordnung. Ähnliches hatte Venamis bereits von Tenebrous gehört, jedoch nicht in dieser Absolutheit der Verneinung physischer Fähigkeiten. Plagueis' Absichtserklärung ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer das Rückgrat hinuntersausen. Ihm war instinktiv klar, daß mit diesen neuen raffinierten Sith _nicht_ _er_ gemeint war.

„Und was wird aus mir, Meister?", versuchte Venamis noch ein letztes Mal, seine Haut zu retten. Die gelben Augen des Muun schauten ihn kalt und abschätzig an. ‚ _Als würde er Konkursmasse taxieren, die er gerade übernommen hat'_ , schoß es Venamis durch den längsgefurchten Kopf.

Dann wandte sich Plagueis auf einmal von ihm ab, um kurz die Umgebung zu scannen. Der neue Meister schritt zu einer Ranke, die von einem der Greelbäume herabbaumelte. Dort angekommen, pflückte er eine gelbe, hornförmige Blüte und warf sie dem Unterlegenen vor die Füße.

„Iß das", befahl Darth Plagueis mit monotoner Stimme Venamis. Dessen große runde schwarze Augen wanderten von der Blüte zu seinem Bezwinger, dann wieder zurück zu der perfekt geformten, etwa zehn Standardzentimeter langen trichterförmigen gelben Blüte.

„Ich kenne diese Pflanze. Sie wird mich vergiften", erwiderte Venamis mit Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, das wird sie", erklärte Plagueis stoisch und ruhig. „Doch ich werde dafür sorgen, daß du nicht stirbst", setzte er in einer Weise hinzu, die Venamis signalisierte, daß die Hoffnung noch nicht verloren war, daß dies hier nur ein Test war, um später doch als Schüler angenommen zu werden.

Sicherlich hatte Plagueis mehr von Tenebrous gelernt als er. Vielleicht würde Plagueis ihn retten und ihn später für seine komplette Unterwerfung belohnen. Ja, Plagueis würde ihn als seinen Schüler annehmen, so wie Darth Zannah die Iktotchi Cognus als ihre Schülerin angenommen hatte. Und dies, obwohl Cognus zuvor Zannahs Meister Darth Bane angetragen hatte, dessen Schülerin zu werden. Ein Ansinnen, dessen Bescheidung Darth Bane bis zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgeschoben hatte, zu welchem sich der Sieger des Duells Meister gegen Schülerin herausstellen würde. Eine berechtigte Hinauszögerung, wie Darth Zannah festgestellt hatte, nachdem sie ihren Meister getötet hatte – und Cognus als ihre Schülerin annahm.

Venamis wurde speiübel, nachdem er die Blüte beinahe unzerkaut geschluckt hatte. Das bitter schmeckende Gift der gelben Blüte machte ihn zittern. Er wußte, daß das Nervengift bereits nach etwa zehn Standardminuten beginnen würde, seine Nervenbahnen zu zerstören. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Seine großen schwarzen, nun angstvoll geweiteten Augen sahen einen vielarmigen Medi-Droiden heranrollen, welcher ihm eine Spritze in den Unterarm gab. Nach einigen qualvollen Minuten hörten die Krämpfe auf und er blieb still auf dem flachen Boden liegen, während Plagueis mit ungerührter Miene neben ihm stand. Sein neuer Meister nannte also einen Medi-Droiden sein Eigen, welcher sich nun um ihn, Darth Venamis, kümmerte. Ein Zeichen der Hoffnung!

Er sah zwei Echani-Männer kommen, die ihn auf eine Trage legten, um ihn in die Festung zu transportieren, wo er in einen Bacta-Tank gelegt wurde. Die Flüssigkeit war kalt, aber auch das fühlte er bald nicht mehr. Nur wenige Minuten später sah Darth Venamis die schlanke, aufgeschossene Figur seines neuen Meisters auf ihn zukommen. Er gewahrte, wie Plagueis ihn, der nun hilflos und bewegungsunfähig vor ihm im Bacta-Tank lag, von oben herab anschaute. Es war eine eigenartige Freundlichkeit im Blick von Darth Plagueis, die dem jungen Bith erneut Anlaß zur Hoffnung gab. ‚ _Ja, Plagueis liegt etwas an mir. Darth Plagueis wird mich retten und später_ …'

„Womöglich bist du das bedeutendste Geschenk, was mir Tenebrous je gemacht hat", hörten seine empfindlichen Hörorgane eigenartig verzerrt Plagueis' letzte direkt an ihn gerichtete Worte durch die Bacta-Flüssigkeit dringen, in welcher er schwerelos trieb. Beinahe zärtlich hatte Plagueis das eben gesagt! Venamis verspürte den Hauch einer eigenartigen Rührung. Er hätte den Muun jetzt zu gerne etwas gefragt. Aber er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, etwas darauf zu antworten. Denn seine Zunge war genauso gelähmt wie der Rest seines gelben, nun völlig unbekleideten Körpers. Aber er wußte, daß sein neuer Meister nicht wirklich eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Nicht in seinem jetzigen Zustand.

Dann sah er, wie grässliche Auswüchse aus Plagueis' Körper krochen. Violette Schlangen, riesige graue dornenbewehrte Schwingen. Er wußte bereits aus seinen Studien in der Praxis seines Vaters, daß das Nervengift der Komablüte nun seine volle verheerende Wucht gegen seinen Körper, gegen sein Gehirn zu entfesseln begann. Ihm blieben nur noch wenige Minuten, bevor die Wahnvorstellungen die Herrschaft über seinen Körper übernehmen würden. Ohne die Betäubung würde er sich jetzt selbst verletzen, sich Körperteile abschneiden, die er in aufkommendem Wahn dämonenhaft entartet und unrettbar verloren wähnen würde. Bevor es für ihn für immer dunkel werden würde.

Wann würde Plagueis endlich eingreifen und ihn retten?! Würde der Andere sein Versprechen von vor fünf Standardminuten halten?!

Mit Grauen dachte Darth Venamis an das Schicksal von Darth Revan. Der frühere Jedi, danach Sith und dann Wieder-Jedi hatte sich vor beinahe viertausend Jahren auf eigene Faust nach Dromund Kaas begeben, um dort den Imperator Darth Vitiate zu besiegen. Nur um von diesem überwältigt und in ein Laboratorium eingesperrt zu werden, damit der Imperator dort allerlei grausame Experimente an dem anderen Machtbenutzer veranstalten konnte. Ganze dreihundert Jahre lang! Bis die Republik endlich Rettung sandte. Aber wer würde ihn, Darth Venamis, jetzt retten? Sifo-Dyas? Nein! Dieser hatte gesagt, daß er warten würde, bis er sich melden würde. Hätte er das Angebot des Jedi von vor knapp einer Woche annehmen sollen, einer der Seinen zu werden? Unmöglich! Tenebrous hätte ihn mit Sicherheit gefunden und bestraft! Oder Plagueis!

Er sah erneut den vielarmigen Medi-Droiden heranrollen, welcher ihm bereits vorhin die Betäubungsspritze verabreicht hatte.

„Sein Gehirn leidet weiterhin unter den Auswirkungen der Alkaloide der Komablüte. Sein physischer Zustand jedoch ist unverändert stabil", hörte Venamis 11-4D blechern sagen.

„Das ist gut, denn an seinem Verstand bin ich nicht interessiert", gab Darth Plagueis kalt zurück.

Venamis hatte das gehört! Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen sah er, wie der Droide einen seiner vier Arme ausstreckte, um an seinem gelben, bereits verletzten Hals eine chirurgische Schneidbewegung durchzuführen. Venamis kannte seine Absichten. Gleich würde diese gefühllose Blechbüchse seine vitalen Nervenbahnen durchtrennen. Dann würde er alles vergessen, was er bis jetzt wußte – genau wie Revan! Aber der Mann, der ihm das gleich antun würde, war kein Jedi. Nein, Darth Plagueis wollte seinen bezwungenen Rivalen vollkommen imbezil und denkunfähig machen!

Eine lebende Leiche! So also wollte Plagueis ihn retten! Jetzt erst realisierte Darth Venamis, daß es vorbei war – endgültig!

Immerhin hatte der Droide Bedenken angesichts seiner geistigen Gesundheit angemeldet. Etwas, was den anderen Sith in keinster Weise kümmerte. Konnte es sein, daß dieser Droide mehr Mitgefühl aufbrachte als ein denkendes und fühlendes Wesen von Fleisch und Blut wie dieser Muun neben ihm? Nein, der Medi-Droide folgte nur seiner Programmierung, Leben zu retten und die Gesundheit der ihm anvertrauten Patienten zu erhalten oder wiederherzustellen. Es sei denn, sein Herr befahl ihm etwas anderes!

Ja, Darth Plagueis hatte ihm versprochen, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Er hatte freilich nicht enthüllt, wie dieses Leben aussehen würde. Doch das hier war kein Leben.

Was würde aus Naat Lare werden, der auf Abraxin auf ihn wartete? Würde Plagueis ihn ebenfalls finden und töten, nachdem er sein Raumschiff nach brauchbaren Informationen durchforstet hätte? Er jedenfalls würde es mit Plagueis' Raumschiff und Besitz so machen, falls er der Gewinner des Duells gewesen wäre. Ihm war bewußt, daß sein nautolanischer Schüler gewiß nicht der Typ Sith-Schüler war, von dem Plagueis vorhin im Wäldchen gesprochen hatte.

Konnte es sein, daß Darth Tenebrous ihn nicht deshalb zu Plagueis geschickt hatte, damit er diesen tötete, sondern um ihn, Darth Venamis, seinen trotz seiner Jugend offenbar antiquierten und unbrauchbaren Schüler dem Muun auf einem Aurodium-Tablett zu servieren, nachdem er seiner überdrüssig geworden war? Hatte Tenebrous deshalb keinerlei Überlegung daran verschwendet, wann und wo sich sein Schüler nach vollendeter Mission bei ihm melden sollte wie sonst? Hatte Tenebrous deshalb keinerlei weitere Worte über die Flucht von Tayla und das Erspüren seiner, Venamis', Machtpräsenz durch Sifo-Dyas verloren? Hatte er ihm deshalb bei diesem Treffen „ _Fortschritt der Galaxis_ ", bislang keinerlei administrative Aufgaben als sein Assistent zugewiesen? Weil das die Aufgaben von Darth Plagueis waren? Weil … Venam …!

Das kalte Metall des Schneidbolzens 11-4Ds bereitete seinen Überlegungen ein abruptes Ende.

Dieser glatte kalte Schnitt war das letzte, was Darth Venamis mit seiner verbliebenen Empfindungsfähigkeit noch spürte. Ein letzter Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, dann waren alle sensorischen Reize plötzlich verschwunden. Und seine Erinnerungen ebenso. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer er war, wo er sich befand oder wie er hierhergekommen war. Eben so wenig wußte er noch, wer die schlanke hochgewachsene Person in Schwarz war, die noch immer neben ihm stand. Aber seine großen schwarzen lidlosen Augen sahen noch, wie die Person zufrieden lächelte.

Dann verlor Darth Venamis das Bewusstsein.

Darth Plagueis war nach dem ersten Gefühl der Siegeseuphorie ernüchtert, als er den Anderen vor sich bewußtlos in der Bacta-Flüssigkeit treiben sah. Dieser Bith hatte zweifellos Potential gehabt. Das war die eine Wahrheit. Die andere Wahrheit war, daß dieses Potential nicht genügend entwickelt worden war, als daß der Andere ein angemessener Gegner für ihn gewesen wäre. War Venamis' Potential auf seltsame Art und Weise in sich selbst blockiert? Trotz seines hohen Midichlorian-Wertes?

Darth Plagueis war überrascht, als er das Schiff Venamis' in Augenschein nahm, welches Tenebrous diesem gegeben hatte. Die „ _Intruder_ " war viel größer und komfortabler als sein eigenes Schiff. Hatte sein verblichener Meister den Anderen lieber gehabt als ihn? Ihn gar mehr geschätzt? Aber vor allem enthielt dieses Schiff wertvolle Informationen über Tenebrous und Venamis. Und die wollte Plagueis nutzen.

Lo Bukk dachte an nichts sonderlich Aufregendes, als der Holo-Projektor an Bord des immer noch im Tion-Sternhaufen weilenden Jedi-Kreuzers summte. Er nahm die Verbindung für Ni-Cada, welcher gerade schlief, an, um nun das Gesicht eines Sullustaners zu sehen, welchen er vor zwei Monaten live auf Abraxin gesehen hatte.

„Hier Jedi-Padawan Lo Bukk. Was können die Jedi für sie tun?", begrüßte der Zabrak eher gelangweilt den Polizisten.

„Es wurden einige tote Marschphantome in den Sümpfen in der Nähe von Abraxin-Stadt gefunden, die höchstwahrscheinlich mit einer Vibroklinge getötet wurden. Überdies wurden die Opfer überaus grausam verstümmelt. Ihnen fehlen die Augen und einige innere Organe. Es besteht kein Zweifel, daß Euer machtsensitiver Nautolaner das war. Und Ihr könnt Eurem Meister ausrichten, daß Naat Lare in einem bekannten Vergnügungsklub in Abraxin-Stadt gesichtet wurde. Ein Barabel hat sich bei uns als Zeuge gemeldet, nachdem wir die Suchmeldung herausgegeben hatten", schloß der Sullustaner seinen Bericht.

„War Naat Lare in dem Klub allein oder war der Bith bei ihm?", fragte Lo Bukk neugierig den Polizisten.

Der Sullustaner lachte vor seiner Antwort hell auf, so dass seine bräunlichen Wangenlappen erbebten.

„Nein, kein Bith", erwiderte er schließlich. „Aber eine Dame – eine rote Twi'lek hat ihn begleitet - während des gesamten Abends in besagtem Klub. Wahrscheinlich ist die Frau ebenso in Gefahr. Sie könnte eine wertvolle Zeugin werden, wenn wir sie finden."

„Oh, Meister Ni-Cada wird außerordentlich erfreut sein, wenn ich ihm das mitteile", versetzte der Zabrak mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Cereaner können ja auch nie genügend Frauen haben. Ist es nicht so?", beliebte der sullustanische Polizist zu scherzen.

Lo Bukk errötete etwas.

„Wäre dem so, bräuchten wir bestimmt nicht bis in den Tion-Sternhaufen zu fliegen", erwiderte der Padawan in gespieltem Unmut.

„Ich gebe Euch trotzdem noch eine Beschreibung der Frau, falls sie Euch über den Weg laufen sollte. Rote Twi'lek sind auf Abraxin ja doch ziemlich selten und ich denke, Ihr könnt jeden Hinweis gebrauchen", meinte der Polizist freundlich.

Lo Bukk lächelte. Der Eifer des Sullustaners offenbarte ganz klar ein schlechtes Gewissen, nachdem die Polizei so lange inaktiv gewesen war. Er ließ sich noch die Beschreibung der Frau an Naat Lares Seite geben, dann verabschiedete er sich von dem Polizisten und beendete die Verbindung. Er saß wie auf Kohlen, weil er es kaum erwarten konnte, seinem Meister endlich eine positive Nachricht im Fall Naat Lare überbringen zu dürfen. Als sein cereanischer Meister schließlich aus seinem Schlummer erwachte, überfiel er ihn sofort mit den Neuigkeiten von Abraxin.

Bei der Sichtung der Daten an Bord der „ _Intruder_ ", stellte Darth Plagueis fest, daß Venamis nicht nur unfähig gewesen war, seinen Meister oder gar dessen Tod zu erspüren. Sein Schüler-Rivale hatte auch keine tragfähige Vision für die Umsetzung des großen Planes der Sith hinterlassen. Die halbseidenen, horizontal arg beschränkten Gehilfen, die er organisiert hatte, um sich Gefolgschaft und finanzielle Mittel zu verschaffen, waren vielleicht für eine Verbrecherorganisation wie die Schwarze Sonne passende Kandidaten, aber nicht dazu geschaffen, als Sith-Schüler und Stellvertreter ihres Meisters einer Galaxis dessen Willen aufzuzwingen. Venamis' Methoden, den Großen Plan der Sith zu verwirklichen, wirkten auf Plagueis wie der stümperhafte Versuch, einen Rancor mit einem kleinen Küchenmesser zu erlegen.

Ein Casino-Betrüger, eine manipulative Massenpredigerin, ein krimineller Geisteskranker – Venamis hatte ganz offensichtlich einen Hang zur Gosse gehabt. Ob sein wohlsituierter und kultivierter Sith-Meister wohl davon gewusst hatte? Darth Plagueis lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, daß dies nun keinerlei Rolle mehr spielte. Aber unter den Dreien war ein Kandidat, der möglicherweise wertvoller war als die beiden Anderen.

Tenebrous hätte vielleicht gesagt, es gäbe eine 35-Prozent-Chance, daß dieser Naat Lare potentiell ein guter Attentäter für die Schmutzarbeit der gewaltsamen Beseitigung von unliebsamen Gegnern werden könnte. Ob diese Chance womöglich übertroffen werden könnte, wollte Plagueis persönlich überprüfen. Immerhin hatte damals vor viertausend Jahren der Sith-Lord Exar Kun eine machtsensitive nautolanische Gehilfin namens Dossa gehabt. Aber dieser Nautolaner müßte schon sehr, sehr stark in der Macht und anderweitig sein, um die Nachteile wettzumachen, die Plagueis beim Studium der über Naat Lare angelegten Datei in Venamis' Bordcomputer geradezu anschrieen.

Der Ithorianer namens Bogo Orba, welcher das Institut für Kriminelle Geisteskranke auf dem Planeten Bedlam leitete, war sehr kooperativ. So kooperativ, daß er dem Muun, der angeblich in Erbschaftsangelegenheiten für Naat Lare unterwegs war, freimütig erzählte, daß der Patient Naat Lare bereits seit zwei Monaten flüchtig sei. Daß nach dessen Flucht sofort die Jedi eingeschaltet worden seien, da Naat Lare bei seiner Flucht ganz spezielle Talente genutzt hätte. Daß ein Bith-Arzt, welcher kurz vor Naat Lares Flucht urplötzlich im Sanatorium aufgetaucht sei, dem machtsensitiven Patienten bei seiner Flucht geholfen habe. Sogar mögliche Zufluchtsorte des flüchtigen Nautolaners konnte der braune Ithorianer dem vermeintlichen Erbschaftsbevollmächtigten nennen. Der Sith-Lord kam seinem Ziel näher.

Das nächste Reiseziel Plagueis' war schnell ausgemacht, als 11-4D einen Nachrichtenschnipsel vom benachbarten Planeten Abraxin aufschnappte, von wo eine serienmäßige Tötung und Verstümmlung vieler Marschphantome vermeldet wurde.

„Nimm Kurs auf Abraxin", wies der einzig verbliebene Sith-Lord 11-4D an, welcher sofort den Kurs eingab.

Während 11-4D auch nach dem Sprung in den Hyperraum im Cockpit verblieb, streckte sich Darth Plagueis wohlig in einem Sessel aus, um sich ausruhen und dabei ein Glas schweren sullustanischen Weines zu sich zu nehmen.

* * *

 _Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Person, von welcher Darth Sidious in der Oper Anakin Skywalker gegenüber indirekt gesprochen hatte als eine Person, die Darth Plagueis nahestand und die er vor dem Tode bewahrte, war im übrigen ebenjener Darth Venamis gewesen - zusammen mit anderen Versuchsobjekten._

 _Venamis' Tod hat sich im Roman „Darth Plagueis" genauso abgespielt. Allerdings hat James Luceno das nicht so ausführlich und drastisch erzählt wie ich in dieser Geschichte. Ich wollte in diesem Kapitel noch ein letztes Mal Darth Venamis eine Stimme geben, bevor es für ihn vorbei ist. Deshalb habe ich das Ganze im Wesentlichen aus seiner Perspektive wiedergegeben._


	16. Ein neuer Meister II

Naat Lare fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen in der Umgebung. Das war sicherlich eine Erschütterung in der Macht, so wie es ihm sein Meister erst vor zwei Monaten vor seiner erneuten Abreise erklärt hatte. Nachdem der Nautolaner, seit Venamis ihn befreit hatte, für eine Weile das Gefühl gehabt hatte, daß nun niemand mehr ihn und Venamis trennen, daß nichts mehr seinen Aufstieg zum wahren Sith würde aufhalten können, fühlte er sich plötzlich sehr unwohl. Denn diese Art von Macht, die er nun fühlte, war irgendwie getrübt, unklar, nebulös. Genauso undefinierbar wie die Sümpfe des Planeten Abraxin. Er versuchte, Venamis zu kontaktieren, aber dieser ging nicht an sein Komlink oder seinen Holo-Projektor – wie so oft. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Verändert. Und Naat Lare spürte instinktiv, daß diese Veränderung nicht gut war.

Zwei Tage später:

„Mit Verlaub, Meister", versetzte Lo Bukk mit Abscheu im Blick, als er mit seinem Meister auf Anruf der örtlichen Polizei nach Abraxin gereist und der getöteten Marschphantome ansichtig wurde, „aber diese Morde sind nicht das Werk eines Sith, wie Meister Yoda angedeutet hat, sondern die Taten eines brutalen unkontrollierten Perversen!"

„Ob Sith oder nicht – wer werden ihn finden und stellen!", erklärte Meister Ni-Cada mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck angesichts der Leichen, denen die Augen fehlten, während Leber, Niere, Herz und ein paar Darmschlingen neben den toten Körpern lagen. Der Cereaner wollte in diesem Moment nur eines: diese Mission endlich erfolgreich abzuschließen.

Dr. Bogo Orba wünschte sich, daß es endlich gelingen möge, diesen renitenten und unbelehrbaren Naat Lare zu schnappen und für immer unschädlich zu machen. Er fragte sich, was die Jedi eigentlich die ganzen zwei Monate über getan hatten, daß dieses Monster noch immer frei herumlief. Zumindest hatte sich die Polizei von Bedlam in dieser Sache noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet wie üblich, wenn ein Ausbrecher gefaßt wurde. Hatten die Jedi so viel zu tun, oder war ihnen ein krimineller Geisteskranker wie Naat Lare möglicherweise einfach nicht wichtig genug und der freundliche Speziesgenosse im Jedi-Tempel hatte ihn nur freundlich abgewimmelt?

Es war dem ithorianischen Doktor schon peinlich genug, auf diesen großspurigen betrügerischen Bith hereingefallen zu sein, der sich als Arzt ausgegeben hatte, um unbehelligt auf das Gelände zu gelangen und seinem nautolanischen Schützling zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Aber wer hätte schon ahnen können, daß diese beiden Männer irgendetwas anderes miteinander verbunden hatte als eine normale Beziehung zwischen Arzt und Patient?!

Da machte dieser in eine dunkelgrüne Tunika und einen schwarzen Umhang gewandete Muun mit seiner Kappe schon einen viel besseren und vor allem seriöseren Eindruck. Dr. Bogo Orba fand es bewundernswert, mit welchem Eifer diese Spezies überall in der Galaxis für Redlichkeit und Korrektheit bei Geschäften und, wie in diesem Fall, in Erbschaftsangelegenheiten sorgte. Selbst bei kleinen Vermögen reisten Muuns kreuz und quer durch die Galaxis, um auch so gemeinen Verbrechern wie Naat Lare den ihnen zustehenden Anteil am Vermögen Verblichener zukommen zu lassen. Und so blitzgescheit, wie dieser Muun schien, traute ihm Dr. Bogo Orba wahrhaftig zu, Naat Lare noch vor den säumigen Jedi zu finden.

„Und das soll ein Sith sein? Der hat ja noch nicht einmal ein Lichtschwert!", sagte Lo Bukk spöttisch, als er die Wunden begutachtete, welche Naat Lare seinen Marschphantomopfern vor oder nach der Tötung beigebracht hatte.

„Ja, das sieht mir eher aus wie eine Vibroklinge, wie die Polizei schon vermutet hatte, der Tiefe der Stiche und Schnitte nach zu urteilen", meinte Ni-Cada gedankenverloren.

Der Cereaner, seinen Zabrak-Padawan im Schlepptau, ging zu einem grünen geschuppten Barabel, um mit diesem den Preis für einen Wasserskimmer auszuhandeln, welcher sie auf das Wasser bringen sollte, um dort den berüchtigten und gemeingefährlichen Naat Lare zu stellen und zu vernichten, falls er sich nicht friedlich ergab.

„Sei vorsichtig, Padawan", ermahnte ihn Ni-Cada. „Wir wissen noch gar nicht, ob es sich wirklich um einen Sith handelt. Sith suchen sich normalerweise keinen Kriminellen oder Geisteskranken als Schüler. So dumm sind sie nicht. Sith wollen im Verborgenen wirken. Aber dieser Naat Lare fällt doch durch seine Taten überall auf, wo er hinkommt", erklärte er mit in Ekel hochgezogener Oberlippe, während er dem Barabel das ausgehandelte Mietentgelt für den Skimmer gab.

„Euer ithorianischer Jedi-Meister Noga-ta hat damals vor neunhundert Jahren den Streit innerhalb unseres Volkes auf Barab I geschlichtet. Und Ihr werdet uns auch jetzt helfen. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Jedi!", sagte der grüne Barabel feierlich, während er Ni-Cada die Chip-Karte für den Skimmer übergab.

„Vielleicht ist er schon auf dem Weg zu uns", sagte Lo Bukk und blinzelte mit gespielter Angst in seinen orangenen sensationsheischenden Augen in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Ni-Cada hielt kurz inne, dann horchte er auf.

„Er ist hier. Ich spüre eine Dunkle Präsenz!"

„Ich kann es auch spüren, Meister."

Aber noch während Ni-Cada seinen langen Kopf herumschwang, um die Art und Beschaffenheit dieser Dunkelheit zu analysieren, verschwand sie so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war.

„Offensichtlich hat der Nautolaner gehört, wie laut du hier über ihn redest. Und jetzt ist er wieder weg", ermahnte er seinen Padawan vorwurfsvoll, welcher ihn leicht schuldbewusst ansah.

Offensichtlich wollte sein Meister jetzt weniger reden als vielmehr die Lage sondieren. Also beschloss Lo Bukk, von nun an zu schweigen.

„Laß uns etwas zu trinken besorgen. Wir beide können eine kleine pseudo-geistige Anregung jetzt gut gebrauchen", sagte Ni-Cada aufmunternd zu Lo Bukk und bedeutete ihm, gemeinsam in ein nahe gelegenes Speisehaus zu gehen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile kamen beide wieder heraus, um sich einen Tisch ihrer Wahl vor dem Speisehaus zu suchen. Der Meister gab dem Padawan einen Wink, das Tablett mit den beiden Krügen und den beiden Bierflaschen auf einem im Schatten befindlichen Tisch abzustellen, welcher zwischen dem Speisehaus und dem ausgetretenen Weg in Richtung Marktplatz lag. Nun schaute er zu einem just auf jenem Weg vorbeikommenden schwarz-grüngewandeten Muun, welcher einen vielarmigen Droiden im Schlepptau hatte.

„Wie es scheint, sind wir die einzigen Fremden vor Ort", sagte der cereanische Jedi-Meister freundlich zu dem Muun, bevor er den Bierkrug in seiner Hand abstellte, aus welchem er sich soeben einen kräftigen Zug genehmigt hatte.

Der Muun blieb daraufhin stehen und musterte die beiden Jedi interessiert.

„Bitte gesellt euch zu uns", lud Ni-Cada den Fremden mit einer Geste ein, sich auf den einzigen noch freien Platz bei Tisch zu setzen.

Der Angesprochene trat daraufhin zum Tisch, ohne sich jedoch zu setzen. Lo Bukk irritierte diese reservierte Haltung.

„Ein hier gebrautes Bier", sagte der Zabrak leutselig und goß sich aus einer Bierflasche noch etwas von der braunen Flüssigkeit in seinen Krug ein.

Erneut registrierten seine orangenen Augen Ablehnung in den grünen Augen des Muun.

„Ich habe aber drinnen noch abraxianischen Brandy gesehen, falls das mehr nach Eurem Geschmack ist", plauderte Lo Bukk weiter, während ihn Ni-Cada scheel von der Seite ansah.

Offensichtlich wußte sein junger Padawan nicht, daß Muuns in der Öffentlichkeit in der Regel hochoffiziellen Tätigkeiten nachgingen und einen strikten Tagesablauf hatten, der spontane Trinkbekanntschaften wie die eben angebotene kategorisch ausschloss.

„Vielen Dank, aber im Moment verzichte ich lieber auf beides. Vielleicht später am Tage", milderte der Fremde seine Ablehnung ab.

„Ich bin Meister Ni-Cada. Und dies ist Padawan Lo Bukk. Was führt Euch nach Abraxin … Bürger …?", versuchte der Cereaner, dem Treffen etwas Nützliches abzugewinnen, was auch bei dem Muun einen seriösen Eindruck hinterlassen würde.

„Mikrokredite", gab der Fremde zurück, bevor er einen Namen nennen mußte. „Der Bankenclan erwägt, hier eine Zweigstelle der Bank von Aargau zu eröffnen, mit dem Ziel, die örtliche Wirtschaft anzukurbeln."

Darth Plagueis registrierte, daß sich die beiden Jedi angesichts seiner Erklärung rätselhafte bis zweifelnde Blicke zuwarfen.

„Und was führt die Jedi nach Abraxin? Nicht die Schalentiere, nehme ich an?", übernahm der Muun die Gesprächsführung.

„Wir stellen Nachforschungen bezüglich der kürzlichen Tötung von Marschphantomen an", erklärte der Zabrak, möglicherweise, bevor ihn sein Meister davon abhalten konnte.

„Ah, natürlich. Mein Droide und ich haben die Kadaver von vieren dieser bedauernswerten Kreaturen gesehen, als wir in die Siedlung kamen", erklärte der Sith-Lord mit gespieltem Entsetzen in seinen grünen Augen.

Ni-Cada nickte ernst zu dessen Gefühlsäußerung.

„Diese so genannte Pest wird bis morgen der Vergangenheit angehören", erklärte der Jedi-Meister zuversichtlich.

Plagueis gab sich für den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde überrascht. Dann lächelte er.

„Das sind ja wundervolle Neuigkeiten. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Aberglauben, um ein Wirtschaftssystem lahm zu legen. Genießt Eure Drinks … Bürger", schob er seiner Floskel eine Erwiderung auf die Neugier des Meisters von vorhin nach.

Dann entfernte er sich würdevollen Schrittes, seinen Droiden im Schlepptau.

„Auf Euer Wohl … Bürger!", sagte Lo Bukk grinsend, nachdem der Muun samt Droiden verschwunden war und beide ihre Krüge erhoben hatten, um dort in den letzten Zügen des späten Nachmittags ein paar kräftige Züge von dem einheimischen Bier zu genießen.

„Mikrokredite", murmelte Ni-Cada kopfschüttelnd.

„Auf diesem heruntergekommenen Planeten wohl eher Nanokredite, nicht wahr … Meister?", witzelte Lo Bukk, der merkte, daß sein „Bürger"-Scherz nicht so gut bei seinem Meister angekommen war.

„Wenn du nicht gleich mit dem Zweck unseres Besuches herausgeplatzt wärest, dann hätten wir von dem Muun möglicherweise sogar erfahren, welche Unternehmen genau seine Bank oder wer auch immer hier zu unterstützen gedenkt. Aber nein! Mein Padawan mußte ja unbedingt Belanglosigkeiten über die örtlichen Spirituosen von sich geben, um sich interessant zu machen!", gab sein Meister nun scharf zurück.

„Was denn, Meister? Wollt Ihr investieren?", fragte Lo Bukk verwundert.

„Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!", erwiderte Ni-Cada giftig. „Dieser Muun hat irgendetwas vor uns verborgen. Leider haben wir nicht herausgefunden, was!", sagte er, während sich Grübelfalten auf seiner hohen Stirn bildeten und ein Zug der Unzufriedenheit seinen Mund umspielte.

Schweigend machten sich die Beiden daran, ihre Krüge leer zu trinken. Dann stiegen sie auf den Wasserskimmer, um ihre Mission in Angriff zu nehmen.

Naat Lare versuchte wieder einmal, mit seinem neuen Komlink seinen Meister zu kontaktieren, aber dieser antwortete nicht. Das war für ihn eigentlich nichts Neues. Schließlich war es die Art seines Bith-Meisters, seinen Schüler schmoren zu lassen, um ihn Geduld zu lehren. Naat Lare erinnerte sich, daß Venamis ihm vor vier Tagen erklärt hatte, daß er eine wichtige Mission zu erledigen habe. Daß diese Mission für die Zukunft der Sith sehr bedeutsam sein würde. Die schwarzen Augen des Bith hatten ihn bei diesen Worten verheißungsvoll angefunkelt. Also hatte Naat Lare sich in Geduld geübt und weitere vier Tage gewartet. So wie die zwei Monate zuvor. So wie die ganzen fünf langen Jahre davor auf Bedlam.

Aber heute war der Tag, an welchem Darth Venamis zurückkehren würde! Würde sein treuer geduldiger Schüler nun endlich ein Lichtschwert bekommen? Er dachte an die Erschütterung in der Macht, die er vor zwei Tagen gefühlt hatte. Naat Lare beschlich am heutigen Tag das Gefühl, daß diese Erschütterung in der Macht wirklich etwas mit Venamis zu tun gehabt hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Venamis nie mehr zurückkehren würde. Aber er wußte nicht, was er in solch einem Fall tun sollte. Sein Meister hatte ihm für diesen Fall keine Instruktionen hinterlassen. Er hatte ihm lediglich gesagt, daß er bis zu seiner Rückkehr Marschphantome jagen und zur Strecke bringen sollte, um die Dunkle Seite in sich weiter zu nähren. Zwei Tage lang hatte ihm das wirklich Spaß gemacht. Aber irgendwann war es einfach nur langweilig und stumpfsinnig geworden. Auch eine Prüfung? Stumpfsinn hatte er zur Genüge auf Bedlam erfahren. Er wollte das so nicht mehr.

Wenn sein Meister ihm nur eine Beschäftigungstherapie übergeholfen hatte, damit er bis zu seiner Rückkehr keine anderen Dummheiten machte, dann war das mittlerweile eine sehr gefährliche Ablenkung geworden. Venamis hatte ihm zwar versichert, daß Marschphantome viel zu primitiv und zu bedeutungslos waren, als daß ihr Abschlachten irgendwen interessieren würde. Aber was, wenn infolge der hohen Anzahl der Todesopfer doch jemand auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde? Jemand auf diesem nebligen sumpfigen Planeten, der diese Marschphantome möglicherweise brauchte? Als Handelspartner? Als Nahrung? Das Wasser der Sümpfe von Abraxin war trübe genug, daß er sich darin vor Polizisten oder anderen Neugierigen verstecken würde können. Nicht aber vor dem, was er nun an diesem späten Abend fühlte.

Die Macht sprach zu Naat Lare, aber das war nicht die Art der Dunklen Seite, welche vor Haß, Begierde oder anderer Empfindungslust brodelte, sondern es war eine ganz andere Art von Macht. Eine, die beinahe durchsichtig zu sein schien, so wenige Emotionen schwangen in ihr mit. Es war vielmehr eine erhabene Ruhe und eine luftige Leichtigkeit, die auf einmal in Wellen über ihn hereinflutete. Und sie war irgendwie – klar und hell. So wie er sich eigentlich das Wasser von Abraxins Gewässern wünschte. Als er dies fühlte, wußte er, daß sich ihm Leute genau der Art näherten, vor der ihn seine Mutter immer gewarnt hatte.

Würden die Jedi ihn auch spüren können so wie er sie? Er schaltete hastig sein Komlink aus und schwamm instinktiv weg von der Quelle der hellen Macht, hinein in einen Seitenarm des Sumpfes. Vielleicht würde er dort wieder ein Krokunt finden so wie vor zwei Tagen. Er könnte es dem Fischhändler verkaufen, so wie er es immer mit seinem Fischfang tat. Vielleicht würde sich Ney'ana über zweitausend zusätzliche Credits am Tag freuen. Vorausgesetzt, sie würde nach dem heutigen Vorfall überhaupt noch auf ihn warten.

Ney'ana fühlte, daß irgendetwas im Anmarsch war, nachdem Naat Lare ihr Apartment verlassen hatte. Sie war ihrem Geliebten wieder einmal unauffällig gefolgt, eingehüllt in den sackartigen braunen Umhang, welcher ihre rote Gestalt verdeckte. Sie sah, wie Naat Lare seine Kleidung bis auf die Unterhose ablegte, um in den Sumpf zu tauchen. Sicherlich, um dort mit seiner Vibroklinge zu jagen. Das hatte er schon öfters getan. Sicherlich wollte er sich abreagieren. Aber heute jagte er dort nicht allein, das spürte sie. Sie scannte mit bloßem Auge die Uferränder des Sumpfes. In Richtung des kleinen Marktplatzes auf der Seite des Sumpfes zu ihrer Rechten sah sie einen Cereaner und einen Zabrak in Ufernähe stehen. Die Beiden waren von zweihundert Standardmetern Entfernung kaum zu erkennen, aber sie hatte ein Makrofernglas dabei – für alle Fälle. Und so konnte die rote Twi'lek sehen, daß die Beiden, welche wie sie in braune Gewänder gehüllt waren, Lichtschwerter am Gürtel trugen.

Sie sah, wie der Cereaner mit seinem kegelförmigen Kopf auf das Wasser zeigte, wo Naat Lare gerade abgetaucht war. Während der Barabel, welcher ihnen wohl einen im Wasser ruhenden Wasserskimmer vermieten wollte, eifrig mit seinem grüngeschuppten Kopf dazu nickte, was der Cereaner erzählte. Sie versuchte, Naat Lare per Komlink zu erreichen, aber sie hörte nur die standardisierte Frauenstimme, die auf Basic erklärte, daß der Teilnehmer vorübergehend nicht zu erreichen war. Es tat ihr so leid, daß sie ihn vorhin nach dem verpatzten Restaurantbesuch so angeherrscht und verhört hatte. Was, wenn die Jedi ihn jetzt mitnehmen würden? Oder gar töteten? Dann könnte sie ihm nie wieder sagen, was sie für ihn empfand, daß sie ihm verziehen hatte und daß sie ihn niemals verlassen würde, egal was passieren mochte.

Naat Lare war erleichtert, als er spürte, daß die Helle Seite der Macht stetig schwächer wurde, je mehr er sich vom Ufer, welches in der Richtung des Marktplatzes lag, entfernte. Die Jedi folgten ihm offenbar nicht – noch nicht. Aber nur ein paar Minuten später spürte er noch etwas anderes – etwas noch viel Verblüffenderes: Je weiter er von der klaren Macht-Helligkeit fortschwamm, desto dunkler wurde die Macht um ihn herum. Sie war jetzt wieder im Einklang mit dem dunklen, schlickigen schmutzteilchenerfüllten Wasser der Sümpfe Abraxins. Und sie war erfüllt mit dunklen Gedanken, kaltblütiger Abgeklärtheit gepaart mit einem unbezähmbaren Schaffensdrang. Und mit einer abgefeimten Ruchlosigkeit, die er von seinem Meister nur allzu gut kannte.

Er schwamm eine Weile weiter und fühlte, wie die Macht stärker wurde. Ja! Endlich! Venamis war zurückgekehrt! Sein Meister hatte sein für das Gedeihen der Sith so wichtige Vorhaben, über welches er ihm vor vier Tagen lediglich vage Andeutungen gemacht hatte, endlich erfolgreich zu Ende gebracht! Und er schien gestärkt daraus hervorgegangen zu sein! Noch nie hatte Naat Lare seinen Meister so stark gespürt! Oder war er nur besser geworden im Erspüren? Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er eine schlanke Gestalt ausmachte, die am Ufer stand.

Je näher er dem Ufer kam, desto mehr nahm die Macht der Dunkelheit zu. Sie waberte ihm nun in einer Art und Weise entgegen, die ihn geradezu aufpeitschte. Als er schließlich aus dem Wasser und dem Schlick des Sumpfes auftauchte, um in Augenschein zu nehmen, was er fühlte, erstarrte er. Der Mann vor ihm war bis auf die Unterhose und einem Hüftgürtel nackt. Offenbar hatte er gerade ein Bad genommen, denn das Wasser der Sümpfe Abraxins troff noch von seinen schmalen langen Armen, seinem bleichen dünnen sehnigen Oberkörper. Wie Venamis trug er ein Lichtschwert am Gürtel seiner Hüfte. Aber er war größer als sein Meister. Und er hatte die für die Spezies der Muun typische lange eingefallene Nase im bleichen länglichen Gesicht, welches von der üblichen Glatze gekrönt wurde.

Zwei gelbe Augen schauten Naat Lare prüfend an, blieben leicht geringschätzig an seiner Vibroklinge haften, welche er um seinen rechten Oberschenkel geschnallt hatte, bevor ihm der Fremde direkt in seine dunkelroten Augen sah. Venamis hatte ihm erzählt, daß manche Spezies der Galaxis in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium ihrer Ausbildung in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite und ihres Sith-Seins gelbe Augen bekommen würden.

Aber das hier war eigentlich unmöglich! Es gab immer nur zwei Sith! Und Venamis war sein Meister und hatte _ihn_ auserwählt, _sein_ Schüler zu sein! Was also wollte der Andere hier? Und auch noch fast nackt? Dieser Muun sah nicht aus, als wolle er im Wasser Schalentiere jagen. Spontan kam ihm der Gedanke, daß er Venamis noch nie derart nackt gesehen hatte.

Ney'ana sah, wie die Jedi zurückkamen, sich auf den Wasserskimmer begaben, um auf diesem Gefährt in eine bestimmte Richtung zu jagen. Sie huschte schnell am Ufer entlang, um ihnen voraus zu sein. Wenn ihre Vermutung stimmte, dann steuerten sie direkt in einen kurzen Seitenarm dieses Sumpf-Fluß-Verbundes hinein, der in eine Sackgasse mündete. Dort also hatten die Jedi Naat Lare erspürt. Sie keuchte und schwitzte vor Anstrengung, sich in diesem sackartigen Umhang schnell und leise bewegen zu müssen. Sie war jetzt vielleicht noch zweihundert Meter vom Ende des Sumpfarms entfernt, da blieb sie abrupt stehen, als sie einen Mann sah, der am fixierten Zielpunkt der Jedi stand und sich offenbar mit jemandem unterhielt.

Sie holte erneut ihr Makrofernglas heraus, um zu sehen, was der Mann sah. Schließlich erblickte sie ihren Geliebten, der sich von den Fluten des Sumpfes farblich kaum unterschied. Naat Lares blaugrüne Schultern und Lekkus waren mit einigem Schlick bedeckt und seine rechte Hand ruhte am Heft seiner Vibroklinge, während er den beinahe nackten Mann, den sie mit ihrem Makrofernglas nun als Muun erkannte, mißtrauisch musterte und etwas zu ihm sagte. Sie sah, wie sich Naat Lare nun vor dem Muun demütig beugte. Aber was sollte das? Sein Meister war doch ein Bith! Das hatte sie in der Holo-Verbindung selbst gesehen. Naat Lare hatte ihr doch selbst erklärt …

Ney'anas Gedanken wurden durch die abrupte körperliche Abwendung ihres Geliebten weg von dem Muun hin in eine andere Richtung jäh unterbrochen.

„Ihr seid nicht Venamis", war alles, was Naat Lare einfiel, den anderen Sith zu begrüßen, während seine rechte Hand das Heft seiner Vibroklinge suchte. Nicht gerade eine einladende Gesprächseröffnung, aber auch keine, die an seiner Treue zu seinem Meister irgendeinen Zweifel ließ, falls dieser doch plötzlich hier auftauchen würde, um die Situation zu klären.

„Er half dir dabei, von Bedlam zu fliehen und hat dich als Teil deiner Ausbildung hierhergeschickt", entgegnete der Fremde in einem beinahe salbungsvollen Ton, als würde er bereits alles über ihn und Venamis wissen. Das war unheimlich! Seine Hand schloß sich fest um den Griff seiner Vibroklinge.

„Wer seid Ihr?", stieß er argwöhnisch hervor.

„Ich bin Venamis' Meister", entgegnete der Fremde mit einer Grabeskälte in seiner ansonsten erhaben und ruhig klingenden Stimme.

Eine Welle Zorn wallte in Naat Lare auf. Dann hatte ihn Venamis also belogen! Er hatte selbst noch einen Meister, dem er gehorchen mußte, während er heimlich ihn, seinen eigenen Schüler, für kommende Zeiten ausbildete. Kein Wunder, daß sein Meister so wenig Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte. Womöglich hätte er jetzt bereits ein Lichtschwert, wenn er statt Venamis …

Er sah, wie ihn der Muun aufmerksam studierte. Offenbar versuchte er, den Wert seines Fundes für kommende Zeiten einzuschätzen. So wie er sicherlich sonst im zivilen Leben als Banker eine neue Geschäftsoption oder eine Firmenübernahme prüfte, so wie Venamis gelegentlich als Arzt tätig … gewesen war? Naat Lare wurde sich auf einmal schmerzlich der Tatsache bewußt, daß er seit seiner Verhaftung auf Glee Anselm diese zivile Rückzugsoption nicht mehr hatte. Zumindest nicht in diesem Sternensystem.

In ihm wallte die Ahnung auf, daß der neue Sith vor ihm nicht unbedingt positiv von Venamis denken mochte – jetzt, wo er wußte, daß sein Schüler einen geheimen Schüler hatte. Dieser Eindruck sollte nicht auf ihn abfärben! Naat Lare wollte, daß dieser neue Sith mit der Machtpräsenz, die um so Vieles mächtiger war als die von Venamis, ihn für würdig befinden würde. Jetzt, wo der Andere ihn entdeckt hatte, gab es kein Zurück mehr zu Venamis.

Naat Lare kniete vor dem anderen Sith im Schlamm nieder.

„Lord", sagte er und senkte sein Haupt in Anerkennung des Anderen als seinem neuen Meister, sein weiteres Schicksal in dessen Hände legend.

Jetzt hörte er das Geräusch eines herannahenden Wasserskimmers. Und mit dem Wasserskimmer fühlte er die Macht der Hellen Seite wieder zurückfluten, während die des Sith vor ihm auf einmal erstarb. Richtig! Die Sith mußten sich vor den Jedi verbergen. Noch!

„Zwei Jedi haben dich aufgespürt", sagte der Fremde zu ihm, ohne auf seine Unterwerfungsgeste näher einzugehen.

Sofort schwang Naat Lare seinen Kopf zu dem Geräusch des herannahenden Wasserskimmers herum, so daß seine Lekkus während dieser abrupten Drehbewegung das trübe Wasser aufpeitschten. Er sah, wie die beiden Jedi direkt auf ihn zuhielten. Er schaute noch einmal kurz zu seinem neuen Meister

„Erweise dich meiner und Venamis würdig, indem du sie tötest", sagte der Muun nun gebieterisch zu ihm.

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte Naat Lare gehorsam und wandte sich seinen beiden neuen Gegnern zu, während Darth Plagueis mehr und mehr zu einem undeutlichen Schemen wurde und sich langsam in die Uferböschung zurückzog, um nicht von den Jedi gesehen zu werden.

Naat Lare überlegte kurz, ob die Jedi wirklich so schwach waren oder ob sein neuer Meister seine Fähigkeiten für derart überragend hielt, es mit den beiden Adepten der Hellen Seite gleichzeitig aufnehmen zu können. Er sah den Wasserskimmer herankommen. Dann, kurz bevor das Gefährt über ihn hinweg gleiten würde, wurde dessen Motor plötzlich abgeschaltet. Naat Lare tauchte auf. Er sah vor sich die beiden Jedi mit ihren gezückten Lichtschwertern. Der eine war ein ziemlich schlanker hochgewachsener Cereaner, während der einen Kopf kleinere Zabrak eher stämmig und athletisch aussah. Beide hielten wie er eine Hand am Griff ihrer Waffe und fixierten ihn routiniert und siegesgewiß.

In ihm wallte Ohnmacht auf. Sämtliche Euphorie und aller Tatendrang waren plötzlich aus ihm gewichen. Wie sollte er allein nach seiner fünfjährigen Auszeit im Sanatorium gegen zwei gestandene Jedi mit zwei Lichtschwertern bestehen?! Nur mit einer Vibroklinge ausgerüstet?!

Er beschloß, sich den Jüngeren zuerst vorzunehmen. Der Zabrak schien der Schüler zu sein nach der Art, wie er zu dem größeren Mann mit dem hohen Kegelkopf erregt „Meister!" sagte, nachdem er seines Feindes ansichtig geworden war und sich in Angriffspose zwischen Naat Lare und seinen Meister geworfen hatte.

Dieser Zabrak war gerademal Mitte zwanzig, also genauso alt wie Naat Lare selbst. Er schien sich nicht der Gefahren bewußt zu sein, die sein Gegner für ihn bereithielt. Sein Meister würde bestimmt große Pein empfinden, wenn sein Schüler alsbald von dem angehenden Sith getötet worden war.

‚ _Mitgefühl ist eine Schwäche der Jedi! Nutze sie!'_ , hörte er Venamis' Ermahnungen in seinem Hinterkopf. Und er, Naat Lare, würde sich an dieser Pein des Meisters weiden und schon bald auch diesem den Rest geben!

Er beschloß aus seiner Froschperspektive einen Nutzen zu machen und stieß dem sein blaues Lichtschwert schwingenden Zabrak auf dem Skimmer seine Vibroklinge ins rechte Bein, knapp oberhalb seines Fußes. Der Getroffene zuckte wohl zusammen. Aber er hielt nicht in seinem Tun inne. Der blaugrüne Nautolaner wußte nicht, daß Zabraks extrem schmerzunempfindlich waren und auch bei solchen Verletzungen weiterkämpfen konnten, die Angehörige anderer Spezies schon längst außer Gefecht gesetzt hätten. Diese Spezies hatte er damals in der Bibliothek des Sanatoriums für Kriminelle Geisteskranke noch nicht studiert. Das „Z", war in der alphabetischen Ordnung im großen Anatomielexikon ziemlich weit hinten gewesen.

Während sich Naat Lare noch darüber wunderte, daß der rosafarbene Padawan vor ihm angesichts seines Stoßes nicht das Gleichgewicht verloren und wie von ihm kalkuliert in die dunklen Fluten geplumpst war, fühlte er plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz an seinem rechten Oberarm.

Als er hinsah, sah er … nichts mehr.

Das blaue Lichtschwert des Zabrak hatte seinen rechten Arm amputiert. So wie seine Vibroklinge weg war, die noch im Bein des Zabrak steckte. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr kämpfen. Zumindest nicht mehr mit rechts. Er stieß einen brutalen, gutturalen Laut hervor, dann warf er sich mit voller Wucht gegen den Wasserskimmer, um ihn zum Kentern zu bringen.

Er hatte jetzt nur noch eine Chance! Seine Feinde irgendwie unter Wasser zu ziehen und sie von unten zu erledigen – in seinem Element! Er wußte, daß ihm vielleicht zwei Stunden verblieben, bevor die nun kauterisierte Wunde an seinem Armstumpf anfangen würde, zu bluten … ihn auszubluten. Bis dahin mußte er die Jedi erledigt haben. Dann würde er zu dem Muun zurückkehren und dieser würde ihm einen neuen Arm besorgen. Und später ein Lichtschwert. Und dann würde er wie die alten Sith werden, welche mit Prothesen und anderen Entstellungen mit leuchtender roter Klinge von Sieg zu Sieg eilten, bis sie …

Er glitt unter das Wassergefährt. Aber so sehr er auch von unten den Skimmer hin und her schaukelte - weder kenterte dieser, noch brachte das heftige Schaukeln die beiden Jedi aus dem Gleichgewicht. Also kam er wieder aus seiner Deckung hervor und suchte nach einer Dreh- und Angelposition, aus der heraus er irgendwie irgendetwas machen konnte. Er wußte jedoch nicht, was. Am liebsten wäre er fort geschwommen, aber er wußte, daß es kein Zurück mehr für ihn gab. Ohne Ergebnis, ohne zwei tote Jedi würde sein neuer Meister ihn bestrafen oder verlassen und verraten. Und die Jedi würden ihn gnadenlos weiterjagen.

Er sah, wie sich der Zabrak erneut mit seinem blauen Lichtschwert auf ihn stürzte. Da hörte er den Cereaner rufen:

„Tritt beiseite, Padawan!"

Jetzt sah er, wie der Zabrak seinem Meister den Vortritt ließ, nicht, ohne ihn besorgt anzuschauen. Naat Lare nahm durch den Schleier, welchen der Schmerz an seinem rechten Oberarmstumpf verursachte, wahr, wie sich der Cereaner schützend vor seinen Padawan stellte. Sie beschützten sich gegenseitig. So wie er und sein neuer Meister, dessen Namen er noch nicht einmal kannte, es eigentlich hätten tun sollen!

„Meister, es ist …", hörte er den Zabrak besorgt hinter seinem Meister rufen. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewußt, daß der andere Sith von Anfang an nicht die geringste Neigung verspürt hatte, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn, von dem er bereits ohnehin wußte, daß er offiziell ein krimineller Geisteskranker war, auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando geschickt!

Naat Lare dämmerte es, daß der andere Sith ihn den beiden Jedi ausgeliefert hatte, ihn elegant entsorgen wollte … weil er andere Pläne hatte … Pläne mit einem anderen, sicherlich unauffälligeren vorzeigbareren Schüler, der womöglich auch eine honorable zivile Identität hatte, die ihm und seinem Meister das Sith-Sein ungemein erleichtern würde. Er hatte einmal von Venamis gehört, daß sich Jedi ihrer Mission stets ganz hingaben, auch den eigenen Tod in Kauf nehmend, um ihrem Orden zu dienen. Und Naat Lare hatte jetzt nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er stürzte sich in ohnmächtiger blinder Wut auf den Cereaner vor ihm und griff mit seiner Linken nach dessen Bein, um ihn ins Wasser zu ziehen. Ein weiteres heißes Brennen durchflutete ihn.

Ein weiterer Schrei, schriller diesmal, entfuhr seiner Kehle, während der grüne Schein der Klinge des Jedi-Meisters seine roten Augen blendete. Sein linker Arm war gegangen! Nein! Als er nach links schaute, war da nur ein Schnitt. Er hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig eine Drehung seiner Hand zur Seite gemacht, damit das Schlimmste verhindert und damit sogar den Cereaner aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Und nun lag sein Opfer vor ihm, bereit, in Abraxins schlickigen Sümpfen elendiglich ersäuft zu werden, während dessen grüne Klinge herrenlos auf dem Boden des Wasserskimmers lag und erloschen war. Das würde in Zukunft _seine_ Klinge werden! Er brauchte nur noch zu ziehen – schnell zu ziehen.

„Nicht! Nicht!", hörte er den Zabrak angstvoll rufen.

Durften Jedi Angst haben? Erneut erfüllte Naat Lare eine süße Vorahnung seines möglichen kommenden Triumphes.

Da spürte er, wie sich der Knöchel des Meisters durch eine abrupte Drehung urplötzlich seinem harten Griff entzog. Und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fühlte er die Schärfe der wieder aktivierten grünen Klinge des Cereaners erneut – diesmal direkt an seinem Hals.

Alles um ihn herum wurde plötzlich grün wie das gezündete Lichtschwert vor ihm: Das Sumpfwasser, welches auf einmal heller zu werden schien, der siegreiche Jedi über ihm.

Hätte er nicht diese verhängnisvolle Veranlagung gehabt, dann wäre jetzt _er_ es, der da oben auf dem Skimmer stehen würde – gut ausgebildet – mit einem eigenen Lichtschwert! Als unbescholtener respektierter Jedi! Seine Eltern wären stolz auf ihn gewesen! Stattdessen war aus ihm ein unerwünschtes Schmuddelkind des Ordens der Sith geworden, welcher sich nun keinen Deut mehr um seinen neuesten Versager scherte! Kein Wunder, daß die Sith seit tausend Jahren in der Verborgenheit vor sich hindämmerten!

Naat Lare ließ ein letztes schmerzerfülltes Heulen frei. Der sich schnell drehende, grell leuchtende Pulsar seines kurzen Lebens war kurz davor, sein Rotationstempo abrupt auf Null herunterzufahren, um für immer stillzustehen.

Seine Schmerzen am Hals und am rechten Oberarm waren auf einmal fortgeblasen. Naat Lares dunkelrote Augen sahen nun die grünen Meere Glee Anselms, die ihn liebevoll und lauwarm umspielten, während er schwerelos in ihnen trieb und seine Lekkus sorgenfrei in alle Richtungen hin abstanden. Dann wurde alles um ihn herum plötzlich schwarz.

Darth Plagueis am Ufer schaute wie gebannt auf das Wasser des Sumpfes vor ihm.

„Lebt er noch? Lebt er noch?" hörte er erregt und besorgt den Zabrak fragend rufen.

„Warte", hörte er den Cereaner antworten.

Es folgten ein paar lange Momente der Stille, die nur durch das plätschernde Geräusch von gelegentlich aus dem Wasser springenden Fischen unterbrochen wurde.

„Meister?", hörte der Sith den Zabrak erneut fragend rufen.

„Es ist vollbracht. Er ist tot", beruhigte der Meister seinen Schüler.

Zufrieden atmete Plagueis ein und wieder aus. Nun konnte er sich endlich wieder anziehen und diesen trostlosen Ort verlassen. Um sich einen echten, würdigen Schüler zu suchen.

Ney'ana ließ langsam ihr Fernglas sinken, nachdem sie aus der Verborgenheit der Böschung heraus in allen Einzelheiten beobachtet hatte, wie ihr Geliebter erst durch den Gehörnten seinen Arm verlor und wenig später von dem Kegelkopf enthauptet wurde. Wie Naat Lares Leichnam mit einem lauten Platschgeräusch in den Sumpf sank.

Jetzt würde sie ihm nie mehr sagen können, daß er bald Vater werden würde.

Ney'ana hob, einem inneren Impuls folgend, ihr Makrofernglas erneut, um es auf die Uferböschung zu richten. Sie sah, wie der Muun eilig, aber nicht gehetzt, den Schauplatz der Hinrichtung Naat Lares verließ. Ney'ana wußte instinktiv, daß dieser Muun wichtig war, womöglich noch wichtiger als die beiden siegreichen Jedi. Sie versuchte, einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen.

Sie sah, daß seine Augen im länglichen blassen Gesicht gelb waren. So, wie es ihr Naat Lare über die Sith erzählt hatte. Dann sah sie das Lichtschwert an seiner Hüfte baumeln. Sie nahm an daß es rot war wie eines, welches sich Naat Lare immer gewünscht hatte. Warum hatte der andere Sith ihrem Geliebten nicht geholfen? Hatte ihr Geliebter etwas Ungebührliches zu ihm gesagt? Sie würde das später in Erfahrung bringen. Aber zunächst einmal würde sie mit einem Atemgerät in den Sumpf tauchen, um _ihn_ noch einmal zu sehen – um _seine_ Vibroklinge an sich zu nehmen – als Andenken an Naat Lare, ihren Geliebten.

Dr. Bogo Orba war erleichtert, als sein ithorianischer Speziesgenosse ihn vom Jedi-Tempel aus per Holoprojektor kontaktierte, um ihm mitzuteilen, daß es die Jedi nach zwei Monaten intensiver Suche endlich geschafft hätten, Naat Lare zu stellen und nach dessen heftiger Gegenwehr zu töten.

„Wie es scheint, hat er keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen, sich zu stellen. Meister Ni-Cada hat mir gesagt, es hätte den Anschein gehabt, Naat Lare hat sich mit allen Mitteln in den Kampf gestürzt und dabei auch seinen eigenen Tod inkauf genommen. Er muß sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein", beendete Jedi-Ritter Noga-ta, der Jüngere seine Bestandsaufnahme.

„Wenigstens kann dieses Monster jetzt niemandem mehr etwas tun. Ich danke Euch", erwiderte Dr. Bogo Orba gerührt.

Er verstand das nicht. Eigentlich hatte sich der Patient mustergültig verhalten, war geistreich, charmant, alles in allem sogar recht beliebt gewesen, hatte gar Kontakt zur Außenwelt gehabt, wovon viele anderen Insassen seiner Einrichtung auf Jahrzehnte nur träumen konnten. Und dann war dieser dubiose Bith und Möchtegern-Arzt aufgetaucht und hatte Naat Lare wieder auf seinen falschen Irrweg zurückgebracht. Wieso? Dr. Bogo Orba zuckte resigniert seine beiden gewaltigen Schultern und blies einmal kräftig aus seinen vier Kehlen, so daß die Gardinen des geöffneten Fensters nach draußen flatterten und von den sie haltenden Stangen zu reißen drohten. Jetzt fühlte sich der Ithorianer entspannter.

Dann dachte er daran, den freundlichen und dienstbeflissenen Muun von Gestern anzurufen, der seine Kontaktdaten für den Fall hinterlegt hatte, daß der Direktor Neuigkeiten vom Aufenthaltsort Naat Lares hätte. Dieser gewissenhafte Erbschaftsverwalter würde gewiß die anderen Erbberechtigten informieren und Naat Lares Erbteil an jene aushändigen wollen, um diese Angelegenheit endlich abzuschließen. Diesen Gefallen würde er dem schwarz-grüngewandeten Mann jetzt erweisen. Also wählte Dr. Bogo Orba die Nummer aus den Kontaktdaten, die ihm der Muun gegeben hatte. Er wartete eine Weile, bis ihm eine Stimme erst in der Muun-Sprache, dann in näselndem Basic erklärte, daß der Anrufer bitte eine Nachricht hinterlassen möge. Dr. Bogo Orba sprach einen kleinen Text, dann schloss er die Akte Naat Lare ab.


	17. Aufbruch von Kamino

Jedi-Meisterin Marnya Molto wartete mit ihrem menschlichen Begleiter, Jedi-Meister Sifo Dyas, jetzt schon eine Stunde im Empfangsraum von Premierminister Lama Su. Der silberne Protokolldroide hatte ihnen versprochen, daß bald jemand zu ihnen kommen würde, um über die Erlaubnis neuer Ausgrabungen in der Unterwasserstadt Derem City zu verhandeln. Aber dass die Kaminoaner sie so lange warten ließen, wirkte verdächtig. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das spürte die Nautolanerin. Die Kaminoaner hatten sicher wieder einmal etwas zu verbergen und wollten es sich gleichzeitig mit niemandem verscherzen. Lieber ließen sie Leute länger warten, als jemanden vorschnell oder für immer zu verprellen. War den Jedi womöglich jemand anderes bei den Ausgrabungsrechten für den Teil der Stadt, der die Jedi interessierte, zuvorgekommen? Aber bislang hatten die Jedi keinerlei Probleme mit den Kaminoanern gehabt, die sich nicht hätten lösen lassen. Also beschloss Marnya Molto, weiter zu warten.

Der fünfjährige grüne Nautolanerjunge mit den dunkelroten Augen hastete vorwärts. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit, hatte er gespürt, daß da jemand war, der so ähnlich war wie er. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ihm die Kaminoanerin mit den silbernen Augen, die für ihn zuständig war, erzählt, daß er etwas Besonderes war und daß bald jemand kommen würde, der so war wie er und sich um ihn kümmern würde. Aber es kam niemand. Die anderen nautolanischen Kinder, welche mit ihm in der Aufzuchtstation waren, verschwanden in regelmäßigen Abständen. Dafür kamen neue, die auch bald wieder verschwanden. Nur ihn wollte niemand haben. Ob das vielleicht daran lag, daß er Dinge konnte, die die anderen Nautolanerkinder nicht konnten? Zum Beispiel mit Konzentration in Geist und Hand Gegenstände bewegen? Oder die Gedanken anderer lesen? Der Kaminoanerin, die ihm zu essen gab und ihn ins Bett brachte, mochte ihn nicht wirklich. Er war für sie eine Durchgangsnummer wie viele andere Klone oder reagenzglasgezeugte Kinder, die hier aufwuchsen. Aber jetzt war da jemand, den er von irgendwoher kannte, den er spüren konnte. Obwohl er ihn oder sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Unauffällig hatte der Junge den Spielraum verlassen. Die Wachen hatte er mit Gedankentricks schläfrig und unaufmerksam werden lassen. Er war die langen weißen sterilen Gänge von Tipoca Citys Hauptaufzuchtstätte entlanggerannt, um immer dann langsamer zu werden, wenn sich andere Leute näherten. Um dann, nachdem diese Störenfriede außer Sichtweite waren, weiterzurennen – immer auf die Präsenz zu, die er nun spürte. Bis ihn zwei silberfarbene Lakaidroiden aufhalten wollten, die vor einer großen weißen gebogenen Tür standen. Droiden konnte man nicht mit Gedankentricks manipulieren. Das wußte er. Also versuchte er es auf die primitive Art.

„Ich möchte nur hier durch."

„Wie lautet dein Autorisierungscode?", fragte der eine Droide.

„CX1247", antwortete das Nautolaner-Kind, welches außer seiner Seriennummer keinen Namen hatte.

„Dieser Autorisierungscode ist uns nicht bekannt", schnarrte der Lakaidroide zurück.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. CX1247 sah eine ältere grüne Nautolanerin mit schwarzen Augen. Sie mochte bereits um die sechzig sein. Sie hatte eine hellbraune Tunika an und trug an ihrem Gürtel einen seltsamen langen silberfarbenen Zylinder.

„Die Droiden wollten mich nicht durchlassen. Aber endlich bist du gekommen, Mutter", sagte der Junge und strahlte sie über sein ganzes Gesicht an.

„Wer bist du und wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte die Jedi-Meisterin sanft zurück.

„Ich bin CX1247 und ich habe dich gespürt. Du bist doch meine Mutter, nicht wahr? Die anderen Kinder wurden auch alle von ihren Müttern oder Vätern abgeholt. Aber du hast dir viel Zeit damit gelassen", erwiderte der Junge leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Ja, sie konnte die Macht in ihm spüren. Ihr erstes Kind, eine Frucht der Liebe, die niemals dem Jedi-Tempel bekannt werden durfte, war damals auf Kamino gezeugt worden, weil es mit der natürlichen Empfängnis einfach nicht klappen wollte. Jenes Kind war beim Vater auf Glee Anselm aufgewachsen und nun schon dreißig Jahre alt. Aber wie kam es, daß es jetzt noch ein Kind von ihr hier gab? Hatten sie die Kaminoaner deshalb solange warten lassen?

„Ma'am, wir müssen dieses Kind wieder zurück in die Aufzuchtstation bringen", mischte sich nun der Lakaidroide ein, welcher vorhin zu dem Kleinen gesprochen hatte.

„Er bleibt bei mir!" beschied ihn Marnya Molto. „Und richtet Premier Lama Su aus, wenn er uns noch länger warten läßt, dann werden wir mit dem Jungen von hier wieder abreisen, ohne vorher noch etwas mit ihm zu besprechen."

Der Droide stellte eine Holo-Verbindung her. Nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten erschien Premierminister Lama Su, die Leiterin des Archäologischen Instituts Nia Bo im Schlepptau.

„Wir bedauern außerordentlich, daß es mit der Vorbereitung so lange gedauert hat. Aber wir haben die gute Nachricht für die Jedi, daß in der Zeit vom letzten Quartal dieses Standardjahres Ausgrabungen in Derem-City möglich sind", erklärte Nia Bo sanft.

„Das freut uns zu hören", erwiderte Sifo Dyas.

„Wer sind die biologischen Eltern dieses Kindes? Er sagt, er kommt aus Eurer Aufzuchtstation und wartete dort auf mich", fragte nun die Nautolanerin den Premierminister, dessen Kamm auf dem Kopf sich in Unbehagen ob dieser peinlichen Situation sträubte. Lama Su kontaktierte per Komlink die Aufzuchtstation. Es dauerte eine Weile, während die beiden Kaminoaner in ihrer Sprache miteinander redeten. Die beiden Jedi sahen, wie der wie die meisten Angehörigen seiner Spezies etwas über zwei Meter große Kaminoaner anschließend einige Informationen in sein Datapad eingab, was erneut einige Minuten dauerte. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder den beiden Jedi zu und erklärte:

„CX1247 ist eine Hinterlassenschaft des Bith-Arztes Dr. Grohmo Kraht, der wiederum der Assistent des seit zwei Monaten verschwundenen Flugzeugkonstrukteurs Dr. Rugess Nome ist", erklärte Lama Su, während seine silbernen Augen genauso wie die ebenfalls silbernen Augen von Nia Bo die beiden Jedi sanft und dabei forschend anschauten.

„Dr. Rugess Nome ist mir ein Begriff", entgegnete Sifo Dyas. „Aber dieser Bith-Arzt, den Sie eben erwähnt haben, kann unmöglich der Vater dieses Jungen sein!"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", erwiderte Lama Su. „Bith und Nautolaner sind zwecks Nachwuchsgenerierung miteinander absolut inkompatibel! Es ist vielmehr so, dass Dr. Grohmo Kraht dieses Kind bei uns in Auftrag gegeben hat."

„In Auftrag? Warum und für wen?", wunderte sich Marnya Molto.

„Meister Jedi, ich bedauere außerordentlich, aber dies zu hinterfragen, läßt unser Geschäftskodex nicht zu", antwortete Lama Su.

„Dieses Kind ist machtsensitiv. Wenn der Bith ein Arzt war, dann hat er dies womöglich so geplant", mutmaßte Sifo Dyas.

Lama Su gab sich überrascht. „Wir hatten von Dr. Grohmo Kraht keinerlei Informationen darüber, daß dieses Kind machtsensitiv sein könnte. Sonst hätten wir solche Art Kinderzeugung selbstredend umgehend abgelehnt!", verteidigte er sich.

„Haben Sie wenigstens Informationen über die biologischen Eltern des Kindes oder Klons?", fragte Marnya Molto den Premierminister.

Dieser schaute auf sein Datapad und erwiderte dann: „Die biologische Mutter seid Ihr, Meisterin Jedi. Vom Vater hat uns Dr. Grohmo Kraht nur ein Reagenzglas mit Sperma ohne jegliche weitere Information hinterlassen."

Die beiden Jedi sahen die beiden Kaminoaner daraufhin erst verdutzt, dann entsetzt an.

„Warum läßt Rugess Nomes Assistent hier machtsensitive nautolanische Kinder ausbrüten?", fragte Sifo Dyas vorwurfsvoll.

„Ihr habt also meine von der letzten Befruchtung verbliebenen Eizellen mit dem Sperma irgendeines wildfremden Nautolaners gekreuzt, ohne mich vorher zu fragen?", schnappte die nautolanische Jedi-Meisterin.

„Dafür war Dr. Lia Nu zuständig, die bedauerlicherweise letztes Jahr verstorben ist", erwiderte Lama Su ruhig.

„Wie praktisch!", meinte Sifo Dyas sarkastisch.

„Haben Sie Kontaktdaten von diesem Dr. Grohmo Kraht?", forschte Marnya Molto weiter.

„Unglücklicherweise riß unser Kontakt vor etwa fünf Monaten ab. Er schuldet uns noch eine ausstehende Zahlung. Das ist völlig untypisch für ihn. Bislang haben wir keinerlei Informationen über seinen Verbleib. Ich bin mir vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass hier gegen Ihre Persönlichkeitsrechte verstoßen wurde, Meister Jedi. Dies tut mir außerordentlich leid. Wie können wir das Euch gegenüber wieder gutmachen?", begann Lama Su, sich aus dieser delikaten Situation herauszumanövrieren.

„Ihr werdet das Kind unserer Obhut übergeben, so dass es im Jedi-Tempel aufwachsen kann", erwiderte Marnya Molto ruhig.

„Ich denke ebenso wie Ihr, dass es ist im besten Interesse dieses Kindes ist, wenn wir es dem Orden der Jedi übergeben, wenn unser Klient derart saumselig ist", bot der Premierminister an.

„Wir danken Euch für diese Großzügigkeit", sagte die grüne nautolanische Jedi-Meisterin mit warmer Stimme.

„Und wir wissen Eure Kooperationsbereitschaft im Punkt der Ausgrabungen in Derem City zu schätzen", fügte Sifo Dyas hinzu.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen, Meister Jedi", erwiderte Lama Su, während Nia Bo dazu lächelte.

Daraufhin wurden die erforderlichen Unterschriften geleistet und die beiden Jedi fuhren mit dem fünfjährigen Kind in einem Shuttle zu ihrem Raumschiff.

„Werde ich jetzt auch ein Jedi werden?", fragte der Junge mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen seine Mutter.

„Ja, du wirst ein Jedi werden", erwiderte sie.

„Er braucht noch einen Namen. CX1247 ist kein akzeptabler Name für einen angehenden Jedi", mischte sich nun Sifo Dyas ein.

„Er soll Kit heißen – Kit Fisto", erklärte Marnya Molto feierlich.

„Er wird später bestimmt ein großartiger Jedi-Meister werden, so stark in der Macht, wie er jetzt schon ist", meinte Sifo Dyas, während seine dunkelbraunen Augen leuchteten.

„Ihr werdet mir jetzt sicherlich nicht verraten, wie Eure Eizellen nach Kamino kamen", versuchte der menschliche Jedi-Meister, seine Kollegin auszuhorchen.  
"Nun, was das angeht, mein Lieber, so habt Ihr sicherlich auch gelegentlich Dinge getan, auf die Ihr als Jedi nicht unbedingt stolz wart", wich sie ihm aus.

„Wenn Ihr wüsstet, wie gerne ich diesen Kodex ändern würde", erwiderte Sifo Dyas mit einem Seufzer.

„Wem sagt Ihr das?", gab die Nautolanerin mit einem Lächeln zurück und strich dem kleinen Kit sanft und liebevoll über den Kopf. Dann schaute sie versonnen an ihrem jüngsten Sohn herunter. Sie würde ihn nicht bei sich aufwachsen sehen. Sie würde keine Mutterbindung zu ihm entwickeln dürfen. Nur gelegentlich im Trainingsraum würde sie ihm begegnen, wenn er mit den anderen Kindern trainieren würde. Dann könnte sie möglicherweise einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn erhaschen. Das war der Preis, den sie für ihren damaligen Besuch auf Kamino vor dreißig Jahren würde zahlen müssen.

Aber so unerwartet kam der Jedi-Orden selten an hoffnungsvollen Nachwuchs.


End file.
